Evitemos una boda
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Dos víctimas, dos victimarios decididos a evitar semejante estupidez dispuestos a llevar su plan hasta las últimas consecuencias evitando la felicidad de sus mejores amigos. -Yo me opongo. -Yo tambien
1. Chapter 1

**_Holaa!_**

**_Un nuevo fic (para variar…) escrito desde hace un par de meses, es un regalo para mí por mi cumple =D quería leer algo así y no encontré nada así que me decidí a escribirlo serán quince caps no más mi tiempo no me lo permite y estoy orgullosa de decir que ya llevo más de la mitad en fin… espero que les guste_**

**_Summary: Dos víctimas, dos victimarios decididos a evitar semejante estupidez dispuestos a llevar su plan hasta las últimas consecuencias evitando la felicidad de sus mejores amigos._**

**_Parejas: Pansy & Harry / Draco& Hermione / Pansy& Draco / Harry & Hermione_**

**_

* * *

_**

Eran casi las siete de la noche y yo aun no salía de la oficina. Estaba a punto de olvidar mi sentido de responsabilidad saliéndome de la tediosa junta, llevábamos horas ahí y no llegábamos a ningún acuerdo cada uno tenía una idea totalmente diferente de lo que sería la revista el próximo mes. Me había hartado de hablar y exponer mis puntos de vista ahora solo me callaba y miraba fijamente a mi compañero de enfrente. Un papelito atravesó a todos mis compañeros que estaban exaltados y venia directamente hacia mí, todos estaban tan metidos que no lo había notado.

Sin despegar mi vista del rubio de enfrente abrí el papelito y leí rápidamente

_¿Tienes planes para al rato preciosa?, podría hacerte pasar una maravillosa noche _

Solté una risita que nadie escucho, saque una pluma y respondí rápidamente.

_Si tengo planes, para la otra será cariño._

Lance el papelito que cayó a sus manos, él rápidamente lo leyó, bufo molesto pero sonrió al fin. Estaba escribiendo y se detenía me miraba y hacia caras como de fastidio, lo entendía ya urgía que saliéramos de ahí. Un nuevo papelito yacía en mis manos y lo leí

_Pues suspéndelos, sabes que no te arrepentirás. Caminata por la noche compramos comida japonesa en el camino, cenamos en tu casa, abrimos esa botella de champan que guardas desde hace meses y… me quedo a dormir ahí el champan no me hará bien para desaparecer._

Sonaba excelente su plan pero justo hoy era imposible.

_Suena tentadora tu propuesta, pero ¿lo podríamos dejar para mañana? Hoy llega él y quede de ir a la madriguera a cenar._

Draco rodo los ojos en cuanto leyó mi mensaje lo hizo bolita y se paro.

-Ferguson, Camille pueden perfectamente ustedes decidir qué hacer cuando lo sepan nos mandan una lechuza.

Su tono imperativo, no dejaba oír replicas. Con toda la elegancia que solo en el he visto camino hasta mi lugar tendiéndome la mano para que me levantara y huyera con él. No lo pense dos veces y me levante saliendo los dos dejando a toda una mesa con la boca abierta.

-¿Se puede saber que acabas de hacer Draco?, era la junta del mes, era importante.

-Ah sí, pues yo nunca te vi decir algo cuando tomabas mi mano y salías de ese infierno, sabes cada mes se tardan más, los "creativos" se están quedando sin ideas.

Suspire derrotada por hoy el había ganado.

-Así que hoy llega el _otro_.

-Te he dicho que no le digas así. Me haces sentir como una mujer casada y con amante.

-Pues tú tienes la culpa Hermione no me dejas decirle cararajada o Potty, el _otro_ me gusta más a decir verdad.

Draco había apodado a Harry como el _otro _ya que ellos dos se disputaban el lugar "mejor amigo" o bueno tal vez Draco ganaba, por que a Harry no lo veía precisamente como amigo.

Todo el mundo decía que era una muy buena broma decir que Draco era uno de mis mejores amigos, pero esa era la realidad. Después de que la guerra término con mucho esfuerzo Draco me había pedido una disculpa por todos los años de insultos y malos tratos y yo la acepte habíamos pasado por tantas cosas que no hacía falta guardar rencor en mi corazón. Meses después nos habíamos rencontrado en el callejón Diagon, específicamente en Flourish y Botts, Draco hizo un comentario nada amable sobre el libro que consultaba, que curiosamente el titulo era _Cuéntale a Meredith_, se trataba de un libro que fue escrito por una columnista de Corazón de Bruja había recolectado las preguntas más frecuentes que hacían las adolescentes y la respuesta o más bien los consejos que ella les había dado. Draco y yo nos habíamos perdido tanto en la discusión abríamos paginas al azar y encontrábamos un tema y los dos sacábamos nuestros puntos de vista que muchas veces eran totalmente diferentes. Estuvimos por más de una hora así, lo que nosotros no sabíamos era que el editor Charles Diuff de la revista _W & W Contemporany_ había estado presente en toda nuestra discusión, al terminar nos ofreció que entre los dos escribiéramos una sección en la revista y que escribiéramos justamente lo que acabábamos de hacer, la gente mandaría su caso y nosotros les daríamos nuestro punto de vista. Draco y yo habíamos quedado impactados no teníamos ni tres mese de que había terminado la guerra, pero cada uno querría recuperar o más bien empezar a tener una vida. Nos dijo que lo pensáramos y que le mandáramos una lechuza. Yo acepte la propuesta simplemente por que se me hacia algo diferente y quería mantener mi mente despejada, mi rompimiento con Ron había sido terrible, hasta la fecha Ron y yo no podíamos estar dos horas juntos en una habitación era demasiado incomodo, yo me había dado cuenta que no lo podía querer como algo más que un amigo y al mismo tiempo descubrí mis sentimientos por mi otro mejor amigo. Yo sabía que era imposible Ginny y él salían así que estar alejada de ese par me haría bien ahí ocuparía mi tiempo libre mientras estudiaba leyes. Draco por otro lado había decidido tomarlo por que el necesitaba algo diferente, por su apellido no le iban a dar trabajo tan fácilmente y no es que lo necesitara pero quería tener su propio dinero y salirse un poco del control que ejercía su padre, cuando llegara el tiempo el mismo aplicaría los conocimientos que había adquirido en la carrera de Administración en sus empresas.

Así fue como llegamos a ser La _serpiente melenuda_ y el _León Venenoso_, no queríamos que nuestros nombres salieran a la luz pública la guerra era todavía un tema doloroso en la comunidad y no aceptaban de todo a Draco e iba a ser todo un revuelo que él y yo escribiéramos juntos, sin contar que era de lo más inverosímil que nos dedicáramos a esto, nosotros mismos muchas veces nos preguntábamos que hacíamos aquí, nos daba pena pero la realidad era que nos divertíamos y disfrutábamos de esto.

-Es ridículo eso del _otro_, solo demuestran tus celos.

-Si ya sabes que soy celoso, no me gusta compartir el puesto con el _otro_. Ya me hubieras dejado que le mandara un imperio un empujoncito qué más da

-No dejare que hagas nada, las cosas tienen que seguir su curso tal cual llegara el momento en que Harry deje de sentirse culpable por Ron y me pedirá ser su novia.

-Tal vez tengas razón y mira que no pongo en discusión que sea buen tipo y no quiera andar con la ex de su mejor amigo y muchísimo menos su idiotez. Por Salazar mírate Hermione si no fueras mi amiga ten por seguro que ya te hubiera llevado a la cama y hay muchos hombres que piensan –lo mismo que yo y no son tus amigos

-¿Tengo que sentirme halagada por eso?, Harry es así necesita su tiempo aparte todos los Weasley tienen la esperanza de que Harry y Ginny vuelvan, lo mismo que Ron y yo. Las cosas se pondrán en su lugar a su tiempo estoy segura.

-Pues yo no, Potter cuando menos se lo espere serás una mujer comprometida. Se le está yendo el Expreso, así que por ti espero que de una vez por todas se decida y seas su novia, así ya no habría ningún problema, dejara de ser el _otro_.

- Eres ridículo infantil e hipócrita, deberías de escucharte un poco. ¿Qué te detiene?

-Estamos hablando de ti cariño no de mí, yo sé mi cuento con Pansy.

-Pues cuando menos te lo esperes será una mujer comprometida y vendrás a mi casa, te sentaras en mi sillón comerás de mi helado y te arrepentirás de no haber hecho nada antes.

Draco comenzó a reírse y yo lo seguí mientras salíamos del edificio, después de unos minutos en silencio, oyendo los ruidos de la calle Draco hablo.

-Voy contigo, prefiero ir a la madriguera. Mis padres están aquí y todavía no sé cómo decirle a mi Padre que él se seguirá haciendo cargo de los negocios, por lo menos un par de años más.

-Así que todavía no piensas dejar de ser el _León Venenoso_ lo bueno que odias esto. Si quieres ir por mi está bien, me encanta que me acompañes pero sabes que ese tema lo tendrás que hablar lo más pronto posible.

-No lo odio pero tu bien sabes que este trabajo es perfecto para mi estilo de vida, no tengo que venir todos los días, la paga no es mala, me divierto contigo y sobretodo creo que por fin estoy haciendo algo bueno.

-Draco Malfoy consejero espiritual, marital y sexual si supieran que eres tu LV.

-Sería un desastre, aparte esto de anonimidad es interesante, como si fuéramos agentes encubiertos.

-Si tú lo dices Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

-Vamos _Chica Malfoy_ que el zanahorio se acabara la cena presiento que Molly habrá hecho ese delicioso pastel de chocolate, tienes que recordarme que la mujer con la que me case tendrá que saber cocinar, tendrás que enseñarle Hermione.

-Será mi regalo de bodas.

-Pense que me ibas a reglar las famosas toallas é_l y ella._

Yo solo rodé los ojos, pronto llegamos a una cabina telefónica desde la cual te podrías desaparecer sin ser visto.

Una mujer con la falda más cortas que hubiese visto le dirigió una mirada insinuante a Draco y él se la comía con los ojos.

-Creo que el pastel de Molly puede esperar.

Ignore su comentario y lo metí sin mucho cuidado a la cabina.

-Ni siquiera le diste tiempo de que me diera su número, ahora pensara que soy tu novio- reclamo

-No es que la fueras a hacer la futura señora Malfoy, te hice un favor, ahora no te muevas.

-Como hay tanto espacio para hacerlo, ¿llevas tu varita a la mano? yo no la puedo sacar esta justo en la bolsa trasera.

-Está en la bolsa.

-¿Y Como supones que lo haremos entonces?, saca la varita de mi pantalón, no te aproveches de la situación eh.

Saque la varita con cuidado no quería que un mal movimiento y el trasero de Draco saliera volando ¿Qué dirían sus admiradoras? Ya me imaginaba como una a una acabarían conmigo, al sacarla después le di una palmadita a lo que él hizo un falso gesto de indignación.

Draco hizo que nos desapareciéramos, se veía que había mucho movimiento allá adentro caminamos y antes de que pudiéramos siquiera tocar la puerta Molly la abrió dándole primero un sonoro beso a Draco y luego el mío.

-Veo que te estás alimentando mejor Draco, te veo más llenito.

Draco se infarto al ir eso seguro que ya no querría comer pastel esa noche.

-Que va Molly mantengo un peso perfecto

Molly sonrió y nos dio paso a la casa.

-Me alegra que ya estén aquí, Harry no tiene más que un par de minutos que llego.

Al instante que lo dijo empecé a buscar a Harry con la mirada y lo encontré en una esquina junto a Ron y Ginny. Casi me abalance a él y él me estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos, Ron no me miraba muy bien y no es que Ginny lo hiciera pero al menos ella lo disimulaba.

-¡Harry! Qué bueno que estés aquí te he extrañado un montón.

-Pues imagino que no tanto al fin tienes a Malfoy ¿no?- dijo Harry medio celoso y divertido.

-Exactamente Potter, así que ya te puedes ir yendo de nuevo- dijo Draco sonriendo ampliamente.

Me limite a fulminarlo con la mirada solo quería hacerme enojar, no lo conseguiría.

-Así que tu también estas aquí, mejor, dos pájaros de un tiro.

Nadie entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir, pero no le dimos mucha importancia, Draco se coló en la cocina, Harry, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos platicábamos con Harry de su misión mientras esperábamos que Bill y Fleur llegaran.

Cuando la pareja llego Molly nos llamo para que pasáramos a la mesa pero Harry la interrumpió.

-Espera Molly aun falta alguien.

-Pero si todos estamos aquí.

-Vengo en un momento.

Voltee a ver a Draco, todos estábamos extrañados de su repentina salida. Minutos después llego con una bella mujer de ojos azules penetrantes, blanca, de facciones finas y cabello largo, lacio y azabache. ¿Qué hacia Parkinson con él? Draco ya no estaba al lado de mí, sino hasta unos pasos de Pansy que hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo con Harry, lo abrazo, Draco estaría feliz de que Pansy se encontrara ahí.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que pasemos a comer- dijo Harry

Draco y Pansy se separaron a regañadientes y tomaron lugar en la mesa. Todo era muy raro, yo tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto, el silencio en la mesa fue palpable. A Draco como sea ya lo tenían más que aceptado en esa casa ya habían pasado años desde que éramos amigos y venia de vez en cuando a reuniones, a Pansy la conocían solamente de vista, y que Harry la trajera era de lo más raro. Cenamos, mientras se hacían las preguntas de rutina.

-¿Y cómo les va en el trabajo?-nos pregunto Arthur

La versión oficial decía que Draco y yo trabajábamos en un una empresa de seguros muggle, éramos compañeros y ahí había surgido la amistad.

-Bien- respondimos al unisonó.

Después de esa pregunta todos volvimos a estar en silencio. Al finalizar de comer tomando los últimos sorbos de vino de elfo Harry toco su copa con la cuchara para que le pusiéramos atención.

-Su atención por favor. Pues esta noche es una noche especial, por que después de vario tiempo podemos estar todos reunidos otra vez, y también por que quiero darles una noticia muy importante. Pansy y yo nos vamos a casar.

* * *

**_Espero sus reviews! ojala les haya gustadoo _**

**_nos leemoos _**

**_besoos_**

**_bye _**


	2. Más que amigos

_**Hola!**_

_**Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews alertas y favoritos y por acompañarme una vez más en otra historia GRACIAS! **_

_**Lamento la tardanza pero quien este en la uni o haya estado sabe lo que significa y si a eso le sumo que trabajo y casi, casi soy una ama de casa comprenderán que mi tiempo es escaso, pero he regresado con un nuevo cap. más largo que el anterior y espero seguir con este largo a través de la historia, las dejo para que leean =D **_

* * *

Eso no podía ser, Harry no podía estar hablando en serio, esto era una broma y de mu pésimo gusto, una opresión en mi pecho no me estaba dejando respirar. Harry no se podía casar, no con Parkinson. Otra opresión se hacía cada vez más fuerte pero está en mi mano izquierda que curiosamente era sostenida por Draco, a él tampoco le había caído en gracia la noticia.

Es que esto era de locos, yo tenía muchas preguntas que estaban a punto de salir y las contenía por que la noticia me había dejado sin habla. ¿Cuándo se habían conocido? ¿En qué momento se enamoraron?, ¿por que yo si se supone que soy su mejor amiga no me había dicho nada?, ¿donde habían quedado los coqueteos de la última vez que nos vimos?.

Harry nos miraba a todos, y a su vez todos me miraban a mí, creo que mis intentos para que no se dieran cuenta que amaba a Harry habían sido en vanos, por que ahora todos evaluaban mi expresión.

Draco soltó mi mano y se paro.

-Vaya Potter siempre tienes que llamar la atención ¿no?, justo tenía que ser hoy no pudiste esperar a mañana, bueno pues yo también tengo algo que decirles Hermione y yo también nos vamos a casar.

Inmediatamente voltee a ver a Draco ¿estaba de broma el también? Claro seguramente hoy era el día de _hagámosle una broma a Hermione _y que broma estaban haciendo justo cuando iba a decirles unas cuantas cosas por su pésima bromita Draco me dio un beso rápido junto con un _síguemelacorriente_.

Mi cara debió ser todo un recital de emociones, voltee a ver a Harry y lucia tan sorprendido, sin embargo Pansy tenía un gesto de incredulidad y me evaluaba con una ceja levantada como queriendo encontrar la mentira en las palabras de Draco.

-No debiste Draco, esta era la noche de ellos- dije tratando de sonar recriminatoriamente a y a la vez convincente

-No cariño esta era nuestra noche, claro que nosotros que íbamos a saber que ellos iban a dar la noticia hoy, es más ni si quiera tuvieron la amabilidad de decirnos que estaban juntos.

-Podríamos decir lo mismo de ustedes Draco- rebatió Pansy-la semana pasada recibí tu última carta y no decía nada acerca de que tener alguna novia formal, y mucho menos casarte.

Draco y Pansy se fulminaban con la mirada era una lucha de quien podía más, hasta ahora no conocía a alguien capaz de superar a Draco en intensidad y tiempo. Mientras yo voltee a ver a los Weasley, ninguno daba crédito a lo que habían escuchado. Fleur decía que había visto el vestido perfecto para la ocasión y que solo tendría que buscar uno más, La señora Weasley veía alternadamente a Ginny y a Ron, Arthur en cambio miraba fijamente su porción del pastel de chocolate como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Ginny en cambio estaba a punto de llorar y de mandar un moco murciélago a Pansy, y si lo hacía al menos yo no la detendría. Ron por otra parte estaba rojo a punto de explotar, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que estallara la tercera guerra mágica.

Esto era una locura ni siquiera sabía el objetivo de haber mentido, solo quería irme a mi departamento a llorar.

-Se me hace imposible creer que te cases, tú no eres de esos que quiere estabilidad o una familia a ti te gusta vivir la vida, sin responsabilidades ni compromisos ¿Cuántas veces en Hogwarts no lo dijiste?- argumento Pansy

-La gente cambia Panthea, aparte si mal no recuerdo tú pensabas lo mismo que yo

-¡No me digas así!- dijo Pansy apunto de explotar

-Es tu nombre y no quieras cambiar el tema

-Odio que me llamen así, lo sabes. Si y así pensaba hasta que conocí a Harry

Pero por supuesto cualquier mujer en su sano juicio después de conocerlo le encantaría ser su mujer, Harry era lo más cercano a la perfección que yo conocia.

-Pues yo también cambie de parecer con Hermione- dijo Draco rebatiendo

-Hace mucho que la conoces, y ¿hasta ahora te das cuenta?

-Tal vez siempre supe que era Hermione la mujer con quien yo podría encontrar la estabilidad en mi vida, lo que no sabía era si ella estaba dispuesta a compartir su vida conmigo como algo más que amigos, por eso cuando supe que estabamos en la misma frecuencia y que sentiamos lo mismo el uno por el otro no quise perder más el tiempo.

-Pues no llevan mucho tiempo siendo amigos tal vez deberían esperar más tiempo a conocerse- dijo Ginny con la voz entrecortada

Ginny miraba en dirección hacia Harry y Pansy pero por lo que había dicho iba dirigido hacia Draco y hacia mí, Draco relajo su postura y mostro su sonrisa del millón de galeones y contesto.

-Conozco lo que tengo que conocer de Hermione, se que es terca y obstinada que es defensora de los debiles y hasta en ciertos casos de las causas perdidas, pero tambien hace hasta lo imposible por defender en lo que cree, es justa, valiente y sobra decir que es muy inteligente no hay tiempo perdido a su lado, siempre hay algo de que hablar o discutir , sé que toda la belleza que irradia fisicamente viene de su interior, porque es la persona más bella que conozco nadie tiene su nobleza y generosidad. La conozco Ginevra tanto como tu, tu hermano o Potter o tal vez más…

Draco tomo mi mano y me dedico su famosa sonrisa ladeada, mis ojos estaban a punto de de estallar, ya no podia contenerme y solte todas las lagrimas, nunca nadie habia dicho tantas cosas tan bonitas, hasta deje pasar el doble sentido que quería incluir en su discurso. Yo me encontraba sensible por la noticia,y aunque todo esto era una farsa yo sabia que lo que me había dicho lo decía de corazón, tal vez no pensara casarse conmigo ni mucho menos sintiera amor por mí como el que se siente por la pareja, pero había dicho cosas que en ocasiones me las decía, solo ahora las decía todas juntas y enfrente de muchas personas .

Draco tenia razón nadie ni si quiera ellos tres me conocían como él. Era cierto con Ron y Harry me unía una amistad de más años, con ellos viví el final de mi infancia mi adolescencia, compartimos penas, momentos de alegría y un sinfín de recuerdos y anécdotas que nos hicieron convertirnos en las personas que somos. Pero mi amistad con Draco era otra cosa, desde el día que llego a mi casa con una botella de vino tinto y me mostro quien era verdaderamente él todo cambio, se abrió conmigo me dejo entrar a su vida, me platico de sus miedos de la vida difícil llena de adversidades que tuvo que vivir por las circunstancias; ese día Draco Malfoy se gano un lugar en mi corazón y en mi vida, lo deje entrar a mi vida convirtiéndolo en mi cómplice, mi amigo y mi confidente, yo también tenia secretos, cosas que aun me atormentaban que necesitaba contárselos a alguien pero que no podía hacerlo. Desde esa vez deje de fingir al menos con él podía ser más yo de lo que en realidad era; no tenía que fingir ser la chica fuerte y perfecta que lo sabe todo, no tenia que callar mis sentimientos por Harry, no sentía celos de él por andar con el hombre que amaba, no tenia que sentirme culpable por no poder corresponderle amorosamente, no me sentía desplazada por la amistad y camadería que tuviera con mi otro amigo, él es intuitivo y sabe cuando yo estaba mal y algo me pasaba y lo mejor era que sabía cómo distraerme en los malos momentos que llegaba a tener. Compartimos nuestros triunfos laborales, y uno que otro loco sueño o proyecto, por eso Draco Malfoy no era mi mejor amigo, sería una definición demasiado simple para lo que es. Lo único que sé es que somos más que amigos, tal vez hermanos, o almas gemelas.

Hice lo que tenía que hacer, lo que me nacía en ese momento hacer: abrazarlo.

-Que gomantico- dijo Fleur

-Cariño no llores-dijo Draco mientras yo seguía aferrada a su cuerpo con mis lagrimas ensuciando su camisa en la parte del hombro, el acariciaba mi espalada tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Lo siento- dije al mismo tiempo que me apartaba de él.

Me limpie los rastros de humedad que quedaban sobre mis mejillas e intente sonreírle. Vi los rostros de todos los demás que nos miraban a Draco y a mí, Ron se paro furioso y salió de la casa azotando la puerta, Molly dejo de vernos por unos segundos para seguir con la mirada a su hijo pero regreso hacia nosotros y nos brindo una sonrisa sincera, Arthur también sonrió pero rápidamente y enseguida se acerco a Fred para preguntarle sobre cómo iba Sortilegios. Harry nos miraba asombrado y Pansy tenía un gesto de profundo fastidio mientras miraba su perfecto manicure.

En realidad me sentía incomoda ni siquiera cuando termine con Ron me había sentido así en esa casa, solo deseaba irme dormir y despertar de la pesadilla.

-Ya sabemos como Hermione y Draco llegaron a este punto pero Pansy y tú no, así que cuéntanos Harry- dijo Bill.

Bueno tal vez podía esperar unos minutos más aquí.

-Pues un día nos encontramos en un partido de quiditch jugaban Chudley Cannons contra las Flechas de Appleby nuestros asientos estaban juntos, e iban a estar así toda la temporada. Como era de suponerse mantuvimos una discusión ya que ella le iba a Appleby y yo a los Chudley al final del partido fuimos a cenar a un restaurante muggle nos dimos cuenta que teníamos varias cosas en común y comenzamos a salir aunque no hubiera partidos de por medio al final viajamos por todo reino unido yendo de partido en partido y así fue como nos enamoramos, no quise perder más tiempo y le pedí que se casara conmigo y aquí estamos.-Dijo Harry tomando la mano de Pansy para besarla mientras que ella le dedicaba una dulce mirada, una que nunca creí ver en ella.

Sentía el estomago revuelto era imposible que yo siguiera viendo esa imagen, Draco tenía la mirada fija en la ventana como esperando que algo llegara e interrumpiera la escena y no lo culpaba pues yo esperaba que alguien me dijera "Mira a la cámara Hermione es una broma" y todo el mundo riendo y yo también, dándole un golpe en el brazo a Draco por ser cómplice y que Harry me diera un dulce beso.

Finalmente Bill, Fleur, George y Fred se despidieron y justo cuando la pareja de casados salieron por la puerta entro Ron lucia despeinado y desaliñado. Se acerco a mí y tomo mis manos y me dijo.

-Deseo que seas muy feliz Hermione, espero que las cosas entre nosotros por fin vuelvan a la normalidad y seamos los amigos que fuimos antes. Te quiero y eso nunca va a cambiar así te cases con Malfoy.

Por segunda vez en la noche llore. Me eche a sus brazos, se sentía tan bien poder volver a estar con Ron sin reproches o sentimiento de culpa, lo había extrañado tanto, que muchas veces pense en regresar con él solo para volver a tenerlo cerca.

-Yo también te quiero Ron y eso no va a cambiar- le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Harry se acerco a nosotros y nos dijo.

-Me alegro que ya hayan arreglado las cosas, esto de dividirme en dos nunca me ha gustado, más por mi experiencia con los horrocruxes.

Le di un golpe en el hombro, el ambiente se estaba aligerando y yo me sentía un poco menos triste que antes.

-Por cierto Señorita Granger usted y yo debemos hablar, esta noche lo dejare pasar pero me debes una comida mañana, siempre me dijiste que veías a Draco solo como un amigo a pesar de que te lo pregunte miles de veces.

-Por dios Harry hoy no ¿si?, mañana comeremos y platicaremos todo lo que tú quieras, hoy estoy muy cansada fue un día muy pesado en el trabajo.

-está bien, espera mi lechuza para informarte donde nos veremos

-Ok.

Draco que había estado a lado de Pansy todavía molesto con ella pero a su lado, me miraba suplicante para que lo sacara de ahí, ahora era mi turno salvarlo de la tortura.

-Me tengo que ir- dije despidiéndome con un beso de Ron y Harry

-¿Nos vamos Draco?- dije levantando la voz el asintió con la cabeza y miro a Pansy que lo miraba de reojo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Nos despedimos de todos y tome su mano para desaparecernos de ahí.

Llegamos a mi departamento e inmediatamente solté su mano para prender la calefacción. Una vez ahí me quede parada viendo como Draco sacaba dos copas y una botella de vino y las llenaba hasta el tope. Se quedo mirando las copas de vino por unos instantes y enseguida me pregunto.

-¿En qué momento paso?

-No lo sé, me agarro tan de sorpresa como a ti- dije intentando sonar tranquila.

Draco me tendió la copa de vino al tiempo que tomaba un gran sorbo de la suya. Yo lo imite y le dije.

-Es que no puedo creerlo, no puedo ver qué fue lo que Harry vio en Pansy para que le pidiera que fuera su esposa.

Draco me miro asombrado y me respondió.

-Querrás decir que vio Pansy en Potter.

Rodee lo ojos y le conteste.

-Ok, ni tú ni yo seremos objetivos, tu estas enamorado de Pansy aunque no lo quieras aceptar y yo de Harry. Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es, digo son tan diferentes no sé, no me imagino una plática entre esos dos, vamos al menos tu y yo en Hogwarts interactuábamos, peleábamos todo el tiempo pero al menos había eso, en cambio ellos se ignoraron siempre.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco me lo puedo imaginar, espero mañana poder hablar con Pansy, no me conformare con esa pequeña explicación esa mujer me va a explicar muchas cosas y me va a oír decir otras tantas.

-Yo mañana iré a comer con Harry, creo que él tiene las mismas intenciones de platicar conmigo y le explique todo eso de que me caso contigo. Nos hemos metido en una grande Malfoy, tenemos que resolver esto y creo que puedes empezar por contarme por qué lo hiciste.

-Lo hice por ti y por mí, mas por ti ¿Qué no es obvio? En mi caso, nadie sabe que quiero a Pansy, no tendría que soportar las miradas de de compasión y lastima más que las de Theo y Blaise pero tú, por Salazar todo el mundo sabe que estas hasta los huesos por Potter, estoy seguro que sentiste todas las miradas de los Weasley posadas en ti esperando tu reacción. ¿Y que se supone que haga yo: tu amigo incondicional, atractivo e inteligente? Pues sacarte de esa penosa situación. Digo no puedes negar que ver sus rostros llenos de sorpresa no fue divertido, de hecho fue lo único salvable de la noche, podremos con esta farsa durante un pequeño tiempo, dejaremos que sea noticia pasada "romperemos nuestro compromiso" y volveremos a ser los amigos de siempre. Si quieres mi opinión no creo que lleguen a casarse.

-Agradezco tu solidaridad, pero ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Una mentira siempre lleva a otra tejeremos toda un red y luego no podremos con ella. Me gustaría compartir y tener la seguridad que tú tienes al decir que no llegaran a casarse, pero yo les vi muy convencidos.

-Eres un exagerada, Pansy al menos no es una mujer estable ni siquiera puede estar seis meses en la misma casa y ciudad cuando ya se está mudando de nuevo, ella no es de hacer lazos con alguien yo soy la persona más cercana a ella, solo yo la conozco, por algo ella alguna vez considero casarse conmigo.

-Entonces tú eres el culpable de que vaya a casarse con Harry ¿Qué le hiciste para que haya desechado la idea?

-Ese fue el problema nunca hice nada, me comprometí a ser su amigo toda la vida, supongo que se canso de esperarme. Pero a mi favor diré que ella siempre exteriorizaba que no quería casarse y que no le gustaban esas responsabilidades, yo esperaba que cuando yo estuviera listo para comprometerme ella también.

-¿Y estás listo?-le pregunte.

-No sé supongo que sí, el verla hoy antes de que diera la estupida noticia, no se me hizo tan descabellada la idea de ser pronto un hombre casado.

-Si ella te quería de esa forma y solo el hecho de que tu no estuvieras listo impedía que dieran ese paso, ya no hay nada que lo impida, yo creo que tal vez puede reconsiderar casarse, solo tienes que demostrarle que eres el hombre perfecto para ella, ahora que lo recuerdo ella no estaba como sentida hasta te reclamo el hecho de que no creías en el matrimonio y esas cosas.

-Podría ser, pero ni creas que iré y le pondré todo en bandeja de plata, me arrodillare a sus pies y le pediré que se case conmigo, ella vendrá a mí y tú me ayudaras.

-¿Y como será eso?

-Ella se dará cuenta que soy el hombre perfecto por ti.

-Como que por mi ¿a qué te refieres?

-Seré tu novio perfecto, lo que ella siempre busco, créeme que Pansy si se da cuenta de eso hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para separarme de ti, no por nada es una serpiente.

-Tu plan es interesante

-Por supuesto.

Draco bebió todo el contenido de su copa de un solo trago, yo le di un pequeño sorbo a mi copa mientras me paraba e iba al congelador, saque un bote de helado y dos cucharas. Draco en cuento me vio entrecerró los ojos, me señalo y grito tratando de sonar enojado.

-¡Tu maldita leona vidente!.

-¿Vidente?

-Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace unas horas. Que un día me iba a dar cuenta y estaría aquí comiendo de tu helado y es justo lo que estoy haciendo.

-jajaja, hay Draco, cállate y mejor comete el helado.

Draco comió un poco de helado y me tendió el bote a mi yo también agarre una cucharada y lo cerré, Draco recogía las copas y ponía el vino y el helado en su lugar, mientras yo me dirigía a mi habitación. Me metí al baño a cambiarme y a lavarme la cara y los dientes, me puse mi camiseta gigante de _Disney _y un short estaba listo para dormir.

Draco entro a la habitación y sequito sus zapatos y su saco, una vez que termino de hacerlo se acostó en la cama mientras prendía el televisor.

-Te he dicho una y mil veces que dejes un pijama aquí, pero nunca me haces caso- le reproche

-Simplemente no lo recuerdo Hermione, no planeo quedarme a dormir en tu casa cada vez que lo hago.

-¡Por Merlin Draco! ¿Y me vas a decir que esta semana no planeabas hacerlo? Cuando vienen tus padres nunca llegas a tu casa y siempre vienes acá. Quítate el pantalón.

-Hermione solo quiero que recuerdes que nuestro compromiso es una broma, no tienes por qué sentirte con derecho a querer verme desnudo, tal vez tengo la fama, pero no soy nada fácil de llevar a la cama, ¡gáname mujer!.

-jajaja ¿A si pues que crees? Que estas en mi cama, has tomado de mi vino y comido de mi helado creo que me he ganado ese derecho- dije siguiéndole el juego y extendiendo mi mano para que me diera el pantalón.

-¡¿Quién fuera tu, Granger? Espero que seas consciente de la buena suerte que tienes no cualquiera eh!

Rodee lo ojos y le dije.

-Vamos Draco que me quiero dormir, y no eres capaz de hacer una transfiguración bien de tu pantalón de vestir a uno de un pijama. No quieras hacerla de emoción que te he visto miles de veces en ropa interior.

Draco no dijo nada y comenzó a desvestirse quitándose su camisa, corbata calcetines cinturón y pantalón, quedando solo en bóxers, no era una nueva vista para mí, pero no por eso dejaba de impresionarme. Tenía un físico espectacular, digo lo que se ve no se juzga. Me voltee en cuanto me dio su pantalón y empecé con la transfiguración hasta que quedara un pantalón azul, calientito y cómodo. Saque una cinta para recogerme el cabello para que no se enredara al voltear Draco ya tenía el pantalón puesto y estaba sin la parte de arriba.

-¿Sabes lo que me gusta de quedarme contigo?- me pregunto

-¿El café y el desayuno de las mañanas?- me aventure a responder.

-Bueno eso sin duda es un plus, pero no es por eso. Con Blaise y Theo siempre tengo que quedarme en el sofá y no es tan cómodo, en cambio tu cama es tan grande que cabemos los dos sin inconvenientes.

-Ya sabía que no era de gratis que tu fina persona viniera a quedarse a un piso de clase media muggle cuando podría estar en cualquier departamento de lujo mágico de esos dos.

Draco me sonrió y agrego.

-No olvides para mi reputación es mejor decir que dormí en la casa de una mujer que en la de un hombre.- me guiño el ojo mientras levantaba las cobijas.

Una vez ya los dos acostados debidamente cada uno en un extremo de la cama gigante, le dije.

-Prométeme que harás todo lo posible para que Pansy se enamore de ti otra vez

Draco me miro serio y me dijo.

-Lo prometo.

Yo le sonreí y le dije

-Buenas noches Draco.

-Buenas noches Hermione.

-Por cierto no tardes en apagar la tele ¿quieres? Ya sabes que no me permite dormir.

-En un minuto la apago

-Draco...

-Ok ya la apago.

Se dejo de escuchar el sonido y la tranquilidad de la noche se hizo presente.

* * *

_**El siguiente cap tendremos las platicas de nuestros protagonistas con sus respectivos amigo y un regalito que le hara Draco a Hermione =) **_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo como yo escribirlo, espero sus reviews**_

_**Nos leemoos **_

_**Besoos**_

_**Bye **_


	3. Empieza el juego

_**Holaa!**_

_**Ando aquí con un nuevo cap a mí me gusta y espero que a Uds. también, muchas gracias por su reviews alertas y favoritos, a los que mandan alertas y favoritos en verdad no muerdo y me gusta mucho leer sus opiniones al respecto de la historia, **_

_**Hace mucho que no lo pongo así que:**_

_**Disclaimer: Draco Malfoy es MIO y de todas ustedes aunque legalmente digan que le pertenece al igual q los demás personajes y lugares a JK **_

_**Las dejos para que lean =D **_

* * *

Sentía que no había pasado ni un minuto desde que cerré los ojos a ahora que me despertaba por el sonido del timbre. No tenía ni idea quien podía ser a estas horas, tal vez tendría una sospecha si no fuera por que el único que tenía esos arranques matutinos estaba dormido al otro lado de mi cama, no me apetecía mucho salir de la comodidad y calor de mi cama así que dejaría que quien quiera que fuera se cansara de esperar y se marchara. Justo cuando me iba a dar vuelta para volver a acomodarme y tratar de dormir otro rato sentí como el colchón se levantaba, me fije y vi que a Draco levantándose, traía una cara que ni loca me le cruzaba en su camino solo vi como aventó la almohada al piso y se acomodo su cabello mientras salía de la puerta. Me levante rápidamente, no quería que algún vecino sufriera del mal humor que suele tener Draco por la mañana, uno nunca sabe cuando su espíritu Mortifago pueda salir a flote.

Corrí hasta alcanzarlo y llegue justo detrás de él cuando abría la puerta, escondí mi cuerpo detrás del suyo y solo asome mi cabeza para saber quién era.

De todas las personas que pudieron cruzarse por mi mente jamás imagine que Pansy fuera quien tocara a estas horas ¿Qué hora era? No lo sabía pero mi cuerpo decía que aun era muy temprano.

Pansy se comía con los ojos a Draco, era difícil saber la razón si era por que ver a mi amigo con poca ropa era uno de esos regalos que Merlin te da para compensar que se encaje contigo en ciertos momentos o por que estaba molesta con él, no quise averiguar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has visto la hora? Estábamos dormidos- dijo Draco enojado.

-Pues por tú facha y humor no creo que lo que hayan hecho hasta hace un minuto sea dormir precisamente-contesto Pansy entrando sin ser invitada

Draco me miro interrogante, pero yo estaba igual que él, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacia ella aquí. Me recrimine por usar justo hoy esta pijama y no cualquier otra más presentable, ella lucia tan fresca como si estuviera horas despierta perfectamente bañada, perfumada y cambiada, no quería verme en el espejo solo mataría mi autoestima.

-Sea como sea nos interrumpiste, espero que sea algo importante- dijo Draco serio.

-Vengo por ti para que vayamos a desayunar-contesto ella.

-¿Por eso viniste? Pudiste haber esperado a que fuera más tarde, o comunicármelo ayer, Tengo planes ¿sabes? Mi mundo no gira alrededor de ti y los planes que tengas-dijo Draco

Estaba siendo duro, era un hecho su enojo con ella desde ayer y que aumento hoy por despertarlo, pero podía ser más gentil.

-¿Y esos son?, no creo que sean más importantes que un buen desayuno con tu mejor amiga.

Intente no ponerme celosa, pero falle estrepitosamente y por fin hice acto de aparición.

-Buenos días Pansy.

-Buenos días-dijo

Pansy me examino detenidamente y añadió.

-Definitivamente no estaban durmiendo- dijo con perspicacia

Tal pareciera que para las serpientes todo fuera sexo, ¿Qué no podía pensar simplemente que si estábamos dormidos?

-Ya te he dicho tengo planes, pienso desayunar con Hermione, luego iré a mi casa a cambiarme y platicar con mis padres y de ahí al trabajo, puedo hacerte un espacio y vernos justo a la hora del té ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?-propuso Draco

-Quede de ir con mi madre a ver a la organizadora de la boda a esa hora y no puedo. Esta hora es la única que tengo libre, no te hagas del rogar mueve tu trasero báñate que salimos en cinco minutos.- dijo Pansy molesta

Ella se sentó en el sillón mientras que Draco la veía furioso, se volvió a acomodar el cabello y dijo.

-Las cosas no serán como tú digas, ya te dije la hora que tengo libre, no voy a cancelar mi delicioso desayuno con Hermione por puro capricho tuyo.

Y ahí estaba otra vez ese tono que daba a pensar otras cosas, por que no simplemente se largaba con ella y hacia lo mismo de siempre cuando ella venia: ponerse a su disposición y hacer lo que ella quisiera.

-Draco ve con ella, tu y yo podemos desayunar cualquier otro día, siempre lo hacemos, anda ponte guapo- lo jale del brazo para que fuera al baño a ducharse.

-¿comeremos juntos?- pregunto

-Quede de comer con Harry ayer, pero tal vez podamos escaparnos como ayer y lograr tener una cena decente, vete a bañar que te preparare una taza de café para que la tomes antes de que te vayas.

-Ok

Draco me dio un beso en la frente y antes de ir hacia al baño fulmino a Pansy con la mirada a lo que ella sonrió.

-¿quieres una taza de café?- le pregunte.

-Sí. Gracias

Me metí a la cocina mientras ponía la cafetera, ya que estaba ahí me pondría a hacer mi desayuno. Nada fuera de lo común huevos revueltos, un par de tostadas y el café que ya había empezado a preparar.

Minutos después dos tazas estaban servidas en el desayunador, Pansy no había dejado de mirar mis movimientos desde sacar los huevos hasta ver que tan doradas estaban las tostadas, tenía que admitir que me sentía un poco cohibida, se sentía como cuando estaba a punto de presentar un examen y no haber estudiado lo suficiente. Ella dio un sorbo a su taza y limpio los inexistentes rastros de café que pudiera haber sobre sus labios.

-¿Te desenvuelves bien en la cocina cierto?- pregunto observando que mi desayuno estaba listo

-Bueno, no es que con un par de huevos café y tostadas puedas calificar mis dotas culinarias-respondí.

-A mí se me quema el agua para el café- dijo un tanto apenada-El otro día casi mato a Harry con la indigestión que le dio por la cena que prepare

¿Era broma o iba en serio? Solo esperaba que no volviera intentar darle algo de lo que ella preparaba pues si Voldemort no había logrado acabar con él, ella lo haría.

-No toda la gente tiene las mismas cualidades, yo soy incapaz de de coordinar un conjunto de ropa sin antes hablarle a Draco para que me repita las reglas básicas de los colores, en cambio tu atuendo parece salido de una revista todo el tiempo, aunque no creo que todo haya sido culpa tuya Harry tiene un estomago muy débil.

Pansy dibujo una sonrisa casi imperceptible sobre su rostro agradecida. En realidad no sabía porque lo había dicho, pues Harry más bien tenía un estomago lo suficiente fuerte, gracias a los años que vivió con los Dursley, supongo que el ver que estaba apenada por haberle hecho mal a Harry hizo que fuera cortes con ella.

-Harry siempre dice que cocinas mejor que cualquier chef de la ciudad y eso tengo que comprobarlo.

-Potter dice totalmente la verdad, Hermione cocina estupendo-dijo Draco mientras me abrazaba por detrás y me daba un beso en la coronilla- Pansy tiene que probar lo que haces ¿Por qué no que venga a cenar mañana con Potter? ¿Tienen libre mañana por la noche?

Pansy seguía teniendo esa mirada suspicaz sobre nosotros, me incomodaba su mirada mientras que el perfume de Draco lograba marearme hasta niveles insospechables, le había dicho que se bañara era cierto, pero con agua hubiera sido más común y más barato que con su loción carísima.

-Si me parece bien le diré a Harry, o puedes hacerlo tú-dijo mirándome- al fin lo veras primero que yo.

Yo solo asentí, Draco me soltó y empezó a tomar su café, en su semblante se veía como su humor estaba mejorando y lo agradecía ya que pasaría cinco horas con el bajo presión en la editorial.

-¿Ha llegado alguna lechuza de Camille o Ferguson?-me pregunto

-No y eso quiere decir que seguramente no han logrado llegar a algún acuerdo y tendremos un día tan pesado como el de ayer- respondí

Solo de pensar lo que me esperaría el día de hoy me daban unas ganas terribles de encerrarme en mi habitación y quedarme descansando en mi cama.

-Se me ha ocurrido algo, yo sé que les gustara mi idea- dijo Draco interrumpiendo mis planes mentales

-¿Y esa es?-pregunte interesada.

Draco casi nunca aportaba ideas para los nuevos ejemplares, en realidad no le importaba nada de la revista más que nuestra sección, es por eso que me intrigaba saber que se le había ocurrido.

-Cariño no comas ansias que lo sabrás en su momento-contesto

Draco empezaba a comer de mi tostada y le di un pequeño golpe en la mano y le dije.

-Y tú no comas de mi desayuno.

El sonrió ampliamente y se despidió.

-Nos vemos al rato

Me beso y no fue un pequeño beso como el de ayer había sido un poco más largo y menos inocente, me había quedado un poco pasmada al principio pues no me lo esperaba pero después intente que el beso se viera como algo normal. Draco sabía a café y menta y casi me daba un golpe al recordar que yo no me había lavado los dientes. Qué vergüenza, ni por qué era Draco del que estaba hablando me hacía sentir mejor, no tenía cara ni para verlo.

Estaba completamente roja y quería que ya se terminaran por marchar, Pansy se despidió con un _hasta mañana_ y le sonreí en modo de despedida. Cerré rápidamente la puerta en cuanto ellos salieron y tratando de dejar de pensar un poco en el tema termine de desayunar.

**_Draco POV_**

Lamentaba enormemente ser tan débil, tal vez pude poner más resistencia en cuanto a dejar que Pansy se saliera con la suya, pero desde que tenía uso de razón Pansy lograba hacer conmigo lo que ella quisiese, y las cosas no habían cambiado mucho con los años. Ahora a mis 24 años me encontraba sentado frente a ella, la maldita se había salido con la suya, había logrado que me despertara a las seis de la mañana para desayunar con ella.

Estaba molesto, aun no me hacia a la idea de que ella iba a casarse, tal vez porque no llegaría a casarse, ¿en que demonios estaba pensando cuando le dio el si a Potter? Seguramente en cualquier cosa y no en lo que venía diciendo desde que teníamos siete

_Flash back 1_

_-¿Draco?_

_-Si Pansy._

_-Tú y yo nos vamos a casar ¿verdad? _

_-Supongo que mi padre le pedirá al tuyo que nos casemos._

_-Es que tenemos que casarnos no quiero decirle a nadie sobre ya sabes qué._

_-¿sobre qué? _

_-ya sabes, que duermo con la luz prendía por qué me da miedo la oscuridad, ni Theo ni Blaise lo saben, no sé lo diré a nadie más- dijo en un susurro._

_-Pues ya estas grande para que sigas teniéndole miedo a la oscuridad._

_-y tu también los estas para que sigas durmiendo con Snaky- respondió Pansy molesta._

_-Snaky es quien no quiere dejar de dormir conmigo, cada vez que lo dejo con los demás juguetes se pone triste- dijo Draco cruzando los brazos y con su rostro serio._

_Fin flash back 1_

_Flash back 2_

_En el boda de los Uckhart_

_-Ya sé que la gente se casa para tener herederos, creo que yo no lo hare Damon está enojado ¿has visto que triste se ve Melina? No ha dejado de llorar ¿crees que tener hijos sea tan feo para que estés enojado y triste? ._

_-Dicen que la gente también llora de felicidad, a lo mejor está muy feliz, Damon siempre tiene cara de enojado. Mi madre siempre le dice a mi Padre que no tendrán otro hijo que con lo que le dolió tenerme basta, así que supongo que ha de doler, pero aun así creo que yo si quiero tener hijos ¿Te imaginas? Serán tan bonitos nuestros hijos tendrán tus ojos y mi lindo cabello - respondió Pansy _

_Draco rodo los ojos y le dijo a Pansy_

_-eso no lo puedes saber Panthea._

_-¡No me digas así!_

_-¡Panthea! ¡Panthea! _

_-Ven acá Draco esta me la pagas _

_Fin flash back 2_

-Hazme caso idiota y contéstame- grito Pansy enojada

-¿Le sigues teniendo miedo a la oscuridad?- pregunté.

-¿Qué a que viene eso ahorita?, no evadas el tema y responde mi pregunta- insistió

-No te estaba escuchando repítela.

Pansy bufo y dijo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que andabas con Granger?

-No tengo porque informarte de cada paso que doy, no puedes reprocharme nada tu tampoco me dijiste algo de tu relación con Potter, ¿pero qué más da ahora? Ya sé que te casas y tú sabes que me caso-dije sonriendo.

-Aún le tengo miedo a la oscuridad. ¿Sabes? Harry convoca un Lumus hasta que me quedo dormida.

Intente ignorar lo que me había respondido e hice como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-Odio tu actitud Draco Malfoy ¿podrías decirme por que estas enojado conmigo?

-¿Has visto la hora? Son las 7 Pansy, apenas si pude dormir y tu bien sabes cómo me pongo cuando no duermo.

-Si lo sé pero lo he hecho antes y nunca te has molestado tanto.

Pansy ponía cara de inocente, tal vez si no la conociera como la conozco… quería jugar pues jugaríamos.

-Tal vez no me importaría demasiado si solo yo fuera el afectado, pero también has incomodado a Hermione, ella no ha podido dormir bien todos estos días y ahora que lo hace vienes tu y la despiertas, llegas queriendo que haga tu santa voluntad sin respetar mis planes. Te saliste con la tuya solo por que ella lo acepto.

-¿se le olvido su osito de peluche y por eso no puede dormir?-dijo Pansy en tono burlón- Relájate ni ella que era la afectada se quejo.

-_Ella no necesita su osito para abrazar si me tiene a mí, _No sé quejo por que es Hermione, pero yo si lo hago. Así que trata que tus visitas sean a una hora más conveniente.

-ya, ya lo tomare encuentra enojón.

Pansy me sonreía hipócritamente y sostenía mi mirada hasta que le respondí

-Eso espero.

**_Hermione POV_**

No tenía ni cinco minutos que había llegado a la editorial y todo el mundo corra de un lado al otro y el ambiente podía cortarse con mi varita. Damon y Camille estaban vueltos locos pues ya se tenía que ir empezando el siguiente numero y aun no decidían el tema de la revista hasta traían la ropa del día anterior.

-Hermione que bueno que llegas ¿Y Draco?- pregunto Damon.

-No ha de tardar ¿Necesitas algo? Yo podría ayudarte.

-Tal vez si consigues el tema del siguiente número podrías ayudarme. Le hemos dado varios temas pero Charles no quiere ninguno, en realidad no sabemos que busca, tal vez tu y Draco encuentren algo ustedes se entienden mejor con el jefe.

-Pensare en algo y en cuanto llegue Draco nos reunimos con ustedes.

Damon salió de mi oficina y yo salí detrás de él, fui hasta la de Draco para esperarlo mientras pensaba en algo, pero lo necesitaba para que me ayudara a aterrizar mis ideas. Minutos después llego, intentaba quitarse los inexistentes rastros de polvo que quedaban en su traje cuando quedo satisfecho se quito los lentes oscuros que traía puestos, al parecer ya había ido a su casa pues la ropa que traía no era la misma de ayer con la que salió en la mañana.

-¿Qué tal tu mañana?- pregunte

-Pésima

-¿Tan mal te fue con Pansy?

-Ella ayudo un poco, vengo de mi casa, acabo de discutir con Lucius- respondió.

-Tuviste tiempo de preparar lo que le dirías, al final creo que sabía que aun no te harías cargo de las empresas.

-Eso se lo tomo muy bien, mejor de lo que pense, creo que comparado con lo otro que le dije que me tardara otro año con lo de las empresas era lo de menos.

Creo que ya sabía por dónde había ido el asunto, esperaba que no fuera eso, no definitivamente él no pudo decirle eso.

-No, dime que no lo hiciste Malfoy.

-Podría decirte que no, pero sabes que si lo hice.

-¡Por Merlín Draco, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho ¿te desheredo? Dime que lo hizo por que es justo lo que te mereces, ¿Qué te ha dicho?, No, si ya puedo imaginarme a Narcissa hablando a todos los periódicos mágicos y muggles, mis padres me mataran y tu tendrás la culpa de todo Draco Lucius Malfoy!

-No aún no me deshereda no creo que Gibvran ya haya llegado tan pronto a la casa.

-Pense que todo esto lo mantendríamos en secreto y tu se lo has dicho a todo el mundo.

-¿en secreto? Se lo hemos dicho a los Weasley, espera a que Pansy dé a conocer su boda, hablará de nosotros estoy completamente seguro, me pareció mejor que se enteraran por mí, yo solo se lo he dicho a mis padres, creo que tienen que saber que me pienso casar ¿no crees?

-No creo que Pansy hable de nosotros, le gusta llamar demasiado la atención como para darnos un poco a nosotros. Los Weasley no dirían nada si nosotros no lo hacemos primero. Pero en cuanto a tus padres Sabes que adoro a tu madre, pero justo has dicho lo que espera desde hace años: el momento en el que te vas a casar, ya me la imagino hablando con mi madre, a ella le dará algo cuando lo sepa. ¿Qué harás cuando estén todas emocionadas con vestido y todo y cancelemos? Les romperás el corazón.

No podría engañar a mis Padres y a Narcissa, le dije a Draco que esto se iba a poner feo, se podía fingir un noviazgo pero esto ya era un compromiso, salirse de esto sería difícil, ahora tendríamos que cuidar cada paso.

-Le he dicho a mi madre que no se precipite, que tus padres no saben nada para que no hable con Jane, no llegaremos muy lejos, espero, por eso tenemos que darnos prisa. Aparte tal vez tangan boda, la mía con Pansy y la tuya con Potter.

-Odio cuando eres así de optimista, pero dime que ha dicho tu padre, como me hubiera encantado verlo haciendo el coraje de su vida.

-Dice que una cosa es que seas mi amiga y otra que te quiera como esposa, ya sabes dijo que me desheredaría y todo eso, al final le he dicho que yo hago lo que quiero y que si me quiero casar contigo lo tendrá que aceptar. Por cierto mi madre me ha dado algo para ti.

-¿Para mí? Espero que sea la receta del _estofado M_ que hace Kuni.

-No es eso precisamente, aunque me ha dicho que ahora que serás la señora Malfoy tendrás que tener la receta así que tendrás que pasarte un día de estos por mi casa.

-Solo dime cuando no está tu padre, no quiero discutir con él. ¿Entonces qué es?

Draco saco una cajita de aspecto antiguo pero muy elegante y hermoso cuando la abrió y vi su contenido.

-Estás loco no es necesario, bueno si lo es pero, Merlín es tan bello.

-Ya sabes cómo es esto ¿no?.

-No me digas que es el de Narcissa.

-Si es ese, ven dame tu mano.

-No Draco, yo no puedo tener eso conmigo.

-Hermione ya por favor compórtate y dame tu mano sería muy sospechoso que no lo tuvieras cuando es el anillo oficial de las mujeres Malfoy.

-Por eso mismo como crees que lo voy a usar si trae una maldición consigo o que sé yo, mejor que se exponga Pansy.

-No tiene nada aparte quiero probar algo.

-Pues no pruebes nada conmigo.

Draco tomo mi mano firmemente, yo trataba de deshacerme de su agarre mientras ponía mi mano en puño para evitar que metiera en mi dedo el anillo, abrió con fuerza mi mano y logro meterlo mientras que yo sentía como si el anillo tuviera vida y se amoldaba perfectamente a mi dedo.

-¡Ves como si tiene algo! Idiota siento que se está moviendo.

-Claro que se está moviendo, velo bien- dijo Draco

-O por Dios es una serpiente.

Una pequeña y delicada serpiente se había dado la vuelta por mi dedo hasta que se quedo quieta y abrió la boca y mostro un enorme y precioso diamante.

-Si como esta.

Draco me mostro su anillo lo había visto muchas veces solo que su anillo era más grande y ancho y en lugar de abrir la boca se quedaba de perfil.

-Me gusta más esta- dije señalando la que estaba en mi mano-¿Eso era lo que querías probar?

-No, dame tu mano y mira- contesto.

Draco entrelazo nuestras manos y cuando los anillos quedaron juntos las serpientes volvieron a moverse y jugar entre ellas, se veía lindo al final volvieron a sus lugares y nosotros nos soltamos.

-Cuando era pequeño y en las tardes que tomábamos el té mis padres juntaban sus manos y los anillos hacían eso siempre, cuando Pansy y yo les preguntamos sobre eso nos dijeron que teníamos mucha imaginación y que eso no pasaba, pero Pansy y yo siempre estuvimos seguros de lo que vimos. Después cuando entre a cuarto y mi padre me dio el anillo supe que tal vez no estaba tan errado ya que la serpiente se movió por mi dedo tal como lo hizo el otro anillo por el tuyo, y bueno ahora ya lo probé tenía razón.

-Bueno ahora es tiempo de ponernos a trabajar Damon te estaba buscando le dije que aun no llegabas pero que pensaríamos algo e iríamos a verle.

-¿Que quería Ferguson?- pregunto

-Aun no deciden, él y Camille le han dado varias propuestas a Charles y no quiere ninguna, dice que tal vez tú o yo tengamos algo.

En cuanto termine de Camille entro por la puerta se veía fatal necesitaba una siesta urgente. Traía en su mano un ejemplar exprés de Life & Style Magic.

-Esto es una pesadilla-dijo mientras que aventaba la revista al escritorio para que la viéramos.

En la portada se veían unas fotos de Harry con Pansy besándose in fraganti y ella mostrando un anillo.

-Creía que solo tú y yo considerábamos esto una pesadilla pero ya vi que no somos los únicos- le dije a Draco.

-Los de Life & Style han conseguido una entrevista con la pareja para su siguiente ejemplar. Charles está furioso, aun no tenemos el tema y con esto ya podemos dar por perdido el numero siguiente- dijo Camille sentándose en la otra silla a lado de Draco- ¿tienen alguna idea de lo que podamos hacer?

-No- respondí-pero pensaremos en algo relájate, Draco tráele un café por favor.

-En seguida.

-No sé cómo vamos a superar esta, oye tu eres amiga de Harry Potter estoy segura que puedes convencerlo de que den la entrevista a esta revista.

-Dudo que Harry piense dar la entrevista odia la publicidad y las cámaras sobre él, esto ha de ser cosa de Pansy, y se te olvida que es un secreto que trabajo aquí.

-¿Tampoco Potter lo sabe?.

-Por supuesto que no y así tiene que seguir siendo ya sabes con el fidelius que hicimos al entrar aquí nadie más se puede enterar.

-Pero Hermione eso podría hacernos de mucha ayuda.

-Ya te dije dudo que Harry quiera dar la entrevista, en ese caso tendrías que hacer labor con Draco el es amigo de Parkinson, pero tampoco creo que quiera que ella se entere de su colaboración con la revista.

De pronto llego Draco con el café y una sonrisa en el rostro y dijo

-Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer. Camille te quedas en tu oficina. Hermione ven que vamos con Charles.

Dejo el café en las manos de Camille y salimos, al llegar a la oficina de Charles esta se abrió y nos mostro a nuestro jefe leyendo un libro.

-Pasen

Pasamos y nos sentamos en los lugares disponibles frente a él, se mostraba serio cosa rara en él, como no decía nada Draco hablo.

-Charles sabemos que podemos hacer para el siguiente mes.

-¿Qué cosa podría llamar tanto la atención como la próxima Boda de Harry Potter? – Pregunto Charles

-La boda de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger-contesto Draco

* * *

_**He hecho la portada del tan dichoso numero, probablemente haga una de la otra revista con Harry y Pansy, si quieren ver la de Draco y Hermione váyanse a mi perfil y en donde dice con letras azules **_**W&W**_** le dan click, espero que les guste.**_

_**Si Hermione no quiere yo le cofcofregalocofcof perdón le prestó mi mano a Draco ¿o ustedes no lo harían? Jijiji espero que tanto les haya gustado la imagen como el cap no me tarde tanto como la otra vez y ahora el cap es más largo hare todo lo posible por actualizar una vez por semana pero no prometo nada que ya se viene el fin del semestre y se va a poner pesado el asunto **_

_**Espero sus reviews!**_

_**Nos leemoos**_

_**Besoos**_

_**Bye **_


	4. Especial de Bodas

**_Hola!_**

**_Ya estoy de nuevo con este cap, medio de trancisión pero ya aqui viene de donde va a girar todo este fic que es el articulo la revista y las intenciones de Draco y Herms. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, por cierto tengo algo que comunicarles pero lo hare abajo, mientras las dejo para que leean =D _**

_**Aclaraciones**_

lo que este escrito asi es lo normal los dialogos y las descripciones de siempre

_lo que este escrito así sera contado por León V y Serpiente M osea es el articulo de la revista _

**_lo que este escrito así es lo que dicen los protagonistas de la historia del articulo M y G_**

**_Espero que no se hagan mucho relajo y si se confunden no duden en decirmelo =) _**

* * *

_**Hermione POV**_

Charles y yo nos miramos por un instante y enseguida volteamos a ver a Draco. Yo con cara de "¿estás loco?" y Charles con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Había que parar esto pronto.

-No Draco, ni lo sueñes ¿qué te había dicho acerca de eso?, ¿acaso no me escuchas?

Charles me sonreía cálidamente como si pudiera convencerme de ello.

-Hermione es lo único que se me viene a la mente, si tienes una idea mejor, hacemos eso, pero piensa rápido que tenemos que empezar ya.

Claro que eso era lo único que podía llamar suficientemente la atención después de todo como alguien podría imaginar que Draco Malfoy se casaría con su Némesis escolar Hermione Granger.

-Agradezco tu ayuda Draco pero tampoco creo que la solución sea mentirle a toda la comunidad mágica- dijo Charles.

-No estaríamos mintiendo- dijo Draco

Mentiroso consumado, el idiota ya había mostrado el anillo que me había dado momentos antes con una sonrisa de superioridad en su cara que se la quería borrar de un golpe.

-¿se casaran?- pregunto Charles incrédulo.

-No Draco a Charles no, él tiene que saber la verdad necesitamos a un cómplice en todo esto.

-Ok, se lo diremos. Charles, Hermione y yo pensamos fingir un compromiso las razones son personales aparte no son trascendentes en este caso, solo queremos que lo sepas.

-Te repito te agradezco pero estaríamos mintiendo a los lectores.

-Nadie sabrá que es fingido al menos ni yo ni Hermione lo diremos y esperamos que tu tampoco, es la única solución tu di que si y yo convenzo a Hermione

-Estoy aquí por si lo olvidaste Draco, sabes que no me parece, yo no quería que nadie más se enterara, no quiero engañar a nadie, aunque darlo a conocer en la revista es por una buena causa, no sé esto cada vez se hace más grande.

-Será algo diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados a ver, tal vez un especial de bodas que todo gire en ese tema, desde la columna de Demon, nuestra entrevista, hasta LV y SM colaboraran con eso.

-Me gusta tu idea-dijo Charles

-Y como dices que estarán presentes León y Serpiente.

-Ayer pensé, recuerdas mi idea de la que ayer te hable, pues de eso se trata pensé en hacer ahora una crónica que parezca un cuento sobre como una pareja de amigos intenta impedir la boda de sus mejores amigos , esta no solo será en la siguiente entrega habrá otros tres más para así terminar con la historia.

Me gustaría su idea si no se tratara de lo que haríamos los siguientes días, aparte ¿y si alguien nos relaciona con ellos?, no quería pensar en que terminaría todo esto

-Me encanta definitivamente tienen que escribir sobre eso.

-Hare la columna pero no he dicho que hare la entrevista- les advertí.

-Hermione ¿por favor?

Chantajistas los dos me miran como si fuera una madre injusta y mala, aun no me convencía del todo hacerla, aunque tal vez…

-Está bien con una condición. No habrá tal entrevista yo pondré lo que crea conveniente poner y la entregare, si acaso Draco puede colaborar, las fotos pueden ser como sean pero igual yo las escogeré.

-Perfecto, tendrás lo que quieras- sonrío Charles

-Gracias, y esto se manejara con discreción de ser posible quiero que Camille sea la que tome las fotos.

-Los quiero ver trabajar ya sobre la columna entonces, avisare a los demás.

Salimos de su oficina y cada uno se dirigió a la suya yo para empezar con la entrevista y Draco para empezar con lo de la columna.

* * *

_**Draco POV **_

Esto se iba a poner bueno, nunca escribimos sobre experiencias personales así que sería diferente, pero haber que tal nos salía.

_En este número nos pondremos acorde a la temática y hablaremos sobre bodas, pero no de esas que terminan en un "felices para siempre" o al menos eso esperan nuestros amigos. Si no de una historia que a mi León V y a Serpiente M. Nos han contado nuestros protagonistas, ellos se llamarán __**G**__ y __**M**__, usaremos para cubrir su identidad y recuerden cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

_**Coincidencias y destinos**_

_G y M se conocieron en una pequeña tienda de antigüedades buscando algún libro en el que mantener su mente alejada de los problemas que absorbían gran parte de su tiempo y buen humor. Su buen gusto en la lectura les hizo coincidir tomando el mismo libro que permanecía solitario en el anaquel. Como buenos conversadores que eran mantuvieron una apasionante charla acerca de este y decidieron llevar su sueño frustrado a la realidad poniendo en marcha la realización de su libro. Diversos temas pasaron por su mente al principio se reunían cada tercer día encontrando un tema interesante y muchas cosas en común, después se veían pero ya no era solamente para tratar cosas relacionadas al trabajo sino también simplemente por que los dos se sentían cómodos con la presencia del otro. _

_Llego el momento en que de ser simple conocidos con un proyecto en común pasaron a ser los mejores amigos. ¿Pero cómo fue esto? Se preguntaran ustedes, también nosotros nos dimos a la tarea de preguntarlo y M muy amablemente fue quien nos respondió:_

"_**No podría decirte una fecha en especial pero si existe un antes y un después creo que fue aquella tarde lluviosa y fría el momento justo en que se descorcho la botella de Champan fue el después. Creo que nunca había hablado tanto en toda mi vida ni tampoco había mostrado tanto de mí, era como vomitar información y no poder parar hasta vaciar todo lo que traía dentro.**__**Ella **__(refiriéndose a G)__** es la mejor audiencia que puedes tener, se queda callada y hasta el final te regala una sonrisa y te dice las palabras exactas que necesitas escuchar. La sensación de empezar de nuevo, de sentir que alguien a pesar de cualquier cosa te acepta tal cual eres es un respiro a una vida de apariencias.**_

_Mientras teníamos esta charla Serpiente no dejaba de mirar fijamente a mis queridos amigos, en un breve descanso le pregunte que cual era su curiosidad a lo que ella pregunto "Como logran ponerse de acuerdo cuando G es una poeta romántica córtate-las-venas y M un escritor práctico, preciso crudo y en ciertos aspectos realista" (claro si un escritor puede ser realista, al menos desde el punto de vista que no sea el mismo) _

Hermione entro a la oficina con su bolsa, eso quería decir que ya era la hora de la comida, que rápido se había ido el tiempo.

-¿Cómo vas?- pregunto

-Creo que voy bien, ¿quieres leerlo? Necesito de Serpiente para el siguiente párrafo.

-Por supuesto termino y me voy.

Hermione se puso detrás de mí leyendo lo que había escrito hasta el momento.

Ver a Hermione leer era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, era imposible no reírte con todos los gestos y sonidos que hacía, ahora mismo traía un gesto divertido bailando por sus ojos hasta llegar a formar una pequeña sonrisa después los ojos empezaron a estar más brillosos de lo normal. Allí estaba otra vez con sus ataques sentimentales de cada mes, esperaba que no llorara. Afortunadamente no lo hizo pero a cambio me abrazo por el cuello y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, inmediatamente volvió su vista hacia lo escrito, esta mujer quería acabar con mi vida estaba a punto de asfixiarme, cuando me iba a deshacer de su abrazo ella se soltó y me dijo.

-Solo Merlín sabe cuánto te amo en estos momentos Draco, me encanta como lo estás haciendo, ni si quiera quiero meterme y descomponer lo que llevas, nunca pense que me gustaría que escribieras sobre nosotros pero lo que estás escribiendo es tan bonito…

-Conmigo no te funciona el que me endulces el oído, siéntate para que te vayas pronto.

Hermione me dio un golpe en la cabeza y enfurruñada dijo

-Jamás óyelo bien jamás vuelvo a decir algo lindo de ti o de lo que haces.

-Pues estoy seguro que en cuanto veas a mi hijo no evitaras decir lo hermoso que esta y como se parece a su padre.

Ella rodó los ojos y empezó a escribir.

_G escucho el intercambio de palabras que se suscitaba entre nosotros entonces respondió:_

"_**Es exactamente eso lo que nos hizo juntarnos, nuestras diferencias y nuestros estilos distintos es el equilibrio que necesita cada cosa que escribimos, damos lo mejor de cada uno poniendo nuestro sello personal y al final queda algo totalmente a la medida ósea lo que valoran y quieren nuestros lectores".**_

_Entonces comprendí la clave del éxito de los libros que hasta el momento han publicado, León desesperado como siempre en cuanto llego M los apresuro a que siguieran contando, entonces cuéntenos del proyecto que ahora llevan a cabo, ya nos han contado cómo llegaron a ser los amigo que ahora son y cómo sus diferencias hacen que lo que escriban sea tan redondo y rentable. G fue la que tomo la palabra y comenzó._

"_**El proyecto o plan surgió hace meses en un momento de desesperación de los dos, yo nunca me convencí del todo, pero al ser yo la que cree en los finales felices y la mujer intensa que lucha por sus creencias en este caso en el amor y el felices para siempre decidí embarcarme en este plan, que por cierto no tiene nombre, tal vez si mientras les relatamos los sucesos se les ocurre algo por fin tendremos el nombre de nuestro siguiente libro. Pero a lo que iba este proyecto salió de la perversa y malévola mente de M"**_

Mientras que ella escribía yo intentaba poner mi mente en blanco, necesitaba hacer un plan que me diera resultados lo más rápido posible, así evitaría muchos problemas y Hermione dejaría de quejarse tanto. Cuando supe que sería imposible concentrarme en ese momento comencé a leer lo que ella había escrito, podría jurar por mi escoba que había visto una sonrisita burlona en su rostro que en cuanto la mire fijamente desapareció por obra de magia. Al terminar se hizo para a atrás y me dijo

-Te toca

_Pero como era de esperarse M se defendió y dijo:_

"_**Claro como ella tiene cara de niña buena, es tan inocente que si no la conoces podrías creerle que es incapaz de romper un plato… Pero no se dejen engañar que en cuanto avance el relato se enteraran de todo lo que ha hecho y seguirá haciendo, pero esa es tal vez nuestra mejor arma que ella luzca tan inofensiva y buena, hará que nadie se dé cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones"**_

_G tomo la palabra y dijo:_

"_**Basta de introducción y charlas que seguramente a sus lectores no les interesaran. Como M es un misterioso y quiere hacerla de emoción yo les diré.**_

_**Cuando yo estudiaba en la universidad me hice amiga de una de las mejores personas que he conocido ya sabes esas amistades que perduran en el tiempo y en adversidades. Durante ese tiempo fuimos amigos ayudándonos el uno con el otro enfocados en sus propios asuntos y amores, después cada uno "sentó cabeza" y se enamoro y como era de esperarse fracasamos terminando con nuestras respectivas parejas el tiempo paso y yo por mi parte abrí los ojos y me di cuenta quien estaba a mi lado. Fue un poco desconcentrarte saber que lo que siempre buscas en alguien para compartir tu vida lo tenga esa persona que siempre ha estado ahí. Luche, no mucho con ese sentimiento intente hacerme a la idea que se me pasaría pronto así que me concentre en mis libros y trabajo, cuando ocultarlo había empezado a ser imposible y doloroso supe que valdría la pena arriesgar nuestra amistad para que se diera ago más. Fue entonces que paso, un viernes por la mañana llego a mi oficina un sobre que contenía la invitación a una boda y no cualquiera sino la de él. Sobra decir que me sorprendió y dolió, en un principio no quería verlo ni hablar con él, pude huir algunos días pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarlo, y cuando lo hice me di cuenta de quién era la persona con quien se casaba y por azar termino siendo la ex de toda la vida de M."**_

_Ahora ya íbamos intuyendo de que se trataba el asunto, a los dos les concernía esto y que mejor ayudarse entre ellos a conseguir su objetivo._

Hermione se paro mientras se acomodaba su ropa y tomaba su bolso, esperaba que se comportara y no tuviera sus ataques de sinceridad y culpabilidad y echara todo a la borda.

-Todo tuyo- dijo refiriéndose al artículo.

-Intenta comportarte Granger

-Des estrésate que lo hare- me respondió

* * *

**_Hermione POV_**

Harry estaba hasta el fondo de lugar, con un elegante traje color azul marino que hacia resaltar sus facciones, su tono de piel y cabello se veía guapísimo casi tropiezo por no fijarme de la silla que se interponía en mi camino pero es que simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Hermione ¿estás bien?- pregunto Harry en cuanto me vio tomando mi bolso y retirándome la silla para sentarme.

-Si claro, no la vi. Te ves muy guapo de haber sabido me ponía mi mejor vestido- le dije.

Harry como era de esperarse se sonrojo y me dijo.

-No quiero imaginar entonces como te verías.

Y ahora era mi turno de sonrojarme.

¿Por que sin Pansy de por medio parecía que todo era como antes? Tal vez yo fui la tonta que se hizo falsas ilusiones y veía cosas donde no las había. De pronto un silencio incomodo se hizo y Harry dijo:

-Pansy insiste en que cuando no trabaje me vista de esta forma dice que me veo bien, creo que dejar los jeans por un rato es bueno de vez en cuando.

-Pues si te sienta bien-respondí.

El mesero vino con las cartas y estuvimos unos minutos en silencio mientras escogíamos lo que pediríamos. Cuando vino el mesero y tomo la orden nos miramos por un rato sin decir nada hasta que el me dijo.

-Te ves diferente a la penúltima vez que nos vimos, me refiero a antes de ayer.

-¿Si? Todos cambiamos todos los días, yo no siento que sea diferente, ¿Qué ves de diferente en mi?.

-Eres diferente de una manera que me es imposible explicar o al menos yo veo algo que antes no, ahora eres una mujer comprometida- señalo el anillo que estaba en mi mano.

-Tú también lo eres, y si tal vez las cosas han cambiado un poco pero sigues siendo Harry y yo sigo siendo Hermione. Los cambios no son tan radicales ¿o sí?.

-Si Hermione, de pronto siento que me perdí de una parte importante de tu vida, como si no hubiera estado presente los últimos dos años y no un mes y eso hubiera creado un abismo entre los dos y no me gusta.

-No creo que yo te haya excluido de nada desde que somos amigos estas presente en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón en cambio yo no sé si pasa lo mismo contigo para mí. Yo también siento que algo se me escapo que no me entere, tal vez ya no tienes la misma confianza de antes, pues primero me lo hubieras dicho a mí y no a todos como lo has hecho, pero tus razones has de tener y no soy nadie para cuestionarlas. A mí tampoco me gusta esto por que son los síntomas de que nuestra amistad está dejando de ser especial para volverse solo amistad ¿me entiendes?

-Si te entiendo y no quiero que pase estamos a tiempo de salvarla ¿no crees? Me ha sorprendido tu relación con Malfoy, y estoy seguro que también te ha causado lo mismo la mía con Pansy.

-A mí también me ha sorprendido mi relación con Draco- dije en un susurro que alcanzo a escuchar y pregunto

-Pero…

-Si ósea me refiero a que tu sabes Draco y yo somos como el agua y el aceite, tenemos cosas en común pero muchas más que no se llevan y que nos complementemos tan bien es un tanto extraño pero al fin física pura- Harry desvió el rostro hacia el plato y entendí que le incomodo el comentario y lo entendió mal- no es lo que piensas me refiero a la ley de la atracción tu sabes "física" los polos opuestos se atraen, digo tu me deberías de entender Pansy y tú son muy diferentes y ahí está el resultado se casaran.

Era sumamente incomodo y doloroso hablar del tema. Fingir que no dolía, Draco era el bueno ocultando los sentimientos, haciéndose el duro e impasible pero yo no, el sabría cómo manejar la situación y qué decir, seguramente a él le habría ido mejor con Pansy.

-Sí, nadie se podría imaginar que tu y Malfoy estuvieran juntos o yo y Pansy, creo que sería más creíble tu conmigo y Malfoy con Pansy.

-Y predecible.

No quise decir la palabra que abarcaba mi mente en estos momentos "correcto". Pansy era perfecta para Draco, bueno tal vez le quitaría un poco lo absorbente, manipuladora y posesiva, pues ella alejaría a mi amigo de mi, pero de ahí en fuera yo estaba segura de que juntos serian muy felices. Y por otro lado Harry y yo habíamos vivido tantas cosas juntos hay tantos lazos, cariño, pero no ellos querían romper con los esquemas y revolver todo esto dejándonos a Draco y a mí una inquietante y loca decisión.

-Sí, ayer todo fue tan rápido tan confuso, creía que se iba armar una pelea ahí en cuanto Ron se paro, pero se lo ha tomado demasiado bien- dijo Harry con incredulidad.

-Lo sé me ha sorprendido tanto como a ti pero creo que Ron ya tenía que aceptar que él y yo como pareja no íbamos a llegar a ningún lado y que tarde o temprano iba a estar con alguien más.

-Sí pero te das cuenta es de Malfoy de quien estamos hablando no de cualquier otro Ron lo detesta.

-¿A donde quieres llegar con esto Harry?- le pregunte

-A ningún lado solo se me hizo muy extraño eso es todo.

Harry me miraba como si quisiera decirme algo y al final se arrepentía, tenía ganas de incitarlo a que me dijera lo que tuviera que decirme, pero era una realidad que no sabía si de verdad quería escucharlo ¿Y si quería hablar de su novia? O peor aun de su boda. No iba a manejarlo tan bien, quería dejar por el momento el tema hasta estar menos susceptible para hablarlo.

-Buscare un trabajo en el mundo mágico-dije

Lo había estado pensando y creo que era hora de empezar a trabajar en lo que había estudiado me sobraba tiempo en la revista y prácticamente todo ese tiempo libre se iba leyendo y haciendo cosas que me satisfacían y gustaban. Pero la vida no era tan fácil como eso ya había disfrutado vario tiempo sin presiones y viviendo relajadamente, tenía muchos proyectos en mente algunos eran como los denominaba Draco "Causas perdidas" a los que muy amablemente había dicho que apoyaría con capital para ayudar tal vez podía empezar con eso.

-Pense que estabas contenta en la aseguradora.

-Si me gusta pero siento que no demanda tanto de mí como si trabajara en algo de lo que estuve estudiando te recuerdo que mi carrera es en leyes mágicas y no en muggles, ahí no tendría posibilidad alguna en ascender.

-Nunca entendí porque te aferrabas a ese trabajo.

-Aunque no lo creas me gusta y lo disfruto.

Por ahora no tenía pensado en dejar la revista, si tuviera que dejarla definitivamente aun no me embarcaría en el proyecto.

-Y por qué esta Malfoy-añadió

-Si él tiene que ver en cierto grado, pero no siempre íbamos a estar juntos él tarde que temprano tiene que hacerse cargo de sus empresas ahora hace esto por pasatiempo.

-¡No te cansas de pasar tanto tiempo con él?, en la oficina, en tu casa en todos lados

No me había gustado el tono apostaba todos mis libros que habían algo de celos en la forma en la que lo dijo, pero no me haría esperanzas, tal vez después en el pensadora se lo mostraría a Draco y él sería más parcial. Por otra parte alguna vez yo también me había hecho esa pregunta a veces pasábamos días completos juntos y sin matarnos, pero aunque no lo creyera también teníamos nuestro espacio Draco para sus mujeres y yo para mi familia y demás amigos.

-Aunque no lo creas nos damos nuestro espacio aparte no sé no me pesa el tiempo que paso con él se me va muy rápido o ¿a ti no te pasa igual con Pansy?-pregunte

-No es lo mismo yo no estoy todo el día con ella.

-Pense que era así digo con tan poco tiempo de conocerse un mes ¿no? Pues pense que habían pasado todo el día y noche juntos para conocerse lo suficiente para casarse.

No pude evitar que la amargura rodeara mis palabras, tendría que morderme la lengua en el siguiente comentario.

-¿Tu también piensas eso? Que es muy poco tiempo para tomar esta decisión, pense que Ron lo decía por Ginny pero si lo dices tú…

Merlín ¿por qué me hacia esto a mi? Sabía que si yo le decía que si probablemente replantearía su decisión, pero no podía hacerlo aunque creyera que fuera así.

-Cada quien sabe sus tiempos Harry tal vez solo hayas convivido con ella poco tiempo pero eso sea suficiente para los dos, o tal vez se han conocido más que si tuvieran toda una vida de hacerlo, solo ustedes dos saben.

Draco me mataría cuando se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo, pero yo no podía con Harry tal vez si fuera Pansy otra cosa seria.

-Sí. A veces siento que todo fue tan rápido, pero tú sabes de pronto te dan esos ataques y sientes que debes hacerlo.

-si te entiendo.

Llego el mesero y comimos en silencio, de pronto vi que la mirada de Harry estaba fija en un punto, voltee a ver y era Pansy, me sentí muy enojada, en la mañana había sido con Draco y ahora era con Harry ¿qué no podía dejar que disfrutara con mis amigos? Esto ya era personal Pansy Parkinson quería guerra pues guerra tendría.

_**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustadooo =) pasando a otro tema...**_

_**Pues contestando reviews se me ha ocurrido algo. La mayoría de ustedes que leen esta historia han leído o leen alguna de mis historias y como en esta Hermione es la pobrecita que se sacrifica con Draco ¿A poco no muchas veces les han entrado ganas de ponerse en su lugar? Pues ahora eso podrá ser posible la asociación "Mártires al servicio de Draco Malfoy" tendrá todos aquellos momentos en los que desearon ser Hermione, la primera será quien mande el primer review y así sucesivamente, este tiene que contener la escena especificando el fic y poniendo su nombre o el Nick que quieran que aparezca en el capitulo y aspectos de ustedes físicos o de personalidad así que si quieren participar en esto ya saben mándenme sus reviews!**_

_**Nos leemoos**_

_**Besoos**_

_**Bye **_


	5. Menta

**_Hola chicas y chicos! (si hay alguno por aquí)_**

_**Creí que no iba a poder actualizar pues ya empezaron mis trabajos exposiciones y exámenes finales y si a eso le sumo que me he enfermado… pero fue por una buena causa, ahora que Tom Felton ha venido a mi país (México) he ido a verlo *.* es tan guapo como lo imaginaba y tan sencillo que solo quede más enamorada de él (si es posible). Pero bueno regresando, la larga espera, para verlo ha hecho q me haya enfermado (hacia frio) aun mi voz no ha vuelto a la normalidad pues he gritado como loca y ustedes entenderán que no era para menos, pero como he dicho ha valido la pena pues aparte de conocer a mi amor platónico he conocido a la autora de una de mis historias favoritas Agnes80 y a otras dos chicas increíbles, pero ya pasando a otros temas he de invitarlas a:**_

_**Martires al servicio de Draco Malfoy, la dinámica será la misma que había puesto en el cap anterior o les dejo este link, aquí serán publicadas todas esas escenas donde ustedes y nuestro rubio serán los protagonistas**_

_**http :/ / martires al serviciode dracomalfoy. blogspot. com/ (Sin espacios) **_

_**por si quieren aquí poner la escena también espero que ya el próximo fin tenga bien armado el blog y empezar a subir las escenas las espero alla! =D**_

_**Las dejo para que leean el cap =)**_

* * *

Creo que tendría que empezar antes de lo planeado a meterme de lleno siendo la "Novia" de Draco ya se enteraría con quien se había metido esta mujer. Intente componer mi mejor esa sonrisa que a Ron le daba tanto miedo por que sabía que en el fondo ya empezaba a planear algo, Harry traía una sonrisa grabada en su rostro que quería quitársela aventándole la copa de vino que estaba frente a mí, pero me contuve y salude a Pansy.

-¿Pansy qué haces aquí?- pregunto Harry desconcertado

-Pareciera que no te alegras de verme cariño- le contesto mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

-Granger

-Hola de nuevo-respondí

-¿De nuevo?- pregunto Harry

Oh si qué bonito empezaba a ser esto. ¿Acaso no le había contando que había ido a desayunar con Draco?

-Si en la mañana vino por Draco a mi apartamento para que fueran a desayunar.

-¿Y qué hacia Malfoy en tu casa?-pregunto Harry con un tono molesto.

Esa no era la pregunta lógica que se debería de haber hecho si no lo que hacía su novia a esas horas en mi casa. Pansy rodo los ojos pues si se supone que estábamos comprometidos era más que obvio el que hacia ahí.

-No creo que quieras saber exactamente que hacia Draco- respondí

Pansy hacia como si no hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho mientras buscaba al mesero con la mirada. Harry en cambio estaba como sorprendido.

-Efectivamente no quiero enterarme- dijo Harry.

Pansy miraba un punto a la mesa en específico, casi se tallaba los ojos para ver si estaba viendo bien, busque la mirada y me encontré con mi nueva adquisición: el anillo de las mujeres Malfoy, lo reconocía después de lo que me había dicho mi amigo hace rato estaba segura que ahora sí que me iba a odiar.

-Es hermoso ¿No crees? Fue tan especial el momento en que me lo dio, yo creía que tal vez era demasiado pronto para que decidiéramos casarnos, pero me convenció, dijo que no importaba si lo tenía antes o después de cualquier forma ya me pertenecía como él, luego al entrelazar nuestras manos la serpiente de mi anillo junto con la de comenzaron a danzar todo fue tan romántico, mira Harry ¿ves como es una serpiente? Tal vez si hablas parsél se mueva- dije mientras exponía mi mano para que lo vieran.

No era mi imaginación Pansy estaba hecha una furia. Al parecer se estaba conteniendo de decirme algo. Pero al final solo me dijo con una voz tan suave como peligrosa

-No puedo creer que Narcissa te lo haya dado

-¿El anillo? Narcissa siempre ha sido estupenda conmigo creo que gracias a su intuición de madre siempre supo que yo me casaría con él, es que no lo puedo creer todo el mundo se daba cuenta del gran amor que había y hay entre los dos y nosotros que queríamos aparentar que era simple amistad…

Haber si despertaba ese par con mi comentario.

-Pues yo no me había dado cuenta- comento Harry

-Hay Harry tú no te das cuenta de nada esas cosas no las ves, no ves cuando alguien está enamorado- respondí con cierta amargura.

Era verdad tanto tiempo enamorada de él y nunca se dio cuenta. Pero no me iba a lamentar por eso ahora, de nada serviría era mejor organizar todo esto, no le veía caso seguir aquí "haciendo mal tercio" de cualquier forma ya no podría hablar bien con Harry en otra ocasión sería pero esta se la guardaba a Pansy.

-Bueno chicos les dejo- me despedí

-¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? Aun no terminábamos de hablar- dijo Harry

¿En verdad me preguntaba por qué me iba? Definitivamente era un despistado consumado.

-Tengo que volver al trabajo y antes de eso iré a ver a Narcissa- improvise pues Harry sabia que entraba hasta las cuatro y apenas eran las dos- pero te dejo en excelente compañía.

-¿Te ha dicho que nos ha invitado a cenar el sábado?- le pregunto Pansy a Harry

-No, no me ha dicho, ¿cocinaras? Porque si es así no me lo puedo perder.

-Por supuesto hare el estofado Malfoy seguro te encantara, nos vemos el sábado.

Me despedí de los dos con la mano y salí de ahí, aun enojada, cuando estuve en la calle marque el numero de Draco necesitaba hablar con él.

-Draco.

-Si ¿Qué paso como te va?

-Tu querida amiga se nos unió ¿lo puedes creer?, esa era un momento mío y de Harry no tenia porque meterse, nadie la invito vi el gesto de sorpresa en la cara de Harry cuando la vio.

-y te has marchado…

-Pues claro que lo he hecho ¿Qué esperabas que siguiera ahí?.

-Pues podrías haber hecho algo en nuestro beneficio- dijo él.

-Y lo hice hubieras visto la cara de Pansy cuando vio el anillo.

-Pansy moría por ese anillo, creo que era por lo único que llego en serio a considerar casarse conmigo. Muy bien hecho Hermione.

-Si me hubieras visto te sentirías orgulloso de mi, invente toda una historia romántica con lo del anillo ni a ella ni a Harry les cayó muy bien y ni que decir cuando se entero de que me llevo de maravilla con tu madre, creo que después de todo si tenemos todavía alguna esperanza-le comente.

-No lo dudes cariño, estoy seguro que has puesto a Pansy celosa, ella adora a mi madre y por mucho tiempo ellas se encargaron de espantar a todas las mujeres que me rodeaban y ahora es como si ella se hubiera puesto en su contra.

-Yo no hubiera hecho nada de eso si no hubiera interrumpido mi platica con Harry, te das cuenta ella si pudo desayunar contigo en santa paz sin que nadie los molestara y no es justo que yo no haya podido hacer lo mismo.

-Nada ganas enojándote, recuerda que hay que actuar y pensar con la cabeza fría, los impulsos y arrebatos nunca llevan a ningún lado- me aconsejo.

-Entiéndeme, ¿Cómo no pretendes que me moleste?-le dije

-Quieres molestarte hazlo, pero no lo demuestres.

-Para mí no resulta tan fácil como para ti, pero ya no importa ¿crees que Narcissa tenga ánimos de verme?

-Sabes que a mi madre siempre le cae de maravilla platicar contigo ¿piensas ir a verla?

-Sí. Quería retrasar el momento pues ahora me llenara de preguntas que no se si pueda responder, pero he dicho que en la cena del sábado hare estofado Malfoy así que tendré que ir por ella para mañana comprar todas las cosas y el sábado cocinar.

-Puedes ir cuando gustes solo que mi padre está ahí y no me gustaría que te dijera nada que te incomodara.

-Vamos Draco viví 7 años contigo en un castillo te veía todos los días y mismos que me molestabas ya no me afecta nada de lo que pueda decirme.

-Dijiste que olvidarías todo lo que te dije…

-Y lo he hecho, bien sabes que no soy rencorosa y que te quiero como a nadie.

-Solo prométeme que no destrozaras mi casa si discutes con mi padre, con los arranques de magia que les dan a los dos… y por favor tengan la amabilidad de quitar los pavorreales de su camino.

-¡No puedo creer que te importen más unos pavorreales que yo!

-En realidad me importa más en el estado que dejes a mi padre pues sería incapaz de levantar su varita en contra tuya, se lo he advertido hoy en la mañana, te hace algo y usare toda mi herencia Black a beneficencias públicas muggles, no le perdonaría que te hiciera daño.

-Al menos si lo llega a hacer serviría de algo- intente bromear.

Casi podía ver como rodaba los ojos y movía sus dedos en el escritorio lo conocía demasiado

-Fue lindo de tu parte decir eso.

- Dijiste que no volverías a decir "lindo" asociándolo con mi persona.

-¿Por qué tienes que arruinar siempre todo Malfoy?

-Porque lindo no va con mi personalidad cariño. Guapo, avallas adora mente atractivo inteligente, elegante y mil y uno cosas más irían mas conmigo.

-Solo Merlín sabe por qué te quiero, por que por sencillo y humilde seguramente no; es más ni siquiera sé por qué lo hago, nos vemos al rato, si puedes avisarle a Narcissa que voy para allá mejor.

-Espero que tenga en uso la chimenea y no la haya desactivado después de que me fui por qué sino será imposible.

-OK

-Cuidado con los pavorreales.

Ya sin contestarle nada le colgué y seguí caminando, tenía que pensar muy bien lo que le diría a Narcissa. Maldita sea mejor le preguntaba a Draco que le había dicho, no quería errar.

-¿Ya extrañabas mi voz?-pregunto.

-Aun sentía que tu voz me zumbaba en la cabeza, pero tenía que hablarte es importante ¿Qué le has dicho a tu madre? No quiero equivocarme y meter la pata y que se nos caiga el teatrito.

-En realidad esperaba ponerme de acuerdo contigo yo podría haber dicho muchas cosas pero sé que luego te pueden incomodar ciertos comentarios y para que se te haga más fácil y cómodo. No he dicho mucho ya sabes eso de ser reservado sirve y madre no me ha preguntado más que cuando pensábamos casarnos, y obviamente no le respondí, así que siéntete con la libertad de decir lo que quieras ya me lo contaras a mi después.

-Perfecto entonces ¿Has podido avisarle?

-Si justo sacaba mi cabeza de la chimenea cuando hablaste.

-Excelente.

-Suerte

-Gracias que la necesitare.

Llegue al punto en donde ya podía desaparecerme sin ser vista por ningún muggle así que me concentre en la mansión Malfoy, No me agradaba mucho ir pues a pesar que tenía más buenos recuerdos que malos no me sentía en total tranquilidad. Era cierto que pasaba mucho tiempo con Draco pero casi siempre era en mi casa donde nos reuníamos, creo que hasta pasaba más tiempo ahí que en su casa. Sus padres después de la guerra se habían mudado a Francia donde no eran tan mal vistos como aquí, Draco en cambio decidió hacerle frente a la situación jurando que algún día limpiaría por completo el apellido Malfoy y no había otra manera que seguir viviendo en Londres.

Me vi encerrada en las enormes paredes cubiertas de enredaderas justo en frente de la puerta, no tuve que hacer nada ya que se abrieron inmediatamente dejando que pasara. Camine por todo el jardín y cuando llegue a la entrada vi a Narcissa esperándome para entrar.

-Narcissa- salude dándole un beso en la mejilla y un fugaz abrazo, sabía que las muestras de afecto excesivas le incomodaban

-Hermione- dijo mi nombre con una ternura que creía que era especialmente para Draco.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Cómo voy a estar? Si mi único hijo me ha dicho que se casará y nada menos que contigo, No creo que haya podido tomar una mejor decisión, con todo lo que le has apoyado, desde que tú interviniste en su vida como amiga mi hijo volvió a ser él, claro cambio pero solo para bien. Yo sé cuanto lo quieres, a pesar de toda su historia pasada hiciste borrón y cuenta nueva, no sabes cuánto te agradezco todo lo que le has dado a mi bebe.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta, no esperaba esas palabras de Narcissa, solo me hacían sentir culpable.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, la amistad, el apoyo y el amor es reciproco.

-Lo sé, Draco no se casaría con alguien solo porque tendría que ser el siguiente paso en la vida de cualquier cosa, si lo hace es porque está seguro y porque te quiere.

Pasamos al recibidor y fuimos caminando hasta topar con una pequeña puerta, pequeña comparada con las que había en esa casa, al entrar pude ver la cocina, parecía construida hace un siglo atrás pero de cualquier forma tenía su encanto.

-¿Nenny?- dijo Narcissa

Una elfina apareció haciendo una reverencia a mí y a Narcissa, traía un trajecito muy mono, se veía que la calidad de la ropa era de primera. Definitivamente Draco no era el mismo él del colegio jamás hubiera proporcionado estos trajes ni mucho menos pagarles un sueldo por el trabajo que hacían.

-Necesito que le des la receta a Hermione del estofado Malfoy ¿podrías traer el libro por favor?

-Por supuesto señora en segundos regreso.

La elfina regreso con un libro enorme desde cualquier perspectiva que se viera, estuve casi a punto de soltar un gritito de emoción ya que ese tipo de libros eran los que a mí me gustaban: antiguos, con mucho contenido y únicos.

-Puedo- dije en tono suplicante.

-Claro, será tuyo de ahora en adelante-dijo

Lleve el libro a la mesa más cercana y lo empecé a hojear. Las hojas estaban amarillentas y el olor a pergamino viejo era embriagante, estaba escrito en una perfecta caligrafía en ingles antiguo de hecho las primeras hojas venían escritas en francés y todavía quedaban muchas hojas más por escribir.

-Esto es increíble, hay miles de recetas aquí.

-Si ha pertenecido a los Malfoy por generaciones, desde que Vivian en Francia, aquí están todos los platillos que se hacen en esta casa, conforme pasan los años van escribiendo recetas, como veras está en perfectas condiciones para tener siglos, ni una mancha. Espero que sepas francés, pues el estofado Malfoy fue de las primeras recetas creadas.

-Sí, Draco ha invitado a Pansy a cenar a la casa y quiere que cocine el estofado Malfoy- comente

-La última vez que fue Draco a visitarnos no dejo de hablar de tus habilidades culinarias criticando la tarta de calabaza y arándanos que hizo Nenny comparando con una que haces tú.

-Exagera, no lo hago mal pero tampoco soy brillante en la cocina- me ruborice

-Espero tener el placer de alguna vez probar lo que cocinas, Tal vez para cuando vayamos a decirle a tus padres que te casaras con Draco.

-Si claro, por supuesto.

Haber Hermione sálvate de esta.

Busque la receta en las primeras páginas y cuando la encontré empecé a leer los ingredientes, no imaginaba que tuviera tantos, al parecer iba a ser un poco complicado.

-Nenny puede responder a tus dudas, si es que llegas a tener alguna, basta con que la llames, no será problema alguno ya que ahora que traes el anillo eres una más de nosotros.

-Gracias Narcissa, no merezco que seas tan amable conmigo- la culpabilidad hablo por mi y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa mejor me callé

-No digas tonterías, ven vamos a la sala, que hay muchas cosas de las que debemos de platicar.

Asentí con la cabeza y la seguí mientras me despedía con la mano de Nenny.

-y cuéntame ¿han hablado ya de la fecha de la boda?

-Aún no, tenemos que revisar el calendario haber cuando se nos acomoda bien, yo creo que lo veremos este fin de semana-dije

-Espero que no te moleste si ayudo con los preparativos, pero has de imaginar lo que me entusiasma participar en la boda de mi hijo.

-No, no tengo ningún inconveniente, te lo hubiera pedido si tú no te hubieras ofrecido- trate de hacer una sonrisa, definitivamente me estaba arrepintiendo de todo esto.

-Draco me ha dicho que aun no hablas con tus padres.

-Sí, no puedo esperar para contárselos, es que todo ha sido tan rápido…Mi madre adora a Draco y se va a poner feliz con la noticia.

Mi madre adoraba a Draco de una forma insana, lo tenía en un altar, y es que Draco con mis padres se mostraba como todo un caballero, demasiado educado, mostrando sus exquisitos modales, era agradable y simpático hasta decir basta, pero lo que más les gustaba era que Draco me cuidaba y se portaba como un hermano mayor.

-Entonces esperare tu lechuza cuando empieces a ver lo de los preparativos- dijo Narcissa

-Sí, son muchas cosas las que tendré que ver y definitivamente necesitare tu ayuda.

En eso vi como una silueta aparecía por el lugar. Perfecto Lucius Malfoy. Este día era uno de esos de los que si te hubieras quedado en cama serian mejores.

No me dirigió la palabra solo me miro fijamente y dio la vuelta, la verdad era preferible esa actitud a sus frases venenosas y humillantes.

-Con el tiempo lo entenderá. Lucius quiere a Draco y termina aceptándote al ver que se aman- dijo Narcissa

-No espero que me quiera o acepte, como tú dices ¿sería mucho pedir que lo aceptara?, yo solo quiero convivir en santa paz, por Draco y por ti también, se que son incomodas estas situaciones para ustedes.

-A nosotros nos preocupas más tú, pero bueno no hablaremos de eso. Hace rato leí que Harry Potter está saliendo con Pansy. ¿Es una tendencia esto? Primero tu con Draco ahora ellos dos solo falta que Theo comience a salir con otro compañero suyo de Gryffindor. Aunque te diré que no creo que esa relación prospere, Pansy es una niña que anda de un lado a otro no creo que sea el tipo de mujer de Potter.

Por eso me caía tan bien Narcissa, al parecer ella lo veía tan claro como Draco y yo.

-En realidad nos sorprendió mucho esa noticia de que estaban juntos pero al parecer la cosa va en serio ya que ellos también tienen planes de casarse.

-Resulta increíble de creerlo, Draco no me comento nada en la mañana.

-Supongo que no quería quitarle el gusto a Pansy de contarte- respondí

-Tal vez…

-¿Has terminado León?- dije mientras asomaba la cabeza a la oficina de Draco.

-Si desde hace rato, te estaba esperando ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Mi casa está en buenas condiciones para seguir siendo habitada? ¿Has cuidado de los pavorreales? – bromeo

-Tu padre apenas si me vio, no me dirigió la palabra vamos progresando, tal vez la siguiente vez ni me mire.

- Mi madre seguramente te abrumo con las preguntas- dijo Draco en tono resignado.

-No en realidad tu madre es muy prudente, espero poder decir lo mismo cuando se los diga a la mía- dije nerviosa

-Intenta tomar las cosas con más calma dentro de una semanas no quedara nada de ti- me aconsejo.

-Se me hace tan difícil Draco, tu madre se ha portado conmigo estupendamente no merece esta mentira, esta tan entusiasmada…

-Te digo que necesitas relajarte. ¿Por qué sigues ahí? Entra.

-No en realidad solo pasaba por ti, así que recoge tus cosas que tenemos que ir al super.

-¿Al super? Olvídalo no voy a ir estoy cansando.

-Draco tengo que comprar los ingredientes que necesito para la comida del sábado.

-Vamos mañana, no he tenido un buen día, merezco descansar ¿no crees?

-No nos tardaremos, será rápido ¿por cierto piensas quedarte a dormir hoy en la casa?

-No creo, mi madre me ha echado todo un discurso hoy de que aunque estemos comprometidos y todo eso debo de respetar tu casa, que nada me cuesta esperar hasta que estemos casados como Merlín manda.

Sin poder evitarlo me eche a reír y Draco hizo lo mismo minutos después paramos de hacerlo y le dije.

-¿Por cierto como le harás? No tengo problema con que sigas con tus amigas solo intenta ser discreto y echarles los obliviates correspondientes, no quiero ser una cornuda frente a toda la sociedad mágica.

-Como crees mi amor si tú eres la única- bromeo

-Es en serio, debes ser cuidadoso o el teatrito se nos viene encima.

-Ya lo sé creo que esto tiene que venir siendo una práctica, pues si las cosas salen como esperamos, no pienso serle infiel a Pansy.

-Espero que sea así. ¿Entonces harás lo que mami dice?

-Hermione hasta parece que quisieras que me quedara contigo- dijo coqueto

-Lo que quiero es que me acompañes a comparar lo que necesito y que nos pongamos de acuerdo mañana iré a ver a mi madre y como sabes pedirá respuestas, fechas cómos y porqués

-Está bien le mandare una lechuza para que no me espere a cenar, pero si me dice algo dirás que fue tu culpa, que no podías dormir si no me abrazabas.

Rodee los ojos y entre dispuesta a llevarlo a rastras si era necesario.

-Hermione no te queda ser misteriosa- dijo Draco harto

-Ni a ti lo curioso- le rebatí.

-Se que Jane se lo tomo bien pero que hay de George, ¿no quiere matarme por intentar quedarme con su pequeña princesa?-pregunto- porque si es así tenemos que apresurarnos y que al que quiera matar sea a Potter y no a mí.

-Exageras, no se lo ha tomado mal, están un poco sorprendidos, pero esperan la pronta visita de tu familia.

-Por Salazar ya sabía yo porque no quería casarme, al menos los padres de Pansy habían tenido 23 años para hacerse a la idea.

-Ahora soy yo la que te digo que te relajes, ¿podrías dejar de comerte las avellanas? Mejor ayúdame.

-Te estoy ayudando- dijo en tono dolido.

-No me refiero a que me estés ayudado a acabar con los ingredientes.

-Estoy seguro si que si meto mis manos ahí saldrá horrible. ¿a qué hora dijiste que vendrían?

-La lechuza que le he mandado a Harry decía que a las 7 así que llegaran aquí en 30 minutos debemos apurarnos aun falta el postre, ¿Por qué no te cambias mientras?

-Si eso hare, ¿Y qué prepararas para el postre?- pregunto Draco.

-Pastel de chocolate, tu favorito solo con unas pequeñas modificaciones he leído una receta del libro y le ponen otras cosas de las que yo le pongo hare un mezcla, no tardara mucho en salir del horno, vez como te quiero y te consiento ni tu madre hace esto por ti.

-Lo sé, por eso encabezas la lista de mis personas favoritas- dijo Draco casi gritando ya que se había metido a la habitación a cambiarse.

En cuanto el horno sonó saque el pastel mientras esperaba que se enfriara prepararía la salsa de chocolate y moras que adornaría el pastel. Draco regreso en unos minutos con una camisa azul cielo y unos pantalones de color beige, era raro verle en colores claros pero debía admitir que lucía tan bien como cuando usaba negro o gris.

-Ni lo pienses Draco, no va alcanzar la salsa de chocolate si te la comes así.

-Es una probadita…

Mientras decía esto tropecé con él en la pequeña cocina y el tarro que tenia las moras sobrantes que irían al refrigerador se estrello con su pecho que hizo que su camisa se ensuciara y yo para no caer sobre el pastel me había agarrado de su camisa, tomándolo a él desprevenido haciendo que me pisara. Ensucie más su camisa y haciendo que yo también me ensuciara.

-Era nueva- dijo Draco

-¿Me perdonas si te doy a probar la salsa de moras y chocolate?

Ni siquiera espero para que yo le diera sino que agarro una cuchara y la probo.

-¿Y qué tal?-pregunte

-Algo le falta, mira prueba- Draco volvió a llenar la cuchara y me la puso en la boca como si fuera niña chiquita.

Era verdad algo le faltaba y no sabía qué.

El timbre sonó y yo aun no estaba vestida, Draco se apresuro hacia la puerta y me dijo:

-¿Lista?

-Si lista

Intente acomodarme un poco el mandil los saludaría y me iría a cambiar, Draco abria mientras yo me ponía a su lado.

-Hola – saludo Draco

-Malfoy, Hermione-Harry me abrazo

-hueles a chocolate, todo el lugar tiene ese olor.

-si es por el pastel

-tienes rastros de chocolate en tus labios- comento

Justo cuando iba a quitármelo Draco me tomo por la nunca y me beso desapareciendo cualquier rastro que pudiera haber quedado, No podía acostumbrarme menos cuando cada vez sus besos eran más intensos, sobre todo por que tenia a Harry frente a mí, sentía que estaba traicionando mi amor por él. Pero si tenía que ver el lado positivo debería decir que Draco besaba bien, bueno no es que yo tuviera mucha experiencia, tal vez influía que él sabía a menta y ahora era menta con chocolate. Si eso era lo que le faltaba a la salsa menta.

-Podemos volver otro día si quieren- dijo Pansy sin poder evitar que la molestia se reflejara en su voz.

-Hola Pansy- salude.

Draco le dio un beso a Pansy en la frente.

-¿pero que les ha pasado?- dijo señalando nuestra ropa

-Accidentes de cocina, Hermione aun no se había cambiado ha tenido suerte, en cambio yo…

-traes azul, tu nunca usas azul o amarillo o rosa o cualquier otro color que no sea verde, gris, blanco o negro.

-Sí, pero Hermione lucirá un bello vestido azul y quería que combinara- dijo Draco como si fuera cualquier cosa

Debía reconocer que Draco era brillante Pansy se había fijado en eso, él la conocía y sabia de sus puntos débiles.

-Iré a cambiarme, enseguida vuelvo.

-¿Podrías hacer algo por mi ropa nena?-pregunto Draco

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Pero no se queden parados siéntense- dijo Draco- no nos tardamos.

Draco entro después de mí y mientras él se sacaba la camisa yo buscaba mi vestido.

-Es una vergüenza que puedas manejar magia oscura y hechizos complicadísimos pero no puedas hacer algo tan simple como limpiar tu ropa o transfigurarla-comente

-Algún día aprenderé, pero si te molesta hacerlo podría haber llamado a Nenny y ella encantada de hacerlo.

-No digas tonterías no me molesta, perdón estoy nerviosa no debí de hablarte así.

Con un movimiento limpie cualquier rastro que hubiera quedado de la pulpa y el jugo de las moras.

Draco no dijo nada solo se dio media vuelta para abrocharse la camisa mientras que yo me ponía el vestido.

-¿Me ayudas a cerrar el zipper?

Tampoco hablo y solo hizo lo que le pedí, al voltearme le abrace.

-Solo pienso, no estoy molesto- dijo mientras despeinaba mas mi cabello

Le sonreí y dije:

-Ve con los invitados intentare poner orden a mi cabello.

Draco salió y yo tome una liga para hacerme una coleta, busque mis zapatillas y apenas si retoque el maquillaje de la mañana y cuando iba a salir Draco volvió a entrar se veía molesto solo me arrastro fuera de la habitación y me hizo una seña con el dedo para que guardara silencio. Como si estuviéramos escondiéndonos vi me asome y vi a Harry besando a Pansy.

Esto era diferente, no había visto alguna muestra de cariño como esa sentía que las lagrimas se acumulaban, apreté la mano de Draco. Él solo me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y me abrazo fuerte impidiendo que yo siguiera viendo como se comían mutuamente, me dio un beso en la coronilla y dijo.

-Vamos que hay una boda que evitar.

* * *

**_¿Ya han visto HP 7-1? ¿Que les ha parecido? cuentenme en sus reviews , tengo q decirlo de mis escenas favoritas cuando Herms y Harry bailan definitivamente se ven lindisimos juntos =D Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews!_**

**_nos leemoos_**

**_besoos_**

**_bye_**


	6. Besos

**_Hola Chicas!_**

**_Lamento la tardanza pero estoy en el periodo más crítico del semestre entregando campañas, trabajos y presentaciones dividi el cap en dos ya q aun no termino con la otra parte, la siguiente la subiré el fin de semana. Muchas gracias por sus reviews han alegrado estos días de estrés._**

**_Este cap esta dedicado mis queridas HermioneMalfoyGranger , Barbiiiee, Paolah Parkinson Black, Serena Princesita Hale, que ya sea por Twitter o por msn ayudan a mis momentos de bloqueo mental y especial agradecimiento a Cesy del Toro que me ayudo con los nombres de los platillos soy mala para eso mi creatividad en la cocina es nula si no fuera por ella seguro hubiera puesto repollo con puré de papa y cosas por el estilo…_**

* * *

A regañadientes me aleje de él albergando un vacio en el pecho inquietante e incomodo ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Draco diría que estoy luchando por un amor, ¿pero cómo iba luchar? Si ahora no podía sacarme de la cabeza que eran ideas mías el que Harry sintiese lo mismo que yo, seguramente Harry nunca me vio como algo más allá que su amiga y yo en mi mente confundí todo que estúpida me sentía.

El lucia tan enamorado ¿Quién era yo para impedir su felicidad? Me sentía profundamente mal Harry era mi amigo e iba a conspirar en su contra… Pero también estaba Draco, él a diferencia de mi tenía posibilidades, tal vez Pansy al ver que Draco no iba a cambiar se había refugiado en Harry, pero si ella veía que Draco estaba dispuesto a formar una familia a su lado consideraría las cosas. No era ciega veía como Pansy se sentía incomoda conmigo, como sus celos salían a flote y no podía disimularlos. Yo me retiraba de la jugada no lucharía por Harry pero le debía a mis mejores amigos que la mujer que quieren este segura de su decisión.

-Quita esa cara- dijo Draco mientras nos internábamos en la cocina sin ser vistos por la pareja.

-No tengo otra Malfoy- dije un poco molesta.

-Hey, hey, hey ¿Cómo que Malfoy?- dijo Draco en voz baja mostrando una sonrisa traviesa y acercándose a mi acorralándome entre el refrigerador y él.

-Draco quítate, tengo que terminar con la salsa-intente empujarlo pero falle estrepitosamente ni un milímetro de su posición se movió.

Draco se acerco a mi oído y dijo:

-No me quitare hasta que pongas una mejor cara

Malfoy comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y yo a reír y moverme intentando evitar que siguiera, no supe en qué momento el juego se torno en otra cosa Draco intentaba besarme a lo que yo me movía mi cabeza.

Sentía que dos miradas estaban puestas en nosotros lo que me hizo tomar a Draco por el cuello y ser yo quien lo besara. Él se sorprendió solo un poco y casi inmediatamente rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa seguía siendo raro besarlo, me permití analizar el beso, los labios de Draco eran suaves pero no por eso sus besos dejaban de ser firmes y demandantes, mi experiencia se limitaba a un par de besos inocentes con Viktor a un asqueroso beso con Cormac y muchos con Ron, y ninguno era como este, el aire me faltaba pero ni por eso Draco paraba así que tuve que morderlo para que se separara.

Draco traía una sonrisita burlona que me contagio, cuando mire a nuestros invitados y vi la cara de total enojo de Pansy sonreí con más ganas.

-¿Quieren cenar ya o nos esperamos un rato?- pregunte.

-Un rato más- dijo Harry.

Draco y yo nos fuimos a sentar frente a ellos en el sillón de tres plazas ya que ellos ocupaban el de dos. Yo casi estaba encima de Draco y tenia su brazo rodeando mi cuello descansando en mi hombre haciendo que estuviera pegada a su dorso.

-Huele delicioso ¿Que has preparado? Tal vez tu clásica crema de espárragos con…- dijo Harry

-No, no es nada que hayas probado aun, lo que prepare son recetas que están en el libro de las comidas que se hacen en la casa de Draco, Narcissa me ha regalado el libro, así que hare la comida favorita de Draco. Quien por cierto me ayudo a preparar.-Lo interrumpí

-¿Draco cocinando? Me hubiera gustado verlo-dijo Pansy incrédula.

-Le encanta ayudarme cada vez que cocino está conmigo de sous chef , lava los platos o acomoda los trastes sin magia, en realidad es muy buen cocinero, me ha hecho de comer un par de veces y tengo que aceptar que la habilidad que tiene para las pociones se ve reflejada en las culinarias.

La cara de Pansy dibujo por un segundo una mueca de fastidio que quito rápidamente para ofrecernos una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y entonces qué es lo que has preparado?-pregunto Harry

Iba a contestarle cuando la voz de Draco se oyó primero.

- De entrada Crema de berenjenas con queso y nueces, de plato fuerte estofado Malfoy que consiste en rost beaf con pimientos, papas, ñoquis con salsa demiglace pero Hermione le ha dado su toque con alcachofas, y de postre pastel de chocolate con salsa de moras y menta, también la salsa es obra de ella-dijo Draco dándome un beso en la coronilla.

-Se escucha todo muy rico- dijo Harry de manera cortes.

-Espera a que lo pruebes-dije sonriéndole.

- ¿Cómo están tus padres hace mucho que no los veo?-pregunto Draco

-Bien, gracias, aunque tú sabes les tomo por sorpresa mi boda con Harry, les avise yo primero pero no me creyeron hasta ayer que vieron a Harry en la casa.

-Si me imagino, ¿Cómo estuvo Potter? Seguro Julius te quería cruciar por robarte a la nena de sus ojos-dijo Draco en tono burlón.

-Si, en realidad me provoco más miedo que enfrentarme a Voldemort-dijo Harry

Draco comenzó a reír y Pansy y yo le miramos mal

-No lo molestes Malfoy porque mi padre no será mago pero seguro mañana querrá acabar contigo.

-¿Dejaras que me mate?-pregunto en tono dolido moviendo un mechón de cabello que tapaba mi oreja dando me un suave beso atrás de ella.

Me estremecí, maldito Draco era muy buen actor.

-Por supuesto que no-respondí-aunque tal vez te merezcas sufrir un poco…

-¿Mañana iras a pedirla?-dijo Pansy-Pensé que ya lo habías hecho.

-Necesitaba que mis padres estuvieran aquí, preparar a los de Hermione para que se fueran haciendo a la idea…

-Espera ¿Has dicho padres?, ¿Lucius?-dije casi en susurro.

-Por supuesto-contesto él

Ok necesitaba aire y el abrazo de Draco me impedía tomarlo, me aleje de él y lo vi fijamente tratando de encontrar la mentira en sus ojos, cosa que nunca vi.

-¿Es en serio? Lucius también viene mañana ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?.-dije en tono asustado e incrédulo.

-Si cariño hable con él y lo hará a cambio de algo de mi parte-dijo como que no quiere la cosa

-Draco sabes que no era necesario, ¡le has vendido tu alma al diablo!- dije en un tono poco histérico.

-Bueno, Lucius, Lucifer por ahí se va… -dijo riendo.

Yo no era la única preocupada también Harry lucia como yo, el tampoco confiaba en Lucius.

De verdad que esto solo valía la pena por las caras y muecas que hacia Parkinson.

-¿Y ustedes ya tienen la fecha para su boda?-pregunto Draco.

-Queremos que sea en mayo- dijo Pansy-¿Y ustedes?

-Si fuera por mí la próxima semana seria perfecta, pero ella quiere tiempo para la organización así que yo quiero que sea en mi cumpleaños, a principios de Junio ¿Qué mejor regalo que casarme con la mujer que amo? Así tendré doble regalo por parte de ella cada año.

Creo que nuestros amigos aun no se acostumbraban a las muestras de cariño de Draco, y para ser sinceros yo tampoco este Draco era muy diferente a mi amigo.

-¿Y tu Hermione estás de acuerdo con eso?-pregunto Pansy.

-Sí creo que seis meses serán suficientes para organizar la boda- dije haciendo cuentas.

Más bien en seis meses bueno cinco esperaba que ella cambiara de decisión.

-Son tantas cosas las que se deben de planear y tan poco tiempo…-dijo Pansy emocionada- es por eso que he decidió contratar a una organizadora, no quiero estresarme demás, tomare las decisiones importantes y disfrutare de los preparativos sin presión.

-Hey, se escucha bien ¿Por qué no hacemos lo mismo?- pregunto Draco.

Merlín Draco era simplemente genial en esto. El haber usado el nosotros en la pregunta y el hacerla se veía muy lindo de su parte.

-No sé, quiero que las cosas salgan perfectas y ya sabes cómo soy de obsesiva con eso, aparte no creo necesitar más ayuda entre Narcissa, mi madre y yo espero que sea suficiente-respondí

-Se hará como tú quieras entonces-dijo Draco-¿Qué les parece si ya pasamos a comer?

Pasamos a la mesa y Draco me ayudaba a pasar los platos, debía de admitir que era un excelente anfitrión, Pansy acepto que cocinaba bien y Harry y Draco se desvivieron en halagos. A Draco le fascino el pastel, por un momento tuve miedo que se indigestara pues casi él se lo había acabado. La cena transcurrió muy tranquila, el tema de las bodas no fue tocado otra vez en cambio Harry y Pansy nos contaban sobre su viaje alrededor del mundial de quidditch. Intentaba poner de atención y mostrarme interesada pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Harry y Pansy besándose.

Agradecí cuando se marcharon mi humor no me permitía seguir soportando esas muestras de cariño, necesitaba tiempo para seguir trabajando con mi corazón para que no le doliera el aceptar que Harry no era para él.

Aun quedaban un par de cosas que tenía que hablar con Draco como que había desertado de mis intentos con Harry, pero que seguiría en esto por él; así como también tratar eso de que su padre iría mañana a mi casa.

-Draco, yo no puedo seguir con esto, al menos no como en un principio, Harry no me quiere no de esa forma, sé que me quiere de la misma forma que tu y no quiero ponerlo en un predicamento, te ayudare pero ya no aspiro a quedarme con Harry. Tu en cambo si tienes oportunidad con Pansy, lo he visto, por eso te ayudare por que quiero que sea la decisión que tome Pansy sea la correcta. Lo hare por ti y por Harry.-dije todo esto tan rápido que a Draco le costó un poco procesar la información.

-Sabes que te necesito en esto, pero tampoco quiero que te sientas con la obligación de hacerlo, tal vez fui un poco demandante con eso y me seguiste en esta locura pero no quiero hacerlo si te incomoda, no lo hare.

A veces me daban ganas de agarrar a Draco y abrazarlo tan fuerte… era tan lindo cuando su fachada de chico malo la dejaba a un lado**_._**

-Lo hare, vamos Draco si seguí a Harry a una misión suicida con Voldemort y mortifagos incluidos ¿que no siga con esto por ti? Quiero que si Pansy te escoge a ti sean muy felices o que si se queda con Harry este segura de su elección.

-Potter es un idiota- dijo Draco mientras se desvestía.

-Tal vez…- dije moviendo mi varita quedando con una pijama calientita y cómoda-Toma.

Le tendí una bolsa que adentro tenía un pijama de franela roja. Draco me miro interrogante y espere a que la abriera.

-¿Tenía que ser roja? El Verde me sienta mejor, gracias.

-La vi y pensé en ti, creí que el rojo no te sentaría mal, aunque si así fuera ¿Qué importa? Solo yo te veré .Es para que la dejes aquí no quiero que la vecina vuelva a babear sobre el tapete de la entrada.

Ayer mi vecina vino a cobrar lo del mantenimiento en la mañana y Draco en bóxers fue el que abrió la puerta de haber podido se hubiera comido a Draco, pero ya le había dicho Narcissa que tenía que quedarse en su casa y no había hecho caso…

-Hermione el que tú estés acostumbrada al espectáculo no quiere decir que las demás lo estén, es entendible ya va para los cincuenta y no esta casada…

-Si verdad ¿Qué podría esperarme?. Por cierto, ¿es broma verdad?, me refiero a tu padre, ¿lo dijiste solamente por las visitas no?.

-No es una broma mañana mis padres, si ambos estarán ahí.

Empecé a abrir y cerrar la boca no creía lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Draco no tenías que hacerlo ¿Qué te ha pedido tu padre?

-Claro que lo tenía que hacer Hermione. Te mereces aunque sea esto una farsa que vaya mi familia y pidamos permiso a tus padres como es propio, que mi padre no vaya es como si no te estuviera dando el lugar que tienes como mi prometida ¿Qué crees que pensarían tus padres? Si vamos a hacer esto lo haremos bien ¿no crees?

No podía evitar sentirme halagada y preocupada, pues que Lucius aceptara equivalía a que le pidió algo grande a Draco.

-Puedo manejar que mis padres piensen lo que quieran te conocen y saben cómo eres, pero no puedo manejar dejarte a merced de tu padre, ¡eso si me preocupa!- dije casi histérica.

-Tranquila solo me ha pedido que vaya a hacerme cargo de unas negociaciones solo serán unos meses…- dijo antes de interrumpirlo.

-¿Unos meses? No Draco, sé que no quieres hacer eso, no tienes por qué hacerlo, no me importa que no vaya tu padre, que no vaya nadie, Draco has luchado tanto por tu libertad y ahora solo por esto te vuelve a tener en sus manos… y si a eso le sumamos que te vas ¿Cuántos meses dijiste?.

-No dije pero serán de tres a cuatro meses-dijo Draco

-Y ¿Cómo se supone que haremos esto? Draco te necesito aquí si tu no estás aquí esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado…

-Vendré con regularidad soy mago puedo aparecerme, volar, transladores, polvos flu…

-¿dejaras la revista?-pregunte con cierto temor a que me dijera que si.

-No, te lo había dicho no esta en mis planes dejarla, hablare con Charles y enviare por lechuza lo que haga.

-Te extrañare, será raro no verte todos los días ¿con quién desayunare, comeré y cenare? .

-Podrías decirle a Ginevra, se entenderán mas que nunca, al fin adolecen del mismo mal…

Le avente la almohada, pero esta ni lo llego a tocar por que la esquivo con facilidad.

Como era costumbre cada quien se fue a un extremo de la cama. Siendo él quien apagara la luz. Ya acostada a punto de quedar dormida Draco dijo:

-¿te das cuenta como nuestra vida ha cambiado de unos días para otros hace una semana si alguien nos hubiera dicho que estaríamos comprometidos, nos hubiéramos encargado de mandarlo a San Mungo.

-Lo sé ¿nos gusta complicarnos la vida verdad?.

-No es complicarla solo hacerla emocionante.

Al final tenía razón nuestra vida pacifica necesitaba un poco de emoción una diferente de la que habíamos vivido en la guerra, pero bueno esto también era una guerra y sabia que ni él ni yo estamos dispuestos a perder.

* * *

_**Nuestro rubio se nos va de vieje de negocios q triteza, pero eso hara que Hermione abra un poco sus ojito y se de cuenta de muchas cosas...**_

_**espero que les haya gustado, el nombre del sig cap es "Quiero casarme con su hija" veremos al suegro Lucius con muggles ¿que creen que pase? cuentenme sus teorias en los reviews!**_

_**nos leemoos**_

_**besoos**_

_**bye**_


	7. Quiero casarme con su hija

**_Hola chicas!_**

**_¿Qué tal se la pasaron en las fiestas? Espero que bien, lamento la tardanza pero tuve un bloqueo con la parte de la pedida y no sabía cómo continuar, pero ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo dos en uno!_**

**_Espero que les guste! Los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo!_**

* * *

Había pasado una noche terrible no descanse como hubiese querido la idea de que Lucius Malfoy fuera a mi casa era aterradora, respecto a Narcissa no tenia problema mi madre y ella se habían visto un par de veces antes y estaba segura que a mi madre le gustaría volver a verla. Solo esperaba que Draco supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Aun era demasiado temprano como para que el sol saliera, Draco dormía todavía y quien era yo para despertarlo, al menos que uno pudiera dormir era bueno, me levante de la cama sin hacer ruido, me bañe y arregle mientras que veía como el sol iba saliendo en minutos Draco se despertaría, él traía en su sistema su propio reloj.

Fui a ponerle café, mientras que preparaba las cosas que me llevaría a la casa de mis padres, no obstante con ayer habérmela pasado en la cocina el día anterior hoy lo haría de nuevo, se lo había prometido a Narcisa y mi madre me había dicho que seria muy significativo el que yo cocinara, no quise contradecirla por que ella que iba a saber que como una bruja y la próxima señora Malfoy a los ojos del padre de Draco iba a meterse en la cocina a hacer el trabajo de los elfos. Antes de irme le escribí una nota a Draco a lado del anillo de compromiso

_León:_

_Como notaras ya me he marchado. Te deje café, y el anillo nos vemos al rato, cualquier cosa me avisas ¿OK? Nos vemos al rato_

_Besos _

_Hermione._

De un momento a otro me desaparecí y llegue al recibidor de la casa estaba completamente en silencio, supuse que mis padres estarían desayunando en el jardín posterior así que fui a dejar las cosas a mi antigua habitación.

Los alcance aun no empezaban a desayunar. Mi padre se levanto a saludarme y mi madre le siguió.

-¿Cómo estas hija?-pregunto mi papa.

-Bien un poco nerviosa.

-No entiendo por que estas así es Draco ya nos conocemos- dijo en tono incrédulo mi padre

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Es una lastima que su padre no pueda venir ¿esta de viaje no es así?- dijo mi mama.

-Pues al parecer si vendrá el señor Malfoy-le dije

Les había dicho a mis padres que Lucius Malfoy no vendría por que tenía asuntos urgentes en las empresas que atender.

-Ya decía yo que no podía faltar a un momento tan importante- dijo mi madre

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, Hanna la chica que ayudaba en la casa venia cruzando la puerta posterior y sonrío al verme.

-Hola Hermione- saludo

-Hola Hanna

-¿Descansaste? Por que hoy nos espera mucho trabajo- pregunte y advertí.

-Por supuesto ya me mentalice.

Hanna sirvió el desayuno y mientras comíamos mi madre solo hablaba de lo maravilloso que era Draco. Yo solo decía que si y sonreía, mi padre se mostraba un poco fastidiado. Tal vez no le agradaba del todo la idea de que Draco fuera su yerno…

Entramos a la casa y mientras mi madre y Hanna revisaran que todo estuviera impecable yo fui a sentarme junto a mi papa en la sala.

-¿Estas molesto?-pregunte.

-No precisamente, la verdad es que a uno no le enseñan como ser padre y que actitud tomar cuando tu única hija traerá a su novio y a la familia de él para decirle que se casara, pero las cosas podrían ser peores ¿no crees?

-A ¿qué te refieres?- pregunte.

-A que te casas con Draco, al menos eso me causa cierta tranquilidad, es un buen muchacho se que te quiere y que hará todo lo que este en sus manos para que seas feliz.

Cada vez podía manejar mejor el sentimiento de culpabilidad, la verdad es que no valía la pena seguir desgastándome por eso, no lo iba a dejar de hacer hasta llegar al final.

-Draco esta nervioso cree que lo querrás matar por quererse casar conmigo.

Mi padre río y añadió.

-No tendría problema en hacerlo, de hecho es muy buena idea, Pero lo amas y se que no me perdonarías si le hiciera algo- dijo con una sonrisa muy parecida a la mía.

Sonreí por supuesto que no le perdonaría ni a él ni a nadie que le quisiera hacer daño a mi mejor amigo. Me desconcertaba un poco el que mi padre diera por hecho que nos amábamos, bueno lo hacíamos pero no de esa forma. Al menos a ellos no teníamos que convencerlos como a toda la demás gente…

El día pasó de forma muy lenta, a pesar de que estaba haciendo una y mil cosas con mi madre hablando sobre la boda y todo lo que teníamos que hacer y por donde tendríamos que empezar, no podía dejar de estar nerviosa, me había puesto un poco histérica mientras cocinaba pero mi madre y Hanna me habían perdonado.

Me hubiera gustado y tranquilizado un poco si Draco hubiera mandado alguna lechuza, si hubiera hablado por teléfono algo…! ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Según lo acordado con Draco en una hora los Malfoy estarían aquí yo me estaba arreglando cambie de vestido como tres veces para regresar al primero, las manos me sudaban y sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarme y que en cualquier momento las piernas me fallarían. A ningún lado me llevaría ponerme así sería mejor que estuviera tranquila nerviosa no llegaría a ningún lado, ya podía oír decir a Draco lo mismo.

Tome un libro y como por obra de magia me tranquilice las runas siempre me habían gustado y en este momento me relajaban y hacían que mi mente se enfocara en otras cosas. Estaba terminando de traducir un párrafo cuando una leona entro por la ventana de mi habitación, era el patronus de Draco, había sido así desde que ingreso a la revista, tal vez era por que era el _León _ en la revista suponía eso por que el mío también había cambiado yo tenía una serpiente. Al parecer últimamente todo giraba alrededor de este animal…

La leona dijo "_estamos en camino_", así que me levante rápidamente y fui al recibidor.

Fueron los cinco minutos más largos en mucho tiempo mi padre se reía de mi nerviosismo mientras que mi madre le reprochaba su actitud, al final decidí salir al enorme jardín de enfrente el enrejado me permitía observar la calle, no pude evitar mirar el reloj y mientras revisaba el movimiento de los planetas escuche el sonido de un auto aparcando.

¿Era en serio? Un señor vestido de negro se bajo del rolls royce phantom para abrir la puerta trasera, de ella salió Lucius Malfoy en un traje negro muggle elegantísimo, dio un disimulado vistazo a la calle y a la casa, enseguida le tendió la Mano a Narcissa que era la segunda en salir con un bello vestido verde turquesa que parecía mas de bruja que de muggle pero no desentonaba en absoluto. Al final salió Draco como modelo de revista o maniquí de aparador en un traje gris con camisa verde claro y corbata gris también. Era demasiado para dirigir primero Lucius Malfoy viajando en un transporte muggle jodidamente caro y elegante pero muggle al fin y al cabo y también vestía ropa muggle, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por traer conmigo una cámara para inmortalizar el momento. Por otro lado creo que me acababa de caer el veinte de lo que estábamos haciendo involucrando a nuestros padres y toda la cosa, no ayudaba a relajarme definitivamente en cuanto entraron fui hasta ellos.

-Hola- dije intentando sonreír

Draco se acerco a mí y me dio un casto beso que logro sonrojarme… vamos una cosa era hacerlo frente de todo el mundo y otra enfrente de sus padres. El enseguida lo noto y mostro una sonrisa burlona, intente no ponerle demasiada atención y me concentre en saludar a Narcissa que me regalaba una sincera sonrisa, al final vi al señor Malfoy e hice un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo que el imito. Draco me acerco hasta el tomándome del brazo acercándose hacia mi rostro, ¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿No era ya suficiente?

-Me has dejado sin palabras Hermione estas preciosa.

Otra vez volví a sonrojarme Narcissa nos miraba radiante y Lucius nos ignoraba.

Entramos a la casa y mis padres estaban esperándonos. No supe si el ambiente era tenso o yo era la que lo estaba, los únicos incómodos aquí éramos Lucius y yo los demás se veían muy tranquilos. Yo me había quedado pasmada y Draco había sido el que daba las presentaciones y más que nada era presentar a su padre con los míos.

Lucius se portaba serio sin expresión alguna, le había estrechado la mano a mi padre y besado la mano a mi mama. ¿Acaso Draco le había mandado un imperio a su padre? ¿De qué otra forma Lucius Malfoy haría eso con unos muggles? Estaba espantada con esa actitud y quería alejar a mis padres lo más que se pudiera de ese señor.

No podía aparentar tranquilidad Lucius se dio cuenta y sonrió sarcásticamente mientras me miraba retadoramente, y yo ni siquiera pude regresarle la mirada sino que me voltee a ver a los demás que nos miraban interrogantes y Draco que veía a su padre recriminatoriamente.

Me sentí un poco más tranquila Draco no lo hubiera traído si no pudiera controlar a su padre y el y por supuesto yo no dejaríamos que nada pasara. Debía controlarme si, eso haría.

Nos sentamos de dos en dos en los sofás, deje que Draco tomara mi mano entrelazara la suya con la mía. Era raro lo había tocado tantas veces y nunca me percate de la suavidad de estas, de lo grandes que y blancas que eran, su tacto era tibio más frio que caliente pero era agradable.

-Entonces tienes mucho por hacer hija- pregunto mi madre

Me había perdido parte de la conversación ahora no entendía de que hablaban. Voltee a ver a Draco pidiendo su ayuda y dijo.

-Pero nada que Hermione no pueda resolver, ¿verdad cariño?

-Si solo tengo que organizarme-respondí

Mi madre nos miraba de esa forma que solo una madre ve a sus hijos: con orgullo y nostalgia. Me sentí incomoda.

-Estaba recordando la primera vez que vino Draco a la casa.

-Fue cuando venimos a buscar unos libros que él me había prestado-comente.

Draco sonrió enigmáticamente y dijo.

- No, esa no fue la primera vez.

Mi mama sonrió y asintió con la cabeza ¿de qué me estaba perdiendo? Los vi con la intención de que me aclararan ese asunto.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que te enojaste conmigo por lo que le dije a tu compañero de regulación mágica?

¿Cómo no acordarme? Draco y yo ya éramos amigos y había hecho un comentario nada apropiado, mi compañero era hijo de muggles como yo, era cierto que a mí me trataba como debería de ser, como su igual, pero no era lo mismo con toda la gente. Me dolía lo que le dijo pues yo estaba en la misma condición que él, Draco se dio cuenta y quiso disculparse solo que no lo deje en ese momento y me fui.

-Si lo recuerdo.

-Desapareciste y te estuve buscando por todos lados al final decidí venir a buscarte aquí, me habías dado la dirección y era probable que estuvieras aquí, y al llegar me encontré con Jane.

-Draco llego preguntándome por ti, me dijo que era amigo tuyo, yo solo conocía a Harry y a Ron, lo invite a pasar me conto lo que había sucedido como se conocieron en Hogwarts y las circunstancias de su trato en el colegio, la guerra, como había cambiado y que quería arreglar las cosas contigo.

Yo jamás le había contado nada a mi madre de Draco cuando íbamos a Hogwarts ni de su posición en la guerra, y cuando salimos y paso lo de la revista, solo le dije que era un viejo conocido, no quería que se llevara una mala impresión de él ahora que había cambiado, ella nunca me hizo preguntas que hubieran sido incomodas así que cuando se lo presente lo trato igual que a Harry y a Ron.

Ella nunca me dijo nada de esa platica hasta ahora y tampoco Draco.

El había sido sincero me había ido a buscar a esta casa y había hablado con mi madre de temas que aquí no tocaba como la guerra. Draco era todo un misterio, pero había sido lindo de su parte hablar con mi mama, ahora sabia por que ella lo adoraba tanto.

-Nunca me lo dijiste-le dije a Draco.

-Nunca salió a comentar-respondió el quitándole la importancia- de eso ¿hace cuanto que fue Jane?

-6 años Draco

¿Tantos años tiene que Draco y yo somos tan cercanos?, me ha parecido un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Y parece que no ha sido nada, ni lo he sentido o ¿Tu has sentido el tiempo cariño?-pregunto Draco.

-No, ha sido un suspiro-conteste sonriéndole y apretando más su mano.

-Pues no has sentido el tiempo por qué has estado vagueando o ¿qué has hecho de provecho Draco?-dijo Lucius

-No sé padre tal vez terminar la carrera ha estado trabajando en la aseguradora muggle- dijo Draco en tono molesto

-Una pérdida de tiempo absolutamente, ¿para qué trabajar en una empresa cuando puedes dirigir las propias?

-Así que usted también señor Malfoy es uno de mis aliados, No hay vez que vea a Hermione y no le insista en que se involucre en alguna de las empresas de la familia, pero al parecer cree que incrementar las ganancias de cualquier otra es mejor que en las empresas que serán de sus hijos.

Si las cosas no podían ser tan buenas, ahí otra vez mi padre insistiendo en algo que no iba a hacer, el hizo lo que yo y siguió con lo que le gustaba enojando a mi abuelo en el proceso. No sabía por qué no me entendía si él había pasado por lo mismo.

-Papa tu tampoco te haces completamente cargo de las empresas ni si quiera cuando eras joven lo hiciste, no sé por qué pretendes que yo lo haga.

-Yo siempre estuve al pendiente, hice lo que quise pero también no me desobligue de las responsabilidades que tenia con la familia.

Eso me sonaba más a discurso de Lucius Malfoy que de él, ¿Por qué ahora hablábamos de eso?

-Y en qué consisten sus empresas señor Granger-dijo Lucius interesado.

-Tenemos acciones en Wasterstone y en otras cadenas de librerías más pequeñas por reino unido.

-Draco no me habías comentado que tus futuros suegros son accionistas de Waterstone

-No salió al tema-respondió

Al parecer esa sería su respuesta favorita de la noche.

-He estado interesado en invertir en el mundo editorial muggle, es de los más rentables. Nuestra familia tiene acciones en Flourish y Botts y en el profeta. Pero no he conseguido la orientación necesaria para invertir, sería adecuado que Draco lo hiciera, el conoce más acerca del funcionamiento aquí.

-Pues que mejor, el mundo editorial es muy cerrado no dejan entrar a nuevos inversionistas, aunque ahora que Draco será parte de la familia no será problema que puedan invertir en Waterstone- dijo mi padre

El señor Malfoy se mostraba complacido, Draco asintió con la cabeza dando su "palabra" de que lo haría.

Mi padre tan ingenuo Lucius había acomodado la conversación a su conveniencia y ahora en tan solo unos segundos había logrado mucho.

-Bueno querido pero no es momento de hablar sobre negocios lo importante es que nuestros hijos están juntos y se van a casar-dijo Narcissa

-Eso es lo que esperamos madre, pero los señores Granger no dan aun su permiso- dijo Draco

-No lo has pedido Draco-respondió mi padre

Draco me volteo a ver y después volvió su vista a mi papa.

-Usted sabe cuánto yo adoro Hermione, no podría quererla más de lo que lo hago. Yo quiero casarme con su hija, se que para usted es difícil este momento, probablemente yo hubiera matado a quien estuviera en mi lugar, pero me conoce yo la cuidare de cualquier mal y la hare feliz le doy mi palabra.

-Yo lo sé Draco, sé que mi hija te ama tanto como tú a ella, yo lo supe mucho antes de que ustedes mismos se dieran cuenta, se que la cuidaras y que serán felices yo no puedo ni quiero oponerme a esta boda, así que puedes casarte con ella.

Estaba en shock miles de emociones se hacían espacio en mi cuerpo, culpa, nerviosismo, amor, felicidad, no podía soportarlo, me solte a llorar silenciosamente.

-No llores cariño-dijo mi papa

-Lo siento no puedo evitarlo

Draco limpio mis lagrimas regalándome una sonrisa

-Entonces Hermione ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-pregunto Draco

-Sí, sí quiero-respondí

Draco volvió a sacar de la cajita el anillo de la serpiente, tomo mi mano izquierda y en el dedo anular lo coloco, paso exactamente lo mismo que la vez pasada la serpiente recorrió mi dedo y se ajusto al tamaño y cuando termino de acomodarse y cuando abrió la boca un bello y enorme diamante salió de ella.

Tome a Draco por el rostro con una mano acariciándolo, él la quito y la beso y después hizo lo mismo con mis labios

-Ahora les contare la historia de los anillos, el de Hermione ha pertenecido a todas las mujeres Malfoy fue hecho en trabajo conjunto entre los duendes y las hadas, los duendes se encargaron de hacer el anillo de Draco y las hadas el de Hermione que al ponerlos juntos forman una sola serpiente, en realidad es un solo anillo, pero al separarlos son dos, ahora entrelacen sus manos-dijo Narcissa-

-Madre ya sabemos que las serpientes se ponen a jugar.

-Pues tienen suerte entonces, porque quiere decir que Hermione y tu son almas complementarias, si no fuera así no bailarían pues el anillo al ser complementario del otro no podría bailar si el portador no fuera complementario del otro portador.

Yo tenía razón Draco y yo somos algo mas que amigos, era como el hermano que nunca tuve el amigo y confidente que necesito.

-Yo sabía que se movían siempre les pregunte y nunca me dijeron nada.

-No queríamos que si algún día querías casarte con alguien y esa persona no era tu complemento te traumaras y te aferraras a eso y le probaras el anillo a cuanta mujer se te cruzara en el camino, afortunadamente te topaste con Hermione y ella es la indicada para ti.

Draco movió su cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

-Ahora hay que organizar la fiesta de compromiso-dijo Narcissa.

-¿acaso no era esta?-dijo Draco

-No querido, todo el mundo tiene que saber que se casaran.

-No queremos nada de fiestas con gente que no conocemos, por favor-

Draco se mostro firme yo tampoco quería nada de eso con esto tenía suficiente en mi conciencia

Narcissa no insistió más y lo dejo pasar.

Al final pasamos a cenar y todo fue mucho más tranquilo de lo que yo esperaba, Lucius se había comportado, por conveniencia pero lo había hecho y en cierta forma lo agradecía, les había gustado lo que preparamos de cenar, mi madre se había puesto de acuerdo con Narcissa para meterme presión con los planes para la boda. Cuando ya fue tarde Los Malfoy se despidieron.

-Narcissa y yo estamos muy complacidos de que su hija sea la siguiente señora Malfoy-dijo Lucius

Argh! ¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita?

-Sí, no concibo a nadie mejor para mi hijo-apoyo Narcissa quien sabia que lo decía de corazón.

No sabía que prefería, al menos con Lucius no me daba sentimiento de culpabilidad, es mas se merecía esta farsa.

Draco y yo quedamos en vernos temprano al siguiente día para hablar de los pendientes que teníamos tanto en el trabajo como en lo otro y claro para despedirlo y desearle buen viaje y mucho éxito en sus negociaciones.

* * *

-Todo saldrá bien, vendré a verte seguido cariño.

-Ya sé que vendrás pero… trata de apurarte y venir lo más pronto ¿si? Te extrañare-le dije

Sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, ya me estaba poniendo otra vez sensible… Necesitaba a Draco el era quien me impulsaba y alentaba a seguir con la locura y si el estaba lejos yo no sabría como manejarlo me iba a volver loca.

-No por Salazar no llores Hermione, no me he muerto guarda tus lagrimas para cuando lo haga ¿ok?, ni notaras mi ausencia volveré antes de que te des cuenta que no estoy a tu lado molestándote. Eres una chica lista sabrás manejar esto confío en ti.

-Solo estoy sensible.

-aaa si es de esos días en los que huyo de ti y tu humor.

Le di un golpe y me cruce de brazos.

-Ven abrázame se que te mueres de ganas por hacerlo-dijo Draco sonriendo y abriendo sus brazos.

-Engreído-le dije mientras que lo abrazaba.

Me alejo un poco de él y me dio un beso en la nariz en forma de despedida.

Al final solo fui consciente del rayo de luz que ilumino la estancia y como una pluma desaparecía de ahí trasladando a Draco a Bulgaria.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Draco se había ido, el trabajo me había consumido por completo entre la "entrevista" y los otros reportajes que no eran parte de mi trabajo pero que Charles me había encargado que colaborara, ya había terminado todo lo demás solo que no lograba terminar de escribir lo que si era mi trabajo; una me había salido demasiado cursi para ser Malfoy y yo, la otra demasiado clásica y común, al final había quedado justo como el principio sin nada, me había dado cuenta que por mucho que conociera a Draco lo necesitaba para esto. Ahora solo faltaba una semana para que la revista fuera llevada a charles y diera el visto bueno para que la publicaran.

Draco había estado también completamente sumergido en las negociaciones, apenas me había mandado una lechuza preguntándome como estaba y como iba todo, fue una pena tener que decirle que no había avanzado nada ya que no era tan cercana a Pansy como para invitarla a hacer cosas juntas sin él de por medio, tampoco me había visto con Harry, solo me había enfocado en el trabajo e intentando apaciguar a mi madre y a la suya que diario me preguntaban cuando nos veríamos para empezar con la organización de la boda.

Era raro no hablar con él tanto, lo extrañaba pero podía manejar la situación. Justo cuando le escribía la lechuza contándole una idea un tanto loca me cruzo por la mente, era la única forma de estar cerca de ella.

Le había mandado una lechuza ayer por la noche preguntándole por su organizadora de bodas quería una cita con ella para que me ayudara a ver por donde tenía que empezar, solo pediría una guía y así podría verla, hasta podría quedar en tomar un café con ella, algo era algo. Así que hoy me vería con ella y con la organizadora tenía una cita a las 5, me daba tiempo de mandarle una lechuza a Draco con las preguntas que saldrían en la entrevista para que las conteste mientras que yo continuaría con la columna de "león y serpiente"

Había ya puesto todas las preguntas y mis respuestas y esperaba que me regresara la lechuza mañana temprano.

Al día siguiente en cuanto entre a la oficina vi a la lechuza que había mandado el día anterior, Draco se había apurado. La abrí un poco impaciente queriendo ver cómo iba a estar el artículo y principalmente ver si había mandado algo aparte del trabajo.

Al abrir el sobre vi una pequeña nota que decía

_**Espero que sea suficiente, nos vemos el viernes para la sesión de fotos**_

_**DM**_

¿Eso era todo? Estaba de broma seguramente, sabía que tenía trabajo pero podía haber sido un poco más extenso. Me sentí un poco decepcionada por su seca y nada larga respuesta.

Saque los demás papeles y junte mis respuestas con las suyas, al final me puse a leerlo.

_En este mágico y loco mundo uno siempre se topa con diferentes cosas desde un hombre de tres cabezas después de haber experimentado con su caldero hasta un adolescente capaz de matar a un mago tenebroso, tal vez después de que en las últimas dos décadas hayamos visto las cosas más inverosímiles aun para nuestro mundo nos ha hecho ser más abiertos de mente y poder ver más allá de nuestra bola de cristal. Así que cuando sentimos que lo hemos visto todo siempre llega algo que hace que recapacitemos en nuestros preceptos y ahora en este especial poniéndonos a mood con la temática de la revista nos encontramos con una noticia increíble y del modo más literal que se pueda leer. La boda de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy_

_¿Estaban sentados? Espero que si y no hayan estado dando un paseo por su escoba mientras lo hacían. ¿Creen que bromeo?, Pues créanme no lo hago._

_Al igual que muchos de ustedes no lo creía así que personalmente busque una entrevista con alguno de los interesados y me sorprendió ver la aceptación a mi propuesta por las dos partes._

_Así que los cite en la casa de nuestro editor para las fotos y la entrevista, Después de que la fotógrafa terminara con su trabajo, fuimos conducidos hacia el jardín de la casa había te y bocadillos todo listo para empezar._

_No hablare de su ropa pues ustedes podrán ver como lucían en las siguientes paginas pero si diré lo enamorados y relajados que se veían._

"_Antes de empezar quisiera agradecerles que decidieran hablar con W&W Contemporany"_

"_Creo que era la mejor forma de darlo a conocer, antes de que la noticia se propagara y empezaran a surgir chismes o ideas que nada tienen que ver con la realidad, hubiéramos preferido mantener todo esto en privado pero sabemos que por muchas cosas tanto como Draco y yo somos personas públicas y la prensa estaría sobre nosotros haciéndonos preguntas al respecto, por eso decidimos dar esta única entrevista, creemos en la filosofía de esta revista así que no creo que hubiera un medio mejor que ustedes" dijo Hermione_

"_Así que leen la revista"_

"_Si, siempre en una vida ajetreada necesitas un momento de esparcimiento y que mejor que una revista que hable de los temas que nos ocupan a los magos jóvenes-adultos" respondió Draco_

"_¿Alguna sección en especial que les guste?" me aventure a preguntar_

"_LV y SM" respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, y sonrieron al ver que habían dicho lo mismo_

"_Tal vez debí de haberle dicho a León y a Serpiente que fueran ellos quienes llevaran la entrevista" comente un poco sentida._

"_No, no probablemente estaría muy nerviosa aparte no es su sección "respondió Hermione visiblemente incomoda por mi comentario_

"_Si, ¿están listos para comenzar?" pregunte. A lo que asintieron con la cabeza_

"_Comencemos con la pregunta obligada ¿Cómo comenzó su relación?"_

"_No fue algo especial solo un día nos encontramos en los pasillos de la universidad charlamos de lo que había sucedido en el pasado hicimos borrón y cuenta nueva" dijo Draco_

"_Nos veíamos en los pasillos y platicábamos después comenzamos a frecuentarnos más y surgió la amistad, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos" añadió ella_

"_¿Eso fue?"Pregunte._

"_Hace 6 años" respondió ella rápidamente._

"_y ¿Hace cuanto que son novios?"_

"_Dos meses" respondió él_

"_vaya es poco tiempo" comente._

"_El noviazgo es la etapa que sirve para conocer a tu pareja, creo que Hermione ya conoció lo suficiente de mi en estos 6 años para que saber si soy el hombre que quiere en su vida, al igual que yo sé que es la mujer que quiero conmigo, Hermione es la mujer que cualquier hombre quisiera a su lado"_

"_entonces Hermione lo conoces lo suficiente…"_

"_Es imposible conocer a Draco y no terminar perdidamente enamorada de él" dijo ella_

_A pesar de que son muy serios cuando hablaban el uno del otro se muestran relajados dejando escapar de vez en cuando una sonrisa cómplice….._

Al terminar de leer se me olvido por completo el amargo sabor que había quedado después de su nota le había quedado muy bien tal y como quería nada de cursilería excesiva, algo creíble y a la vez un poco romántico, definitivamente Draco me conocía para poner lo que yo deseaba

* * *

Pansy ya me esperaba y había lle_gado justo a tiempo al parecer la organizadora no llegaba aun._

_-Hola Pansy-salude_

_-Hola Hermione- respondió_

_-Te cite antes de que Sandra llegara quisiera hablar contigo antes_

_Al parecer Parkinson no se iba por las ramas._

_-¿Y de que quieres hablar?-pregunte._

_-De Draco obviamente- dijo ella_

_-No es tan obvio, podría ser de Harry…-respondí secamente_

_-No con Harry no hay ningún problema-dijo ella restándole importancia_

_-¿y con Draco si?-pregunte sabiendo que no lo había_

_-Por supuesto, se casara contigo, y no me malinterpretes eres una buena chica pero no la adecuada para él._

_Creo que había conseguido algo moría por contárselo a Draco. Pansy intentaba ser cortes pero fallaba estrepitosamente. _

_-¿Y según tu como seria la mujer adecuada para él?-pregunte tranquilamente_

_-Draco necesita una mujer menos comprometida con las causas perdidas, a alguien que pueda dominar, más sofisticada, de su mismo circulo y honestamente no eres eso_

_-Pues honestamente yo creo que Harry necesita una mujer menos presumida, más estable, con los pies en la tierra que este con el no con su mito, alguien que lo merezca y por supuesto que sepa cocinar _

_Me levante de ahí y añadí_

_-Pero claro mientras que ellos dos se den cuenta que ni tu ni yo somos las mujeres que ellos "necesitan" al menos yo seguiré siendo su prometida. _

_-Adiós Pansy_

_No mire atrás ni espere a que dijera algo y me largue de ahí. _

* * *

_**No se dejen engañar por la actitud de Lucius el ya está tramando algo y como ven si se porto bien fue por que obtendrá un beneficio de esto, por otro lado Pansy no sean duras con ella, piensen en sus mejores amigos y seguro que piensan que sus novias no son lo suficientemente buenas para ellos. Y Draco, a que creen que sea su actitud cortante de la nota? Si en la cena estuvo divino… espero sus teorías y reviews=)**_

_**Si llegamos a los 100 reviews de la historia antes del siguiente capítulo me comprometo por mi Draco a subirles dos caps largos en una semana, ahí ustedes dicen….**_

_**No se olviden de pasar por mi perfil y checar mis demás historias, ahí también está la imagen de la revista y el blog y el tumblr de las MasdDM (mártires al servicio de Draco Malfoy)**_

_**Nos leemoos**_

_**Besoos**_

_**bye**_


	8. Celos

_**Hola!**_

_**El primero cap. de la semana, y antes del domingo tendrán el otro ya llegamos a los 104 reviews *.* =´) muchas gracias por sus reviews alertas y favoritos. Este cap. se divide en tres partes. Draco en Bulgaria. Draco y Hermione en la sesión de fotos de la revista y Pansy Theo y Blaise en un café. A las chicas que no tienen cuenta en FF si quieren que les responda porfis mándenme su mail separado para que no lo borre FF, por lo pronto.**_

_**Por cierto el fic gano mejor dramione romance 2010 en el concurso que se hizo en el blog "fans dramiones" no les dije nada para que votaran pues cuando me entere ya había publicado cap. Y cuando volví a publicar ya habían cerrado las votaciones.**_

_**En fin los dejo para que lean. El cap. dedicado a mi amigo Andru que está en el hospital y espero que te mejores muy pronto te quiero!**_

_***Lo que este escrito en negritas y cursiva como mis notas de autora son los párrafos de la entrevista de la revista y lo normal será lo que pase entre Pansy, Blaise y Theo **_

**

* * *

Draco POV**

Nunca había deseado este tipo de vida para mí y me estuve encargando hasta ahora de alejarme de esta condena, bueno tal vez exageraba un poco con eso de la condena, pero este trabajo me esclavizaría a él y era lo que menos quería, a penas cuando sentía que volvía a tomar las riendas de mi vida hacer cosas que me hacían sentir bien conmigo mismo me veía en la situación de estar aquí con aburridas juntas donde nadie quería perder y todos ganar, y aunque no me gustara mi ego estaba en juego y hacia lo mejor posible por conseguir los objetivos que me había señalado mi padre antes de venir.

Tenía que retirar el capital que teníamos invertido en el Vladisnav Varna el mejor equipo de Bulgaria, poseía a los mejores jugadores, pero mi padre ya se había cansado del quiditch y ahora solo mantendríamos al Puddlemere. Quitar nuestro capital desequilibraría al equipo por eso me encontraba en platicas con algunos posibles prospectos para que fueran ellos los nuevos accionistas.

Entre ellos se encontraba el buscador del equipo Víktor Krum y en realidad era la propuesta que mas me agradaba, le era fiel al equipo y vería porque los intereses de los jugadores como de los accionistas estuvieran equilibrados.

Todo iba bien hasta que el otro día entre a su oficina y vi una foto de Hermione adornando el lugar. Intente no fijarme mucho en ella sabía que eran amigos pero si me desconcertaba el hecho de que tuviera esa foto justo donde estaban todas las snitchs que había atrapado y los trofeos que había ganado. Estuvimos platicando hasta llegar a un acuerdo. Al final justo cuando ya me iba observé más tiempo del conveniente la foto ella. Vestía unos jeans y un abrigo corto de color rosa le sonreía y agitaba la mano.

-Es hermosa ¿no?-dijo él viendo mi interés en la fotografía.

-Por supuesto- conteste.

Después me enseño otra foto donde sale ella en el baile de cuarto. La sostuve por unos momentos y le dije.

-Krum espero que quites estas fotos de aquí, no me gusta ver a mi mujer en otro escritorio que no sea el mismo, espero que para el firmar el contrato ya no estén aquí.

Krum se me quedo viendo como anonadado y le dije.

-Hermione y yo te estaremos esperando el día de la boda pronto te llegará la invitación.

Salí de ahí sin esperar a que sus neuronas hicieran sinapsis y comprendieran lo que había dicho.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Estábamos en la casa de Charles, Draco había llegado muy puntual a la hora acordada, cuando lo vi me sentí más tranquila pues estaba igual que siempre, con su cabello un poco más largo pero en esencia era el mismo. Me saludo dándome un beso en la frente y un fugaz abajo ¿era mi imaginación o se mostraba más frio que de costumbre?

Pronto descubrí que no era eso, no me hablaba y estaba concentrado en la ropa que iba a ponerse para las fotos y aun así yo no entendía que era lo que pensaba si todo prácticamente era gris negro y blanco.

No sabía cómo empezar a hablarle, pues por primera vez me sentía incomoda y no supe porque.

Cada uno fue a cambiarse y a ponerse el primer vestuario cuando salí espere que el hiciera uno de esos comentarios juguetones que lograban sonrojarme, pero el solo me vio y seguio abrochándose las mangas de su camisa.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa conmigo? –pregunte al fin no aguantando más la situación

-No me pasa nada, estas exagerando-respondió él como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera una locura.

No me tragaría su actuación

-Por Merlin Malfoy apenas si me ves ¿cuantas palabras has cruzado conmigo desde que llegaste?, hace tres semanas que no te veo, antes pasaba un fin de semana que no me veías y el lunes apenas si respirabas para contarme lo que habías hecho-explote

-No tengo por qué contarte todo o ¿tú me cuentas todo Hermione?-pregunto serio

¿No que no? Ya sabía que se traía algo y no me lo decía.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunte

-Olvídalo, tienes todo el derecho de reservarte información solo para ti, es solo que a veces hablo contigo y tengo más confianza de la que debería, y espero lo mismo de ti pero como te dije olvidemos esto.

-Sé claro, ¿qué es lo que te está molestando? Según tu ¿qué es lo que guardo para mí?, porque no tengo secretos ni intimidad contigo…

Pare en el momento que razone lo que dije y Draco rio y yo lo imite.

-Ya sé que no tienes intimidad conmigo, me habría dado cuenta ¿no crees?-dijo él un poco más relajado.

-Anda dime lo que te molesta.

Mi enojo ya no existía, pero aun quería saber que era lo que pasaba.

-Ya te dije-respondió el volviendo a tomar una actitud a la defensiva

-Pues no te entiendo así. Especifica-dije un poco exasperada.

-Nada creo que al ser tu mejor amigo creo que debería de saber que mantienes una relación a distancia con Krum.

-Pense que sabías que me carteo con él. Espera cuando dices relación a ¿Qué tipo de relación te refieres?

-A ¿qué tipo relación crees tú?-dijo el irónico.

¿Lo decía en serio? Si yo tuviera una relación amorosa a distancia con Viktor, no hubiera aceptado el trato, y el sería el primero en saberlo Viktor es un buen amigo.

-No la hay Viktor es solo mi amigo, si fuera de otro modo te lo hubiera dicho, sabes que mi amor por Harry no me ha dejado de ver mas allá ¿Cuántos novios me has conocido? ¿3?

-Sí y ninguno era el adecuado para ti-dijo tranquilamente

Otra vez esas palabras ¿Qué eran de dominio popular entre las serpientes?

-Según tu, que por cierto no sé que les hiciste a Frederick y Martin que huyeron después de que les hayas dado la "charla" que ni siquiera mi padre les dio.

-Ellos querían sexo… vi sus perversas intenciones y tu eres demasiado ingenua hasta que no los hubieras visto en cima de ti te hubieras dado cuenta…

-¡Usaste legeremancia! Y ¿Quién te dijo que yo no quería lo mismo?

Odiaba la actitud sobre protectora hacía mi, ¿de verdad me creía tan indefensa? ¿Hasta qué punto tuvo que llegar para saber eso?.

-Eres una buena chica Hermione, ¿quieres sexo? Ya me ocupare yo de ver a alguien en perfecto estado de salud para ti.

¡Lo que me faltaba! Que quisiera inmiscuirse en mis relaciones (inexistentes) sexuales. Ese era un tema del que hablaríamos luego, por hoy solo quería aclarar lo de Viktor y el tema de Pansy

-Olvídalo Malfoy. Ya que tocaste el tema tuve una pequeña discusión con Pansy

-¿Y ella que tiene que ver en esto?

-Me dijo que yo no era la mujer adecuada para ti.

Draco quiso aparentar indiferencia y casi lo logra casi.

-¿A si? Y ¿Quién es ella para cuestionarlo? Dime que no te ofendió, porque tendremos una charla larga y tendida de haber sido así.

-No, nada severo, digo yo no me porte muy bien con ella después de lo que dijo. Creo que esta celosa.

-Recrea para mí la amigable conversación-pidió.

-Yo no sabía cómo acercarme a ella, sin ti y Harry de por medio, tu porque no estabas y no me gusta hacer mal tercio es demasiado incomodo para mi aun. Entonces le hable y le pedí que si nos podíamos ver con la coordinadora de su boda para que me orientara. Llegue y la coordinadora no estaba solo ella, me dijo que me había citado antes por que quería hablar conmigo acerca de ti, intento ser cortes diciéndome que yo no era la mujer adecuada para ti. Que me faltaba clase, que fuera menos dominante, más sofisticada…

-¿se atrevió a decirte eso?

El interrumpió, era obvio que no quería seguir escuchándome

-Sí pero como te había dicho antes no fue la única….

Ohh Draco estaba molesto me había mirado de una forma que pocas veces lo hacía, silenciosamente me había pedido que me callara.

-No me importa lo que le hayas dicho después, claramente se lo merecía. Esto es solo el principio Hermione, me alegro que la hayas puesto en su lugar, ahora fue ella mañana puede ser cualquier otra persona, yo también me enfrentare a esto. Nadie es suficientemente bueno para alguien como tú, yo lo sé esta es una de las pruebas que tendremos que enfrentar. Por eso te lo preguntare una vez más ¿estás dispuesta a seguir con esto? Porque he estado pensando, creo que he abusado de ti y de la amistad que tenemos. Nunca pedí tu opinión di por hecho que lo harías y lo hiciste, tal vez debimos de pensar en otra solución o de perfeccionar el plan, no he parado de sentirme culpable, no me agrada la sensación, no va conmigo lo sabes.

-Draco…

Volvió a pedirme con la mirada que me callara el quería continuar.

-Vamos soy consejero amoroso ese es mi trabajo como León, se que debería estar aquí estas pasando por una decepción amorosa, un proceso difícil, según todos los libros del tema que hemos leído necesitas de un amigo, en este caso de mi. En cambio ¿Qué he hecho yo? Hice que fueras con Pansy, te expuse a que te insultara o peor aun que hablara de su "magnífica relación con Harry" Yo sé cómo es ella, sabía que iba a estar celosa de ti, estaba celosa desde que tu y yo comenzamos a ser amigos solo que ella logra ocultarlo muy bien y si a eso le sumas que eres la mejor amiga de Potter, y tampoco ayuda que él te tenga en un altar. Llenar tu lugar como la mujer más importante para Potter es tarea sino imposible muy difícil y como buena serpiente astuta lo sabe, quiere desmeritarte, hacerte creer que no vales lo suficiente, y tú en tu estado vulnerable lo puedas creer.

Empezaras a preguntarte que hay de malo en ti o que tiene ella que no tengas tú y que Potter lo haya visto, o lo que ella busca que creas que no eres lo que yo necesito termines el compromiso y salgas de mi vida. Pansy cree que con Potter no hay posibilidades de sacarte de su vida pero de mi sí, lo que ella no sabe es la verdad de nuestra relación y que nuestra amistad esta mas allá de su mente astuta y aunque quisiera y pusiera todo su esfuerzo en ello jamás lograría separarnos.

-Creo que Pansy tiene razón yo no te merezco, no merezco tener a un amigo como tú. Aunque tampoco creo que ella te merezca pero si ella es lo que tú quieres sabes que estaré contigo siempre.

-Ya lo sé, pero puedo hacer el esfuerzo por que son ustedes-dijo Draco sonriendo de lado

Lo vi por unos instantes sosteniendo su mirada hasta que un flash lanzado por Camille nos sorprendió.

-Lo siento no pude evitarlo, se ven muy bien juntos ¿saben?

-¿Si?-dije mas como pregunta que como respuesta.

-Quiero esa foto Camille, ¿podrías mandármela cuando este?- Dijo Draco

-Claro Draco, Bueno los veo en la sala-dijo ella

-¿Para qué quieres esa foto?-le pregunte.

-No tengo ninguna foto de ti a pesar de que hace años somos amigos, todas las fotos en donde salimos juntos las tienes tú.

-No te gustan las fotos y nunca me has pedido una, pero te hare copias para que te las lleves y no me extrañes tanto león-le dije

El asintió y dijo

-Por cierto añade a Viktor Krum a la lista de invitados.

-No pensaba hacer lista de invitados ¿es muy necesario? ¿Por qué quieres invitar a Viktor?-pregunte

-¿Es tu amigo no?-dijo él como si fuera muy obvio

Decidí no prestarle más atención y terminar de acomodarme la blusa gris. El me veía esperando que terminara. Cuando lo hice me tendió una mano y preguntó

-¿Lista para las fotos _amor_?

-jajaja si estoy lista.

* * *

**Pansy POV **

-Escucho otra burla más de ustedes y los dejare sin descendencia ¿entendieron?-dije molesta con la varita en mano

Había salido a desayunar con Theo y Blaise, me arrepentí en cuanto los ví, seguían siendo los mismos idiotas de siempre.

-Ya no te alteres, pero tienes que reconocer que tiene gracia este asunto-dijo Blaise

-¿desde cuándo una boda es graciosa?

-Desde que eres tú la que se casa con Potter, es que mírate-dijo Theo señalando el artículo en la revista- luces tan cursi, lo único que falto que dijeras es que fue amor a primera vista.

-y ¿tú que sabes?, ninguno de ustedes dos no son capaces de tener una relación por más de tres semanas con alguien.

-jajaja ¿escuchaste eso Theo? ¿Cuántos corazones rotos ha dejado por toda Europa la próxima señora Potter aquí presente? Eres tan falsa cariño te recuerdo que eso es lo que hacías tu hace menos de 5 meses.

-ohh miren lo que hay ahí-dijo Theo señalando una mesa.

-¿Qué tiene la mesa? -pregunte

El se levanto y trajo consigo una revista.

-No sé que pienses tu Blaise, pero este día sí que es genial ¿Por qué no tenemos al rubio por aquí?

-Salió de viaje-dije automáticamente

Theo mantenía la revista pegada casi a su rostro y formaba una sonrisa burlona conforme iba leyendo, intente quitársela para ver que le causaba tanta gracia, el esquivo mi mano hábilmente y empezó a leer.

-W&W Contemporany presenta "Especial Bodas", La boda del año Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy-dijo Theo

-¡¿Qué? –grite al momento que le quitaba de sus manos la revista.

-Ocultos del ojo de la sociedad y ahora anuncian sus bodas como si nada, yo creo que perdimos a Pansy y Draco ¿no crees Blaise?-comento Theo

-¡¿Cómo fue que se atrevió? Esto es….argh! Draco me las pagara-estaba fuera de mi Theo inmediatamente me quito mi varita

-Dámela Theo ¿no querrás ser tu el objetivo de mi ira verdad?-pregunte en tono peligroso.

-No te la daré, estoy evitando que quieras ir a asesinar a Draco, al rato te arrepentirás, no nos gusta Azkaban a Theo y a mí, seremos tus únicos amigo que quedan y no te iremos a visitar.

Draco era un maldito insensible ¿Cómo había sido capaz? Era mi momento y él lo arruinaba todo dando una entrevista a W&W. Theo me quito la revista y la puso en la mesa. Blaise le echo un vistazo y me dijo.

-No deberías enojarte Pansy, el tiene todo el derecho al igual que tu a hacer público su compromiso.

-Pudo ser el siguiente mes, ¿Por qué este? aparte sale con ella!

-Por Salazar Pansy y ¿Qué esperabas? Están anunciando su compromiso es más que obvio que no saldría él solo en la portada.

-Yo salgo sola en la portada-dije

-Si cariño y lo hiciste porque Potter es lo suficientemente sensato para no salir en la portada, Hermione y Draco no son figuras tan públicas como lo es él. Aparte casi todo el reportaje es acerca de ti, mejor relájate y leamos esto.

-No. solo quita eso de mi vista.

Obviamente no hizo lo que le pedí, y paso las hojas rápidamente hasta que llego a la página de la entrevista. Theo se entretuvo en las fotos que yo no quería ver y empezó a leer.

_**En este mágico y loco mundo uno siempre se topa con diferentes cosas desde un hombre de tres cabezas después de haber experimentado con su caldero hasta un adolescente capaz de matar a un mago tenebroso, tal vez después de que en las últimas dos décadas hayamos visto las cosas más inverosímiles aun para nuestro mundo nos ha hecho ser más abiertos de mente y poder ver más allá de nuestra bola de cristal. Así que cuando sentimos que lo hemos visto todo siempre llega algo que hace que recapacitemos en nuestros preceptos y ahora en este especial poniéndonos a mood con la temática de la revista nos encontramos con una noticia increíble y del modo más literal que se pueda leer. La boda de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy**_

Theo hizo una pausa dramática y volteo a vernos esperando nuestras reacciones, yo tenía muchas ganas de taparme los oídos y no escuchar nada más, Al final Blaise comento.

-Nada que nosotros no supiéramos o no sospecháramos-dijo como si fuera una obviedad que en realidad por más que yo me esforzaba no encontraba el momento exacto en el que sucedió.

Theo asintió y siguió con la lectura.

_**¿Estaban sentados? Espero que sí y no hayan estado dando un paseo por su escoba mientras lo hacían. ¿Creen que bromeo?, Pues créanme no lo hago.**_

_**Al igual que muchos de ustedes no lo creía así que personalmente busque una entrevista con alguno de los interesados y me sorprendió ver la aceptación a mi propuesta por las dos partes.**_

_**Así que los cite en la casa de nuestro editor para las fotos y la entrevista, Después de que la fotógrafa terminara con su trabajo, fuimos conducidos hacia el jardín de la casa había te y bocadillos, todo listo para empezar.**_

_**No hablare de su ropa pues ustedes podrán ver como lucían en las siguientes paginas pero si diré lo enamorados y relajados que se veían.**_

-Creo que exagera, Draco es incapaz de tener muestras de "cariño" con gente como espectadores, y Hermione es la discreción y el recato hecha mujer.-dijo Blaise que era visible que no estaba de acuerdo.

-Pues yo la última vez que la vi no fue lo suficientemente discreta, y Draco tampoco se comían a besos no vi nunca el recato ¿Cómo puedes hablar de discreción cuando han dado una entrevista sobre su relación-dije señalando la revista.

-¿celosa?-pregunto Theo divertido.

-No digas idioteces- respondí de golpe.

-Por favor Pansy, no es un secreto para nosotros que has pasado toda tu vida enamorada de Draco, planeando lo que sería t ser la señora Malfoy, es cierto que ahora tienes a Potter pero todas esas cosas no se olvidan de un día para otro.

-No negare que así fue en un tiempo, cuando íbamos a Hogwarts, pero después de que empecé a reconstruir mi vida me di cuenta que nunca iba a llegar a ningún lado con Draco, somos muy buenos amigos como para que echemos eso a perder solo por incrementar nuestras fortunas y darle gusto a nuestros padres- dije convencida.

Los dos me veían intentado encontrar algún sino de debilidad en mi, que obviamente no iban a ver. Theo fue el primero en despegar la mirada de mí y continúo.

**"**_**Antes de empezar quisiera agradecerles que decidieran hablar con W&W Contemporany"**_

**"**_**Creo que era la mejor forma de darlo a conocer, antes de que la noticia se propagara y empezaran a surgir chismes o ideas que nada tienen que ver con la realidad, hubiéramos preferido mantener todo esto en privado pero sabemos que por muchas cosas tanto como Draco y yo somos personas públicas y la prensa estaría sobre nosotros haciéndonos preguntas al respecto, por eso decidimos dar esta única entrevista, creemos en la filosofía de esta revista así que no creo que hubiera un medio mejor que ustedes" dijo Hermione**_

¿Hasta en la entrevista tenía que ser tan molesta? ¿Por qué no era sincera y decía que quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que se iba a casar con Draco Malfoy uno de los hombres más guapos, inteligentes, de mejor familia y con dinero que hay en el mundo mágico? ¡Hipócrita!

**"**_**Así que leen la revista"**_

**"**_**Si, siempre en una vida ajetreada necesitas un momento de esparcimiento y que mejor que una revista que hable de los temas que nos ocupan a los magos jóvenes-adultos" respondió Draco**_

Draco y su diplomacia, seguramente en su vida había ojeado esa revista y dijo eso para quedar bien.

**"**_**¿Alguna sección en especial que les guste?" me aventure a preguntar**_

**"**_**LV y SM" respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, y sonrieron al ver que habían dicho lo mismo.**_

-¿Creen que Draco lea otra revista aparte de la de negocios y quidditch o es solo que quisieron hacer publicidad dentro de la revista?-interrumpió Theo.

-Publicidad-respondimos Blaise y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Continua-pidió Blaise y Theo lo hizo

**"**_**Tal vez debí de haberle dicho a León y a Serpiente que fueran ellos quienes llevaran la entrevista" comente un poco sentida.**_

-Espera-interrumpido Blaise- ¿León y Serpiente? Eso me suena a Hogwarts no sé qué piensen ustedes.

-Si pero a ¿Dónde quieres llegar? –pregunte

-A ningún lado en realidad solo que no sé se me hizo extraño.

Theo rodo los ojos y lo miro recriminatoriamente por interrumpir su lectura.

**"**_**No, no probablemente estaría muy nerviosa aparte no es su sección "respondió Hermione visiblemente incomoda por mi comentario**_

**"**_**Si, ¿están listos para comenzar?" pregunte. A lo que asintieron con la cabeza**_

**"**_**Comencemos con la pregunta obligada ¿Cómo comenzó su relación?"**_

**"**_**No fue algo especial solo un día nos encontramos en los pasillos de la universidad charlamos de lo que había sucedido en el pasado hicimos borrón y cuenta nueva" dijo Draco**_

**"**_**Nos veíamos en los pasillos y platicábamos después comenzamos a frecuentarnos más y surgió la amistad, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos" añadió ella**_

**"**_**¿Eso fue?" Pregunte.**_

**"**_**Hace 6 años" respondió ella rápidamente.**_

¿Y? yo lo conozco desde que estaba en el vientre de mi madre. Me puedo imaginar su tono de suficiencia.

**"**_**y ¿Hace cuánto que son novios?"**_

**"**_**Dos meses" respondió él**_

Si concuerdan las fechas la última vez que nos reunimos los tres fue en el cumpleaños de Theo que dentro de dos semanas cumple 3 meses, y Draco no dijo nada de un noviazgo con Hermione-dijo Blaise

-Ni si quiera de que hubiera puesto sus ojos en ella-comento Theo

-¡¿Qué? Pensé que al menos ustedes si sabían de las intenciones de Draco con Granger, sé que él no me tiene la misma confianza al hablar de mujeres como con ustedes, pero que no les haya dicho tampoco a ustedes que los tiene a 15 minutos de su casa me suena extraño-dije con un extraño presentimiento formándose en mi cabeza.

-Pues lo extraño hubiera sido que nos lo contara, tampoco es que entre nosotros nos contáramos los bellos sentimientos y ojos que tienen las mujeres con las que salimos, somos serpientes no estúpidos leones hablando de las snitchs que sientes en el estómago cuando ves a cierta bruja, aparte él sabe que no se la hubiera acabado con nosotros no pararíamos de molestarlo hasta que estuviéramos en la misma situación que él, pero aún tenemos mucho camino que recorrer o ¿no Blaise?

-Theo tiene razón, si de por si antes le hacíamos burla de su "amistad" con Granger…

-¿Porque dices de ese modo amistad?-pregunte

-Sí, desde hace más de dos meses pasa varios días en la casa de Granger y cuando digo pasa es que se queda a dormir ahí, cuando lo supimos empezamos a hacerle bromas de todo tipo hasta que se enfadó y dijo que ella no era de ese tipo de amiguitas y que de cualquier forma no nos interesaba saber que hacían, pero vamos Theo y yo creímos que Granger era el tipo de chica que no se relacionaba sentimentalmente con hombres como Malfoy, tú sabes cómo es el; pocas cosas toma en serio, es un mujeriego y tiene mal carácter. Pero al parecer creo que no le importó demasiado eso.

-Draco no es un santo pero también tiene lo suyo, yo veo muy probable el hecho de que ella se pudiera _enamorar_ de él, a mí lo que me desconcierta es porque Malfoy la eligió

-Entiendo que tú como mujer no puedas ser objetiva y menos con tu _antecedente_, pero Granger es guapa, inteligente, le brindo su amistad a Draco sin que se lo mereciera. Es cierto que ninguno de los que estamos aquí en la mesa la trato bien en el pasado pero ninguno lo hizo como él, eso demuestra que es buena persona, yo creo que serán afortunados con esa unión-dijo Theo

Pues eso estaría por verse-dije para mí misma

Con un gesto exagerado con la mano le indique a Nott que continuará.

**"**_**vaya es poco tiempo" comente.**_

**"**_**El noviazgo es la etapa que sirve para conocer a tu pareja, creo que Hermione ya conoció lo suficiente de mi en estos 6 años para que saber si soy el hombre que quiere en su vida, al igual que yo sé que es la mujer que quiero conmigo, Hermione es la mujer que cualquier hombre quisiera a su lado"**_

-Estaría dispuesta a recibir un crucio de Lestrange si es que fue el Draco Malfoy que conocemos dijo esa cursilería-dije

-Es una lástima que tus palabras no valgan pues si no mal recuerdo Lestrange murió hace años-dijo Blaise bromeando.

**"**_**entonces Hermione lo conoces lo suficiente…"**_

**"**_**Es imposible conocer a Draco y no terminar perdidamente enamorada de él" dijo ella**_

Podía estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación, aunque seguía dudando de lo que decía Draco.

"Se enamoraron y el resultado fue el compromiso y por consecuencia la boda. ¿Tienen alguna fecha ya?"-pregunte

"_**Fija aun no, estamos barajeando varias fechas pues yo tengo compromisos de trabajo y Hermione quiere tomárselo con calma"**_

"_**Así es quiero disfrutar de todos estos preparativos y como dijo Draco tiene compromisos de trabajo y queremos que las elecciones se hagan entre los dos"**_

"_**Pero supongo que hay algún mes que prefieran ¿no es así?"- pregunte Ellos se miraron como consultándose si podrían decir algo más.**_

"_**Junio "- dijo él**_

En 6 meses muchas cosas podían pasar, Draco tendría seis meses para reconsiderar su elección. No termine de escuchar a Theo cuando me despedí.

-Los dejo chicos tengo cosas que hacer los veo luego – le di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno antes de irme dejando a los dos sorprendidos por mi ida repentina.

* * *

_**Les gusto el cap.? Espero que haya sido así, como ven a mi Draco? yo disfrute mucho haciendo la parte de los Slytherins, de ahora en adelante los caps. Tendrán nombres de meses y la palabra clave El siguiente es "Extraño Enero" ¿de qué creen que se trate el cap.? El cap. se sitúa a mediados del mes de Diciembre, justo antes de navidad y año nuevo y la revista pertenece al mes de Enero ya ven que siempre las revistas salen por esas fechas,. Espero sus teorías y reviews! **_

_**Ahora a otra cosa. Unas amigas y yo estamos formando un club de fans de Tom Felton aquí en México y quiero invitarlas a que se unan a el si están interesadas les dejo el mail " tomfeltonfanclubmexico ya saben arroba Hotmail punto com " manden su Nombre estado del que son, edad y si tienen cuenta de Twitter su cuenta, la del club es "AllWeNeedIsTom" y les dejo la mía para más información "Paomalfoyaquino" o si tienen dudas un PM**_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besoos **_

_**bye**_


	9. Extraño Enero

_**Hola chicas! **_

_**Lamento la tardanza pero he estado con muchas cosas que limitan mi tiempo para escribir y no pude subir este cap antes de que terminara la semana. Por otro lado este cap es de transición la primera parte es como la primera llamada de atención de Hermione muy sutil a comparación con la de Draco que fue el cap pasado pero no se creean que el si**__**g cap Hermione experimentara de verdad una super llamada de atención y se dará cuenta que no siente lo que cree sentir, la ultima parte que es desde la perspectiva de Draco pasa dos días después de que él lle**__**ga a España**_ _**. **_

_**No he podido contestar todos los reviews pero lo hare en cuanto llegue a mi casa pero se los agradezco mucho, por cierto el review de Cesy Del Toro tiene mención honorifica apuesto a que se tardo tanto en escribirlo como yo en el cap XD ya se lo dije pero no importa repetirlo LO AME en fin las dejo para que lean =)**_

* * *

**Hermione POV**

La revista ya había salido publicada y en cuanto la vi me arrepentí de haber  
hecho todo ese teatro. Eso fue apenas tres días atrás. La editorial me había enviado un ejemplar y como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar abrí el sobre y evidentemente no estallo, solo me vi sentada en un sillón con Draco detrás de mí, había sido la foto más normal en apariencia pues no salíamos tomados de las manos o tan cerca, Draco y yo habíamos querido que fuera así y que poco a poco la gente se fuera acostumbrando a la imagen de nosotros dos juntos y no se hiciera un revuelo, en realidad queríamos imposibles pues por más que nos esforzáramos las cosas no serían así.

Entre en pánico tanto que estuve dos días en mi casa sin salir y este era el tercero. Y ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Cientos de lechuzas me habían llegado unas de mis amigos felicitándome y diciéndome lo bien que había salido en las fotos y la hermosa pareja que hacíamos, otras en cambio eran vociferadores que decían que me iban a matar lenta y dolorosamente por atreverme a posar mis ojos en Draco y por haber aceptado ser su esposa, una incluso se atrevió a decirme que dejaría a su hijo sin una familia con su padre. Ya no sabía si ponerme a llorar o a reírme, aun así con buenos y malos deseos no me había sentido con la fuerza de salir a la calle y enfrentarme a lo que hice.

Sabía que no estaba haciéndole honor a mi casa pero tenía miedo que alguna loca me esperara afuera del departamento lista para matarme o peor aun que alguien del profeta me abordara y me hiciera preguntas estúpidas. Pero hoy como buena Gryffindor iba a vencer ese miedo tenía que terminar de comprar los regalos para navidad.

Justo cuando estaba recogiendo las cosas del desayuno alguien toco a mi puerta antes de ir a preguntar quién era fui por mi varita que se encontraba encima del buro. Quien quiera que fuera había logrado burlar al portero, o tal vez exageraba y era mi vecina tratando de ver si Draco volvía a regalarle la vista que tuvo de su cuerpo como la otra vez, al fin llegue a la puerta y pregunte.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Hermione- escuche la voz de Luna lo que me hizo tranquilizarme.

-Pasa Luna –dije abriendo la puerta

-Por Merlin Hermione luces asustada, ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupada.

-Si estoy bien solo es que me han llegado muchas lechuzas diciendo que acabaran con mi vida, pero bueno eso no importa.

-¿Lechuzas? ¿Y eso a que debe?

Se me olvidada que Luna rara vez leía una revista que no fuera el quisquilloso, y en ese momento lo agradecía. Sin decir nada fui por mi revista para mostrársela.

-Oh-dijo ella sorprendía, lo que en realidad si era _sorprendente_, pocas cosas sorprendían a mi rubia amiga.

-Las "fans" de Draco querrán acabar contigo-dijo como si nada

-Ya lo hacen-respondí.

Espere a que Luna ojeara la revista y leyera la entrevista.

-Hubiera sido mejor que le dieran la entrevista al quisquilloso-dijo ella al final

-Tal vez así hubiera sido mejor.

Luna me miro con dulzura y me dijo.

-Toma –me tendió su collar de corchos que llevaba bajo su abrigo-con esto alejaras todas las malas vibras, es de buena suerte

-Pero es tuyo-dije

-Sí y me lo regresaras cuando se termine lo que te esta atormentado.

Lo tome y me lo puse, si Luna decía que esto serviría lo haría.

Luna era mi mejor amiga no es que Ginny no lo fuera pero estar enamoradas del mismo hombre había hecho que inconscientemente nos alejáramos, incluso cuando cortaron ella y Harry nunca tocamos el tema pues ella lo presentía. En cambio Luna era parcial el tiempo que pasábamos juntas era relajante en varios momentos me hizo olvidar del agujero en el pecho que llevaba cada vez que veía a Harry y Ginny juntos. Todos estos años que llevaba conociéndola me habían hecho que creyera en lo que ella decía pues a pesar de que éramos muy diferentes y nuestra forma de ver las cosas no era igual me di cuenta que ella poseía más sensibilidad que la gente y la fe que poseía era lo que hacía que todo fuera real.

-¿Por qué dices que algo me atormenta?-pregunte

-Tal vez porque Harry el hombre que amas se casara, estas inquieta, no estás tranquila con lo que estás haciendo-dijo ella- entiendo si no quieres hablar del tema, pero sabes que estoy aquí contigo ¿verdad?

-Si Luna, lo sé y si necesito hablarlo.

-Te escucho.

-Intento llevarlo bien, al menos ahora puedo odiar a la novia de Harry. Aun no lo puedo superar, se que debo dejar de ver a Harry como hombre y volver a quererlo solo como mi amigo pero es muy difícil. Me arrepiento de haberme quedado cruzada de brazos esperando, de no haber hecho nada cuando pude. No me di cuenta en Hogwarts cuando él estuvo un poquito interesado en mí y años después fui una miedosa , sentí que estaba en riesgo mi amistad con él, la de Ron y Ginny, y no me di cuenta que lo que en verdad estaba en riesgo era mi felicidad.

-Aun puedes ser feliz Hermione solo abre bien los ojos la felicidad y el amor está al alcance de cualquiera lo que hace falta es fijarse bien. Ahora ya paso esta en ti si quieres luchar por él ahora y si no es así debes de tenerlo en cuenta para que no te vuelva a pasar.

-Lucharía por él si supiera que soy correspondida pero lo he visto sé que la quiere y mi deber como su amiga es apoyarlo y aceptar su decisión.

-¿y cuál es tu deber como mujer Hermione?-pregunto Luna

-Olvidarlo, como dices tú abrir bien los ojos que ya habrá alguien para mí.

-No lo dudes-dijo sonriéndome- tal vez ahora podemos hablar de tu asunto con Draco.

-El ama a Parkinson, no entiendo que ven en ella que yo no lo vea, ya sé que es hermosa, pero es una pesada, puedo entender que Draco la quiera y sea compatible con ella son amigos desde bebes pero ¿Harry? Dime que pueden tener en común.

-Nadie creía que tu y Draco pudieran ser amigos y lo son muy buenos por cierto, tienen esa química y chispa que los hace ver bien juntos las diferencias que tienen hacen que se complementen y a la vez tienen muchas cosas en común, puede pasar lo mismo con ellos.

-Pero Draco y yo somos amigos y ellos no son eso ni siquiera.

-tal vez empezaron al revés y eso no demerita su amor.

-¿estás conmigo en mi contra Luna?

-Tienes que empezar a ver el asunto con objetividad, es obvio que Parkinson no te caerá bien por lo de Harry y Draco y no es que a fuerzas te tengas que llevar de las maravillas con ella o aceptarla.

-ya lo sé por qué lo peor es que sea la decisión que tome la tendré que aceptar pues estará con alguno de mis mejores amigos.

-¿Decisión?-pregunto ella curiosa.

-Te preguntaras porque finjo mi compromiso con Draco y la razón es por qué no estoy segura que Pansy ame a Harry, ella aun siente cosas por Draco, estuvo enamorada de él toda la vida, Draco daba por hecho que algún día se casarían y serian felices para siempre, pero Harry se le adelanto. El cree que puede hacer que Pansy desista de casarse y la verdad es que yo lo veo muy posible ella esta celosa, puedo ver que lo quiere, esta confundida y no la juzgo porque los dos son personas increíbles tanto como uno como el otro tienen lo suyo, pero si ella decidió que se casara con Harry quiero tener al menos la seguridad de que ella lo ame como él a ella y por otro lado si elige a Draco se que lo ama y será feliz quiero lo mejor para ellos y a mi parecer no la incluye a ella pero si ellos la quieren yo los apoyare, y es justo lo que estoy haciendo Draco finge ser el novio perfecto, cuando Pansy vea que Draco ahora es todo lo que ella desea querrá intentarlo con Draco

-El esta fingiendo y al final no es lo que Pansy quiere, se está portando así para tenerla de vuelta con él, la personas no deben cambiar por agradarle a otras, si tal como es Draco no era lo que Pansy buscaba las cosas no van a funcionar tampoco ahora. No es justo para Draco tratar de ser alguien que no es para agradarle ni tampoco para ella pues la está engañando.

-No hablemos de engaños por favor, tengo el peso de la culpabilidad instalado en el pecho recordándome el mal en mis acciones.

-Estas exagerando, lo que te mueve a hacer todo esto es por decirlo de alguna forma "una buena causa" lo haces por la amistad que te une a ellos dos, como tu dijiste quieres lo mejor para tus amigos.

-Lo sé pero me pesa, hicimos todo el show de la pedida de mano y no sabes lo estresante que fue para mí. Narcissa y mi madre están tan ilusionadas. Draco me ha dicho que no es necesario que lo haga, se que se siente mal por mí la última vez que hablamos dijo que paráramos se sentía culpable, sentía que me estaba obligando ya le dije que no tiene porque sentirse de esa forma pero aun así en cada carta que me manda me lo pregunta, y por una parte si me estresa demasiado pero lo quiero hacer Pansy no hubiera empezado a reaccionar si no hubiera sido por esto.

-si esto te tiene tan estresada deberías de reconsiderarlo Draco no está de acuerdo si tú no te sientes bien, has hecho un buen trabajo con él.

-La decisión ya la tome ¿a qué te refieres con que hice un buen trabajo con él? –pregunte no entendiendo su último comentario.

-El Draco que tú y yo conocimos en el colegio solo veía por él…

-Podrá parecer egoísta pero no lo es de haber sido así nunca se hubiera unido a los mortifagos, lo hizo para salvar a su familia- interrumpí pues nadie sabía sus razones

-Pues como sea él es beneficiario inmediato de la situación en cambio está dispuesto a pararlo por ti, para que estés cómoda. El te adora.

Sonreí porque a pesar de lo que muchos pudieran pensar Draco era una buena persona.

-Draco es un ángel en mi vida a su forma peculiar me cuida y sé que quiere lo mejor para mí.

* * *

-Repíteme porque te tienes que ir-le dije

-Porque es la única forma de librarme de mi padre por un par de años más-respondió Draco

Draco y yo estábamos acostados en mi recamara haciendo figuras de luz con las varitas. El se marcharía al día siguiente solo que ahora iba a España.

Había pasado navidad y año nuevo aquí en Inglaterra había sido toda una sorpresa verlo ya que el muy tonto me había manado un lechuza ese mismo día con una nota suficientemente convincente diciendo que no podría venir pero que para año nuevo estaría sin falta, habíamos acordado que la navidad la pasaríamos con mi familia y el año nuevo con la suya. Al final cuando le había explicado a toda mi familia que mi "prometido" no iba a venir por asuntos de su trabajo llego con regalos para mis pequeños sobrinos hijos de mis primas y primos. Me alegro tanto verlo ahí después de haber creído que no lo vería hasta una semana después. Era desconcertante e increíble verlo con mi familia se desenvolvía demasiado bien y simpatizaba con todos hasta mejor que yo misma, seguro que después de que se acabara esto mi familia querría adoptarlo o probablemente me recriminaran toda la vida por "dejarlo ir" .

El año nuevo en cambio fue una cena solo con Lucius y Narcissa en la casa de Francia en donde ahora vivían. Por otro lado cada vez me desconcertaba mas la actitud de Lucius ahora incluso me había hablado e incluido en la conversación que llevaba con Draco yo seguía con la misma actitud no lo agredía si él no lo hacía conmigo y dentro de todo estuvo bastante aceptable Narcissa era una excelente anfitriona y me había hecho sentir muy cómoda en esa casa que yo no conocía y que definitivamente prefería a la de Wiltshire. Lo más gracioso de mi estadía fue que la habitación que había adecuado para mi estaba del otro lado de la gran mansión de donde se encontraba la habitación de mi amigo, él solo para molestar a su madre dijo que se cambiaria de cuarto a uno de los que quedaban cerca del mío alegando que se me podía ofrecer algo y yo estaba lejos de él. Narcissa se molesto y la quise un poco más cuando dijo "ya hablamos sobre respetar la honorabilidad de tu futura esposa Draco" a lo que él había respondido que la respetaba tanto que se mantendría a medio metro de distancia de la cama a lo que Narcissa le pidió que más le valía que respetara la casa de sus padres, Draco al fin se quedo en su misma habitación pues le gustaba molestar a su madre más no hacerla enfadar.

Hace apenas una hora que habíamos llegado a mi casa y lo primero que hicimos fue tirarnos en la cama, desde ese momento no habíamos hablado estuvimos en silencio cada uno pensando en diferentes cosas, yo por ejemplo en lo bien que la había pasado y en lo mucho que lo extrañaría, fue entonces cuando le pregunte. Sabía que era una actitud muy infantil de mi parte pero cuando estaba Draco llevar esto era tan fácil, era como si Draco cargara todo el peso y en cambio cuando estaba sola sentía que debía cuidarme de todo lo que hiciera y dijera.

-No creas que a mí me hace muy feliz marcharme. Esto es tan cómodo-dijo Draco acomodándose en la cama.

-Al menos tu estarás todo este tiempo sentado en tu escritorio leyendo pendientes y esas cosas, en cambio yo… tu madre y la mía me estarán trayendo de un lado a otro aun no te perdono lo de las invitaciones.

-¿acaso querías que empezaran a sospechar? Teníamos que empezar al menos con la lista.

-¿y era necesario sentarnos 5 horas con tu madre viendo quien iría? Sé que esto es una farsa pero de cualquier forma tenía que expresarle mi incomodidad de los 700 invitados.

-Olvidémonos de esas terribles horas, mi madre hace tan terrorífico el asunto que no me dan ganas de casarme. No lo tomes personal nena-dijo Draco bromeando hasta el último.

-Lo sé, pero si olvidémoslo, yo estoy muy cansada Narcissa me dejo agotada.

Deje la varita en la mesita de noche y me acomode para poder dormir, Draco en cambio siguió jugando con su varita, no vi más porque pronto quede dormida.

* * *

Enero fue un mes extraño y en el sentido más literal y abordando los dos significados. Por un lado me había encontrado con que organizar una boda no era tan malo como parecía estaba disfrutando viendo revistas sobre vestidos, mantelería y toda la infinidad de cosas que se necesitaban para una boda. La idea de casarme ya no me parecía tan descabellada como si me lo hubieran preguntado dos meses atrás antes de que empezáramos con el plan. Me habían convencido de la idea ahora solo faltaba encontrar al hombre indicado para casarme.

A veces me sentía nostálgica pues en algún momento de mi vida como cualquier otra mujer me imagine mi boda con Harry y dentro de mí muy dentro tenía esa ilusión que intentaba sacarla poco a poco. Era difícil estaba empezando con todo esto y me era imposible no pensar en si de verdad estuviera organizando mi boda con el hombre de mi vida. Narcissa y mi madre no eran ciegas y se daban cuenta de mi actitud indiferente que me daba cuando pensaba en "al fin y al cabo esto no se realizara" ellas afortunadamente lo atribuían a que extrañaba a Draco y no era esa razón aunque también era algo que me inquietaba.

Lo extrañaba el trabajo no era lo mismo sin él, las caminatas después de salir de la editorial, los desayunos y el café no era lo mismo. Intente salir con Ron a caminar por las tardes después del trabajo creí que eso iba a ayudarme a distraerme de lo de la boda, no hubiera sido una mala idea p ahora que las cosas entre nosotros se habían arreglado, pero al primer día me di cuenta que todo lo que decía Ron lo comparaba con lo que hubiera creído que Draco me hubiera respondido. Me recrimine por eso, no podía hacer eso con Ron porque simplemente esa actividad de caminar en la noche por las calles de Londres era un momento que nos pertenecía a Draco y a mí. Ni Ron ni nadie podían tener ese lugar.

Conforme me iba acercando más a Ron intentando retomar todas las cosas que nos habíamos perdido el uno del otro me iba alejando de Harry. Al parecer ahora estaba en la etapa que estaba enojada con él y creía que la distancia sería la mejor forma de olvidarlo. Logre zafarme de tres salidas con él y había sido lo mejor estaba tan sensible que en una de esas probablemente le reclamaría o peor aun confesaría mis sentimientos hacia él.

En el trabajo habíamos estado muy ocupados la revista habría sobrepasado las ventas incluso sacaron una edición especial con más contenido que en tres días logramos armar poniendo un planning para la boda, agregando más lugares mágicos para visitar y poniendo fotos mías y de Draco que no habían sido publicadas en la primera edición.

Por otro lado estos últimos días había estado un poco estresada Draco no había mandado su parte de León y siempre lo hacia el sábado y ya era lunes y aun no tenía noticias de él, Bueno en el aspecto laboral ya que me hablaba una vez a la semana eran llamadas cortas, preguntaba como estaba, como me iba con nuestras madres y sobre el trabajo sabia que él no tenía tiempo y no se lo tomaba a mal porque también yo tenía uno y mil pendientes por hacer.

Era hora de regresar a la casa, aun no oscurecía pero estaba tan cansada como si ya fuera muy noche. No hice parada en ningún lugar pues de lo único que tenía ganas era de acostarme y tal vez hoy variaría y en lugar de leer vería la televisión. Poniéndome cómoda pensé en que me esperaba mañana un día muy pesado pues Narcissa me había citado en su casa muy temprano y tendría que "estar fresca" como ella decía.

Sin pensar en nada más me metí en la cama y prendí la televisión, no paso mucho tiempo para que terminara dormida.

* * *

**Draco POV**

Estaba terminando de alistarme para salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, di un rápido vistazo al departamento en el que estaría en todo el mes, salí del edificio y antes de dar el segundo paso oí un saludo dirigido a mi.

-Hola Draco- dijo una voz my conocida

Me voltee y mientras lo hice supe a quien pertenecía esa voz.

-Pansy-dije en tono indiferente

No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que ella hacia aquí.

-Parece que no te sorprende verme-dijo ella.

-No esperaba verte eso es cierto.

-Una agradable coincidencia ¿no es así?-dijo en tono inocente

-Tú y la palabra "coincidencia" no me cabe en la cabeza.

-Eso es cierto me conoces bien, ayer platicaba con Lucius y me comento que estabas aquí.

-y ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?-pregunte

-¿No es obvio? Tú- respondió ella con naturalidad

* * *

_**Antes que nada les doy los titulos del sigs caps son "dolido Febrero" "Marzo Arrepentido" y "Aceptando Abril".**_

_**Ahora Hermione al parecer no sabe que Draco tuvo una visita inesperada ¿le habrá dicho? ¿Se lo oculto? ¿ustedes que piensan? Espero sus reviews con teorías incluidas! **_

_**Bueno chicas me voy que ando en el trabajo **_

_**Las quiero**_

_**Nos leemoos**_

_**Besos**_

_**bye**_


	10. Dolido Febrero

_**Hola chicas!**_

_**Les traigo cap extralarge y la razón ya entre a la escuela y no se si pueda actualizar rápido los siguientes caps, pero hare todo lo que este en mi.**_

_**Me ha costado este porque es un vomitadero de emociones de Hermione porque era tanto que ni sabía como acomodarlo, espero que les guste! Muchas **_gracias por sus reviews =) _** Estoy terminando de contestarlo ya casi termino q no crean que se me han olvidado ténganme paciencia plis =).**_

_**Por cierto este cap regalo atrasado de cumple para Aby-Penita que lee casi todos mis fics fue de mis primeras lectoras en mis inicios y las que se atrevieron a dejar review, y ahora ya nos leemos hasta en twitter Espero que hayas tenido un muy feliz cumpleaños =)**_

_**Febrero dolido corresponde a Hermione obviamente ya verás porque. En fin las dejo para que lean =)**_

* * *

En una gran estancia que es la principal de la bella mansión, dos hombres estaban sentados uno frente al otro con un escritorio separándolos. Como era costumbre cada semana se veían el mismo día y a la misma hora, pero no en el mismo lugar ya que se alternaban un día tocaba en la mansión Malfoy y la siguiente semana era en la mansión Parkinson, siendo hoy está el lugar de la cita. Habían sido ya tantos años que pasaba el mismo acontecimiento que se había perdido el número de veces. La llegada del hombre que iría de visita era a las siete en punto, la misma rutina paseo por los jardines de la Mansión, para que después se metieran a la biblioteca de esta las siguientes tres horas, pero la visita no terminaba ahí, puesto cuando salían veían a sus respetivas esposas listas para la cena.

Apenas habían entrado en la biblioteca, pues antes habían dado un breve recorrido por el salón de las armas. Julius Parkinson era coleccionista de espadas y quería mostrarle a su amigo su última adquisición.

Ahora aquellos dos hombres con una amistad que se remontaba desde hace cuarenta años se encontraban tomando whiskey de fuego platicando de todo y nada a la vez. Dentro de aquel lugar oscuro iluminado por la chimenea los rostros de estos hombres maduros contrastaban entres sí. Uno era rubio mientras que el otro tenía el cabello color negro. Pese a que eran hombres duros y pocas veces dejaban entrever sus emociones podía notarse lo tensos que se encontraban y no era para menos, Julius había tocado el tema del próximo casamiento de su única hija.

Como si la hubieran invocado Pansy Parkinson, una mujer joven con una belleza única y avasallante heredada de sus progenitores entro a aquel lugar sin llamar, los hombres callaron al instante y se pusieron de pie al verla acercándose.

-Papa-dijo Pansy

-Nena, que gusto verte-dijo Richard Parkinson

Pansy fue hasta él y lo abrazo, estos últimos días había visto más a su padre de lo que lo vio en los últimos tres años. Ella no era cariñosa, pero de alguna forma quería compensar todos esos años en lo que se privo de su presencia, ahora aunque a veces le incomodara a su padre lo abrazaba más que nunca. Termino de abrazarlo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Se imaginaba quien era la persona con quien su padre se encontraba y no se equivoco cuando volteo a verlo sonrío

-¡Tío Lucius!- Dijo abrazándolo efusivamente

Cuando Pansy decidió que era hora de empezar en un lugar donde nadie la reconociera, donde nadie la señalara y huyera de ella o peor aun donde la insultaran por su pasado, buscaba algún lugar donde pudiera ser ella misma sin las reglas que le imponían en su sociedad y su casa fue cuando dejo de ver muchas amistades y conocidos embarcándose a lo desconocido. De eso tenía casi cuatro años, y de esos años solo en dos ocasiones vio a aquel hombre.

En Slytherin decían algo muy cierto que ella siempre llevaba en la mente "tu casa es como tu familia, es lo más importante, lo único que te hará trascender y a quien debes apoyar en cualquier circunstancia" En Slytherin todos eran una familia podía tomarse de forma literal, ya que la mayoría de todos los que pertenecían a esa casa estaban emparentados entre sí, pero por otro lado también ahí conocías a tus verdaderos amigos sino es que antes tus padres ya te habían presentado a los hijos de sus amigos que con la convivencia se volvían como tus primos y tus amigos más cercanos en hermanos.

Lucius a pesar de que no era muy dado a las muestras de afecto dejo que la mujer lo abrazara mientras él le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Sigues tan guapo como siempre-dijo ella haciéndole el cumplido de cada vez que lo veía desde que era una niña le decía.

-En cambio tu cada día eres más bella ¿Cómo es que dejas salir a esta niña Julius? Si yo tuviera una hija como Pansy estaría en su habitación custodiada por dementores.

Pansy hizo un puchero de tristeza y enojo a la vez.

-Lo intente en su momento y no funciono-dijo el padre resignado.

-Merlín sabe porque no te mando una hija tío, yo hubiera sido muy feliz de tener una amiga de juegos en cambio ni los Zabinni ni los Nott tuvieron consideración y me dejaron sola con esos tres.

-Te creería si no supiera que te encanta ser la única mujer del grupo-dijo el rubio

Aunque nadie lo creyera, las serpientes valoraban la _amistad_ que se representaba en contactos y socios, la apreciaban tanto como la pureza de la sangre en tiempos de Voldemort. Tenían a todo el mundo en su contra que si entre ellos no se ayudaban nadie más lo haría y después de la primera guerra mágica fue cuando tuvieron que demostrarlo al poco tiempo de la "caída" del señor tenebroso todas aquellas familias que no estaban hasta el cuello involucradas en el movimiento pudieron salir bien librados, dos de ellas fueron los Parkinson y los Malfoy que tenían en su poder algunas empresas que eran el motor que hacia funcionar a la comunidad mágica de Reino Unido. Su ayuda mutua, el tener el control y no querer soltarlo al ministerio hizo que su apellido y honor volviera a ser el de antes, suerte que no tuvieron en la segunda guerra mágica en donde se vieron atrapados y que si no fuera de parte de los Parkinson haber huido a tiempo y por Narcissa de parte de los Malfoy estarían ahora en Azkaban.

A pesar de no ser tan viejos se sentían demasiado cansados para hacer el trabajo de hace más de veinte años hicieron. En esa época tenían a sus hijos en camino y juraron que ellos iban a gozar del dinero, poder y honor que les correspondía por sus apellidos, ahora creían que habían educado a sus hijos de forma que ellos mismos buscarían limpiar sus apellidos (que sus padres ensuciaron) Pero estaban pidiendo mucho al parecer. Julius y Lucius tenían una clara idea de lo que podrían hacer que empezaba con la boda de Draco y Pansy. Creyeron que la unión sería inminente era el siguiente paso que deberían de dar en sus vidas, juntos podrían limpiar sus apellidos y hacer grandes cosas juntos formando una unidad fuerte y poderosa.

Julius Parkinson llevaba años esperando que su ahijado Draco llegara a su mansión a pedirle la mano de su princesa. Lo que nunca espero fue ver al niño que vivió entrando a su mansión con su hija colgada de su brazo para _pedirle _su permiso para que su hija pasara a ser una Potter.

Conocía a su hija ese permiso era pura apariencia pues si Pansy había tomado una decisión el no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Tenía la suficiente culpabilidad por hacer que su hija tuviera una vida difícil como para imponerle algo. Tal vez sus nietos podrían culminar tal alianza algún día

Por otra parte Lucius no aceptaba la decisión de su hijo y no se resignaba aun a que su hijo se casara con Hermione Granger.

Pansy se colgó del brazo de Lucius y recargo su cabeza en su hombro como si fuera una niña.

Lucius Malfoy no era un hombre cariñoso ni mucho menos pero toda la vida tuvo cierta debilidad por Pansy, esa niña malcriada era como la hija que nunca tuvo, ni siquiera Draco su propio hijo era capaz de conmoverlo a que le proporcionara mas ranas de chocolates de las que eran convenientes en una sana alimentación, la única mujer aparte de Narcissa a la que le permitía tener muestras de cariño hacia su persona. Era su ahijada, la hija de su mejor amigo y él siempre espero que fuera su nuera y madre de sus futuros nietos.

-Me conoces no podría mentirte-dijo ella sonriendo-Por cierto Papá venía a decirte que tu visita ya está aquí, Yo me quedo con el Tío Lucius mientras, hace mucho que no nos vemos- dijo Pansy haciendo puchero.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza, Pansy se desprendió de su agarre mientras que Julius le acomodaba la silla a su hija para que tomara su lugar.

El señor Parkinson salió de lugar dejándolos con muchas cosas por hablar.

-Eres una niña desconsiderada Pansy esperábamos algo más que una carta y regalos en navidad-dijo Lucius reprochándole.

-No recibí ninguna invitación de su parte y tampoco quería ser una visita incomoda cuando estaban en _familia_

Pansy omitió lo que en verdad quería decir. Hermione estuvo presente ahí y no quería topársela hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario, por otra parte no podía dejar entrever que se sentía ligeramente dolida (sobre todo con Narcissa) por haber aceptado tan rápido a Granger, cuando estaba segura que esa mujer no era la que le convenía a su amigo.

-Tonterías nunca has necesitado invitación para pasar navidad con nosotros, sabes que Cissa y yo te consideramos parte de nuestra familia, porque no mejor me cuentas como te la pasaste con los mediocres de los Weasley.

Pansy le dio una mirada de reproche pero a la vez divertida por su cometario, Por un lado se sentía incomoda con ese comentario pues esas personas se habían portado bastante bien, pero por otra le causaba cierta gracia que su tío estuviera celoso de esa familia, solo porque "_prefirió_" pasar con ellos navidad.

-¿Como no se me ocurrió que Papa te lo contaría?, De haber sido por mí la habría pasado con mis padres y con ustedes pero como estoy segura que también ya te dijo lo que yo a él. Entenderás que tengo que compartir ese tipo de decisiones con mí prometido. No fue fácil para mí simplemente no es mi ambiente.

No le caían de todo mal esas personas pero ella estaba acostumbrada a otras cosas y nada como estar en confianza y con su gente.

-Es una lástima que una joven como tú con tanta inteligencia, belleza y clase termine siendo la esposa de Potter.

Pansy se quedo estática y se recompuso al instante diciendo.

-Pudo haber sido peor y estar prometida a un sang… a un hijo de muggles.

Ella adoraba a su tío Lucius era quien más la consentía después de su propio padre, pero tampoco iba a permitir que le cuestionaran sus decisiones, ella sabia el porqué de cada una de sus acciones.

-Touché-dijo Lucius

-No puedo estar más que totalmente de acuerdo contigo querida. Puedo comprender que los hijos de muggles sean muy capaces con la magia, que tengan puestos importantes en nuestra sociedad, puedo relacionarme con ellos en las negociaciones, hasta puedo aceptar que quieran cambiar nuestras costumbres pero no puedo aceptar que mi hijo se case con una.

La dirección por la que se estaba dirigiendo la plática era terreno sino desconocido si peligroso, pues tarde que temprano se volvería a tomar su compromiso con Harry y no quería tener una pequeña discusión enfrentando los diferentes puntos de vista que tenían.

-Concuerdo contigo, aunque creo que Draco bien se pudo involucrar con cualquier otra pero de todas tuvo que ser con Granger, y no es que tenga algo en contra de ella pero creo que no es mujer para Draco. Se lo he dicho a ella y creo que se molesto-dijo Pansy en tono inocente

Lucius sonrió y le dio un trago a su bebida.

-Se que Draco ya no es un niño al que puedas manejar a tu antojo, pero creía que pondrías más resistencia a ello, mi madre me conto que le dijo Narcissa que la fueron a pedir, como si estuvieran de acuerdo con esa relación.

-Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que entre más me oponga a ello Draco estará más aferrado, sabes todo lo que le he insistido para que tome el camino adecuado y se haga de una vez por todas responsables de sus empresas, pero bueno ese no es el tema que ocupa en este momento. Por otro lado estoy confiando a que más temprano que tarde Draco se dé cuenta de la estupidez que está a punto de hacer. No suelo dejar las cosas al aire siempre hago y tomo decisiones para que las cosas salgan tal cual como yo quiero, pero mi hijo conoce bien la forma en la que actúo y cualquier movimiento que haga en contra de esa relación sabrá que tiene mi firma-dijo Lucius moviendo su vaso.

Lucius no estaba acostumbrado a decir sus movimientos, mucho menos la intención de estos, pero la experiencia le decía que de vez en cuando era bueno exteriorizarlo, uno nunca podía saber si eso podría resultarle útil después.

Pansy ahora al menos sabía que Lucius no tomaría a mal su esfuerzo pues al parecer estaba de su lado. Había alguien más que pensaba como ella, Hermione Granger no es mujer para Draco

-Cuentas con mi ayuda si es que la necesitas-dijo Pansy.

-Tendríamos que empezar por ayudarte a ti misma querida-dijo Lucius burlándose

Intento no tomarse mucho en serio su comentario, después de años de convivir con los Malfoy sabía que ese tipo de comentarios y tonos eran parte de ellos y al menos con ella no pretendían hacerla sentir mal, simplemente era parte de lo que ellos consideraban "sentido del humor"

-A veces se me olvida de donde saco Draco su humor-dijo Pansy molesta.

-No te enojes, pero no me puedes culpar los hechos hablan por sí solos…

-No necesito ayuda estoy muy bien, ¿tanto trabajo les cuesta aceptar mi relación con Harry?

La verdad era que a Pansy ya le habían cansado ese tipo de comentarios, no de él precisamente, sino de otra gente que se sentía con todo el derecho de opinar en su vida, claro con todos ellos no fue tan _cortés_

-Por favor Pansy no me vas a decir que estas con él porque es un _gran mago_ y no por su fama.

Pansy no le diría sus verdaderas razones, por mucha confianza que le tuviera aquel hombre rubio, al menos no con las palabras completas. Había cosas que eran mejor que se mostraran por si solas antes de tener que decirlas, por lo pronto diría algo convincente y no comprometedor.

-Estoy con él porque lo quiero ¿crees que me metí a esa madriguera por gusto propio? No lo hubiera hecho si no fuera importante para él.

Lucius rodo los ojos y dijo

-Lo mismo me dijo Draco "hare lo que quieras, pero vendrás conmigo a pedirla, es importante para ella que así sea" ¿Qué hicimos mal Julius y yo para tener unos hijos así? Ahora unos gryffindors cualquiera vienen a cambiar el carácter que años nos costó formar- bromeo Lucius dramatizando su tono

Pansy rio y dijo

-Pues al parecer cobraste bien el favor ¿no? Ahora Draco está haciendo lo que en años no lograste hacer.

Si por fin Draco estaba en el lugar que le correspondía estar, Por más que buscaba alguna razón de peso no lograba entender porque no quería hacerse cargo de las empresas.

-Sigo pensando que el precio que tuvo que pagar fue muy poco, pero de cualquier forma eso me está ayudando a mantenerlo alejado de ella, como te decía confío en que tenga tiempo suficiente de pensar en su decisión.

Pansy veía muy flojo el plan de Lucius para ser él quien lo estaba maquinando, tal vez aunque no lo quisiera aceptar se estaba resignando a la idea.

-¿y solo harás eso? Te recuerdo que existen lechuzas y esos aparatos muggles llamados celulares, estarán en contacto y tu plan no dará muchos frutos solo con eso, tu sabes lo mucho que quiero a Draco es por eso que yo también me permití hacer algo al respecto .-dijo Pansy

-¿así? Y ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste?-pregunto Lucius

Lucius se había desgastado demasiado estas últimas semanas tratando de idear un plan que pudiera dar resultado y que no tuviera la marca "maquinado por Lucius Malfoy" como remitente, así que dudaba que Pansy pudiera llegar a una conclusión que a él no le hubiera pasado por la cabeza antes de desecharla

-Le mande una copia de la revista a cada una de las mujeres a las que Draco frecuentaba y créeme que no fueron pocas, estoy segura que ellas irán a buscarlo, tu hijo tiene mejores candidatas, se dará cuenta de eso estoy segura.

-Agradezco tus esfuerzos pero creo que necesito hacer algo más, tu eres su mejor amiga podrías decirme algo de utilidad-dijo Lucius.

Pansy pudo haber conservado su amistad con Draco y lo que sea que tenían antes de que ella se fuera, pero la parte de empezar de nuevo en otro lugar no lo incluían al él por el simple hecho de que Draco no demostró querer quedarse en su vida de la forma en la que Pansy hubiese querido. Ella considero que fue lo mejor, y ahora el tiempo le daba la razón con Draco nunca hubiera llegado a algo. Hace mucho que no se atormentaba con eso, había logrado su objetivo por fin había dejado a ver a Draco como el hombre de su vida.

-En realidad las cosas entre Draco y yo se han enfriado demasiado, es obvio que ya no somos tan amigos como en Hogwarts, mis constantes viajes han hecho que él ya no tenga la confianza de antes, creo que nunca la ha tenido, yo nunca he sido su confidente para eso están los chicos sobretodo en caso de mujeres, así que yo no podría ayudarte no conozco a este nuevo Draco sentimental que habla de su relación a los cuatro vientos, mi amigo hubiera sido incapaz de querer que su mujer sea Granger.

Pansy le había dado justo en el clavo ahora Lucius tenía en mente un plan para salvar a "sus hijos" de un futuro _lamentable. _Por Salazar y todos sus antepasados que nada le importaba más en este momento que esos dos limaran sus asperezas, quizás todo podría volver a ser como fue antes… Solo debía de cuidar sus palabras para que hicieran el efecto deseado.

-Deberías intentar acercarte a Draco-aconsejo- Toda la vida han sido inseparables sería una pena que sigan con este distanciamiento-dijo en tono irónico.

A pesar de su tono sabía que lo que le decía iba en serio.

-Lo sé y me gustaría hacer algo al respecto pero no se qué hacer, Draco no se ha portado tan bien conmigo como antes.

-¿Por qué no vas a visitarlo? Los preparativos de tu boda te han de tener muy estresada deberías de irte de vacaciones y pasar tiempo con él, podrías acomodarle las ideas ¿no crees?

-Me parece una estupenda idea, hare mi equipaje y lo iré a ver.

* * *

**Pansy POV**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el día que me aparecí justo en la entrada de su edificio, Draco se había mostrado frío los primeros días, y su comportamiento me desconcertaba un poco, sabía que cuando se enojaba tardaba mucho tiempo en volver a tener el mismo comportamiento de siempre pero creo que se estaba pasando. Yo sin embargo me porte igual que siempre con él haciendo caso omiso a sus comentarios cortantes.

El debería de ver que estaba poniendo de mi parte para que las cosas entre él y yo volvieran a ser como antes, bueno no como antes cuando teníamos algo pero sí que nuestra relación fuera como los grandes amigos que siempre fuimos.

Después volvió a ser él, con su mismo humor ácido y sus ganas de molestarme, y yo volvía a tener la sensación de querer agarrarlo a crucios.

Draco es demasiado parecido a mí como para no llegar a chocar y hacer explosión. Con él tiempo habíamos mejorado pues ya no éramos unos niños caprichosos que quisieran hacer su santa voluntad, bueno al menos intentábamos no sacarlo a relucir.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que pasamos tanto tiempo juntos sin llegar a matarnos, creía que las cosas iban por buen camino así que me atreví a preguntarle sobre su enojo de los día anteriores a lo que él me respondió "Tú sabes lo que hiciste Pansy, quieres llevar la fiesta en paz conmigo deja de molestar a Hermione" Volvió a mostrarse serio y molesto, me indigne obviamente y por supuesto que tuvimos una gran discusión como en ningún momento la hemos tenido.

Ella era la causante de que Draco se portara así conmigo, quien sabe cuántas ideas le había metido a mi amigo para que cambiara tanto, el objetivo de mis crucios había cambiado. Hermione Granger iba a saber con quién se había metido. Así que en un arranca de ira explote.

Él tenía que saber lo que pensaba todo lo que me aguante en decirle aquel día en el desayuno se lo dije. Le dije que él era completamente libre de casarse con quien le diera en gana pero era mi deber como su amiga decirle como veía las cosas, Draco tampoco se quedo atrás y arremetió en contra de Harry fueron horas de discusión ninguno bajaba la guardia, al final quedamos en que ninguno hablaría mal del otro. Y estaba yo tratando de cumplir mi promesa pero eso no me quitaba el hecho de cada vez que salíamos a cenar o a comer hablarle de la guapa mujer que se sentaba atrás de nuestra mesa o haciendo que algunas de mis amigas de ese país asistieran "por casualidad" para presentárselas.

Draco se portaba como el caballero que yo sabía que no era ¿Cuántas veces no me llevo antes de lo previsto a mi casa para regresarse con la mujer que sería su conquista de la noche? Miles de veces, ahora ya no me ponía celosa claro que no, ahora solo quería que me llevara a su departamento y se regresara por cualquier mujer que se le apareciera en el camino.

Pero no Draco ni siquiera miraba más de tres segundos a un mujer, ni siquiera me hacia algún comentario, de esos que tanto me molestaban a cerca del físico de la mujer. Al notar que su actitud se repetía tuve que preguntarle si Granger le había mandado algún hechizo que hiciera que no tuviera ojos para nadie más a lo que él se río y en tono galante pero no sin bromear me dijo "tengo a una hermosa mujer frente a mí, ¿Por qué desperdiciar el espectáculo si dudo seriamente que se pueda mejorar" me sentí halagada pero no por eso deje de reprocharle diciendo "Pues recuerdo que antes este espectáculo estaba tan visto que no disimulabas lo mucho que te gustaba ver los demás" Draco se tenso de inmediato y el ambiente se puso incomodo Draco le dio un gran sorbo a su copa de vino y dijo "Tenemos que hablar sobre eso Pansy, tal vez si no lo hacemos ahorita nunca más lo podremos hacer". Pero yo no estaba dispuesta, no quería desenterrar ese sentimiento por puro capricho suyo, fue entonces cuando le respondí "Es mejor que no escarbemos en el pasado Draco no tiene importancia ahora que los dos encontramos nuestro camino"

Draco no insistió más y se lo agradecí internamente, no estaba dispuesta ahora a oír lo que siempre supe pero a lo que me aferre muchos años de mi vida. Draco Malfoy no era para mí.

Pero si había algo que me consolaba es que tampoco sería para Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Esperaba a Narcissa en el recibidor de su casa, ella había ido a dar instrucciones a los elfos de lo que deberían realizar en su ausencia. Fue entonces cuando Lucius paso frente a mí y ni siquiera me miro, pero después como si apenas se hubiera percatado de mi presencia y haciendo un gesto de disculpa dijo.

-Señorita Granger no la había visto. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

Como era hipócrita como si no lo supiera, su tono condescendiente era más molesto que cuando me insultaba.

-Narcissa quería mostrarme unas fotos de su boda-conteste

-Fue una boda esplendida, fue uno de los años donde las mejores familias de magos se unieron.

Tenía conciencia de eso pues la investigación que había hecho Ferguson para la revista había sacado la boda de los Malfoy y de otras muy importantes familias, fue como si hicieran competencia entre ellos haber quien daba la mejor fiesta y ceremonia.

-algo así había oído-respondí

Lucius Malfoy hizo un gesto de fingida sorpresa, como si no esperara que yo supiera eso. Ya que eso solo se comentaba en ciertos círculos de familias sangra pura. De verdad un día de estos él y yo tendríamos un enfrentamiento y no con palabras sino con varitas de por medio.

-Según sé fue como una competencia de quien tendría la mejor boda.

-Ninguna competencia, había demasiado que celebrar, todos somos amigos. Es como pensar que mi hijo y usted quisieran entrar en una competencia con la Señorita Parkinson y el Señor Potter. Ni siquiera se tiene que mencionar lo amigos que son usted y Potter y mucho menos lo allegados que son Mi hijo y Parkinson, Ella hasta considero conveniente hacerle una visita a Draco, pasar unos días con él para luego regresar a sus preparativos.

-Pansy en España- dije en voz baja esperando que Lucius no haya escuchado nada.

-Si Parkinson ya ha de tener ahí una semana con Draco-dijo

Sentí algo raro moviéndose dentro de mí, era como algo desalentador y desconcertante a la vez.

-¿Cómo es que Pansy fue hasta allá para pasar unos días con él-interrumpió Narcissa que estaba llegando a la sala.

-Hable con ella el otro día y me conto de sus planes-dijo Lucius.

-Pero es que esa niña que no sabe que ya no puede hacer ese tipo de cosas, yo sé que es una mujer decente y no tiene segundas intenciones con mi hijo, y que mi hijo está comprometido y sería incapaz de hacer algo inapropiado, pero eso no lo sabe la gente podría pensar de ellos mal y eso no está bien dado que los dos están comprometidos-dijo Narcissa.

De algo estaba segura Lucius Malfoy no le mentiría a Narcissa. Si antes me pudo haber pasado por la cabeza pensar en que solo mentía para molestarme ahora estaba confirmándolo. Dudaba de la decencia de esa serpiente, quizás hasta se había olvidado de la promesa que mantenía con Harry.

En mi mente pasaban muchas cosas pero había un pensamiento grande que opacaba a los demás "¿Porque Draco no me dijo nada?"

-No creo que la gente se fije mucho en eso, no tienes de que preocuparte querida-dijo Lucius.

-Tienes razón Lucius, y tú Hermione me hubieras contado de que Pansy iría donde Draco pudimos mandarle con ella en lugar de una lechuza la carta de vinos.

Yo había prometido ser lo más sincera que pudiera en la pantalla de la relación y lo estaba haciendo. Ahora Narcissa me ponía en una situación difícil si era totalmente sincera tendría que decir que no sabía pero no quería darle el gusto a Lucius Malfoy, y si le mentía y le decía que estaba al corriente de la visita de Pansy mentiría y ya estaba harta de las mentiras. Al final dije la verdad no iba a cargar con un peso más.

-No sabía que Pansy estaba con Draco, él no me ha dicho nada

Casi me odie y arrepentí de inmediato cuando vi la cara de satisfacción y triunfo de Lucius. El daño estaba hecho y no había marcha atrás.

* * *

**Hermione POV (horas despues)**

Había decido cancelar los planes, ni siquiera ir a la editorial me parecía una buena idea, Narcissa insistió en que hiciéramos todo el recorrido de tiendas que faltaba por hacer, pero me negué y al parecer por la cara que traía ya no insistió más, agradecí que no lo hiciera pues mi sentimiento de culpabilidad haría que al final accediera a sus peticiones.

Había llegado a mi casa, necesitaba una buena dosis conmigo misma y porque no también una botella de vino de elfo. Debía encarar todo lo que traía dentro, esa sensación de algo revolviéndose dentro de mí como nervios y nauseas a la vez, que hacían que me dieran ganas de aventar lo primero que se me cruzara en el camino de la puerta al estante donde guardaba el vino.

Serví la copa casi hasta el tope y di un gran trago, lo pase lentamente haber si las nauseas se me quitaban.

Ponerle nombre a las sensaciones y a los sentimientos nunca ha sido fácil para mí, no soy Luna quien goza de una inteligencia emocional privilegiada para estas cosas, y no estaba ella para ayudarme. Tenía que ir aprendiendo a arreglármelas sola en estas situaciones, Armándome de valor me dije "entre más rápido lo hagas dejaras de tener este torbellino de cosas dentro de ti que no te dejan en paz".

Empezaría por las sensaciones asociadas con los sentimientos que eran bien conocidos por mí, ósea de los que yo ya tenía varias experiencias previas, no buscaría los porqués aún, esa sería la segunda etapa de este proceso.

Por un lado sabía que estaba _enojada_ ¿de qué otra forma tendría en mí esos instintos destructivos ahora?

Otra y probablemente englobaba todas las demás estaba _dolida_. Recordaba esa sensación ya que me acompaño varios meses mientras que estudie en Hogwarts, más específicamente en sexto cuando Ron estaba liado con Lavender. No fue solo esa vez también la sentí mucho tiempo cuando Harry pregonaba su amor por Ginny a los cuatro vientos.

¿Porque me sentía así? era un misterio… ok no era un misterio sabía la razón pero no me cuadraba, no tenia porque sentirlo, porque eso era amor y no el que se supone que debería de sentir por un amigo como Draco. Era el tipo de amor el que sientes por una persona que te gusta con la que tienes cosas en común que podría derivar en otros sentimientos más de lo que afortunadamente no sentía aun, como el deseo por ejemplo…

Con otro trago de vino aleje de mi cabeza la imagen de Draco en paños menores saliendo del baño. Cerré los ojos como si con eso fuera capaz de borrar esa imagen, pero el resultado fue peor casi podía ver las gotitas de agua escurriendo por su cuerpo. Volví con el vino, de pronto me dio sed.

Tenía que concentrarme y tomar en serio lo que me estaba pasando y el camino que estaban tomando mis conclusiones, que de ser verdad (como sabía que lo eran) estaría en un gran problema.

Es que yo no podía estar enamorada de Draco no podía, era imposible, sacudí mi cabeza como si con aquel movimiento el pensamiento se viera eliminado de mi mente, pero mi conciencia me decía fuerte y claro "Amas a Draco" pero yo debía pelear y le respondía "Claro que lo amo. Es mi amigo" pero cuando la palabra a_migo_ salía en el pensamiento me sentía como desesperanzada, la palabra había dejado de gustarme.

Sentí pánico, me había quedado sin aire, y al parecer también sin vino en la copa, así que aspire profundamente y volví a llenar la copa.

Cada que descifraba lo que sentía me daba cuenta que las cosas se veían más claras y empezaban a cobrar sentido.

Todos esos eran síntomas; el extrañarlo a todas horas y formar una sonrisa cada vez que recibía una lechuza o llamada suya, el nerviosismo y la sensación de algo moviéndose en mi interior cuando nos besábamos para aparentar, el hecho de hacer todo esto por él solo para que fuera feliz, la forma en el que el tiempo se me pasaba como un abrir y cerrar de ojos y el mucho tiempo que pasaba con él nunca era suficiente y siempre buscábamos más… el dejar de ver a mis amigos y amigas porque estaba con Draco y no sentía la necesidad de buscarlo pues él es quien me entiende, me apoya, regaña con quien tengo más confianza que nadie incluso que Luna .

Amar a mi mejor amigo no era algo nuevo, lo nuevo era el amigo en cuestión, exactamente por eso es que ahora no podía engañarme intentando ponerle otros nombres parecidos. Estaba enamorada de Draco y punto.

A comparación de cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos con Harry este momento no estaba lleno de culpabilidad y eso se sentía bien por el momento.

No me sorprendía esa afirmación como se supone que debería, estaba empezando a pensar que una parte de mi lo sabía. Y es que analizando esto objetivamente no había nada descabellado en ello. Pasaba tanto tiempo con él más incluso con cualquiera de mis anteriores novios; nos queremos, nos acompañamos, compartimos intereses, nos divertimos juntos, nos peleamos y volvemos a amigar, hasta ahora comprendo que no era que quisiera espantarle a las arribistas que lo acosaban; eran celos, en menor medida de los que ahora tenia, pues sabía que ninguna de ellas era más importante que yo para él. En cambio Pansy era otro cosa Draco la amaba, estaba dispuesto a mentir, aparentar, a gastar para tenerla de vuelta.

Quise deshacerme de ese sentimiento de amargura que amenazaba con instalarse en el pecho pero por el momento no pude. Mi mente divago hasta que encontró algo lo suficientemente preocupante para olvidarme de mi amargura.

¿Cómo me iba a comportar con él? Si Draco me conocía tanto como pregonaba se daría cuenta al instante ¿se alejaría de mí? No dudaba de su cariño por mi y por eso tenía miedo a sus reacciones, desde querer intentar algo conmigo hasta alejarse de mí, yo no podría con ninguna, pero tampoco quería que las cosas se quedaran igual que antes ¿Cómo podría compartir la cama con él? Seguramente si lo llegaba a ver en ropa interior me sonrojaría y provocaría cosas en mí, lo que antes era sencillo y natural a su lado ahora se había vuelto completamente complicado. No las cosas no podrían ser como antes.

Me sentía tan mal era una estúpida, había arruinado nuestra perfecta amistad. Yo no era una buena mentirosa, Draco se daría cuenta que algo iría mal conmigo trataría de llegar hasta el fondo y lo descubriría, tampoco podría huir de él todo el tiempo, lo extrañaba mucho de por si, no me veía a mi misma propiciando un distanciamiento. Volveríamos a lo mismo el querría saber el porqué y yo me negaría a confesárselo.

Por donde lo viera estaba encerrada, mi única alternativa por el momento era fingir hasta que buscara una mejor solución.

Seguí pensando y la línea de mis divagaciones me llevo a pensar en él de la forma más natural, de la forma en que una mujer ve a un hombre. ¿Cómo sería mirarlo ahora? Instantáneamente tome el nuevo portarretratos que había comprado para la foto que Camille había tomado, esa foto se convirtió en mi favorita desde que la vi, expresaba complicidad, cariño y felicidad. Estábamos de perfil uno mirando al otro yo sonreía primero y luego él lo hacía.

Observaba la foto intensamente, mis ojos delineaban cada parte de su perfil aristocrático, era cierto que nunca fui tan tonta o corta para no ver que era un hombre atractivo que llamaba demasiado la atención. Me negué a verlo como hombre y ahora que esto despertaba en mi empezaba a ver bien todos los mmm… ¿atributos? Que tiene.

Cerré los ojos y fui formando un retrato de él desde su cabello rubio platinado hasta su altura y complexión, todo un deleite visual. ¿Cómo es que fui tan ciega? Ahora no quería y dudaba que podría dejar de mirarlo en mi mente, abrí los ojos y volví a fijarme en aquella fotografía, no lo mostraba de cuerpo completo pero no hacía falta con las otras veces que tuve para verlo había sido suficiente para recrearlo lo más parecido a lo que era en realidad.

Definitivamente no debía verlo, ¿qué porque había llegado a la conclusión de que no querría verlo personalmente? estaba sentida y como si eso no fuera suficiente tenía miedo de todas y cada una de las reacciones que pudiera haber en ese encuentro. Y es que mil situaciones y preguntas me pasaban por la cabeza.

¿Si lo miro y me doy cuenta que muero por besarlo?, o peor aun ¿ si mi boca se sale de control y le confiesa que lo quiero como algo más que mi mejor amigo? Sé que nada gano con atormentarme antes de tiempo pero tenía que pensar en cada una de las caras de la moneda. O tal vez el me diría que todo este tiempo él sintió lo mismo y no se había atrevido a confesarlo… si ya estaba delirando pero si normalmente era tan pesimista podía ganarme el derecho a pensar en cosas buenas como esa de vez en cuando. De pronto ese pensamiento me llevo a uno más elaborado y más peligroso que me dio una esperanza que no deseche de inmediato porque debía de analizarlo antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas ¿Él sentirá lo mismo que yo? El corazón comenzó a latirme más y más fuerte ante la posibilidad de que fuera así, pero como había dicho no debía de precipitarme.

No creía poder preguntarle abiertamente, Ya no podía permitirme pensar como antes pues ahora en solo unas pocas horas las cosas habían cambiado de forma tan radical, esta mañana ni si quiera estaba haciéndome la mitad de las preguntas que ahora, vamos si me lo hubieran preguntado en ese momento me hubiera reído como loca y hubiera tomado el teléfono y contarle a Draco de lo insólito y gracioso de la situación.

Una parte de mi conciencia (esa que de verdad si me quería) me dijo _"todo puede ser posible, inténtalo"_ así que regrese a plantearme otra vez la pregunta agregándole un supuesto ¿y si el por alguna razón incomprensible pueda sentir lo mismo que yo? Tal vez está confundido y necesita que le abran los ojos para que se dé cuenta.

Analizaba varios momentos y en algunos hasta podía ver que quizás no estaba del todo equivocada y Draco pudiera sentir algo parecido a lo que yo experimento, sino ¿De qué otra forma se habría puesto celoso de Víktor? Había pasado algo ahí, no podía entender su actitud de no ser así. Nadie ni siquiera Harry y Ron se preocupaban tanto por mí, había hecho que su padre fuera a la dichosa despedida para darme mi lugar, los besos no me sabían fingidos aunque eso probablemente era cosecha de mi imaginación pues no podía asegurar nada.

Pero en otras ocasiones me convencía de que todo estaba en mi cabeza, Draco es un hombre directo y con aquellos bien puestos si sintiera _eso_ por mí, me lo hubiera dicho. Así de práctico era él, todo lo contrario a ella que complicaba todo.

Y entonces quedaba una gran pregunta: _¿Qué hacer?_

Antes de hablar con él y complicarle su vida tanto como la mía, lo primero que tenía que hacer era hacer una lista de prioridades ¿Qué es lo que más me importa? Draco era mi amigo y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para que siguiera siéndolo, podía vivir sin el hombre pero no sin mi amigo. Pero también debía de reconsiderara todos mis errores que había cometido con Harry, nunca le había dicho lo que sentía y ahora había perdido cualquier oportunidad con él. ¿Dejaría que pasara lo mismo? Estaba muy confundida pero si debía de sacrificar algo por obtener lo otro no podría ser mi amistad con él, ella estaba por encima de cualquier cosa y persona pocas cosas valoraba tanto como mi amistad con él.

Tome entre mis manos el collar de corchos de Luna debería de funcionar, necesitaba dejar de atormentarme por un momento. Le había dicho que deje escapar mi felicidad por miedosa pero ¿Cómo podría ser feliz si ya no tendría una parte fundamental en mi vida?

Por otro lado no estaba dispuesta a pasar lo mismo que con Harry, no querría estar cerca de él y de Pansy hasta que no lograra olvidarlo, fue muy doloroso y ahora que lo pensaba no sabía que era peor, que el hombre que amaba estuviera enamorado de mi mejor amiga o de mi peor enemiga.

Quedaba una solución la única factible por el momento, yo se lo había prometido a Draco que estaría con él en esto hasta que terminara, pero no podía, debía de ver por mi y estar cerca de él no iba a saber manejarlo y menos si pasaba algo con Pansy.

Necesitaba alejarme de él y de todo esto irme lejos por un tiempo, tal vez era mala onda de mi parte hacer que Draco se encargara de todo pero yo no podía tenía que salvar esta situación y rescatar mi amistad solo eso y nada más debía de entender que Draco era mi amigo y sería mi amigo y hasta ahí.

* * *

**Hermione POV (un día después)**

-Buenas tardes- dije a la señorita que se encontraba en la recepción.

-Buenas tardes ¿puedo servirle en algo? -preguntó ella en tono amigable

-Vengo a ver al señor Malfoy ¿podría decirme su piso por favor?

-No puedo proporcionarle esa información, pero podría decirme su nombre y le avisare a la secretaria del señor Malfoy que usted la busca.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger-conteste.

-Señorita Granger, discúlpeme he sido una tonta. Usted no necesita de eso para ver a su prometido. Está en el doceavo piso.

-Gracias-respondí

¿Hasta aquí ya habían llegado las noticias? Suspire sonoramente y me subí al elevador. La oficina era muy sobria en tonos blancos, oscuros y plateados, busque con la mirada a alguien que me pudiera decir en donde se encontraba. Fue entonces que alcance a ver por en medio de las persianas cerradas de una gran oficina de cristal a Draco con Pansy.

Ahora si me sentí engañada, era como si todo el teatrito que habíamos montado fuera verdad.

Ellos estaban comiendo y reían, era raro ver a Parkinson sin su actitud fría y seria

Las lagrimas se saldrían en cualquier momento no podía presentarme así frente a él, haría preguntas que definitivamente no iba a responder. A parte no iba a interrumpirlos se veían tan… felices, podía esperar para hablar con él.

¿Cómo fue posible que llegara a considerar tener algún tipo de oportunidad con Draco? Era obvio que él la amaba.

Di media vuelta pero oh sorpresa su secretaria me había visto. ¿Por qué me reconoció? No lo supe, solo que ella me había dicho "enseguida le aviso al Señor Malfoy que está aquí"

Me puse muy nerviosa, pensé seriamente en desaparecerme de ahí, pero ella ya le avisaría y luego me preguntaría él que porque no lo había esperado. Intente recomponerme y estar lo más natural posible.

Pude ver como la secretaría abría la puerta, Pansy tomaba su bolso y salió del lugar me vio y dijo

-Buen día Granger- con tono de suficiencia y burla

Quería tomarla de los cabellos y arrastrarla por aquel bonito piso de cristal, pero me limite a sonreírle hipócritamente, el piso no tenía la culpa. Ella paso por alto mi sonrisa y se metió en la oficina de Draco.

Volví mi vista hacia la sala de juntas, Draco limpiaba con una varita los restos de comida que había en la mesa y cuando termino salió y me sonrío.

Casi me fui para atrás con todo lo que provoco ese gesto, lucia tan guapo y encantador, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y a temblar, las mariposas en mi estomago revoloteaban como locas.

Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que fuera con él ahí. Tome aire y fui hacia él con paso decidido, detuvo la puerta para mí y pase.

La sala de juntas estaba impregnada del olor de Draco y el caro perfume de Pansy, me dieron nauseas no quería permanecer mucho tiempo más ahí.

Draco estaba cerca de mí pero yo estaba volteada de forma en que el solo veía mi espalda. No decía nada y yo tenía mucho por decir, en cuanto los había visto por la persiana supe lo que tenía que hacer, era lo más sano.

-Hola extraña-dijo Draco tomándome desprevenida

Se había acercado tanto a mí que choque con su pecho en el momento que me sobresalte.

Draco se rió y yo hice un gesto de molestia que no me costó mucho trabajo ya que en verdad lo estaba.

-¿Extraña?-pregunte queriendo distraerme un poco de su bonita sonrisa.

-Es una palabra que engloba varias cosas, por un lado refleja mi sentimiento de añoranza hacía ti, pero también creo que si seguimos con ese terrible distanciamiento te conviertas en una extraña para mí. No sé si pueda recordar cómo te gusta el café en las mañanas o tu rutina antes de dormir, es preocupante… y por otro es la forma en la que te siento ahora, estas extraña-dijo Draco bromeando.

-Extraña en ¿qué sentido? ¿Me peine diferente? Tal vez sea que estoy usando un vestido nuevo que no habías visto.

-Da una vuelta para mi, quiero ver como se te ve-dijo Draco en tono pensativo.

Me quede parada sin hacer ningún movimiento, creo que Draco había notado que no me movería así que él fue quien me rodeo tardándose lo suyo. Me sentía como si fuera un bicho visto desde un microscopio. Termino y me dijo

-Como siempre bella.

Me mordí el labio para no dejar escapar una risita nerviosa.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de sonrojarte Hermione? Deberías de estar acostumbrada a lo que te digo.

-Deberías de saber que no lo hago por que quiera es parte de mi- respondí imitando su tono.

Draco fue hasta la silla donde estaba Pansy para sacarla y ofrecerme el asiento a lo que yo me negué y me recargue contra la mesa.

-Sino me tardare mucho, veo que estas ocupado-intente que no saliera mi tono recriminatorio, esperaba que lo dejara pasar.

-¿lo dices por Pansy?

-No, lo digo por tu secretaria seguramente-dije sarcástica.

Intente de armar una frase que no sonará tan enojada o celosa.

-Te preguntarás por que vine...

-No, me pregunto más bien porque hasta ahora lo haces, cada vez que me marcho te he dejado mis datos y ni una de esas veces te has aparecido, creo que ahora si me extrañas lo suficiente.

Era cierto siempre me había dejado sus datos, y yo no había ido a verlo, tal vez un fin de semana pude hacerlo. Pero no sé no me parecía adecuado ir a verlo asumía que estaba ocupado. El había esperado que yo fuera a verlo, era demasiado orgulloso para pedírmelo y yo demasiado tonta para no darme cuenta.

-Pensé que estarías ocupado con tus asuntos, no quería molestarte, pero si Pansy que es la persona más molesta que conozco no entorpece tu trabajo ¿Por qué lo haría yo?, de cualquier forma no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo tengo cosas por hacer.

Draco se puso a lado de mi recargado también en la mesa y con su brazo me rodeo por los hombros.

-Muy bien señorita ocupaciones, usted dirá de que quiere hablar conmigo

Las palabras no me salían, no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar.

-Espera antes de eso ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Pansy ha estado aquí toda la semana?

-No sé, se me paso.

-Por favor Draco ese "se me paso" no te lo creo, este tipo de cosas son la que buscamos, y a ti se te olvida decirme información fundamental como esta, respóndeme.

-Potter no sabe que está aquí…

-¿Crees que si me lo hubieras dicho yo hubiera ido corriendo a decírselo?-pregunte dolida deshaciéndome de su abrazo. Conjure un hechizo silenciador, por si cualquier curioso quería enterarse de lo que pasaba aquí

-Yo no estoy diciendo eso Hermione, no pongas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho.

-¿qué es lo que has estado haciendo Draco?-se lo tenía que preguntar.

-¿Porque te comportas así?-pregunto él confuso.

-¡¿Por qué? Ella es una mujer comprometida y no con cualquier hombre, si fuera así no me preocuparía que se acueste con cuanto hombre se le ponga en frente o contigo, pero desgraciadamente es la prometida de Harry y creo que de ser así tengo motivos para comportarme así.

-Lo dices como si Pansy fuera una cualquiera y no lo es, tu no la conoces- dijo defendiéndola- Para que estés tranquila aun no le pintamos el cuerno a tu amado…

Ese _aún_ me había dolido lo suficiente como para que me dieran ganas de disimularlo. Draco estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, sería cuestión de días para que él ya no necesitara de mí en este juego.

-No tengo _el placer de conocerla como tú, _pero ¿Qué clase de mujer va a ver a otro hombre, se queda en su casa y no le dice a su prometido?

-Hermione te estás pasando, las cosas no son como te lo imaginas ¿Quién te dijo que se estaba quedando en mi casa y que ella estaba aquí?, porque ahora sé que alguien te lo dijo.

-Tu padre, no pretendo hacerte una escena de celos porque no es el caso, las cosas no son como yo las piense o las imagine, yo_ podría_ confiar en que no tienes nada con ella por el momento, pero la gente ¿qué crees que pensara? ¿Por qué si ella no tiene otras intenciones contigo no le dijo a Harry? Te lo pedí Draco, te pedí que te comportaras mientras durara la farsa ¿puedes imaginarte la forma en que me vio tu padre? De por si me detesta, fue muy incomodo… Ahora soy ya la que te lo dice, tienes derecho a guardarte para ti tus cosas, pero entonces no me pidas que yo tenga la misma confianza hacía ti, porque hay cosas que no solo te incumben a ti, porque acepte estar en esto y lo que está pasando es importante. Pero si crees que ya lo puedes manejar esto solo perfecto, porque es justo a lo que yo venía.

-¿de qué hablas Hermione?- dijo Draco confundido

-Ya no tiene caso seguir con esto Draco y como veo que las cosas marchan muy bien con Pansy es momento que me retire del juego.

Me quite el anillo que portaba en mi dedo anular izquierdo y se lo tendí. Draco se mostraba un poco desconcertado, ni siquiera había alzado su mano para recibirlo. Me acerque más a él, me puse de puntitas y le di un beso en la mejilla mientras tomaba su mano y la abría para ponerle el anillo. Me aleje y desaparecí.

* * *

**No hare comentarios sobre Hermione o Pansy creo pues me llevaría otras veinte hojas así que lo comentare con ustedes en los reviews =) **

**Espero que les haya gustado quiero leer sus teorías, por cierto Marzo arrepentido y aceptando abril corresponden a Draco como este a Hermione, mayo es para los dos pero no dire el titulo aún porque es más claro que el agua lo que pasara… **

**Esperare sus reviews! **

**Nos leemoos **

**Besoos**

**Bye **


	11. Marzo Arrepentido

_**Hola chicas!  
Lamento la tardanza esperaba actualizar mucho antes pero no he tenido tiempo estoy en exámenes y me han dejado un montón de ensayos y cuando tenía un cachito de tiempo estaba tan a**__**gotada para volver a ponerme a escribir.**_

_**Me preguntaban que si iba a actualizar conforme al mes y había contestado que no, pero al parecer siempre si será así tengo un montón de cosas en la escuela, pero como verán los caps. serán muy largos como este. Aparte de que tengo muy abandonadas a mis demás historias ( que no son pocas) y tengo que hacerme un cachito para actualizarlas.**_

_**Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews como no tienen una idea, respondí algunos faltaron otros que al rato sin falta después de que duerma contestare =) gracias a mi BF Andy que fue mi beta en la penúltima parte (Pansy y Draco) y a Cesy que me ayudo con la invitación =D**_

_**Ya por último recomendaciones musicales **_

_**5 de marzo "slow life"**_

_**27 y 13 de marzo "the scientist" coldplay**_

_**25 de marzo "chasing pavements" y "rolling the deep" de Adele**_

_ **2 de abril "Couldn´t care less" de the cardigans **_

* * *

**Hermione POV 5 de marzo**

Cuando dije que necesitaba alejarme de Draco no me refería precisamente a irme del otro lado del planeta. Pero al parecer mi querida amiga Luna lo tomo de la forma más literal posible. Y no la culpaba si yo la hubiera visto tal cual como yo llegue a la casa y me dijera que necesitaba irse, probablemente hubiera corrido a la NASA y tomar el primer transbordador que nos llevara al espacio.

Pero Luna creyó que lo más conveniente sería irnos a aquel paraíso verde. Hasta el lugar lo asociaba con él.

Nos encontrábamos en Sudamérica, específicamente en la selva amazónica, un famoso zoólogo de apellido Scamander había encontrado todo un ejército de "Heliopaht" una criatura mágica que aun no era registrada como existente y solo algunos creían en ella, como mi amiga Luna. Scamander organizo una expedición para que se comprobara si tal criatura, ejercito más bien existía y para eso iba gente del departamento de control de criaturas mágicas, uno que otro aficionado y yo.

Llevábamos tres días buscando aquel ejército de Heliopaht, aparentemente unas criaturas muy peligrosas, muchas veces llegaban a confundirlos con los dementores, ya que el efecto que causaban eran parecido, pero estos en específico según Luna hacían que te volvieras incrédulo, desinteresado, y sobretodo tener una visión alterada de la realidad.

Fui muy tonta al no preguntarle qué era lo que buscaríamos, ella al verme en el estado deplorable que me encontraba me sugirió el viaje y no dude en aceptar. Ni si quiera le pregunte el destino, y como dije antes ni que era lo que veníamos a buscar.

Quise regresarme, pero no pude. Luna se había auto nominado mi madre estaba tan al pendiente de mi que apenas me dejaba respirar, había respetado mi silencio, aun no le contaba aún todo lo que sentía y me pasaba no estaba preparada para aceptarle mis sentimientos a alguien más. Aunque creo que ella entendió todo cuando le dije "Necesito alejarme de Draco y de la situación desbordante que vivo".

Entonces si yo me regresaba ella se regresaba conmigo y encontrar esta criatura, que se probara su existencia era uno de sus sueños y ni hablar de Scamander.

Si a mi antes de hacer este viaje me hubieran preguntado si creía en el amor a primera vista hubiera respondido que no, y más por mi experiencia previa, los tres hombres que había amado y amaba había aprendido hacerlo por la convivencia, admiración y por cosas en común. Aun no había tenido un flechazo, pero cuando estuve presente en el momento que se conocieron Luna y Rolf empecé a creer seriamente que ese tipo de amor existía. Fue como un momento sacada de película romántica muggle.

Luna iba hacía la ventanilla de activación de transladores para que le avisaran cuando saldría el nuestro, fue caminando distraídamente le grite advirtiendo que tuviera cuidado pues alguien (distraído también) se le iba a atravesar, no me escucho y entonces choco con Rolf que venía leyendo el quisquilloso. Si de cualquier revista o periódico justo el hombre tenía que ser lector del quisquilloso. Fue un momento por demás incomodo me sentía como una intrusa ahí siendo presente de cada movimiento y gesto de ellos dos. Rolf se disculpo y Luna ni se diga en cuanto cruzaron miradas sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que solo un enamorado podría tener. Luna se sonrojo él también. Luna desvió sus ojos hacía el piso donde encontró la revista abierta en el artículo de los "Gulping Plimpies" donde hablaba de su hábitat, la forma de reconocerlos y sus propiedades mágicas. Justo el artículo que ella había escrito en ese número. Luna le sonrió y Rolf la imito, ella levanto la revista del lugar, se la tendió y soltó un comentario acerca de esas criaturas y él dijo "Eres Luna Lovegood, no sabes cómo te admiro tus artículos han sido una inspiración para buscar y encontrar todas las criaturas de las que escribes" Luna se mostraba anonadad y gratamente sorprendida, Rolf al ver que ella no reaccionaba se presento diciéndole "Mi nombre es Rolfred Scamander". Luna soltó un gritito demasiado agudo y empezó a dar pequeños brincos en su lugar.

Luna de camino de su casa al ministerio no había dejado de hablar de aquel hombre, que sus investigaciones, que si su gran visión, que sus descubrimientos, etc. Luna le admiraba tanto que había decidido ponerle Rolfred a su pequeño cerbero regalo de Xenophilius. Scamander era tan raro que no sabía cómo tomaría que Luna le haya puesto así a su perro de tres cabezas si como una halago o un insulto, por la forma en cómo veía a Luna lo más seguro era lo primero.

Por un momento había olvidado mis males y me sentí muy feliz por mi amiga, luna había encontrado a su mitad, a su alma complementaria. Me regañe a mi misma ¿es que todo pensamiento tenía que llevarme a Draco?

Suspire por milésima vez en el día quería acampar lo más pronto posible.

···············

**11 de marzo**

En la madriguera Harry y Ron venían llegando después de haber salido a tomar aire, volar era una de sus actividades favoritas. Les gustaba volar rápido y probar sus habilidades pero también disfrutaban de solo estar apenas unos cuatro metros por arriba del suelo para solo platicar.

Habían tenido una charla difícil, ellos podían hablar de Voldemort, de la guerra, de quidditch o de las nuevas misiones de los aurores, pero había un tema en específico del cual siempre se les dificultaba, entorpecía y evitaban hablar: Mujeres.

No era cosa del otro mundo para entender, Harry anduvo con la hermana de su mejor amigo y Ron andaba con la mejor amiga de Harry. Ellos eran muy amigos casi hermanos pero esos temas eran casi tabu entre ellos.

Ron le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto decidiendo si era correcto preguntarle a Harry sobre Pansy y su relación. La verdad era que se sentía bastante culpable pues no había pensado mucho en eso ya que su mente estaba ocupada con la nueva relación que Hermione tenía con Malfoy había acaparado lo suficiente su atención como para darle importancia al compromiso de su amigo.

El aun la amaba tal vez no como hace años pero ahí seguía el gran amor que le tuvo combinado con los recuerdos y el cariño de toda una vida. Desde que se separo de ella él en el fondo supo que ya no tendría otra oportunidad con Hermione, pero eso no impidió que lo siguiera intentando, Ron sintió que estuvo en todo su derecho de alejarse de ella, de estar en luto por el amor que perdió, pero de eso ya eran años. Ahora ella había salido con que estaba de novia con Malfoy y aunque la idea le revolvió el estomago se sintió tranquilo por otro. Años sospecho que Hermione lo había dejado por Harry, pero era solo eso una sospecha que mucho tiempo trato de deshacerse de ella, pues Harry estaba con Ginny. Obviamente cuando Harry decidió terminar la relación con su hermana, las alarmas de Ron se encendieron y la sospecha casi se convirtió en un hecho.

Tal vez muchos pensarían que de Harry a Malfoy Ron preferiría a Harry. Y estaban completamente equivocados, podría añorar toda la vida el lugar de Malfoy pero por la salud de su amistad con Harry no hubiera podido ver a la mujer que tanto había amado y amaba a lado de su mejor amigo, por más que Ron intentara verlo de otra forma una parte de él vería al pelinegro como un traído.

Por otro lado Ron nunca considero como rival a Draco, lo veía tan cercano y a la vez lejano de Hermione que no le dio importancia a su amistad, ella ya estaba lo suficiente grandecita, confiaba en su criterio, por algo había permitido que Draco fuera su amigo. A Él ya no le importaba las cosas que habían sucedió en el pasado se conformo con la disculpa sincera que Malfoy exteriorizo a la familia, de pronto su familia y especialmente Molly adopto a Malfoy. Su cambio era evidente, todavía era un creído y arrogante pero también no era tan malo como creían, cuidaba a Hermione y aunque le costara a Ron reconocerlo se lo agradecía ya que el por su necedad y distanciamiento no lo pudo hacer.

Ese distanciamiento había sido una pérdida de tiempo, ahora no veía la forma en la que podía recuperar esos años que se privo de su amiga, su conciencia aun no se lo perdonaba pero estaba trabajando en ello, Y más ahora que las aguas habían vuelto a su cauce con Hermione.

Hace años mucho antes que se diera cuenta que la amaba se había hecho una promesa que le costó trabajo cumplir, y esa sería apoyar incondicionalmente a Hermione y a Harry sus hermanos del alma. Pero como amigo tenía que preguntarles si se encontraban seguros de su decisión. La primera fue Hermione un día había salido con ella a cenar a Londres y tratando de ser lo más sutil y sin que se sintiera acusada se lo pregunto, pero como Hermione era prudente y tranquila le aseguro que era lo que quería, no escarbo más en ello pues se había perdió la total confianza y no quería echar las cosas a perder por ser tan pesado con ese tema.

Esa tarde había sido el turno de Harry y aunque fuera difícil de creer fue más complicado que con Hermione.

Harry tan cortes como siempre le había dicho que sabía que para el podía ser difícil ya que estaba él por un lado y por el otro Ginny. Ron volvió a sentirse mal ya que no había pensado en su hermana y como se estaría sintiendo en esos momentos, era demasiado obvio que Ginny aun amaba a Harry.

Ron demostró madurez y le había respondido que él por experiencia propia sabía que el amor no se podía forzar, que le agradecía haber sido sincero con su Hermana y que tal vez ahora a Ginny le dolía pero hubiera sido peor que siguiera con ella cuando ya no sentía lo mismo, Harry tenía derecho a hacer su vida con quien quisiera y no podía para sus planes por Ginny.

A Harry le habían quitado un peso de encima, le importaba la opinión de los Weasley, pero principalmente la de Ron…

Cuando su amigo le pregunto por Pansy, no supo bien cómo explicar lo que le pasaba con esa mujer. Ella era capaz de crear en él una tormenta de sentimientos buenos y malos era algo muy diferente lo que sentía por ella que por sus anteriores novias. Tal vez lo tacharían de cursi pero ese día que la volvió a ver después de casi 7 años supo que ella iba a cambiar su vida.

Harry como pudo tratando de ser lo más claro posible le explico que adoraba a Pansy de una manera ilógica, con pasado y marca tenebrosa incluida, ya hasta empezaba a aceptar que alguno de sus hijos podría ir a Slytherin y no a griffyndor. Harry no bromeaba con su casa así que no le quedo más remedio que felicitarlo y advertirle que él sería el padrino de su primogénito.

Ginny había oído las voces de su hermano y Harry desde hace un par de minutos, podía escuchar los trastes moverse, seguramente estaban buscando algo de comer. Había evitado a Harry desde que se entero de su compromiso con Parkinson, bajo ninguna circunstancia quería que se sintiera mal por ella y le tuviera lástima. Incluso en navidad y año nuevo decidió que les tomaría la palabra a sus compañeras las Harpies para irse a América. Nadie de su familia le había cuestionado su decisión ya que le habían ofrecido el puesto de golpeadora en el mejor equipo de Estados Unidos, la paga sería excelente y tendría la oportunidad de ser reconocida en el nuevo continente.

Si antes no había aceptado el ofrecimiento pues tenía esperanzas en regresar con Harry ahora sabía que lo tenía que hacer, empezaría de nuevo en otra ciudad, otros aires le caerían bien. Aun no le decía a nadie sobre que ya había firmado el contrato decidió que lo haría cuando el inicio de la temporada se acercara y no pudiera ocultarlo más.

La fecha se acercaba cada vez más y no podía seguir esquivando a Harry, tenía que enfrentarlo y ahora justo se veía bastante tranquila como para hacerlo.

La pelirroja los encontró tal y como esperaba comiendo cualquier cosa que encontraran en la despensa e infraganti, si los viera su madre…

-¿Qué están haciendo en mi cocina?-dijo Ginny imitando el tono de su madre

Ron y Harry se sobresaltaron y voltearon a ver y encontraron a Ginny partiéndose de la risa.

-¿Muy graciosa no?-dijo Ron

-Se hace los que se puede Ronnie, años viviendo con los gemelos y no eres capaz de aguatar una bromita. Hola Harry.

-Hola Ginny- contesto él

Se veía incomodo, Ginny a pesar de todo se sintió mal por él y decidió aligerar el ambiente.

-Mama no está salió con papa a no sé donde, así que aprovechen creo que sobro un poco del pastel de arándanos de la mañana.

-Ginn, ¿no deberías de estar en tu entrenamiento?.

Ginny casi empalideció, Ron nunca había sido fijado y justo ahora tenía que serlo. Tal vez era hora de ir diciendo sus planes.

-Sí, si fuera a jugar la siguiente temporada.

-¿piensas dejar el quidditch?-pregunto Harry sorprendido

-No Harry, no podría. El sábado es mi último partido con las Harpies, me llego una oferta que no pude rechazar, ¿recuerdas el ofrecimiento que me hicieron el verano pasado los fireflies fast?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, recordaba que le ofrecieron mucho dinero, pero Ginny se había negado por que le gustaba estar en Inglaterra cerca de su familia.

-Pues lo triplicaron, ahora en navidad fui a reunirme con la ex capitana y los dueños del equipo- dijo Ginny entusiasmada

Estaba de verdad emocionada por irse sabía que era lo mejor para ella tanto profesional y personalmente.

-¿Te irás?-pregunto Ron

-Si, por favor aun no le digas a mama se pondrá triste ya tiene suficiente con Charlie en Rumania, aparte vendré a verlos seguidos.

-Es muy buen equipo me alegro por ti-dijo Harry

-Aparte seré capitana ¿lo pueden creer? Sé que es una gran responsabilidad pero estoy dispuesta a asumirla.

Ron abrazo a su hermana felicitándola, la extrañaría pero sabía que era lo mejor para ella, Ginny vio dudoso a Harry si abrazarla o no, así que ella le facilito la tarea y lo abrazo. Fue muy corto pero lo suficiente para que Ginny sintiera un hueco en su pecho.

-Me verán pronto chicos no puedo perderme las bodas de dos de mis mejores amigos-dijo Ginny mirando a Harry como si quisiera liberarlo de cualquier culpa

Ella estaría bien, Harry no debería preocuparse.

······················

**Hermione POV 5 de marzo**

Tarde un par de horas en darme cuenta que la distancia no era la medicina que yo necesitaba para aliviar el dolor que había en mi interior, sin un doctor de por medio, yo era plenamente consciente y sabía el remedio. Necesitaba estar cerca de él, oír las alabanzas hacía aquellos edificios de las calles de Londres que veíamos cada noche después del trabajo, leer sus notas divertidas y des estresantes mientras estábamos en la editorial, discutir con él cada caso que les llegaba a León y Serpiente. Algo no andaba bien, las cosas no estaban como deberían, simplemente no estaba cómoda, y sobraba decir lo horrible de la situación.

Pero no, ni aunque estuviera en otra galaxia, o en una realidad alterna podría alejarme de él, ni mucho menos dejar de sentir, todo empeoraba y la cosa tenía lógica. Mi corazón y mi mente estaban con él o ¿era al revés? Y Draco estaba en mi mente y corazón Lo que resultaba que yo no podría estar si alguno de los componentes de la ecuación faltaba, era como un trabajo en equipo mi corazón dolía y se rebelaba si Draco no estaba, mi mente no trabajaba como siempre si mi corazón estaba mal y su forma de demostrar su disgusto era pensar en él.

Con estos aliados que deberían de ayudarme a hacer lo correcto en cualquier momento cambiaria de bando…

En resumen mi diagnostico era tan evidente como la cura: No podía estar tranquila si no estaba en paz con él, así de fácil y a la vez complicado.

Cuatro horas después de caminar sin apenas descansar fue cuando puse nuestra tienda de campaña. Me vi imposibilitada a pedirle ayuda a Luna estaba en su burbuja de cristal en donde solo tenía cabida ella y Rolf, tampoco quería esperar más, necesitaba descansar estaba muy agotada tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Un baño como Merlín mandaba no me vendría nada mal aunque eso era un lujo que en nuestras condiciones, era muy difícil de tener.

Entre y con la varita hice un hechizo de limpieza, nada comparado con un baño pero era lo mejor que podía conseguir en esos momentos, después de haberme cambiado de ropa saque una hoja de pergamino y una pluma muggle, hice varios rayones sin forma, bueno tal vez si eras lo suficiente observador podría ver como un "D" y una "H" estaban entrelazadas. Debía dejarme de niñerías de adolescente deslumbrada. Un poco enojada, nerviosa y confundida comencé a pensar en cómo empezaría con esto.

Siempre fui muy practica en las cartas, lo suficiente cordial para preguntar el estado del receptor y lo convenientemente directa para no sonar pesada y barbera, ¿Cómo quería ser leída? ¿Como siempre omitiendo todo el revoltijo de emociones que traía en el estomago? ¿Algo impersonal? ¿En un momento de valentía sería capaz de confesarme?.

Dentro de todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza había un pensamiento que había tomado fuerza. Quería que Draco me leyera. A mí, a su amiga de todos estos años, a la mujer con la que no tenía reparos en dormir con ella sin otra intención que la misma. ¿y por qué? Porque ya últimamente no me reconocía a mi misma, no reconocía esos sentimientos, pensamientos y acciones de las últimos días, y si él leía a la Hermione de siempre yo estaría bien. Nuestra amistad estaría bien.

Sin pensar más respire profundo y comencé a escribir.

·········

**27 de marzo**

Habíamos llegado por fin después de casi 4 semanas de estar en aquella selva, ¿Qué mejor manera de estar contigo mismo que estar en contacto con la naturaleza? En realidad no había tenido mucho contacto con nadie apenas si hablaba con Luna y muy rara vez con Rolf. Estuve sumergida en mis pensamientos todo ese tiempo repasaba mi última conversación con Draco, la había regado tremendamente, me porte como la prometida celosa que no era bueno tal vez celosa si. Fue inaceptable mi actitud, no me arrepentía de la decisión pero si un poco de la forma en que se lo había dicho. Draco era perceptivo sobre todo conmigo, podía apostar mi varita a que se había dado cuenta de lo que me pasaba y luego para empeorar la situación estaba la carta que le había enviado de forma muggle, si las cuentas no me fallaban aquella carta debió de haberle llegado hace una semana, la misma que tenía yo de haber llegado.

Había entrado en un estado de desesperación había esperado su llamada, una carta de respuesta o el apareciéndose por la casa de los Lovegood, pero nada ni la más mínima señal de vida de su parte. Mi pregunta no había sido tan difícil como para que a estas alturas no pudiera tener una respuesta.

-Hermione ¿Podrías abrir la puerta?-dijo Luna desde su habitación

No había escuchado que llamarán a la puerta pero el sexto sentido de Luna nunca fallaba así que me apresure a meter el brownie en el horno para ir a abrirla. Ginny estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando la abrí.

-Hola-dije ayudándola con su abrigo que traía en la mano.

-Hermione-dijo ella soltando su pequeña maleta para abrazarme.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunte un poco preocupada yo la había pasado mal por lo de Harry ella también lo estaría

-Mejor de lo que hubiera creído y definitivamente mucho mejor de lo que tú te ves ¿Qué tienes?-dijo tomando mi mano

¿Tan mal me veía? ¿O era que Ginny es muy perceptiva?

-Entra que tendremos una plática larga y tendida.

Ginny entro y se sentó en la acogedora sala, yo tome asiento a lado de ella, una vez acomodadas preguntó.

-¿Y Luna?

-Arriba-respondí señalando su habitación-Luna, Ginny ha llegado-grite

-Ahora bajo-respondió ella.

-¿Y si existe la criatura que fueron a buscar?-pregunto en voz baja.

-Si existe, pero dejare que Luna te cuente que no solo fue eso lo que encontró-dije misteriosamente.

Mi amiga pelirroja se abrazo así misma buscando calor y con los ojos entrecerrados

-¡Dime!-exigió ella

Hice como si no le hiciera caso y me levante a cerrar la ventana para que no entrara tanto aire a la sala, justo cuando hice las cortinas a un lado un águila real preciosa entro por ahí, me causo un susto de muerte pues venía volando directamente hacía mí, me moví rápidamente evitando el contacto. El ave se poso delicadamente en la mesita de centro, Ginny estaba asombraba contemplándola, Pude ver que traía una pequeña y bella caja de cristal con unos círculos pequeñitos volando en el interior.

Se sintió desmayar de la impresión, sabía perfectamente el contenido de esa caja de cristal. Intuición pura.

Quería hacer muchas cosas, como golpear a Draco por no haber hablado con Narcissa y haber cancelado lo de las invitaciones. También deseaba salir corriendo esperar que lloviera y de ser posible un rayo me partiera en dos.

Ella no había decidido cómo iban a ser las invitaciones, Draco para darle un respiro dijo que él se encargaría, Hermione había estado más que feliz, Narcissa, su madre y ella nunca se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

Ahora las malditas invitaciones seguramente estaban siendo repartidas a los jodidos 700 invitados. Las cosas habían llegado muy lejos, tal como siempre lo temió.

-Te está esperando-dijo Ginny.

-Ya sé-dije de manera automática.

-Chicas un águila se ha posado en mi ventana, vengan a verla-grito Luna

- ¡También hay una en tu mesita de centro! Mejor baja tú.

Escuchaba como los pasos de Luna sonaban haciendo crujir la escalera.

-Oh es tan bella la luz eterna- dijo Luna con aire soñador y conmovido

-¿Luz eterna?-pregunto Ginny

Luna aun no terminaba de bajar y desde la mitad de la escalera dijo deteniéndose.

-Los brownies estarán casi listos-dijo ella sonriendo

Nosotras la vimos como un gesto de desesperación evidente, a nuestra amiga le gustaba salirse del tema, solo Luna podía preocuparse por los brownies en ese momento. Ella rodo los ojos y ahora si respondió.

-Esos círculos pequeños son llamados Luz eterna, los patronus son una derivación de ellos a diferencia que estos se pueden conservar, nunca se apagan y siempre están bailando, claro si es que están en un ambiente donde las personas se quieran entre sí. Si las liberas irán a donde haya más oscuridad para iluminar. Antes las encontrabas en cualquier país pero ahora son muy escasas, salvo Bul___glaría _donde hay más de ellas ya que encontraron un método donde pueden vivir sin el ambiente necesario que sería lleno de amor, son sumamente caras y valiosas cualquiera que posea aunque sea una de esas esferitas podría tener su vida económica prácticamente resuelta en un par de años después de que se reproduzcan, ya que con el tiempo se van haciendo cada vez más grandes hasta ser del tamaño de una quaffle y es cuando explotan y se hacen muchas más.

-¿Y a mí porque no me llego? esa vino para Hermione y dices que la tuya está arriba- dijo Ginny haciendo puchero.

-La tuya la ha de tener Molly-respondí.

-¿Mi mama?

No respondí su pregunta, me arme de valor y fui por la caja de cristal.

Me daba hasta miedo tocarla era tan perfecta, tan fina y rompible… ¿Es que Draco no podía ser normal para escoger unas invitaciones? ¿Por qué no me sorprendía que fueran tan elegantes, bellas y caras?

-Hay una linda leyenda acerca de la "luz eterna"-dijo Luna-Voy por la mía.

-Ábrela Hermione queremos verlas de cerca.

La abrí con las manos temblando. Las esferitas de luz salieron y fueron a dar a una esquina donde apenas si entraba la luz, poco a poco empecé a ver como las pequeñísimas esferas formaban una H y una D.

Luna y Ginny estaban sorprendidas al igual que yo se veían tan hermosas, poco tiempo después cada una de las letras formo una esfera más grande que se abrió y dos pergaminos salieron de cada lugar, flotando en la estancia.

El primero decía:

_Hermione y Draco _

_Hace tiempo que nuestras vidas quieren seguir un mismo camino, por eso hemos decidido hacerlos participes de nuestra unión._

_Esperamos contar con su presencia, los transladores se activaran a las 17:00 horas el día 5 de junio del año en curso._

Ginny sonrío y me abrazo fuertemente, luna también sonreía pero tenía su vista fija en el otro pergamino.

-Lee en voz alta el siguiente Hermione- pidió Luna

Había sentido bonito leer eso aunque esa boda no se fuera a realizar, un poco más tranquila me acerque al siguiente pergamino.

Luz eterna

_Su origen es tan antiguo como del fuego mismo. Surgió de la necesidad que tenían los primeros magos que habitaron en el continente para ahuyentar la oscuridad, fueron las primeras explosiones de magia que los humanos tuvieron. Varios siglos después esta luz solo podía ser provocada cuando en el ambiente reinaba el amor, solo un sentimiento tan fuerte como ese podía hacer que nunca se apagara, si no era como un lumus cualquiera. En los rituales de unión antiguos cada mago les entregaba a la bruja y ella a él su esfera simbolizando la perpetuidad de su amor. Paso el tiempo y ya no se entre____gaban las esferas pero se derivo a otro hechizo donde tu magia salida de tu varita se entrelazaba con la de la otra persona dando lo que ahora es la ceremonia de casamiento._

_La luz eterna en un lugar lleno de amor y magia blanca puede reproducirse, suele habitar los lugares más oscuros e iluminar hasta volverlo cálido. _

-Por Merlín ¿Quién iba a decir que Draco era todo un romántico?-dijo Luna sonriendo

-Fue perfecta su elección la luz eterna habla de ti, tu eres cálida, fuiste capaz de darle luz a su vida que estaba oscura.

Draco siempre decía eso que yo era el foco que le permitió ver la que había, que el siempre estuvo en la oscuridad como ciego y no veía las maravillas del mundo, que mi forma de ver la vida se la había contagiado a él.

-Aparte de que quiere decir que su amor por ti es inmortal como la luz eterna.

Todo era muy bonito como lo decía Luna pero la realidad era otra completamente diferente

Eso era demasiado como para poder aguantar las lagrimas, sin importarme las apariencias ni nada deje ser a mis sentimientos

-¿Quieres hablar cariño?-Pregunto Luna

Yo solo asentí y me puse a llorar sin querer parar

··················

**13 de marzo**

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-dijo Blaise parándose para saludar a Draco.

-Sé que no puedes dar ni un paso sin mi Blaise, se más discreto ¿quieres? La gente podría mal interpretarte.

Blaise hizo caso omiso a Draco y volvió a tomar su lugar.

-¿Y Theo?-pregunto Draco

-Deja revisar mis bolsillos- Blaise los reviso como si esperara encontrar a su amigo, el rubio en cambio bufo de frustración.

-Creo que quiso dar un paseo, la oscuridad de mis bolsillos nunca le ha gustado-dijo Blaise en tono acido.

-Deja tus payasadas Blaise no ando de humor.

-Huy todavía no te casas y ya estas de insoportable Malfoy- dijo Theo que justo acababa de llegar.

-¿No te cegaste al ver la luz? Te veo más pálido de lo usual-dijo Draco

A lo que Blaise rio y le explico.

-Me ha preguntado por ti y le dije que habías salido a dar un paseo fuera de mis bolsillos.

Theo rodo los ojos y dijo.

-Podría decirte lo mismo, pero supongo que a las faldas de Granger le entra más luz, sus piernas tiene un bonito tono dorado.

Draco discretamente con su varita le había mandado un hechizo que hacía que sintieras toques eléctricos, algo muy leve pero que sin duda dolía. Lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Deja de suponer cosas, lo que haya debajo de la falda de mi prometida no te concierne.

Theo a pesar de efímero dolor que sintió rió, que fácil resultaba molestar a Draco, bien había valido la pena los toques.

-Tranquilo Draco, Theo solo juega con el pésimo humor que traes el día de hoy. Seriamos incapaces de decir algo impropio de la futura señora Malfoy, ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Quiero pensar que está bien

- Así que le atine en decir que te habías despegado de sus faldas.

Draco dejo pasar el comentario pero endureció su gesto.

-Salió de viaje con Lovegood están en Sudamérica-comento.

-¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo?- pregunto a Blaise.

-¿Habría algo de lo que tendría que preocuparme?

-Pues las mujeres hablan mucho de los latinos, podría encontrarse a un fogoso latino, con eso de que eres un tempano de hielo y ella es tan cálida y agradable podría pensar seriamente en dejarte plantado.

Blaise solo lo hacía para molestarse, de alguna forma le molestaba la actitud del rubio, tan pasivo con respecto a Hermione, sabía que la adoraba pero no notaba ningún cambio de actitud ahora que era su novia. Zabinni no podía opinar mucho sobre eso ya que a penas se habían visto dos veces después de que Draco hiciera público su compromiso, pero las dos veces se percato de lo mismo, parecía que se hubiera estancado en el "amigos" con Hermione.

Draco ni siquiera había pensado en eso, en Hermione con alguien más, y no es porque subestimara a su amiga, al contrario nadie mejor que él sabía lo maravillosa que era, podía estar casi seguro que ella no pensaría en buscarse a alguien allá estaba muy reciente su decepción amorosa y si se había ido era porque estaba pasando una crisis existencial. Cuando leyó su carta pudo notar lo confundida que se encontraba había escrito muchas cosas que lo dejaron pensando y hasta un poco preocupado. Hasta se preguntaba de la solidez de su amista, que era lo más sincero y valioso que tenia según para Draco.

Esa pregunta lo había hecho pensar desde que llego a sus manos de eso ya tres días, intentaba que no le diera tantas vueltas a la cabeza, no quería que Hermione le contagiara su conflicto interno. Por otro lado el decidió no contestarle por el momento estaba muy molesto con ella, días sin saber nada de ella, se había preocupado mucho y ahora él se estaba haciendo el desaparecido su dulce venganza por los malos momentos que paso le daría un par de días más y le contestaría o tal vez le llamaría para contestarle.

-Dices estupideces Blaise, Hermione no necesita buscar nada, tú no sabes que tan cálido puedo ser con ella.

-Ni quiero saber, pero lo que se ve no se juzga o ¿no Theo?

-Hermione es una gran mujer aunque encontrara alguien diez veces mejor que Draco no lo dejaría y no porque no se lo mereciera este imbécil si no porque ella sería incapaz de cumplir su palabra y porque está enamorada ¿de qué otra forma se hubiera comprometido con Draco para casarse?

-Tal vez Malfoy recurrió a la magia negra de nuevo o un filtro amoroso, una mujer como Hermione vale la pena para exponerse así….

Theo y Blaise nunca se esperaron que justamente ella que por años despreciaron por su sangre se portara de esa forma con ellos, pareciera que le hubieran echado un obvliviate a la mujer y no haber recordado nada del oscuro pasado de ellos dos. Era difícil que alguien en el mundo mágico los tratara así, tal vez por eso ahora vivían más en el muggle que en el mundo donde crecieron.

Al principio quedaron deslumbrados con Hermione ninguno de esas tres serpientes se había molestado en conocer a una mujer sin que su fin fuera llevársela a la cama, la única mujer que conocían era a Pansy y al parecer esta les había traumado y tenían suficiente, como para tener otra amiga. Y es que entre Pansy y Hermione existía un abismo, eran demasiado diferentes. Adoraban a Pansy con todo y bipolaridad incluida pero era nunca se les había pasado por la cabeza intentar algo ella por tres razones: una era su carácter, la segunda la cercanía que tenían con ella desde niños y la tercera y más importante es que Draco la quería. Pansy era intocable, pero afortunadamente ni Blaise ni Theo la vieron como algo más que su amiga. Pero Hermione era otra cosa.

Así que cuando empezaron a tratarla no tardaron en darse cuenta de su belleza, hasta se recriminaron mentalmente por no haberla visto antes, era muy difícil encontrar alguien tan bella externamente que lo fuera aún mas internamente.

Encontraban interesante a Hermione y no solamente por el atractivo que podían encontrar debajo de su ropa. Era como si hubieran encontrado un mundo nuevo que estaban ansiosos de conocer, Hermione les había mostrado muchas cosas que no conocían de las mujeres y que no precisamente eran tan malas, incluso después de su encaprichamiento con ella habían tenido relaciones que duraban más de una noche Theo incluso duro tres meses con una mujer.

Como era de esperarse los dos al mismo tiempo intentaron algo con su nueva amiga. Hermione les tenía un gran aprecio a los dos y no quería que hubiera un distanciamiento entre ellos por ella, aparte de que estaba segura que no eran el tipo de hombres que ella quería, y sobre todo no podría llevar el ritmo social que ellos tenían, así que muy amablemente les dijo que no estaba interesada en tener algo más que no fuera amistad. Fue la primera vez que fueron rechazados por una mujer y también fue la primera vez que Draco sintió celos de alguien más que no fuera Pansy y eso que Hermione no había aceptado.

-Se supone que deberías de decir que ella fue la que me hechizo a mí y no al revés yo era el inestable y con miedo al compromiso.

-Tú eras un idiota por no darte cuenta de ello antes, ¿hechizo? Ya quisieras Draco, apostaría mi cuenta en gringotts a que no te lo puso nada fácil, para mí es un misterio que te haya elegido, lo repito tu prometida es de la mujeres que valen la pena ser fiel y aventarte tal compromiso como es el matrimonio-dijo Theo

Draco entonces imagino a Hermione casada pudo verla embarazada y preciosa leyendo libros sobre la maternidad, también años después esplendida llevando a sus hijos al colegio junto con un tipo que ni conocía y al final siendo una mujer mayor a lado de ese tipo tomada de la mano. Sintió un vacio en el estomago ¿existiría un hombre que fuera completamente digno de ella? Hermione era una entre un millón y debía de encontrar alguien a quien le gustaran los niños y que apreciara la comida que ella preparara, Que compartiera su pasión por los libros y que aceptara que durmiera con la playera de antaño de Disney, que soportara sus sensibilidad y mal humor en sus días, que se sintiera orgulloso de ella por cada palabra de aliento hacia sus lectores.

Paro de lleno en la línea de sus pensamientos, el estaba pensando en lo que él hacía. ¿El podría ser digno de ella?.

-¿Crees que no merezco a alguien como a Hermione?-pregunto Draco

Theo había cambiado su postura a una donde denotaba que ahora si iba a hablar en serio.

-¿Quién sería yo para decirte eso? De cualquier forma no podría pedir a alguien mejor para Hermione, La amas, lo has hecho público y eso para una serpiente es difícil de aceptar, Eres un Idiota pero si ella se fijo en ti eres mejor de lo que tú crees,

·········

**27 de marzo**

Ginny se había acercado a mí y había tomado mi mano fuertemente.

-Hermione sabes que te quiero, no sabes cómo me preocupa verte así. Estas llorando amargamente y eso no debería de ser después de que acabas de ver la invitación a tu boda, te casaras con el hombre que amas y esas lagrimas no son de alegría.

Luna tenía un pañuelo en su mano y me lo tendió, después de que me limpie la nariz le respondí.

-Ese es el problema Ginny, no me casaré con el hombre que amo.

De pronto una gran desazón se instalo en mi pecho, el sentimiento de pérdida era tan grande que apenas si podía respirar.

-¿No amas a Draco?- Pregunto ella

Las dos se quedaron mirándome esperando algo más intente tranquilizarme y le continúe.

-Por supuesto que lo amo, Draco no me ama, él no se casara conmigo.

Decir las palabras en voz alta fue demasiado doloroso ¿Cómo es que antes o me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Draco? Entonces entendí algo que me helo.

No podría ser amiga de Draco ya nunca más, era tan poderoso lo que sentía por él que dudaba en verdad poder dejar de amarlo. Hoy era Pansy si las cosas salían según el plan trazado el compartiría su vida con ella, ¿Cómo poder vivir como si no hubiera pasado nada? conviviendo con ellos, con ella… y en el otro caso de que en algún momento apareciera otra mujer que como veía era más improbable ya que las cosas iban viento con popa con Pansy. Pero Pansy u otra yo no podría no era tan masoquista para vivir en una situación así indefinidamente.

-Por Merlín Hermione ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? A mí me dijo que te amaba y las razones en ese horrible día, hay cosas que no se pueden fingir y por más que Draco sea un Slytherin no podría fingir amor de esa forma tan convincente.

-Voy a ser sincera con ustedes pero prométanme que esto se quedará entre nosotras, por favor-les pedí.

Las dos asintieron con la cabeza y comencé.

-Lo de la boda fue una farsa y fue porque Draco ama a Pansy y creemos que ella aun puede sentir cosas por él, así que para que ella estuviera bien segura de su decisión decidimos ponerla a prueba, Harry no merece que ella se case con él si todavía siente cosas por Draco.

-Por Merlín, Harry sufrirá mucho si se entera-dijo Ginny afligida-¿pero porque lo hiciste si lo amas? yo no habría podido fingir.

-No me di cuenta que lo amaba, pensé que solo lo quería como mi amigo pero este tiempo me he dado cuenta que no era así, y cuando tuve la certeza no pude continuar, no debí de haber dejado que las cosas se salieran de control, ve ahora ya están las invitaciones. Le dije a Draco que me salía del plan y al parecer no me hizo caso.

-Haber Hermione tienes que tranquilizarte, estas muy alterada- dijo Luna acariciando mi cabello.

-¿Y Malfoy ya sabe lo que sientes por él?-pregunto Ginny

-No, claro que no, No puedo decírselo, se sentirá mal no sé como lo vaya a tomar.

-Hermione ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos la otra vez?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras limpiaba mi nariz

-Pues recuerda entonces que cualquiera puede cometer errores, pero el mismo dos veces no es aceptable, le tienes que decir que lo amas, arriésgate ¿Qué puedes perder? Aunque tú no quieras las cosas van a cambiar entre ustedes, se lo digas o no, ¿podrás actuar como si nada, siendo su mejor amiga después de lo que has pasado estos meses?

-No y lo sé, me duele muchísimo que sea así, pero tengo miedo.

-Deberías decírselo, puede que si no lo hagas te arrepientas toda tu vida, no sabes, tal vez y él sienta lo mismo por ti. Draco te quiere y no le importa demostrarlo. Tienes que tranquilizarte como dice Luna y tú sabrás que hacer, nadie mejor que tu para saber cómo reaccionara. Todo tomara su cauce se compondrá ya verás.

·······

**13 de marzo**

Draco estaba completamente fuera de sí, haber visto a sus amigos había sido en cierto modo un respiro. Estaba harto de la diplomacia que se le exigía en las negociaciones odiaba todo ese protocolo, definitivamente el no había nacido para eso. Necesitaba su cinismo diario para sobrellevar el estrés provocado por las estupideces que hacían sus socios.

Los comentarios fuera de lugar de Blaise y Theo lejos de molestarle (aunque se haya hecho el ofendido) le habían sacado sonrisas sinceras que se habían dejado de asomarse por su rostro desde hace tiempo, ellos estaban entrenados para soportar sus arranques y para contrarrestarlo. No necesitaba preocuparse por herir susceptibilidades.

Pero ahora que se encontraba en el departamento de Hermione se sentía por demás molesto e irritable, quería obviar el hecho de que ella no estaba ahí, que se le había olvidado mencionar que saldría de viaje a quien sabe dónde y por quien sabe tanto tiempo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las lechuzas que le había mandado y las mismas que habían regresado. Por un lado se sentía decepcionado cuando su lechuza se posaba en su ventana con la misma carta que había enviado, sin ser abierta siquiera, pero luego agradecía que no haya llegado a sus manos pues eran horribles unas iban al "¿_donde estas? DM_" otras kilométricas contándole cada una de las cosas que había hecho con Pansy como si con eso lavara su culpa por haberle omitido esa información. Y es que ahora le sobraba tanto tiempo que se podía tomar horas escribiendo cartas como esas.

Al principio se había preocupado por ella, por las cartas intactas que le regresaban, pero como dos días después cuando iba a llamarle al _intrapool y al FBI _o que como quiera que se llamaran esas entidades recibió una carta que decía _"estará bien yo la cuidare no te preocupes. LL."_ no necesitaba ser un geniecillo para saber que estaba con Lovegood y de cierto modo le tranquilizaba, a pesar de todo la Ravenclaw era la única amiga cuerda con la que Hermione contaba (así de preocupante era el asunto) la otra era Ginevra pero para opinión de Draco nadie podía estar cuerda si estaba enamorada de Potter (Tampoco Hermione se salvaba del adjetivo).

En cuanto había recibido esa pequeña nota fue directamente a la casa de Luna.

El señor Love___good fue quien le abrió la puerta, muy amablemente lo invito a pasar. Draco hubiera querido declinar la oferta en cuanto supo que Luna no se encontraba ahí, pero no pudo ne_garse ya que el señor Lovegood estaba en muy buena disposición de contar lo que habían hecho "las niñas" los últimos días.

Dos horas después y con los últimos doce ejemplares del quisquillo bajo el brazo Draco salió de la casa de los Lovegood con una pregunta en su mente ¿Qué carajos eran los Heliopaht?

Después de la discusión que tuvo con Hermione (vamos no era tan hipócrita como para decir que solo tuvieron diferencias en su conversación) había ido donde su padre, no a reclamarle claro que no, no le daría el enorme gusto de informarle que se había enojado con Hermione, pero si le había dicho que se iría de viaje con Hermione por los países bajos en una especie de "pre-Luna de miel" Draco como buen hijo ya había arreglado lo que acordaron en un principio pero que él por _buena gente _le había ayudado sin que se lo pidiera en los demás asuntos. Y así era como se lo pagaba, poniendo a Hermione en su contra haciendo que se molestara con él.

El que Lucius Malfoy sea su progenitor ayudo demasiado a que Draco se comportará y no hiciera nada indebido en contra de su padre. Lamentablemente el Malfoy menor era demasiado impulsivo cuando se enojaba y tenía motivos para estarlo y esa condición de Padre e hijo se le podía olvidar al grado de soltar dos que tres verdades en contra de Lucius.

Hace apenas tres días le había llegado una carta de ella, le había puesto ansioso desde la primera vez que la leyó había repasado la carta tantas veces que podría decirlo lo que estaba escrito a la perfección.

Saco la carta de su bolsillo que no había dejado de traerla consigo desde el día que llego.

_Hola extraño._

_Te pre__guntaras el porqué empiezo esta carta de este modo ¿Qué has sentido cuándo te llame extrañó? Espero que no sea ni una mínima parte de lo que yo siento cuando te llamo así._

_Sé que te lo estarás pre__guntando, y te responderé antes de que exteriorices tu pregunta. Estoy en América, en un lugar que te encantaría todo es verde y me he topado más de una vez con unas lindas compañeras de tu casa altamente escalofriantes y yo que pensé que Pansy era peligrosa… Pero no te preocupes estoy bien, he podido manejar bien el asunto, estoy con los dos mejores zoólogos de Inglaterra así que todo está bajo control._

_Pero no te explico para contarte acerca de mi productivo viaje. Me hace falta platicar contigo y ya que no puedo hacerlo personalmente es porque te escribo._

_Todos estos días me he preguntado que pasa conmigo y todo lo que me rodea, lo que inevitablemente me lleva a ti. Dicen que uno nunca termina de conocer a la gente y lo aplico a ti y a mí, especialmente a mí. _

_Nunca mis pensamientos habituales hacía lo que creo habían dado un giro completamente diferente como ahora, todo se ha movido de lugar y siento un miedo a lo desconocido y uno peor a lo que empiezo a conocer._

_Querrás saber el porqué te llame extraño, como tú la me llamaste la última vez que nos vimos. Me puse a reflexionar y yo también me siento extraña pero al mismo tiempo siento que eres extraño para mí._

_Estoy tan acostumbrada a ti que estos meses en donde si a penas te he visto se volvieron pesados, me hiciste falta de verdad que hasta ahora puedo ver la dimensión de lo que tenemos como amistad. Te extrañe, te extraño y te extrañare, las tardes sin tus notas en la editorial no son las mismas, me ha dolido tirar el café de la mañana que solías tomar tu. Pero eso no es todo últimamente me pareces más extraño que antes, siento como si no te conociera y no me malinterpretes, que no es por la información omitida, olvidemos lo que paso. Esto es algo más bien como no me había dado cuenta de ti en totalidad, ahora te veo completo, mi percepción hacia ti ha cambiado, pero no te preocupes que es para bien ¿te había dicho que tus ojos tiene un color muy bonito que no es muy común? Siempre creí que eran grises pero me fije bien y me di cuenta que son como el cielo apunto de llover grises pero con un rastro de azul. ¿Eso importa en realidad? Tal vez no…_

_No me gusta sentirte "extraño" de ni una ni otra forma, me hace creer que el hombre que ha sido mi amigo por varios años, quien es mi alma complementaria es un desconocido._

_No, no entiendo muchas cosas y desafortunadamente no hay libro que pueda despejar mis dudas, si estoy muy confundida hay tanto en mi interior que siento que puedo explotar._

_En la vida cada persona tiene sus anclas que conectan con su realidad y su vida y creo que una de las más fuertes es la que ten__go contigo, otra fuerte la tengo con Harry y Ron y claro la más importante tal vez la tengo con mis padres._

_Es por eso que necesito que confirmes esto que no ha dejado de darme vueltas por la mente, dime que nuestra amistad es más grande que cualquier cosa y podre hacer lo correcto. Necesito saber sé que peco de insegura porque hemos pasado muchas pruebas juntos que han hecho que nuestros lazos se vuelvan más fuertes, si tu lo dices todo volverá a ser como antes._

_Gracias por leer y cumplir este simple capricho que le dará la tranquilidad y la estabilidad que mi vida necesita en este momento, seguramente escribí incoherencias pero lo necesitaba para desahogarme._

_Te quiero León _

_Besos _

___H. G._

Aparte de la ansiedad que le provocaba cada vez que la leía se sentía emocionado, Draco lo atribuía a que era bueno saber que ella estaba bien, que pensaba en él en donde quiera que estuviera y que le había perdonado por haber callado la visita de Pansy.

Se había preguntado muchas veces la razón por la que no le había dicho y ninguna de las respuestas se le hacían satisfactorias, tal vez era hora de sincerarse con él mismo.

No hizo nada malo con Pansy y nunca pensó en hacerlo mientras que fuera la prometida de Potter, independientemente que le había prometido a Hermione portarse bien mientras que a los ojos de los demás fuera su novia.

Se sentía culpable como si Hermione los hubiera encontrado en la cama, cuando ella salió de la sala de juntas sintió mucha desesperación, quería explicarle que las cosas no eran lo que parecían o decirle alguno de esos pretextos que usaban los hombres cuando su novia los encontraba en un mal paso.

Lo encontró ridículo pues Hermione no era su novia y nunca tuvo que darle explicaciones de las chicas con las que salía.

A Hermione también había omitido información como lo de Viktor, estaba seguro que si ese tipo viviera en Londres Hermione saldría con él.

No tenía por qué estar celoso de Viktor pues estaban en áreas diferentes, si ni de Potter se puso realmente celoso por la amistad que llevaba con la castaña mucho menos lo estaría del búlgaro. Porque eso significaría que no la quería solo como su amiga, y no eso no era posible.

La idea no le asusto como debería, pensándolo fríamente esa podría ser la razón para la apatía que sentía últimamente hacia Pansy, la adoraba pero ya ni siquiera estaba poniendo de su parte la trataba igual que siempre. Lo de la boda falsa lo estaba tomando muy enserio, en todo lo que su madre le decía que participara lo hacía de la mejor manera y no dejaba de pensar si Hermione se sentiría cómoda con sus elecciones. Ni si quiera se había acordado de cancelar lo de las invitaciones, quizás porque no deseaba cancelar nada.

Hermione lo mataría cuando se diera cuenta de ello, Draco tenía que analizar bien su próximo movimiento antes de hacer cualquier cosa y sobretodo hablar con Hermione porque al parecer estaba enamorado de ella. Y se lo tenía que decir lo más pronto posible

_··········_

25 de marzo

Con bastante nerviosismo entre al edificio donde vive Granger, que a pesar de que sabía que no estaba en Londres Draco estaría aquí.

Era mi último movimiento, mi última jugada. Todo se decidía aquí, sería lo más sincera que mi orgullo me permitiera. Terminar todo esto y seguir adelante con todo y consecuencias.

Toque la puerta y segundos después abrió, al parecer no le agradaba mi visita

-Pansy ahora no ¿si?.

-No te quitare mucho tiempo.

Draco me miraba interrogante y un poco desesperado.

-diez minutos y contando te lo prometo- levante mi mano para que creyera en mis palabras.

Esperaba que diez minutos fueran suficientes para decir lo que en años no pude.

-te quedan 9 minutos 43 segundos, así que cuéntame el razón de tu visita.

Intente que su tono de voz y sus palabras no me afectaran, pero de alguna forma lo hacían, Draco era de las pocas personas que tenían el poder de conmoverme, para bien y para mal.

-Vengo a hacer lo que la semana pasada no pude. Te fui a buscar a España con la misma intención que ahora, solo que esta vez sí te lo hare. Estoy aquí para cerrar nuestra etapa.

El se removió incomodo y me dejo entrar al departamento.

No esperaba menos de él, yo no lo hable nunca porque no lo creí necesario y también temía de su reacción y no es que ahora no lo hiciera pero el momento ya no podría retrasarse ni un día o más era ahora o nunca.

-Creo que necesitaras más de 10 minutos-dijo él intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Justo como lo había pensado diez minutos no resumirían mis sentimientos de los últimos diez años, pero tampoco deseaba hacer esto todo un show intentaría ser lo más breve, mi dignidad lo pedía.

-No te preocupes seré breve, se que estas enojado y sé que necesitas más tiempo para que se te baje, si no fuera fundamental probablemente esperaría a que hubieras sido tu el que me estuviera buscando para pedir perdón.

Draco quería replicar y no deje que hablara.

-Te portaste muy grosero y sé que lo aceptas. Aún no se cómo puedes pensar que haya planeado con tu padre decirle a Granger que estabas conmigo solo para molestarla, ¡Por Salazar! como si tuviera algo de malo mi visita. Te lo dije no me gusta Granger, acepto que estuve presentándote a chicas lindas haber si cambiabas de opinión, pero no soy capaz de llegar a esos extremos de provocar todo eso.

Draco me miro arqueando la ceja como si estuviera escéptico

-Me indigna tu mirada Draco, ya sé que no soy una blanca paloma pero me importa tu amistad lo suficiente para pensármela dos veces antes de hacer algo verdaderamente malo en contra de ella como eso que hizo Lucius. Me metió en esto aprovechando de lo que le había dicho, pero no le culpo yo debí de haber previsto ese tipo de cosas, pero sin duda quien tiene la culpa aquí fuiste tú al no contarle nada.

Draco echaba fuego por sus ojos. Típico no aceptaba que nadie le dijera que se había equivocado. Quizás estaba tentando mucho a la suerte el día de hoy.

-De cualquier forma a eso no venía

Intente distraerlo del tema.

___-_¿Por qué ahora Pansy? La otra vez intente hablarlo, dijiste que no había caso y te concedí la razón, hemos vivido tranquilamente sin hablar de ello…

Reí con un poco de tristeza, nunca fue fácil para mí.

-¿Hemos?, has vivido muy cómodo tu porque para mi no ha sido un lecho de rosas, Siempre me negaste la oportunidad de hablarlo, por eso me negué el otro día fue una venganza, para que veas lo que se siente cuando quieres hablar de algo y no puedes porque a la otra persona le resulta incomodo y ahora mi pregunta es ¿Por qué el miedo a hacerlo? ¿No se supone que somos amigos?.

-Nuestra amistad nunca fue convencional…

-Lo sé, demasiado parecidos, demasiado orgullosos, con ansias de vivir en libertad, sin querer aceptar las cosas que sucedían. Sabes que nunca tuve a quien contarle mis cosas, una amiga a quien poder contarle lo que me sucedía.

-gracias por lo que nos toca a Theo, Blaise y a mi-dijo intentando sonar dolido.

-Por favor Draco si bien que sabes que Theo y Blaise no me entenderían me hubieran molestado, aun lo hacen y eso que de mi boca jamás salió una palabra. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo iba a hablar contigo si estabas directamente implicado? Aparte de que huías, mírate aun no estás seguro de querer hacerlo.

___-Lo estoy haciendo ¿o no?-dijo él en tono fastidioso_

-Vamos Draco, eres Slytherin no estás obligado a mostrarte valiente, nadie mejor que yo entiende tus razones y ¿sabes por qué? Porque son la mismas que tengo yo.

Draco se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano. Antes ese tipos de gestos eran muy comunes, pero el que haya puesto distancia no solo enfrió nuestras pláticas sino también esos acercamientos, como si algo se hubiese roto.

-¿Entonces por que es necesario decirlas?- pregunto suave.

Deje que su tono intentará aplacar mis nervios y me enfundará la fortaleza que requería para continuar.

-Porque quiero que las escuches, sé que la sabes, pero yo no puedo empezar de nuevo si no te lo digo.

Él me acerco a su pecho y me abrazo. Draco nunca fue cariñoso. Nunca. Me había visto un par de veces llorando y solo me dio unas torpes palmadas en la espalda para darme consuelo y ahora que lo necesitaba había dado justo en el clavo. Granger había hecho un buen trabajo con él.

-Fui un cabrón, no tengo disculpas, tú no deberías estar haciendo esto, yo soy quien debería sincerarme, lo mereces.

-Somos unos cobardes Draco, no tenemos perdón-dije sonriendo

El me sonrió de regreso y dijo

- Nunca es tarde Pansy, así que si son los diez minutos de las confesiones empezare yo- Draco suspiro sonoramente sentí incluso como movió algunos de mis cabellos.

Aun estaba abrazándome, como si le costara trabajo soltarme, no me quejaba ese abrazo lo había necesitado hace muchos años atrás y como él decía nunca era tarde. Le devolví el abrazo rodeando su tórax suavemente, sintiendo como su pecho se movía, escuchando su corazón, viendo su cuello y oliendo su caro perfume.

-Soy un caballero al menos mi madre intento criarme así, pero tampoco pidas mucho la genética no ayuda, ya vez como es mi padre…

Reí por su comentario, Draco sabía sus límites conmigo y como tratarme y que decir para que yo no intentara matarlo a crucios o para que cambiara mi actitud hacia él.

-Fui un cobarde, desde que fui consciente del rumbo que tomarían nuestras vidas de haber seguido como en ese tiempo. Era tan obvio tan palpable lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro… Amor de ese que no es común en nuestro círculo y que es tan mal visto, porque te domina, hace que dejes de pensar en "las verdaderas cosas importantes" como el apellido, el patrimonio y el qué dirán. ¿Por qué iba a estar mal entonces que tú y yo estuviésemos juntos ante los ojos de los demás?

-Mucha perfección tal vez, atentaba contra el orden natural de las cosas- bromee

Debía de dejar de darle importancia al asunto de___ "amor" _Por Salazar que si seguía pensando en eso todo terminaría mal muy mal.

-Una gran posibilidad, envidia quizás…-me siguió el juego

Me deshice de su abrazo y me recargue contra la puerta, era bueno tener la ruta de escape tan al alcance. Y como buena serpiente sabría el momento perfecto para escabuirme.

-Ante los ojos de los demás una unión como lo hubiera sido la nuestra era predecible, no mal vista si fingíamos ser una pareja más comprometida por intereses en común. En la guerra jamás hubiésemos sobrevivido, uno siempre al pendiente del otro y aunque fue así nunca lo demostramos lo suficiente como para ser sometidos. Aunque tengo que decir a favor de lo que sentía que muchas veces el saber que tú estarías esperándome en la mansión para curar mis heridas me dio la fuerza para regresar a aquel infierno.

-Draco…-él puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios impidiendo que continuara.

-Te hice sufrir y es algo que no me lo perdono, mereces saber que siempre fuiste correspondida, así que déjame continuar-dijo en tono que no admitía replicas.

Agradecía infinitamente todas esos consejos de mi padre acerca de "Puedes estar muriéndote del pánico, pero nunca lo demuestres, si mueres, morirás con dignidad, como toda una Parkinson" Ahora mismo era presa del pánico, mi orgullo por una parte necesitaba escucharlo pero mi corazón por otro no deseaba escuchar nada más. Años viviendo en la incertidumbre y ahora que me lo decía estaba completamente fuera de lugar, ya era tarde. Por un momento tuve odio y rencor hacía la cobardía que nos acompaño tantos años, pero al instante desapareció. Todo en esta vida tenía un porque.

Me deje caer lentamente, deslizándome por la puerta hasta quedar sentada abrace mis piernas poniendo un escudo entre Draco y yo, como si eso impidiera que sus palabras me llegaran, haciendo estragos en mi mente y corazón.

Él se sentó en frente de mí, sosteniendo su brazo en una de sus rodillas.

-Los dos éramos los equivocados, no me engañare yo más veces que tú, la prueba es que has sido tú quien ha propiciado esto. Siempre me puse excusas para no estar a tu lado, que si la guerra y lo difícil que sería llevar nuestra relación, después el estado deplorable en que nos vimos después de que finalizara, tal vez juntos hubiéramos enfrentado más rápido todos esos miedos y haber podido construir algo solido. ¿Pero qué paso? Decidimos alejarnos y curarnos por separado, después cuando volvimos a estar lo suficientemente cuerdos nuestras ansias de libertad, de hacer lo que nunca nos permitieron no dejaron que las cosas se concretaran ¿para qué intentarlo ahora? si al final tu y yo estaríamos juntos, nos casaríamos tendríamos dos hijos una vida tranquila estable, llena de comodidades.

-Lo sé dimos nuestra vida juntos por sentado, nunca luchamos por nuestro amor, creímos que el destino era el que pondría las cosas en su lugar cuando tuviera que ser- dije resignada

-No te olvides tampoco del miedo de que la gran amistad que nos une terminara por intentar algo más- dijo Draco mirándome fijamente

-Yo también siempre tuve miedo de eso, ¿y si nada volvía a ser como antes? Y ¿SI fracasábamos? No creía poder soportarlo, pero míranos, no lo intentamos y termino siendo igual, al final nos distanciamos. En Hogwarts todo fue fácil, los besos atrás de las columnas, los roces de nuestras manos mientras caminábamos por el castillo, pero en cuanto salimos todo eso desapareció.

No todo fue tan malo en nuestra época de estudiantes, hicimos y deshicimos como cualquier adolescente, aún no había responsabilidades reales más que sacar buenas calificaciones para que el apellido fuera reconocido, solo eso y nada más dejando mucho tiempo para hacer otras cosas y perderlo en banalidades.

Draco esbozo una sonrisa melancólica.

-No tienes idea de todas las veces que me contuve de besarte, de tomarte de la mano y llevarte hasta mi habitación a hacer… tu sabes, y las veces que de solo pensarlo tenía que hacer una visita al baño para darme una ducha con agua helada.

Intente no sonrojarme pero estaba segura que lo había hecho. Si de algo me podía arrepentir sin poder tomar medidas para que estuviera en paz es de no haber dado ese paso con Draco, siempre me quedaría la curiosidad. Afortunadamente la curiosidad ya no era tanta como lo llego a ser alguna vez. Bendito Merlín por ello, si había algo con lo que no podía era la infidelidad. A pesar de los hombres siempre me cerciore que no tuvieran ninguna relación.

___-_Yo también lo llegue a pensar, tantas cosas se decían de ti… que me daba curiosidad saber si eran ciertas y que mejor que comprobarlo yo misma. Pero tú nunca diste muestras de querer algo más conmigo, en un momento de mi vida fue algo traumatizante, veía desfilar a todas las mujeres que pasaban por tu cama, pero nunca fui yo y eso hizo estragos en mi ego. No dejaba de preguntarme a mi misma ¿no le parezco atractiva?, "Tal vez nunca le gustaron mis besos y no ha de querer arriesgarse a _eso_"

___Creo que estaba siendo más sincera de lo que había esperado pero si él también se estaba abriendo ¿Por qué yo no? Draco rio sonoramente y dijo_

___-Tu ego merece ser compensado por eso, probablemente nunca he deseado mas a una mujer como te desee a ti, estuve con muchas mujeres eso es cierto pero contigo fue con quien siempre quise estar._

___Debo de decir que si mi ego se había recuperado y ahora se estaba pavoneando enfrente de las inseguridades que tuve alguna vez. Yo tampoco fui una santa hubieron hombres pero en realidad Draco era el único que me inspiraba a tener algo más que sexo._

___-A veces me preguntaba "¿Pansy porque te enamoraste de ese hombre? Si es un idiota, cabrón malhumorado, cínico y mujeriego pero ahí está la razón me la acabas de dar, eres terriblemente encantador cuando te lo propones-dije intentando sonar molesta_

___-¿solo por eso?-dijo él invitándome a que hablara de sus múltiples virtudes_

___-Ya lo sabes nunca experimente con ese lado tuyo así que soy incapaz de hablar sobre ello._

___Draco rodo los ojos_

___-No creo que quieras experimentarlo ahorita ¿o si?_

___Me gustaba su desfachatez para hablar sobre de esas cosas, Me encanta molestar a Harry haciéndole comentarios de esos temas se sonroja con facilidad y soy muy feliz de saber que no es tan inocente como parece._

___Me reí sonoramente y negué con la cabeza._

___-Lo siento Malfoy pero tu tren ya se te fue- le respondí guiñándole el ojo._

___-Eres tu quien se lo pierde querida-dijo el bromeando- pero no te salgas del tema que tú tenías que decir algo_

___Tome aire intentando que los espasmos de mi estomago se tranquilizaran, con Draco nunca te aburrías, el siempre de alguna forma u otra te hacía reír._

___-Son muchas razones, que casi siempre me prohibía aceptar, pero si te diré que algunas veces llegue a pensar que si mi amor por ti no era más que otra prueba de mi vanidad y narcisismo, él que tú seas mi yo masculino no influía en todo esto._

___-Según yo tu nunca has sido encantadora-dijo él para molestarme_

___-No es que no lo sea, es que tu no provocas que esa parte de mi salga a la luz-conteste_

___-Demuestra que puedes serlo y creeré en ello-dijo Draco cerrándome un ojo_

___El no se conformaría con eso, quería que yo quedará al descubierto como él._

___Respire profundo y lo mire fijamente_

___-_Siempre pensé que eras lo que yo buscaba, podrías ser el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer, como te dije yo tampoco me salvaba de tus encantos, estuve enamorada de ti desde antes que supiera lo que la palabra "enamorada" significaba, ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando exactamente fue eso. Creo que fue el conjunto de muchas cosas que me pasaban cuando estaba a tu lado, todo era tan natural nada se forzaba, me sentía cómoda contigo, disfrutaba de tu compañía, de nuestras conversaciones sin sentido hablando de un futuro que nunca nos preocupamos por construir. Me enamore de la idea de ser la señora Malfoy y de ser la madre de Perseus y Allegra aquellos niños de ojos grises y cabello negro que eran los protagonistas de nuestras pláticas.

___-Perseus y Allegra- _dijo Draco sonriendo

Yo le sonreí de vuelta y continúe

-Estuve dispuesta a hacer muchas por ti, pero nunca lo pediste, a veces de verdad creía que existía un futuro a tu lado y muchas otras veces algo me decía que no eras para mí, y ese fue el final me convencí de ello y seguí adelante.

-¿por eso te fuiste?, así que te convenció mas la segunda idea- afirmo

-Me fui porque ya no podía seguir siendo tu amiga, me dolía verte con otras, y sobre todo tu pasividad hacia mí, querías que fuera tu esposa lo decías muchas veces pero empezaba a creer que lo decías más por compromiso, y yo no estaba dispuesta a que solo lo hicieras por eso. Era una mujer enamorada y si me casaba lo haría por amor y deseaba que fuera reciprocó estuvo muy presente, es algo que nunca ha sido negociable, en cierto punto si soy una romántica empedernida, un matrimonio por conveniencia nunca lo hubiera aceptado. Siempre dude de tus sentimientos hacia mí, creí que si me iba tal vez reflexionarías y te darías cuenta si yo era la persona con la que querías compartir tu vida, te espere no días, tampoco meses fueron años hasta como te dije me obligue a seguir adelante y aceptar nuestra realidad.

-No sé si estuvo bien o si estuvo mal, solo sé que las cosas pasan por algo y si teníamos razón al final siempre se terminan acomodado, por otro lado tenías razón en dudar, yo dudaba de mi mismo, no de lo que sentía por ti, si no de saber que funcionaríamos como pareja, no quería que nos volviéramos enemigos al casarnos. Sé que fui muy egoísta al proponerte que cada uno hiciera lo que quisiese, saliera con quien se le diera la gana, tú no tuviste otra opción más que aceptarlo.

-No te engañes cariño, nunca fui tan inocente, a pesar de que te amaba también era una jovencita que quería experimentar, yo también disfrute de esa etapa me gustaba que los hombres admiraran mi belleza y poder salir con quien fuera sin tener que aguantar a un novio celoso. Pero no lo dudes si me hubieras pedido exclusividad te la hubiera dado.

-Siempre dijiste que no te gustaban los compromisos...

-¿y qué otra cosa podría decirte cuando era a ti al que no le gustaban? Hubieras salido corriendo, fui sincera hablándote de las cosas que deseaba a futuro, nunca te dije que tan lejano o cercano. Si te decía que lo deseaba en verdad hubieras roto lo que sea que teníamos para que fuera libre y buscara eso con alguien más.

-Ahora la que se equivoca eres tú, no soy tan buena gente, no soy de los que tienden a sacrificarse por la felicidad de otros, jamás te hubiera puesto en bandeja de plata a otro. Era más probable que decidiera sentar cabeza y casarme contigo a lo otro.

-entonces fallo mi plan-dije intentando sonar relajada.

- Estrepitosamente

-Entonces ¿a quién le echaremos la culpa de nuestros errores?- pregunte intentando aligerar la plática.

-Creo que podemos fingir que somos maduros y aceptarlos, podría decir que no me arrepiento, pero si estoy arrepentido simplemente no aprendo de mis errores.

-Pues yo creo que si has aprendido, al menos esta vez no dejaste ir a tu amiga por miedo.

Draco suspiro y dijo.

-No te creas, lo que tenemos Hermione y yo no es como tú lo piensas.

-Tal vez, he estado pocas veces con ustedes dos, pero una vez que una persona ha caído en las garras del amor le es fácil identificar a las personas que verdaderamente están enamoradas.

-¿Estas enamorada de Potter?-preguntó.

-No acostumbro a hablar de mi vida privada pero por ti hare una excepción, pero antes te haré una pregunta- dije sonriendo

-Hazla-dijo él.

-¿Crees que estoy enamorada de Harry?

-Por Salazar Pansy ¿Por qué crees que te lo pregunto?, a veces creo que sí pero muchas otras lo dudo.

-Escúchame bien porque eres al único a quien le diré todo esto, ni si quiera a él se lo he dicho. Cuando me encontré a Harry fue algo totalmente inesperado, él de alguna forma me recordaba a la peor etapa de mi vida la guerra, y también a todo el desprecio que la gente que lo apoyaba siente por mí. Si había alguien que podía odiarme, después de lo que dije aquel día de la batalla era él. ¡Quise entregarlo! Por Merlín probablemente aquellas palabras que dije son de las que más me arrepiento ¿Qué sería de mi vida ahora sin él en ella? Tenia mucho remordimiento y culpa, merecía ir a Azkaban. Tu sabes el trabajo que cuesta perdonarse a si mismo los errores y que él me haya perdonado antes de si quiera pedírselo, que no tuviera rencor, que no me mirara con desprecio fue desconcertante para mi. Tuve curiosidad ¿Qué clase de persona era él? No paso más de una hora para descubrir que Harry es la persona más buena, noble y desinteresada que he conocido. A pesar de lo mal que me sentía por la actitud que había tomado en el pasado hacía su persona me comporte huraña hasta que me di cuenta que para él ya nada del pasado tenía importancia.

-Te comprendo, de alguna forma viví algo parecido con Hermione

-No puedo decirte en qué momento paso, solo sé que Harry llegó en el momento perfecto todo se dio, creo que tu pregunta fue contestada antes de que la hicieras. Amo a Harry tal vez muchos duden porque todo paso tan rápido pero mi corazón me dice que el casarme con él es lo correcto, busque mucho tiempo a alguien que pudiera llenar tu lugar, ¿pero sabes qué? Nadie puede ocupar tu lugar tú tienes un espacio en mi vida y en mi corazón que siempre te pertenecerá, eres una parte de mi. Harry no vino a remplazarte, él no se gano un espacio, porque a él es a quién pertenece toda mi vida y mi corazón parce que es lo mismo pero no lo es- dije tomando sus dos manos

-Si te entiendo y me alegro que hayas encontrado a ese alguien- dijo besando mis manos

-Yo aunque no lo haya parecido por cómo me porte también me alegro por ti, estuve celosa de Hermione no te lo negare ver que ella ya era tu pareja y peor aun tu mejor amiga fue muy fuerte para mi, estoy pasando por muchas pérdidas y probablemente el saber que ya no era tu mejor amiga fue la peor, perdóname por ser tan egoísta, tu eres parte de mi mundo ese que tendré que dejar cuando este con Harry, quiero tener ese lazo con lo que alguna vez fue mi vida. Y si tu estas en ella todo será más llevadero.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de dejar tu mundo por Harry?

-Deberías de saber que cuando uno quiere compartir su vida con otra persona debe de aprender a conceder, no puedes hacer lo que tu quieras ni seguir haciendo lo que hacías antes, tampoco digo que debes de perder tu autonomía y esencia, pero yo por ejemplo que me gusta viajar tendré que dejar de hacerlo con frecuencia, el de por si viaja mucho ¿Cuándo nos veríamos? Los dos tenemos que poner de nuestra parte, Harry es una persona muy sencilla pero está dispuesto a vivir en una mansión por mí, yo disfruto de las fiestas, a él no le gusta bailar y menos llamar la atención pero intentaremos de equilibrar el asunto.

-Pues suerte con eso-dijo él

-Con amor y voluntad todo sale bien, y tu deberías de ir por Hermione donde quiera que este y sigue mi consejo.

-Yo la amo.

-Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte quita esa cara que me das pena ajena y haz lo que tengas que hacer para que te perdone, de vez en cuando es bueno sacar al gryffindor que todos llevamos dentro-le guiñe el ojo

Le di un beso en la mejilla y deje que abriera la puerta para mi.

·······

2 de abril

-Hermione

-Hola Draco.

-¿recibiste mi carta?- pregunto ella

-Si, siento no haberte respondido antes, no sabía que responderte.

-¿y supongo que ahora si lo sabes?

Suspire intentando acomodar las palabras en mi mente.

-Perdóname Hermione.

Se hizo un silencio que ninguno se veía incapaz de romper.

-¿Qué tendría que perdonarte? –pregunto ella con la voz entre cortada

-Perdóname por la última vez que nos vimos, por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, perdóname porque mi amistad por ti no es más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

Oí un sollozo por la bocina.

-Porque si tuviera que compararlo con mi amor por ti sería nada, perdóname Hermione por no querer ya tu amistad, ya no quiero ni puedo ser tu amigo.

* * *

_**Bueno chicas no me maten por haberlo dejado hasta ahí, les di adelantito de abril =) Oficialmente ya están invitadas a la boda. Hare spoiler, solo habrá una boda ha**__**gan sus apuestas (Fred y George serán los encargados de cobrar XD) y sus teorías de quien será la boda y porque no se realizará la de la otra pareja, las tres que estén más cercanas a lo que pasara irán a la boda **__**creo que yo iré con Theo ;) y los solteros disponibles son Blaise, Ron, Fred, **__**George, Neville, Crabbe y Goyle XD (ok omitan los últimos dos)y porfa pongan el nombre que quieren que aparezca y el galan si?**_

_**A las que odian u odiaban a Pansy se los dije no es mala creo que todas podemos ima**__**ginar cómo nos podríamos tener a Draco y luego perderlo…**__** creo que faltaba que vieran como había sido la relación entre ellos antes de todo esto, fue un poco lar**__**ga **_

_**EL siguiente cap veremos más a detalle la parte de Draco, esto solo fue una probadita….**_

_**De verdad espero que les haya gustado que no saben como sufrí haciéndolo sentí que nunca lo acabaría.**_

_**Espero sus reviews!**_

_**Nos leemoos**_

_**Besoos **_

_**bye**_


	12. Aceptando Abril

_**Hola! **_

_**Lamento la tardanza me han pasado una serie de eventos desafortunados que me han impedido escribir =( el más reciente la muerte de mi lap :´( todo por un traicionero y aparentemente inofensivo vaso de leche… en fin muchas gracias por todos sus reviews ya sobrepasamos los 200 *pao llora de felicidad* a todas las chicas que no tienen cuenta y no se los puedo agradecer personalmente se los agradezco por aquí muchas muchas gracias. Y un agradecimiento especial a mi querida Cesy que sin ella no habría capitulo hoy, se ira al cielo con todo y sus Jimmy Choo!**_

_**Por cierto las invito a que pasen a leer mis one shots "Me tienes" un Theo-hermione "En conclusión estaba completa" triangulo amoroso Theo-herm-draco y "Dejarte ir" Dramione serán 4 viñetas y vamos en la segunda =) **_

_**En fin las dejo para que leean**_

* * *

28 de marzo

Hacía un poco de viento, había sido una mala elección traer este ligero vestido, pero era la poca ropa que me quedaba en casa de Luna y prefería vestir como retrato a pararme ahí. Tenía prioridades.

Caminaba hacía la casa de mis padres lo hice a lo muggle, tratando de atrasar más el momento, ya había pasado más de un mes desde que había ido a ver a Draco a España para "cancelar la boda" y aún me sentía incapacitada de contárselo a mis padres. Fue difícil huir de Narcissa y de mi madre pero lo conseguí por un tiempo, me di cuenta que nunca iba a estar lista para hacerlo y sacando lo Gryffindor que aun existía en mi fui. Era momento de enfrentar las consecuencias de mis errores.

Llegue a la casa todo estaba en silencio, parecía que nadie vivía ahí, en la planta baja no se encontraban así que subí y me dirigí a mi antigua habitación.

Al entrar vi a mi madre cerrando la puerta del vestidor, ella escucho el ruido de la puerta y me vio parada. En tres pasos ya estaba abrazándome y dándome un cálido beso en la mejilla

Las últimas veces que estuve con ella se había mostrado muy contenta, le ilusionaba que me casará estaba disfrutando de todo esto como si de ella se tratara, sobraba decir que era más entusiasta que yo en el asunto, tal vez porque ella ya había pasado por eso antes y lo recordaba con tanto cariño que estaba segura que no le molestaría repetirlo.

Una de las cosas que más lamentaba era haberle mentido, me hacía sentir miserable ver como ponía lo mejor de sí y la disposición que tenía escuchar todos los consejos que me daba para que mi _matrimonio_funcionará.

De verdad que quería ser sincera con ella, pero no iba soportar ver decepción en sus ojos cuando le contara que era una farsa, algún día cuando todo esto quedará en el pasado y no fuera un tema doloroso para mí se lo diría pero por ahora solo le diría que se cancelaría

-Cariño te sienta tan lindo ese tono bronceado, seguro a Draco le ha encantado

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no estallar y soltar todo lo que venía a decirles a mis padres en ese momento. Deseaba terminar con esta pesadilla y poder seguir adelante sin todos estos sentimientos de pesadumbre y rechazo hacía lo que había hecho.

-Ven-tomo mi mano e hizo que me sentara en la cama, no puse reparos, iba a necesitar todas mis fuerzas más adelante, no tenía caso que las utilizara antes.

- Quiero mostrarte algo.

Mientras ella buscaba entraba al vestidor yo también comenzaba a buscar las palabras para explicarle a mi madre que no habría boda.

Justo cuando tuve mi frase del inicio terminada y el tono de voz tranquilo y seguro, ella salió con un precioso vestido de novia colgando de sus manos.

Perdí la tranquilidad, la seguridad y el aliento al instante en que lo vi.

Me maldije mentalmente por dejar que las cosas se salieran de control, yo le había insistido a Draco que lo que hacíamos era muy arriesgado, debí de insistirle más no solo me debía de preocupar por lo que le diría a mis padres y demás familia sino que también a la sociedad en W&W habían seguido sacando notas de nosotros "Sin autorización" nada tan significativo pero que cuando se supiera de que estaba todo cancelado causaría un revuelo y tendríamos a la prensa encima de nosotros hasta que no se aclaran los porqués. Una cosa a la vez me volvería más loca de lo que estaba si empezaba a angustiarme de eso también.

Deje que fluyeran las emociones del momento. El vestido era malditamente maravilloso, nunca un objeto había causado tantos sentimientos en mi aparte de los libros, bueno las invitaciones también habían hecho lo suyo en mi. De tener una boda de _verdad_este divino vestido hubiera sido lo que nunca hubiera buscado pero de querer hacerlo hubiera sido tal como ese. Era Perfecto.

-Esta Precioso ¿No es así? , ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, No podía hablar, mi garganta se había cerrado por completo.

-Hija…

Mi mama me abrazo y sentí que ella también estaba sollozando, me abrace a ella como cuando era pequeña.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti cariño, no llores, mira como me has puesto a mi ¿te hace feliz ver a tu madre llorar?

Moví mi cabeza negando, aún no podía hablar.

-Sonríe, hoy tienes motivos para hacerlo, después de todo lo que has vivido, esa horrible guerra ahora por fin te recompensa la vida, tienes a un buen hombre a tu lado que te ama y juntos serán muy felices, no podría pedir algo más para ti.

Llore porque no podía hacer lo que mi madre me decía, no podía porque nunca existió ese amor de Draco hacía mi que mi madre tanto menciona. ¿Qué tan valido era llorar por la pérdida de algo que nunca tuviste?

Desee con todo mi corazón que por un momento que toda la farsa que viví los últimos meses fuera realidad.

Podía verme pletórica de la felicidad haciendo la interminable lista de invitados, ver los miles tonos de blancos que había para la mantelería, la infinidad de flores que adornarían el jardín, escogiendo el vestido perfecto….

Me imagine preciosa con el vestido de ensueño bailando con Draco, besándolo sin remordimientos y sin miedos, disfrutando su sabor a menta dejando que sus manos se enredaran en mi cabello cerrando con sus labios una promesa de estar siempre juntos. Permitiendo que tomara mi mano para embarcarnos a la nueva aventura.

Por Merlín que solo él sabía cuánto deseaba que fuera realidad y lo cursi y ridícula que me sentía ahora pensando en todo esto.

-No voy a casarme con Draco.

Fue tan difícil como lo imagine pero dolió más de lo que pensé.

-Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto mi madre preocupada.

Por un segundo contemple la idea de decirle la verdad pero su mirada me hizo cambiar de opinión, seguía en lo dicho ahora mismo no era el momento.

-Lo que paso es algo que solo Draco y yo sabemos, por favor no me hagas preguntas, cuando esté lista para hablarlo yo misma vendré y te contare.

-No me puedes pedir eso Hermione esto no es algo intrascendente, las invitaciones ya han sido enviadas, soy tu madre y debo saber qué es lo que paso.

-Mama no estoy pasando un buen momento, no sé si lo has considerado, estas preguntas son difíciles de contestar, incluso para algunas de las que me harás no tengo respuestas. Ahora solo te pido tu apoyo y comprensión ¿podrías brindármelo?

2 de abril (POV Hermione)

-Por favor deja de estar viendo ese celular, ¡dámelo!- dijo Ginny

-No estoy viendo nada y no te lo voy a dar- le conteste

-No creo que de tanto verlo vaya a sonar el maldito teléfono, si tanto te interesa hablar con Malfoy se tú quien le marque, pareces una niña- dijo en tono molesto

-Hermione háblale tú será lo mejor no estás nada bien, no sé escribiste en esa carta pero si es tan importante para ti…- no termino de decir Luna

Y entonces el celular comenzó a vibrar en la mesa.

Las tres nos quedamos en silencio, Luna y Ginny me veían fijamente para que respondiera.  
Con las manos temblorosas lo tome y conteste.

-Hermione- dijo él más como una afirmación que como un saludo.

-Hola Draco- intente sonar normal

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?-pregunto por cortesía porque su tono me decía que no le importaba mucho.

-Provechoso, conocí a gente interesante como Rolf, y tú ¿Cómo estás?

-Perfectamente ¿Quién es Rolf?-Pregunto Draco

-Ya lo conocerás es un buen tipo te agradara te hable de él en la carta, espera ¿recibiste mi carta?- pregunto ella

-Sí, y siento no haberte respondido antes, no sabía que responderte.

-¿y supongo que ahora si lo sabes?- dije mas como pregunta que como afirmación.

-Perdóname Hermione.

Se hizo un silencio que ninguno de los dos nos veíamos capaces de romper.

-¿Qué tendría que perdonarte? –pregunte con la voz entrecortada tenía un mal presentimiento con su última frase

-Perdóname por la última vez que nos vimos, por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, perdóname porque mi amistad por ti no es más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

Todo tenía sentido ahora, el porqué hasta ahora me había hablado. Draco tenía miedo de lastimarme, pero tampoco no era capaz de mentir.  
¿Qué carajos le había dado esa mujer?

Colgué, no necesitaba explicaciones ni mucho menos disculpas.

2 de abril (POV Draco)

-Hermione- dije al escuchar su respiración del otro lado de la bocina

-Hola Draco- saludo

Habría querido sonar un poco molesto por lo menos pero oír su voz después de tanto tiempo hizo que me olvidara un poco de lo que quería decirle y de las preocupaciones que había tenido desde que se había marchado de la oficina. Como si todo volviera a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?-intente empezar con algo más trivial antes de soltarle lo que me veía guardando desde hace muchos días.

-Provechoso, conocí a gente interesante como a Rolf, y tú ¿Cómo estás?  
Provechoso no era una palabra que ella utilizará usualmente, ¿Quién mierda era Rolf? Si no hubiera dicho la palabra _gente _hubiera creído que era un animal

-Perfectamente ¿Quién es Rolf?-le pregunte.

-Ya lo conocerás es un buen tipo, te agradara, te hable de él en la carta. Espera ¿recibiste mi carta?- dijo Hermione

Lo que me había dicho Blaise sobre los tipos de América me volvió a la mente y si el tal Rolf era uno de esos tipos, no iba a darle oportunidad a ese imbécil.  
-Si, siento no haberte respondido antes, no sabía que responderte.

-¿y supongo que ahora si lo sabes?- pregunto

Por experiencia sabía que no había pasos a seguir para tratar de decir lo que sientes por una persona, tal vez existían las palabras adecuadas pero yo no era de esos, como mucho lo diría, no esperen más de mí.

Suspire intentando acomodar las palabras en mi mente. ¿Una disculpa podría suavizar las cosas? Lo intentaría.

-Perdóname Hermione.

Se hizo un silencio que ninguno se veía incapaz de romper.

-¿Qué tendría que perdonarte? –pregunto ella con la voz entre cortada

Esto era más difícil que dejar que Voldemort se adentrará a tu mente.

-Perdóname por la última vez que nos vimos, por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, perdóname porque mi amistad por ti no es más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

Oí un sollozo por la bocina.

Era ahora o nunca.

-Porque si tuviera que compararlo con mi amor por ti sería nada, perdóname Hermione por no querer ya tu amistad, ya no quiero ni puedo ser tu amigo.

16 de abril Lovesong

Amaba, añoraba y necesitaba la incertidumbre.

Nada comparado como no saber qué pasará, vivir con la duda, creo que pude hacerlo eternamente esa etapa de estar en el limbo era tan tranquilizante…

Estuve días imaginándome, pensando en su respuesta, mirando la ventana esperando que una lechuza me trajera noticias suyas, revisando mi celular cada cinco minutos, evitando salir de casa de Luna por si llamaba.

Amaba la incertidumbre porque me daba esperanzas, me brindaba la posibilidad de creer que todo sería igual, hacía que el pasar de los días sin su respuesta no significara nada y a la vez todo.

Odiaba la certeza, porque esta me hacía sufrir y me enviaba de regreso a la realidad y sobretodo porque que había arruinado mi esperanza.

No estaba destrozada por supuesto que no. Destrozada es cuando aún quedan pedazos de ti misma en un vano intento de aniquilarte. Yo estaba destruida. No quedaba nada, bueno tal vez aun quedaban mis ojos que insistían en soltar ese líquido llamado lágrimas.

¡Qué dramática me había vuelto!, una prueba más de lo que el amor puede llegar a provocar…

Lloraría con gusto si las lágrimas se llevaran el dolor con su paso tal como hace el mar con los castillos de arena, pero a veces creía que por más que llorara nada sería capaz de llevarse todo aquello que me acongoja.

A veces cuando eres una persona que lee demasiado acerca del amor y del desamor, cuando te llegan casos que son capaces de conmover al más fuerte crees que lo sabes todo acerca de el y cuando digo todo es todo.

Mis palabras han hecho que la gente se reconcilie, que los problemas desaparezcan, le han hecho la vida más fácil aportando soluciones para que veas la felicidad que está al alcance. Palabras llenas de esperanza, buena vibra exhortando a que crean en el amor, tal vez un poco soñadoras pero totalmente bien intencionadas esperando que ayuden a quien las pide.

Todas aquellas personas a las que les he dado una solución a sus problemas son las encargadas de levantarme el ego diciéndome que les ayude y que gracias a mí y a _él_ahora viven felices y tranquilos. Me han hecho sentir una maestra, y que mi trabajo ha dado frutos.

Cada vez que leo una carta con agradecimientos además de sentir satisfacción me siento también como un ser invencible, intocable.

He despreciado muchos sentimientos negativos en los que las personas han caído en el nombre del amor y sobretodo he caído en la soberbia de decir "a mí nunca me va a pasar"

Pobre ilusa que fui, ¿acaso fue un pecado tan grande aquel para que tuviera un baño de humildad de aquella manera? ¿Una excepción hubiera sido pedir mucho? Había dedicado mi vida buscando el bien y no para mí solamente, tenía la gran convicción de hacer el bien común de procurar al prójimo y al más necesitado. Pensaba que con eso iba a hacer de este un mundo mejor con mejores personas de mejores buenos sentimientos, si una idealista ese era mi mayor pecado; nunca lo había hecho con la esperanza de ser recompensada por quien fuera que estuviese haya arriba, simplemente había hecho lo que creía correcto.

No podía ser tan mala persona ¿cierto?, entonces he aquí mi pregunta de los últimos tres días. ¿Por qué la gente dice que cada quien tiene lo que se merece?, no creo haber hecho algo lo suficientemente malo como para que este dolor en mi pecho este instalado y no quiera salirse. Ese si que debía salirse, no aquel líquido salado de los ojos.

¿Por qué ahora me daban lo que había pedido con tanto fervor tiempo atrás? No es que no me haya enamorado antes, pero nunca había sido de tal manera.

Leyendo todas aquellas historias en las que hablan sobre como conocer a una persona les cambio la vida, el amor desinteresado y correspondió me hacían soñar con que algún día yo encontraría a alguien a quien amar y que me amara así.

Ninguno de mis anteriores novios, ni siquiera Harry (que solo era mi amigo y nada más) habían logrado llegar a mi corazón de esa forma. En el pasado había querido, deseado, añorado pero amar nunca, al menos no de esta forma.

Esto ya no era amor común, el amor te hace feliz, te lastima, te da placer y al mismo tiempo duele, el amor es una serie de intensos sentimientos contradictorios hacia una persona.

Cuando odias y quieres amas, cuando una persona te hace feliz y puede hacerte infeliz es porque la amas, cuando alguien te ayuda a superar tus miedos y fomenta otros, amas…

Solo la gente a quien amas es capaz de jugar con tus emociones. Draco alguna vez le escribió a un lector "Cuidado si le pones el nombre a tu corazón de cualquiera probablemente hará lo que quiera con él, pues solo tú le has dado ese poder"

Draco siempre fue el cauto quien decía "analiza el entorno y una vez que las probabilidades sean favorables lánzate", en cambio yo decía "sigue tu corazón, tal vez te equivoques tal vez no, pero nunca pensaras en el terrible hubiera"

Pero esas equivocaciones costaban y un precio impagable, por ejemplo ¿Cómo podría recuperar todas mis lagrimas y peor aun mi corazón? Yo había decidido ponerle el nombre _"Draco Malfoy"_a mi corazón, estaba segura que él no lo hacía a propósito, la culpa era mía por haberle dado ese poder.

¿Cómo culparle por no amarme? Sus palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza y la realidad vuelva a golpearme.

No sabía que era más terrible que Draco se haya dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacía él o que haya decidido alejarse.

Me había esforzado tanto todas esas semanas pasadas en no buscarle, no hablarle, no tener ningún contacto con él, pues como mi instinto me lo decía sería un desastre cuando se enterara, y es que el amor es algo que no puedes ocultar o al menos yo no podía mi _poker face_no era tan buena. Pero por el otro lado me resultaba increíble que por solo una carta haya descifrado todo lo que me pasaba. Al parecer había sido una muy mala idea querer ser yo en esa carta.

Pude escribir desde un "todo bien llegare pronto ¿has hablado con tu madre?" o "siento lo de la última vez borrón y cuenta nueva ¿vale? Besos y abrazos" Pero no, tuve que complicar todo absolutamente todo… Mi incapacidad para mentir y fingir que todo marchaba bien me había delatado.

Debía de aceptar la situación no había alternativas, nada que pudiera hacer pasar este trago amargo, la había escogido a ella, incluso sobre nuestra amistad porque tal vez no era valido que llorara por el amor que nunca existió, pero tenía todo el derecho de llorar por haber perdido su amistad.  
Pero ya había pasado muchas semanas lamentándome era hora de darle vuelta a la página y acabar con todos los lazos que me hacen daño.  
Me iría por un tiempo, ayudaría a Ginny a mudarse pero para eso necesitaba dejar todo en orden, hablar con Charles, con Narcissa y con Draco, dejaría a este al último por ser el más difícil, contaba con dos días para decirle adiós a su vieja vida.

13 de abril

Yo no tendría que estar haciendo esto ya había sido mucho con ir a decírselo a mi madre, ni si quiera pude enfrentar a mi propio padre ¿Cómo podría hacerlo con Narcissa? Mamá ya le había contado todo, pero de alguna forma me sentía con el compromiso moral de hacerlo ya que su _muy considerado_hijo no lo había hecho, Narcissa no lo había visto desde Navidad ni una carta le había mandado para explicarle la situación. Aparte tenía que regresarle aquel libro de recetas.

En cuanto entre a su bella cocina de su casa en Francia los elfos se encargaron de quitarme el libro de las manos e intentar conducirme hasta el jardín donde ahora Narcissa tomaba el té. No quería estar más en esa casa no quería ir al jardín donde había pasado momentos agradables con _él_, a penas podría ver a Narcissa sin intentar encontrar el parecido en la forma en que me mira como su hijo.

Me encapriche tanto que Narcissa fue la que tuvo que venir hasta la cocina me dio un poco de pena yo iba tan normal como siempre y ella tan elegante como siempre también…

-Hermione-dijo Narcissa y antes de que pudiera terminar de decir mi nombre ya me había tomado de las manos dando un apretón cariñoso.

-Hola Narcissa ¿Cómo estás?

-Consternada y muy enojada con Draco, pero no hablemos de mi ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Creo que políticamente no era correcto decirle como me sentía, más siendo ella la madre de quien era.

-Bien.

-Tu madre me ha dicho que no quieres hablar del tema y me había convencido a mi misma de respetarlo pero verte así, con esa tristeza en tu mirada y la palidez que tiene tu rostro… Ya no estoy tan segura, aunque no lo creas me preocupo por ti – dijo ella

-Yo también te quiero Narcissa- le respondí intentando sonreírle

Sé que ella no es tan abierta a decir sus sentimientos y esas cosas, sabía que su preocupación era sincera y me odiaba por preocupar a mi madre y de paso a ella también.

-Solo dime ¿Draco hizo algo como para que lo borre del árbol familiar de los Black?

Negué con la cabeza y agradecí el esfuerzo que hacía ella por tomar las cosas con ligereza. Voltee al lado contrario no quería que me viera con los ojos húmedos, debía de recomponerme.

-Eres increíble, lamento todo esto, me dolerá alejarme de…

-shh… Ni lo pienses, necesitaras tiempo y soy consciente de ello, pero tu seguirás siendo parte de la gente que quiero te prohíbo que intentes alejarte, Las cosas entre Draco y tú son aparte.

Ojala su hijo hubiera tomado las cosas tan bien como ella, yo dudaba seriamente en que cuando viera a Narcissa no lo recordara a él.

-¿Crees que alguna vez cuando te vea no lo recuerde ni me duela?

-No lo sé, dime ¿crees que dejes de amarlo?- pregunto ella tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de que lo amo? ¿Y si fui yo quien acabo con todo? Qué tal si yo lo lastime ¿me odiarias?

Narcissa me sonrío e hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

-Sé que lo amas, de otra forma no estarías así y no me cabe en la cabeza que hayan terminado, hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar ni fingir y su amor es de esas cosas, estoy segura que las cosas entre ustedes acabarán bien.

16 de abril

El móvil de Draco sonaba sin parar desde hace rato, ya había visto quien le hablaba y por mucho que quisiera contestar su orgullo le impedía que lo tomara entre sus manos para apretar el botón que le permitiría escuchar su voz, después de la sexta llamada cogió el móvil y contesto.

-Dime Hermione ¿Por qué debería yo de contestar tu llamada si no has querido contestar las mías estos días?- dijo un Draco bastante molesto

-Hola Draco

-Y un cuerno los saludos y la cortesía, no puedes hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Quieres hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

Hermione sentía que no todo estaba perdido ella podía olvidar lo que le había dicho, tal vez lo que le dijo fue porque estaba en un mal momento. De un momento en el que no tenía nada con él ahora podría recuperar su amistad.

-Claro que no, acaso ¿no fui claro?

Draco no creía en la medias tintas no se conformaría con solo la amistad de Hermione quería todo o nada, porque a la larga el que él estuviera enamorado de ella les traería problemas en su relación como amigos.

Hermione sintió que la tranquilidad de los últimos días se iba, ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy era tan cruel?

-Oh si Malfoy fuiste muy claro, pero no te marque para hablar sobre eso.

Hace mucho que Hermione no le llamaba Draco en ese tono, cuando le decía por su apellido casi siempre era porque bromeaba con él o fingía estar enojada pero ahora era completamente diferente.

-Entonces se tiene que hacer lo que la señorita Granger quiere, pues ¿qué crees? estamos los dos en esta plática así que exijo mi derecho de hablar de lo que yo crea conveniente.

-Créeme que lo que te diré es lo conveniente para los dos, ¿Ya has mandado las notas de que se cancelo la boda? Narcissa le dijo a mi madre que lo harías tú

-¿y eso que más da? No lo he hecho he tenido cosas más importantes en la cabeza como para pensar en la boda.

-Seguramente es así, yo también tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar y hacer, solo termina con todo esto de una vez por todas ¿quieres?.

-Granger esto es serio, deja de ser tan caprichosa y hablemos.

-No tengo tiempo, debo de hacer mil cosas, justo ahora debería estar donde Charles. Adiós.

Draco dejaría que hablara lo que se le diera su gana con Charles pero no se iría de ahí sin que hablaran.

Él no entendía por qué Hermione lo evadía ¿a que le tenía miedo Granger? ¿_A romperle el corazón con una negativa? _Por favor! El era Draco Malfoy, no iba a morirse por eso, se le iba pasar tarde que temprano después se enamoraría de otra…

No Draco bien sabía aunque no estuviera dispuesto a reconocerlo frente a nadie más, ni siquiera a él mismo que era imposible que quisiera a alguien más como la quería a ella

…..  
16 de abril

Hermione platicaba con Charles, podía verlos desde la puerta de vidrio que nos separaba a penas me había aparecido en mi oficina estaba como león enjaulado dándole tiempo a que ella hablara todo lo que quisiera hablar con él y no tuviera pretexto alguno.

-Te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo por mi Charles, vas a ver que ni notaras mi ausencia cuando menos te lo esperes ya estaré aquí, aunque por lo pronto espero que las lechuzas que te mande sean suficientes para los artículos.

¿Se iría otra vez? Ni siquiera había ido a la editorial a trabajar como era debido y ya se iba ¿qué pasaría con León y Serpiente, estábamos adelantados unos cuantos números, pero aun así ella tenía la obligación de venir y trabajar como Merlín mandaba.

-Mas te vale que así sea Hermione.

Hermione volteo hacía mi dirección. Al fin se daba cuenta que la miraba, se removió incomoda en el asiento y pude ver como se despedía de Charles para huir escurridiza como una serpiente.

-Ni lo pienses Hermione. Sal ahora mismo a hablar- grite

Hermione no me prestaba atención hacia como si no me hubiera escuchado. Charles había mandado un hechizo a la puerta que no permitía que ni siquiera con magia se abriera.

-Ábreme la puerta Charles, no te escondas Granger que tenemos que hablar y no retrasare el momento ni un minuto más.

Charles la _protegía_ de mí como si yo fuera capaz de hacerle daño. No sabía con quien estaba más molesto, si con él o con ella.

Hermione tomaba polvos flu entre sus manos. Definitiva estaba más molesto con ella y por mucho! No iba a permitir que se marchará, esa mujer tenía que darme la cara.

Empecé a golpear la puerta a lo muggle, tal vez así tendría más suerte para abrir.

-Draco agradecería que no hicieras este tipo de numeritos frente a mi oficina, las cosas que tengan que hablar háblenlas fuera de esta editorial.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con Malfoy- dijo ella mientras se metía a la chimenea de Charles.

-¿A que le tienes miedo Hermione? Afronta la situación como la Gryffindor que eres .

-Hermione salió de la chimenea se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos hasta que hablo.

-Ya lo has dicho todo Malfoy y no vamos a seguir así, estoy aceptando esta situación porque no pruebas hacerlo tú quien ha hecho que todo este así.

Por un momento pensé que Hermione abriría la puerta pues se acercaba a mí a paso lento, cuando la tuve enfrente nos vimos a los ojos. Estaba tan cerca, solo el cristal nos separaba.

-¿acaso me culpas? Perdóname señorita controladora de emociones, pero aunque lo parezca no puedo controlar a quien amo y a quién no- le dije un poco menos enojado

Hermione dejo de verme, pude ver una lágrima saliendo de sus bellos ojos, casi me arrepentí de haberle dicho eso, pero en cuento se recompuso pensé que tal vez debí ser más duro.

-No quiero seguir escuchándote eres cruel Draco Malfoy, si sabes de mis sentimientos ¿porque te burlas?

Yo no me burlaba de ella, a mi me parecía que era todo lo contrario.

-Perfecto no me escuches pero escúchate a ti misma, tal vez soy cruel pero tú me has orillado a esto.

Estaba enojada y la podía ver dolida. No tenía derecho el único que podía sentirse así era yo.

-¿Yo?, por Merlín si lo único que he hecho es quererte y apoyarte. ¿Es así como agradeces todo lo que he hecho por ti?

Si ella me había apoyado y me quería, el problema es que no me quería de la forma que yo necesitaba, no podía conformarme con menos.

-Te lo repito no puedo controlar mis sentimientos- le respondí

-Pues tú y tus sentimientos pueden irse al carajo entonces.

Hermione dejo que las lágrimas salieran, me miraba con odio y seguramente yo la estaba viendo de la misma forma, me dio la espalada y camino hacia la chimenea, en segundos desapareció por la chimenea dejando solo el fuego verde.  
…

28 de abril

-¡Por fin terminamos!- dijo Ginny poniendo el último portarretratos sobre la mesa donde estaban todos los Weasley en Egipto

-Aun no siento que quedan más cajas por abrir- dije sonriendo mientras me acostaba en el sofá

-Vaya, hace tanto que no te veo sonreír que se me hace raro ver esa mueca en tu cara.

Antes de que pudiera defenderse le avente el cojín sobre el que estaba acostada, dándole directamente sobre su bonito rostro.

-Pues tú tampoco has sonreído mucho que digamos, pero eso cambio cuando inesperadamente te encontraste con Oliver Wood el otro día.

-¿Y no es motivo suficiente que un tipo tan guapo como Oliver te invite a salir?, bueno no es una cita precisamente es su cumpleaños.

-ohh claro que es motivo suficiente, te diré algo, es bastante significativo que te invite a su fiesta de cumpleaños, no invitas a cualquiera en tu fiesta de cumpleaños- dije intentando animar a Ginny.

-Deberías de venir conmigo, yo se que a ti te gustan los jugadores de quidditch tanto como los libros, podrías encontrar el _motivo_ para sonreír más seguido.

-Viene Harry y quede de salir con él en la noche.

Ginny quito la sonrisa de su rostro y se mostro seria.

-¿Harás lo posible para que no lo vea verdad?

-Ni te darás cuenta que están en el mismo país lo prometo- le asegure.

-Iré a su boda, debo de ir, pero si puedo evitar verlo antes de ello seré muy feliz.

….  
29 de abril

Intentaba no ver hacia abajo mi miedo por las alturas me impedía contemplar con tranquilidad el bello paisaje lleno de pequeñas círculos blancos que brillan y el mar iluminado por grandes luces, Harry estaba eufórico le encantaba que el aire despeinara su ya de por si despeinado cabello era su hábitat natural, pude negarme a hacer este paseo con él pero al verlo emocionado no pude hacerlo.

-Hermione no te pasara nada es imposible que te caigas y en el dado caso que esta malla pudiera irse hacia abajo yo estoy contigo no dejare que te pase nada.

-He ido con cientos de psicólogos para que me quiten el miedo y no lo han logrado tu tampoco lo harás.

-Que poca fe me tienes.

Me reí, Harry formaba parte de las pocas personas a quien le confiaría mi vida.

-¿Te gusta Nueva York?-pregunto él

Mi respuesta estaba condicionada, ya que estaba en la estatua de la libertad viendo este maravilloso lugar de noche, no iba a decirle que no por supuesto.

-No he tenido tiempo de hacer turismo, Ginny y Yo nos hemos pasado acomodando sus cosas en el departamento y comprando lo que le falta es mi primer día de descanso. Pero si lo poco que he visto me ha gustado.

-¿Tanto como para no querer regresar a Londres?- pregunto.

Sonreí en mis adentros, pensando en el verdadero significado de su pregunta.

-No me quedaré a vivir aquí si eso es lo que te preocupa solo vengo a ayudarle a Ginny, a evitar las preguntas maliciosas y apremiantes de los medios. Estaré en tu boda no te preocupes, Y no, no quiero hablar ni de Malfoy ni de Pansy ni de porque cancele mi boda.- dije antes de que preguntará

No me sentía cómoda aun hablando de mis sentimientos con Harry, creo que tal vez nunca lo haría.

-No cruce el atlántico para hablar de ellos, antes de que Malfoy y Pansy aparecieran en nuestras vidas tu y yo teníamos cientos de temas de que hablar y ninguno los incluía, quisiera que estos días fueran como antes. No niego que me preocupara el hecho de que tomarás esa decisión, sobre todo por como lo estabas tomando pero te veo bien así que estoy tranquilo, no me gustaba tu relación con él.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Por Merlín esto era el colmo!

-No tenía porque gustarte o no, al final sería yo quien me casaría con él no tú-le respondí un poco fastidiada al recordar que Pansy había dicho algo similar.

-Hermione yo te quiero…

-Vaya nunca lo dices, pero es bueno saberlo después de casi 15 años de ser amigos- dije molesta

-No te enojes, si no fueras mi amiga y me importarás como me importas no te lo diría, aparte ya todo acabo.

-Y luces tan feliz de que sea así que me dan ganas de golpearte- dije bastante sincera.

-No entiendo porque te enojas, está bien fueron amigos, no iba a funcionar las relaciones con los amigos nunca funcionan siempre alguno de los dos termina con el corazón roto o la amistad se acaba, pensé que ya lo sabías no en balde pasaron años para que tu y Ron volvieran a hablarse, es mejor hacer caso omiso a todas esas señales y no pensar en intentarlo.

-¿Fue por eso? - le pregunte a Harry

Ahí estaba posiblemente la respuesta a varios años de incógnita.

-¿De qué hablas Hermione?- Intento hacerse el tonto

No me iba a engañar, él sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, pero si quería aparentar no saberlo yo se lo diría.

-No puedo creerlo eres tan valiente para muchas cosas pero para otras... ¿Temías a que te rompiera el corazón o a que nuestra amistad se acabará?

-Tenía mis razones yo vi como acabo Ron después de que terminaron. Había un poco de los dos, era complicado de por sí con Ron y Ginny, no estaba destinado a funcionar.

-Seguramente Harry, cuando das de ti y crees en las cosas lo más seguro es que funcione pero como tu desde antes de que se diera decidiste que no funcionaría no lo hizo. No te culpo tú y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos por nuestros miedos.

Harry lucia incomodo, estas no eran el tipo de platicas que solíamos mantener, pero a veces entre los amigos se deberían de decir estas cosas.

-Lo haces, para mí era más difícil de lo que crees, ni siquiera podía continuar con Ginny por lo que sentía. Lo tuyo con Malfoy era diferente, Los Weasley y tú son mi única familia. Estaba arriesgando a perderlo todo, no lo haría.

Yo si tuviera la oportunidad, de arriesgar todo lo que antes tenía con Draco por intentarlo con él lo haría, pero no era el caso él no sentía ni el más pequeño sentimiento que no fuera de amigos por mí.

-Draco y yo nos arriesgamos y perdimos todo.

-¿Y no te arrepientes?- dijo el más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-No entenderías, Estar con Draco era tan correcto, me agradaba estar a su lado me hacía sentir que pertenecía ahí así estuviéramos en casa de mis padres o en la de los Malfoy. Nadie puede entender todo lo que él me hacia ser, era otra persona, libre de hacer, pensar y actuar como quisiera, y él me complementaba, cada parte de su personalidad hacia mancuerna con la mía todo era tan natural era parte de mi que lo amara. ¿Cómo podía arrepentirme? He vivido con él muchos de los mejores momentos de mi vida, no cambiaría nada, ya no.

Antes de este viaje deseaba con todo mi ser poder retroceder el tiempo, quedar solo como amigos y nada más, pero amarlo de esta otra forma me enseño muchas cosas, intento ser feliz con lo que ahora tengo, ya no me complico la vida , lo amo y sé que yo siempre lo amaré de alguna forma u otra.  
-Entonces ¿Por qué…

-¿Por qué terminamos? El amor no se condiciona, deberías saberlo Ginny te amaba y por más que ella lo hiciera tu ya no la amabas a ella, eso pasa y hay que vivir con ello.

-No puedes dejar de amar a alguien de un día para otro- dijo Harry confundido.

-No eso no pasa, ni siquiera te das cuenta con exactitud cuándo empieza el cambio, puede empezar, con una acción o con una palabra, algo que te haga _des enamorarte_ o enamorarte no es perceptible sin embargo en tu interior algo se transforma.

-Lo mataré Hermione- dijo Harry con convicción.

-¿y darle ese disgusto a Pansy?, ella te hará pedacitos antes de que le pongas un dedo a su amado Draco.

-Soy su prometido en un mes será mi esposa eso debe contar más que ser su mejor amigo.

-Por mucho que ames a una persona, no creo que puedas perdonarle el que mate a tu mejor amigo, por favor mantente al margen esto es algo que solo nos involucra a Draco y a mí.

-¿Vendrás a la boda verdad?-pregunto

-Ahí estaré.

…  
30 de abril

Pansy había mandado una lechuza con solo 7 palabras "En el refugio a las seis P.P." estaba segura que ya se había enterado de todo, pero seguro que quería que fuera yo quien le explicará, no me la quitaría de encima si no iba a la dichosa reunión así que me preparé para ir.

Al llegar al "refugio" un departamento que pertenecía a Pansy y el cual lo ocupaba para alejarse del yugo familiar me recordó cuando justo cuando la guerra termino y pasábamos horas ahí, mirándonos como si con eso borráramos las heridas internas y externas que teníamos. Era una forma de tener presente que a pesar de las perdidas siempre nos tendríamos el uno al otro.

Antes de que tocara el timbre Pansy abrió y me jalo al interior, me examino detenidamente y me abrazo poniéndose de puntitas, la abrace yo también, Ella estaba tensa como si no supiera que hacer conmigo, y la entendía nosotros no nos consolábamos con palabras mucho menos con actos, a lo mucho que hacíamos como ya había dicho era mirarnos, Pansy torpemente me sobo la espalda mientras me decía

-Guapo ¿Cómo estás?

-Te has respondido, así estoy guapo- dije evitando la conversación inevitable.

-Draco sabes de lo que te hablo- dijo ella separándose de mi

-No pasa nada, he estado en peores circunstancias ¿recuerdas?

-Pues tienes la misma cara que cuando el señor tenebroso se metía en tu cabeza

-¿y cuál es la diferencia? si tanto tu como él son unos metiches

-Me preocupo por ti cariño, ya deberías de saber que no puedes ocultarme las cosas por mucho tiempo.

Si tarde que temprano lo iba a saber.

-Está enamorada de otro-dije simplemente

Estaba diciéndole una parte de la verdad, claro no le diría que _el otro_ era su prometido.

Pansy hacía gestos de incredulidad, de enojo e indignación.

- Y Harry tan preocupado por esa que hasta fue donde ella para ver como se encontraba, pero si tiene toda la pinta de mosquita muerta de no rompo un plato, Ni en un millón de años encontrará alguien como tu ella se lo pierde. Tiene suerte que Harry este ahí con ella sino iba yo mismo y se iba a enterar lo que tu tía Bella nos enseño, es una lástima que no me permita matarle…

-¿Potter esta con ella?-interrumpí su discurso de "Matemos a Granger"

-Si, dijo que pasaría unos días en el nuevo continente, No pude impedirlo, después de que yo me fui contigo a España sin comentarle. Aunque no me guste es su amiga la adora y siempre está al pendiente de ella, no te negaré que durante un tiempo me preocupo más ella que Ginevra y eso que es la ex novia.

-Y no estas nada perdida.

Yo había sufrido celos por Hermione tal vez desde siempre con respecto a Potter, al principio pensé que solo estos se limitaban al querer ser solo el único mejor amigo de ella, pero después cuando vi la fotografía de Hermione en la oficina de Krum, fue una de las primera señales que no solo era con Potter sino con cualquier hombre que intentara algo con ella en cualquier ámbito.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto ella con gesto de sospecha.

-Porque Hermione es más influyente en la vida de Potter que Ginevra, estoy seguro que si Granger le hubiera dicho a Harry que se lo pensará dos veces antes de casarse contigo lo hubiera hecho. Pero ella es muy centrada y no lo hizo.

-¿Cómo puede ser que la defiendas después de lo que te ha hecho?- dijo Pansy indignada

-Porque Hermione no es una mala persona y porque la amo.

-shh cállate! no lo digas, ella no lo merece, siempre lo supe es demasiado para ti, pero hay que agradecerle, te está dando la oportunidad de que busques a alguien que de verdad este a tu nivel.

-Pansy, ya lo habíamos hablado no sigas con eso.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Ya la había aceptado, hasta estaba dispuesta a que fuera madrina de alguno de mis hijos… Ahora no será ni negociable así Harry me lo pida prefiero que sea Ginevra su madrina a ella.

-Potter querrá que sea ella, si ya la habías aceptado no tomes en cuenta esto que paso.

-¿Y ahora que te traes con Harry? Hace años que no te escuchaba decir su nombre con tanto desprecio.

No le podía decir a Pansy que no me gustaba nada que haya ido hasta allá solo para verla como estaba. ¿y si Hermione había logrado su objetivo sin proponérselo? No la culpaba tal vez por eso había decidido terminar con todo eso desde el falso compromiso hasta ya no querer ni verme. Tal vez tenía miedo de decirle que Harry estaba jugando con las dos o que se decidiría por ella, porque era claro que Draco lo mataría por jugar así con Pansy ¿Qué clase de hombre era Potter que a días de casarse iba a ver a otra mujer en otro continente y quedarse con ella?

-Nada, solo que él puede verla, hablar con ella seguro que él sabe quién es el otro y yo no puedo hacer ni saber nada.

-Harry no solaparía esa actitud.

-Hermione lo siguió hasta el fin con la guerra, creo que podría pasarlo por alto ¿no crees?

Ahora podía sentir claramente lo que Hermione sintió cuando empezó todo esto, por un lado lo que sentía por Hermione como amiga deseaba muy pero mucho muy dentro de él que fuera feliz con Potter, aunque yo la amará pero por el otro lado estaba Pansy y no permitiría que ella sufriera bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Y le rogaba a Merlín que toda esta pesadilla acabará.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado ya vendrá pronto Te Amo Mayo (llega pronto por favor) nuestro último cap, habrá epilogo que es Junio Para siempre, seguiré esperando sus teorías todavía tienen este cap de chance!**_

_**Las quiero son las mejores lectoras que alguien podría tener!**_

_**Nos leemos **_

_**Besoos **_

_**Bye **_


	13. Mayo te Amo organicemos una boda

_**Hola!**_

_**A que no me esperaban tan pronto =) antes que siga decidí cortar el cap pues creo que era demasiada información aun falta la boda en este Mayo te amo primera parte o como me gusta llamarlo "Organicemos una boda" porque aunque en el cap no haya mucho de preparativos para mi si lo es sino pregúntenle a mis queridas amigas de twitter, ya alucino con vestidos, flores , votos matrimoniales y jardines. Regresando al tema el próximo capítulo que será Mayo te amo segunda parte o Evitemos una boda como me gusta llamarlo será actualizado el 5 de junio, si justo en el cumpleaños de nuestro rubio favorito, la razón es porque necesito tiempo mucho se vienen mis exámenes sin contar que no dispongo de una compu y tiempo y que el capitulo es un poco difícil ya que es el final (aun faltaría el epilogo, pero confió en subirlo dos semanas después de ese) Créanme que no es mi intención dejarlas más de un mes esperando cuando ya estamos en la etapa final de la historia y haré todo lo que este en mi para que sea antes y el 5 será mi fecha límite para traerles el cap**_

_**Muchas muchas pero muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, no he podido terminar de responder reviews espero hoy poder terminar de hacerlo **_

_**Y por último antes de que les deje con el cap, la parte del 27 de mayo con Hermione va con soundtrack la canción es Lovesong en la versión de Adele o la de The cure la dejo a su elección =) **_

_**Las dejo para que lean**_

_**Disclaimer: Draco es mío sino vean la planta de su pie derecho donde dice mi nombre ;) todo lo demás a JK **_

* * *

_**8 de mayo POV Hermione**_

Me había aparecido en un callejón oscuro donde toda la basura de los establecimientos iba a parar, quería creer que mi estomago revuelto se debía al olor y no al nerviosismo. Estaba muy cerca del restaurante donde sería mi cita, apenas tuve que caminar un par de calles, la gente me miraba raro no era muy común ver a una mujer vestida así caminando aunque la calle fuera una de las más exclusivas y en donde se encontraban los mejores restaurantes de Nueva York. Se esperaría que llegue en taxi o en alguna limosina, y hubiera conseguido un taxi de no habérseme hecho tarde.

Me gustaba la puntualidad y a mi favor diré que si me había retrasado era por que hasta hace apenas dos horas no estaba segura de venir, lo había pensado mucho, cuatro días para ser exactos y justo hace dos le había mandado la carta diciéndole que aceptaba verlo y a los 3 minutos de mandarla me había arrepentido. Pensé en dejarlo plantado no es que eso fuera algo propio de mi pero no me sentía comprometida con Él aunque le haya confirmado.

Era una locura totalmente, no sabía porque lo hacía, tal vez era curiosidad pero en realidad ese no era un motivo suficiente o especial para acudir. Tal vez el hecho de saber algo de Draco o estar _un poco cerca_ me llevaba a querer acudir, aún así para mi "nueva yo" era más aceptable querer ir por curiosidad que por lo otro. Solo esperaba que la curiosidad no matara a la _Leona._

Entre al lugar y me resulto chocante lo elegante y seguramente caro que era pero no podía esperar menos si de Malfoy estábamos hablando. Debería de estar ya más familiarizada con las costumbres de la familia.

En cuanto dije su nombre el capitán me llevo al reservado donde se encontraba el que sería mi acompañante en la velada. Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta y marcharme no era nada agradable mi cita, pero ya me había arreglado y las dos horas que me tarde tendrían que servir de algo.

Nunca me iba a acostumbrar a verlo de traje como una persona más, prefería la túnica pues con ella me recordaba la _clase_ de hombre que era, nunca sería tan mundano al menos no con esa apariencia pues a mi pesar era muy guapo y tenía que admitir que parte del encanto de Draco había sido herencia de su padre. Eso sin contar los miles de galeones con los que contaba en Gringotts, y si le sumábamos su actitud arrogante y presuntuosa él jamás será común y corriente.

Era demasiado inverosímil esta situación: Yo apunto de cenar a solas con Lucius Malfoy. Esto era como ir directamente al cavar tu tumba…

Quería convencerme que no era tan malo como parecía, la cuestión es que él me detestaba tanto como yo a él, nuestros sentimientos completamente correspondidos harían esto tan difícil como el día que hable con Narcissa. Me preguntaba si ella tendría algo que ver en esto. Era un Slytherin y a pesar de su apariencia inofensiva la creía completamente capaz.

También podía pensar que era obra de Draco o peor aun que él sea el que este aquí, bien pudo utilizar poción multijugos y hacerse pasar por su padre, a él más que a Narcissa lo creía capaz, pues fue plan de él, el compromiso y la boda falsa, eso sin contar la última vez que lo vi estaba tan decidido a hablar conmigo que tuve miedo que me siguiera hasta NY o peor que usará sus _oscuros métodos_ para obligarme a hablar. Tal vez estaba exagerando pues Lucius Malfoy no era de los hombres que se dejaban arrancar un par de cabellos, algo para proteger debería tener su espléndida cabellera para que este tipo de _accidentes_ no pasaran.

Lucius Malfoy (al menos en apariencia) en cuento me vio se paro y me tendió su mano para saludarlo, la tome pues a pesar de que ese señor nunca sería Santo de mi devoción aun no tenía porque comportarme grosera si había dicho específicamente en la carta que nos veríamos en son de paz, yo estaba más que dispuesta a respetar el acuerdo mientras él hiciera lo propio conmigo.

-Señorita Granger, debo admitir que me sorprende que este aquí- dijo

-No lo culpo por pensar eso pues tendría mis razones y muy validas para no haber venido. ¿Debería de pensar que usted en el fondo quería que no viniese?- le pregunte

Pude ver que reprimió una sonrisa y en cambio respondió relajadamente.

-Estoy seguro que si lo piensa es porque le he dado razones, pero eso no es importante en esta ocasión, en cambio hay cuestiones que por más que se quiera retrasar el momento la llegada de este es inminente.

Claro, digo ¿por qué hablar de nuestra pésima relación si existían cosas más importantes a tratar?, solo tenía una pregunta ¡¿de qué otra cosa hablaríamos? Aun así Coincidía con él que entre más rápido terminemos con esto mejor.

-Entonces no retrasemos el momento y dígame el asunto que nos trae aquí ahora- dije

-¿De verdad no cree conocer el motivo? – dijo él queriendo aparentar incredulidad

Tenía una sospecha, y esperaba que no fuera esa, porque de todas las personas con las que podría hablar de Draco, Lucius Malfoy era con la que menos quería hacerlo.

-Me imagino que no quiere hablar del clima, lo único que podría interesarnos a los dos tiene nombre, así que me imagino que quiere hablar de Draco, lo que no se es de que exactamente quiere platicar. Ya no tengo nada que ver con él para satisfacción suya.

-Empezaba a creer que era más perceptiva, tal vez me confundí.

-Lamento decepcionarlo- Dije en tono de lamento fingido.

-Viviré con ello, no se preocupe- dijo mientras el mesero traía una botella de vino a la mesa.

-Tengo curiosidad ¿sabe? Draco y yo terminamos, no esperaba que después de eso precisamente usted quisiera hablarme, de su esposa podría esperármelo...

El mesero nos sirvió y desapareció, parecía que Lucius estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. Tomo su copa y bebió de ella.

-Desafortunadamente las cosas no han terminado como deberían.

-No lo entiendo- respondí

Era verdad, aparte de que él debería estar muy feliz y que aparentemente no encontraba otra razón de la que pudiéramos conversar, no sabía a qué se refería con "no han terminado como deberían".

-En primera instancia me intriga saber el motivo del porque terminaron, no es que me queje aunque debió ser algo muy trivial, una cosa de niños…

-Me da pena no poder decirle, si Draco no lo ha hecho, no veo el porqué lo haría yo- lo interrumpí

-No me interesan los motivos, en si lo que me interesa es el resultado, pero como le decía no es como se debería de esperar, probablemente haya _esperanza_ de que regresen, o tal vez solo sea que mi hijo que sigue aferrado a la relación. Usted es de esas personas que son como una enfermedad incurable y muy molesta, nunca se separarán del enfermo hasta que este fallezca. La actitud de Draco me dice que no permitirá por mucho tiempo que permanezca alejado de él, tendrá sus métodos para atraerla a su lado otra vez.

Intente no hacerle caso a mi corazón que latía desenfrenadamente debido a sus palabras. ¡Qué daría por que Lucius Malfoy tuviera voz de profeta!, para su buena suerte y mala para mí dudaba mucho que las cosas por lo menos volvieran a ser las de antes. Draco ya se había curado de la enfermedad que tenía mi nombre. Según las comparaciones de su padre.

-Usted siempre con las palabras exactas para hacer sentir bien a una dama- le respondí

No tenía caso que me pusiera a discutir, el tenía su punto y yo el mío y podía jurar por todos mis libros que no llegaríamos a ver las cosas del mismo modo o parecidas.

Lucius Malfoy esbozo una sonrisa.

-Creo que conoce lo suficiente de mí para saber que así es o ¿de dónde cree que Draco saco su forma de ser? Narcissa es todo lo contrario a mí, ella tiene más tacto y es más educada para hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

No había duda porque a Narcissa la quería y a él lo detestaba. Aunque siendo realistas podía llegar a la conclusión de que tal vez por eso Lucius me molestaba tanto, porque me recordaba a Draco cuando era un cabrón sin escrúpulos, no es que ahora haya dejado esa actitud por completo, pero se contenía más.

-Afortunadamente Draco tiene la madre que tiene y eso equilibra las cosas, imagínese que sería del mundo si hubiera dos como usted.

-Usted también sabe como halagar a un hombre- dijo mientras volvía a degustar el líquido oscuro.

Ahora fue mi turno de sonreír.

-Volviendo al tema, no sé qué malo le ve al resultado si ahora ni siquiera somos amigos, aunque imagino que lo que no le agrada es la posibilidad de que yo pueda regresar con él. No negaré que me sorprende escucharlo tan seguro de que las cosas entre su hijo y yo vuelvan a ser como antes.

-Conozco a mi hijo, si él la quiere a su lado la tendrá así se enfrente a quien sea.- dijo intentando sonar neutral aunque también escuche un ligero tono de resignación.

Deje pasar el hecho de que no me considera a mí un obstáculo para que Draco llegue a su fin, claro hipotéticamente hablando.

-Como usted- dije tomando por primera vez mi copa.

-Por ejemplo- dijo él concediéndome la razón

-Bueno creo que no hay nada nuevo, usted no me quiere cerca de su hijo como siempre, y supongo que quiere saber si está en mis planes regresar con él para saber si empezar a planear una estrategia para separarnos como los viajes o intentar que me den celos. No soy tonta, tal vez su hijo crea que muy en el fondo de usted existe bondad pero yo no, y si antes no dije nada créame que no fue por usted, al final es el padre de Draco y me hice a la idea que es el paquete completo, pues nunca fue mi intención alejarlo de su familia.

-Sin embargo lo hizo, lo alejo por completo, yo tampoco soy tan inocente como para creerle, Si usted hubiera querido a Draco lo hubiera aceptado tal cual, pero no fue así lo convirtió en una persona a la que si a penas puedo reconocer que haya sido yo quien lo educo.

Lucius me lo ponía muy difícil, era tolerante pero su actitud o más bien _Todo_ él ponía a prueba mi paciencia, debía morderme la lengua, me conocía para saber que podía armar todo un escándalo y no había venido a eso.

-Draco se convirtió en una mejor persona y no fue por mí, porque yo lo haya llevado a eso, fue por él, Draco necesitaba cambiar, y no lo digo yo, era algo que él deseaba, sabía que él que estaba mal era él. Draco no se quería alejar de su familia, solo quería alejarse de sus culpas. Debería de darle gusto saber que su hijo ha encontrado un poco de paz y libertad en otras actividades que de verdad lo satisfacen, que lo vuelven tolerante en el mundo en el que vive.

-En pocas palabras lo que da a entender usted es que Draco reniega de lo que era y por consiguiente de su familia.

- No ponga palabras en mi boca que no he dicho, Draco los quiere, algo bueno habrá hecho usted por él para que a pesar de todo lo que le toco vivir por usted siga teniéndolo en alta estima.

-Soy su padre, le di la vida ¿no le parece que es suficiente?

-Lo que me parece que es increíble que usted que como dice es su padre y le dio la vida, la haya expuesto de esa forma.

Sabía que estaba cruzando una línea pero de verdad que no pude controlarme, ahora ni modo me tenía que aguantar y enfrentarme a las consecuencias.

-Mire se que yo no soy nadie para cuestionar sus acciones, y tal vez acabo de decir y opinar de algo que no me compete y que es entre ustedes, pero quiero que vea mi punto Draco ya es un adulto y con criterio que no se dejará manipular ni por usted ni por mí, él ya hace mucho tiempo decidió tomar otro camino, seguramente no es el que usted desea, pero es lo que a él lo hace feliz, creo que la felicidad de Draco vale completamente la pena si eso lo lleva a ser otro Draco que al que educo.

-No espero que lo entienda Señorita Granger hay cosas que por mucha inteligencia que usted posea, no logrará comprender, aunque tal vez podamos tener esta plática dentro de unos años cuando sea madre y su hijo quiera renegar de lo que es, los hijos no pueden elegir a los padres. Los padres hacemos lo que creemos más conveniente para ellos, hay costumbres de las que no es tan fácil deshacerse de ellas, Cuando son niños o aun no se han formado de un criterio es el padre quien debe elegir, la mayoría de los padres lo hacen en favor del bienestar del niño, lo que cambia es la dinámica, véalo de esta forma. Si hace un día con lluvia, algunos padres le piden que lleve algo con que cubrirse, otros se lo ordenan sin dar explicaciones, unos llevan la túnica impermeable sin decirles nada, otros los obligan a ponérsela y algunos les dan a elegir si llevarla o no poniendo a prueba el criterio. Coincidirá conmigo que todos tienen el mismo fin: proteger al niño de alguna posible enfermedad.

Yo era de los padres que ordenaban sin dar explicaciones, era más fácil para mi ordenar que explicar porque se tenía que hacer, tal vez si me hubiera tomado el tiempo Draco me hubiera cuestionado mucho antes y pudo haber salvado un poco más su adolescencia o hubiera podido entender por qué hice todo lo que hice.

Mi hijo creció y como le decía hay malas costumbres que son difíciles de quitar, me ha costado, dejar que siga su camino y elija por si mismo, que el camino este alejado de Narcissa y de mi por lo que fuimos o somos, ha desaparecido todo lo que éramos como familia, a penas si soporta vernos y convivir un par de días y cuando lo hace solo me cuestiona más a mí que a su madre cuando lo que debería importarle es que las decisiones que he tomado respecto hacia él fueron pensando en su bien.

-Como lo había dicho, su hijo es muy parecido usted, es imperativo y pocas veces deja ver cuál es la razón de sus acciones, se escuda dando órdenes, siendo seco y duro con sus palabras, quiere a Draco cerca de usted, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, aunque no lo crea su hijo necesita saber todo lo que me ha dicho, tal vez lo suponga pero que usted se lo diga hará el cambio. El los necesita, no se los dirá es muy orgulloso para hacerlo, debe saber que lo aman, y que lo apoyan tome el camino que tome, porque así como ustedes se sienten excluidos del mundo de Draco, él también se siente excluido del de ustedes, y ahora que ha cambiado ya no sabe como convivir, se siente incómodo, tanto como una parte como la otra deben aceptar sus diferencias, y cuando lo hagan tal vez las cosas no serán como antes, pueden incluso ser mejor.

-Tal vez sea mi imaginación pero la noto preocupada por Draco.

Lucius había sido sincero conmigo, y me sentía con la necesidad de yo serlo también.

-Todo ha terminado y a pesar de ello Yo amo a su hijo, como usted dijo hay _"malas"_ costumbres con las que uno se queda, deseo su felicidad tanto como la propia, él me ha enseñado y me ha dado muchas cosas, que yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que quererlo y desearle puras cosas buenas.

-Señorita Granger usted sabe que no forma parte de las personas que a las que estimo, comprenderá entonces que lo que le diga será mi opinión, he decidido cambiar mi _dinámica_, de ordenar sin dar explicaciones a hacer las cosas sin dar explicaciones.

-Es un gran avance- le dije sonriendo

Lucius omitió mi comentario y siguió hablando

-Usted y Draco hicieron un compromiso y más que con sus padres o con Narcissa y conmigo lo hicieron con ustedes mismos, ya no son unos niños para que un día decidan casarse y al siguiente rompan el compromiso, menos cuando no hay una razón de suficiente peso.

-Eso usted no lo sabe- lo interrumpí y con la mano hizo un movimiento para que lo dejara continuar

-Si llegará a existir esa razón, usted no habría aceptado verme y mucho menos minutos antes me hubiera dicho que sigue queriendo a Draco, puedo intuir que fue usted quien decidió ponerle fin y él no lo acepto. A eso me refiero cuando digo que las cosas no terminaron como yo esperaba. Usted quiso terminarlas no Draco y ahí hay una gran diferencia.

-Así que eso es, quiere que le dé la oportunidad a Draco de él terminar conmigo para que el orgullo Malfoy no se sienta herido.

Pero claro estaba hablando con Lucius Malfoy, ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar de él?

-No es eso, mi hijo no lo haría no la dejaría y tampoco permitiría que se sugiriera algo como lo que usted acaba de decir. Puedo asegurarle que Draco no tirará por la borda todo el esfuerzo que hizo, independientemente que usted es importante para él, y que ha hecho cosas que estoy seguro que por nadie más haría, él tomo su decisión el día que hablo conmigo para que fuéramos a pedir su mano, estuviera yo de acuerdo o no, Conocemos a Draco para saber que las cosas no terminarán así.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que quiere?-pregunte

-Que no saltemos todo este drama, porque si tiene intenciones de volver con él que sea pronto, a Narcissa no le gustan las habladurías ya hemos tenido suficiente escándalo en nuestra vida, para sumarle este tipo de cosas tan triviales. Están a tiempo de casarse.

Lucius Malfoy me había dejado sin habla. Di un gran trago a mi copa para que se me abriera la garganta y pudiera hablar.

-¡¿Ahora me va a decir que estará muy feliz si yo retomo mi compromiso con Draco, que las puertas en todas su mansiones estarán abiertas para mi y que cada año nuevo nos daremos un abrazo deseándonos un año prometedor?- dije casi al borde de la histeria

Lucius sonrió y dijo

-Pensé que ya lo sabía, pero le recordaré. Año nuevo se festeja con amigos, Los Malfoy siempre pasamos juntos navidad, téngalo presente el próximo año.

Díganme loca pero lo que había dicho Lucius en el idioma Malfoy me sonó a un "Bienvenida a la familia"

…

_**17 de mayo POV Pansy**_

-Pansy en serio que necesitas conseguirte una amiga- dijo Theo mientras pisábamos el hermoso Jardín de Pior Park

-No necesito más amigos de los que tengo, se supone que tú eres mi amigo- le respondí con simpleza

Sabía a qué punto quería llegar, pero me estaba divirtiendo su incomodidad.

-No cariño, me refiero a una amiga, una mujer que disfrute andar en estas cosas, no soy una buena compañía digamos que no me importa mucho ni veré la diferencia si usas margaritas o Pansies en tu boda para los arreglos florales.

Tan guapo y tan insensible mi querido amigo…

-Tengo muchas conocidas y la única que podría llegar a considerar amiga es Grace, y para mi buena o mala suerte es quien está organizando la boda.

-Es perfecto pero entonces lo que no en tiendo que es lo yo hago aquí.

En serio yo adoraba a mi amigos, pero no soportaba que fueran tan básicos deberían de esforzarse y pensar un poco más.

-Necesito una opinión masculina y ver parte de lo del ensayo. Harry no puede venir y sinceramente confío más en tus gustos que en los de Blaise.

-¿y qué hay de Draco?-preguntó

Como decía Tan guapo como tan corto de ideas e insensible.

-No sé que me da más miedo que seas un insensible o un idiota que no se da cuenta. ¿Me consideras tan mala amiga para traer a Draco a ver todo esto de mi boda cuando él cancelo la suya? Ya sé que ustedes no hablan de esas cosas y que Draco finge que todo está bien, pero tu como su amigo deberías saber que no lo está.

-No lo había pensado. ¿Sabes por qué Hermione quiso cancelar la boda?- preguntó curioso

-¿No pretendes que te lo cuente verdad?, si quieres saber pregúntale a Draco.

No me correspondía a mi decir nada si Draco hubiera querido contárselos ya se los hubiera dicho, no me expondría a que él se enojará conmigo por una indiscreción.

-Creo que puedo vivir sin enterarme.

Sonreí

-Miedoso-le dije

Theo bufo y rodo los ojos.

-Tú lo has dicho es mi amigo, debo apoyarlo, supongo que no querrá recordarlo- lo dijo tan convencido que casi le creí

Fingiré que le creo, después de todo necesitaba de su ayuda.

-Mira allí esta Grace, es un ángel no se que hubiera hecho sin ella, probablemente me volvería loca.

Señale hacía la pequeña colina que se alzaba a unos veinte metros de nosotros.

-¿Es posible que lo estés más?- dijo riéndose.

-No encuentro divertido tu humor-respondí

Caminamos hacia ella que estaba entretenida hablando con su asistente y no se había percatado de nuestra paciencia.

-La cena se hará justo al lado del lago, no sé si todos los invitados estarán de un lado o de los dos, recuérdame comentárselo a Pansy-dijo Grace mientras su asistente Lenin verificaba que su vuela pluma estuviera anotándolo todo

-Ya estoy aquí Grace

-Pansy- saludo

-La última vez que vi a Potter era tan común y corriente como siempre, ¿Qué poción le has dado para que tenga ese uhm ¿aspecto?

-No soy Potter- dijo Theo ofendido

Grace rodo los ojos, era obvio que no conocía a mi amiga, a ella no le gustaba que nadie interfiriera en su trabajo aparte de los novios, seguro que estaba viendo a Theo como una amenaza y esa era su forma "sutil" de preguntar por mi futuro marido y del porque estaba Theo ahí.

-Espero que sepas quien te está pagando todo ese dinero- dije bromeando pues aunque Harry no le caía muy al menos en mi presencia quería que se le respetará.

-Lo hago por ti querida, su dinero no me interesa, lo sabes- contesto ella como si nada

-tal vez ya se conozcan, él es Theodore Nott y ella Grace Warrington

-Así que eres la hermana pequeña de Cassius y Virgilius-dijo Theo

-Así es, ibas a mi casa a jugar quidditch con ellos- menciono ella- cuando estaba en Hogwarts mis compañeras morían por ir a visitarme, no les di el gusto de ver a todo el equipo de quidditch los veranos.

-Sí, oí a Daphne contar eso un par de veces-Añadí.

-Pero tú siempre desaparecías pocas veces te llegue a ver-dijo Theo

- Me gusta el quidditch y el buen quidditch no lo que se supone que jugaban ustedes, y por supuesto que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que quedarme a verlos como idiota

-O Cassius y Virgilius no te dejaban- dijo Theo como por casualidad soltando el veneno como la serpiente que era.

-¿Por qué toda la gente tiene la impresión de que ellos me controlan? Pues sabes Theodore Nott, es a mí a quien le tienen miedo, no diré que solo yo tengo el crédito pues mi padre juega un papel importante…

-Ellos hacen todo lo que dice tu padre-le interrumpió

-Y mi padre hace todo lo que yo le digo, eres un chico listo- dijo ella sonriendo de lado mientras miraba fijamente el lugar donde estarían los invitados durante la fiesta.

-Dime Pansy qué opinas ¿te gustaría que las mesas estén cerca del lago? En la noche se podría iluminar

-Si será encantador- le respondí sonriendo ampliamente.

-Espérenme un minuto iré con Lenin, tengo una idea- Dijo ella desapareciendo y apareciendo justo al lado del lago

-No sé qué pensar de tu amiga por un lado es totalmente molesta y se ve que es controladora pero por el otra lado pienso que…

-Ni lo pienses Theo, aléjate de ella. Es mi amiga, sin contar lo que es la hermana de Cassius y Virgilius.

-¡Yo también soy tu amigo! ¿Qué tendría de malo?- dijo Theo con toda la intención de hacerme enojar

-¡Todo! Te conozco sé que te entretendrás con ella un rato y cuando te aburra la dejarás, tal vez se enamoré de ti y sus hermanos te matarán y con justa razón. Dijiste que era molesta y si tienes razón es controladora.

-La mayoría sino es que todas las mujeres son molestas, no habría nada de extraño en eso, aparte no seas tan extremista, si lo que pretendes es que le pida matrimonio pues eso no pasará, no al menos por ahora ni siquiera la conozco.

Estuve a punto de mostrar un gesto alarmado con su "por ahora" Tenían cosas en común como que eran Slytherin y lo que eso conlleva pero en la forma de ver la vida eran muy diferentes, yo solo quería evitarles un mal rato.

- Grace no es lo que buscas, ni tampoco eres lo que ella quiere.

Justo cuando Theo iba a replicar se oyó un "_plop_" que indicaba la llegada de Grace

-¿Están bien?- dijo ella notando la incomodidad del ambiente

-Si- respondí yo intentando que se olvidará el tema

Tal vez no me debería importar pues los dos son mayores y saben lo que hacen, pero estaba tan abrumada con lo de Draco y su mala decisión que no quería que ninguno de mis amigos pasará por lo que él.

-Hoy tenemos muchas cosas por hacer; la selección de vinos, los arreglos florales para el ensayo y la boda, así como las citas con el florista para el ramo y la diseñadora con el vestido

-Pues empecemos entonces- dije emocionada.

Grace tomo mi mano y la de Theo y nos desaparecimos. Llegamos a _The Manor Tea. _Era temprano para nuestra cita con la florista, así que nos daba tiempo aun de tomar el té mientras nos hacían pasar hacia su estudio.

Nos sentamos y cada uno pidió su bebida.

-¿Donde fue que se encontraron?, que yo recuerde ustedes en Hogwarts no eran muy cercanas.- preguntó Theo

-Éramos simples conocidas, nos saludábamos cuando nos veíamos y halagábamos nuestros nuevos atuendos- dijo Grace

-Nos encontramos en Francia en un desfile de moda, que justo era de vestidos de novia, ella vivía en un hotel y odiaba lo impersonal que resultaba vivir ahí, yo acababa de conseguir un departamento, después de comer y ver que éramos lo que más parecido a una amiga o familia fuera del país llegamos a la conclusión de que podríamos vivir juntas, al fin ella se quedaría poco tiempo pues la boda que organizaba ya se iba a celebrar, y tu sabes que yo no permanecía mucho tiempo en un país sin que me aburriera.

-Fue divertido llegamos a conocernos, tenemos un montón de anécdotas juntas.

-Si, como yo me aburría sin hacer nada le propuse a Grace ayudarla, me dejo hacerlo. Ella tuvo la culpa de todo, ella me mostro el lado bonito del compromiso y las bodas, no negare que la primera persona con quien pensé en compartir este momento era con Draco, muchas veces estuve tentada de regresar a decirle _ok casémonos_ _quiero la mejor boda de todos los tiempos _ y justo cuando ella regresaría a Londres para ver a su familia le propuse ir al torneo de de quidditch, ya que disfrutaba tanto como yo del deporte, entonces fue cuando me reencontré con Harry y nos enamoramos.

_-_Me toco estar presente en todo el proceso de enamoramiento de Pansy y Potter fue terrible hacer mal tercio toda la temporada.

-Es por eso que tú tenías que organizar la boda.

Grace sonrió sinceramente y añadió

-La boda de Pansy es diferente, siempre soy perfeccionista con las bodas que organizo, pero está en especial me ha llevado al borde de la locura tiene que ser perfecta y memorable para ella

Yo le sonreí y ella me apretaba la mano, cuando terminábamos de tomar el té entramos con la florista.

Tenía armados tres conjuntos uno era de tulipanes blancos con flores de cerezo, el otro era de lirios blancos con fresias de color lavanda y malva y el que más me gustaba a mi que eran anemonas color lavanda con orquídeas blancas moteadas con color malva.

Grace estuvo de acuerdo con mi elección y fue ella quien termino de arreglarse con la florista dándole todos los datos del lugar.

La siguiente parada fue el vestido, había mandado a confeccionar mi vestido para la cena de ensayo con la misma diseñadora del vestido de la boda, Grace y Theo me esperarían mientras las costureras y la diseñadora veíamos si todavía alguno de los dos vestidos necesitaba un arreglo.

Me asome y mire a Grace mirando disimuladamente a Theo, salí con el vestido del ensayo al instante no queriendo darles más tiempo a solas.

La conocía y sabía que al menos físicamente Theo era su tipo y podía llegar a ilusionarse con él.

-¿Qué tal me veo?- les pregunte.

-Muy bien el dorado te favorece- dijo Grace

-Si está bien tiene esas cosas que… si te favorece- dijo Theo

Grace y yo nos reíamos pues no tenía nada de sensibilidad para la moda, Draco hubiera sido una mejor opción pero no podía ser tan desconsiderada, ya mucho haría el por mí con asistir al ensayo y a la boda.

-Bueno me iré a cambiar, vuelvo enseguida- tarde casi 20 minutos para salir otra vez y cuando lo hice me encontré que la situación había cambiado.

-No creo, eres amigo de mis hermanos sé como son, sería una pérdida de tiempo pero gracias- Le había dicho mi amiga a Theo

Intente no reírme, por eso Grace me caía bien y era mi amiga era lo suficientemente inteligente para no dejarse deslumbrar por un hombre. Theo estaba que no se lo creía. Blaise y Draco me darían una fortuna si lograba inmortalizar el momento.

-Quita esa cara por favor, No es que no me parezcas atractivo o algo por el estilo, simplemente no eres el tipo de hombre que busco así como yo tampoco soy lo que buscas, nos evito perder el tiempo solamente.

Era como si fuera invisible, no me veían y estaban concentrados en su conversación

-No es que te fuera a pedir matrimonio Warrington, no soy de esos.

Grace sonrió sinceramente y le respondió.

-Es por eso que no saldré contigo, un hombre que esté dispuesto a pedir matrimonio a una mujer habla acerca del nivel de compromiso que tiene y no solo con una mujer sino con la vida que lleve, en resultado es un hombre comprometido, puede o no que funcione pero al menos habrá más posibilidades que sea alguien que no tome a la ligera las cosas. Y tampoco estoy desesperada por casarme por si se te cruzo esa idea en la mente, es solo que si compartiré mi tiempo de esa forma con alguien quiero que sea con alguien que no espere de mi algo que no le puedo dar, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?.

Me reí ruidosamente y fue como lograron hacerme caso

-Te ves preciosa, Potter no podrá decir "si acepto" porque se ahogará con su propia saliva- habló Theo

-¡Ew!- dijo Grace sonriendo

-Gracias- dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Theo.

-Me conmueven- nos molesto mi amiga- te ves divina ¿sabes si no los podemos llevar ya?

-El dorado ya, este aún no- respondí

-Una lástima…

-Warrington ven a la boda de Pansy conmigo, No intentaré llevarte a mi departamento después.

Grace rodo los ojos y le dijo

-¿No aceptas un no como respuesta verdad?

Theo sonrío.

- Genial porque es muy difícil que yo diga sí.

….

_**19 de mayo **_

_**Draco POV**_

Seguramente no había sido buena idea mudarme al departamento de Hermione, era obvio que no me quería ver ni hablar y yo estaba invadiendo su privacidad.

Me convencía de que estaba aquí para que en el momento que llegará no pudiera huir de mi y habláramos de frente sin lechuzas ni celulares de por medio, pero tampoco era tan estúpido como para engañarme a mí mismo y no tomar en cuenta que si estaba aquí era para sentirme más cerca de ella.

Hermione está a millones de kilómetros lejos, al menos si estuviera cerca podría hacer la lucha por tener su amor. Me molestaba su actitud de querer darle la vuelta al asunto, no estaba pidiendo mucho solo quería que me enfrentará y me dijera a la cara que no me amaba y que no podría hacerlo nunca.

A veces creía que era mejor así, tal vez si ella estuviera cerca el desastre podría ser peor, y también a veces lo dudaba.

No podía creer que precisamente ella fuera tan miedosa, el que más saldría perdiendo sería yo. Desde ese día que fue a España a buscarme puedo estar casi seguro que no había aparecido por aquí. Y no podía encontrar otra razón más que lo hacía para evitarme.

Seguramente no quería verme nunca más, pero yo me encargaría que no fuera así, la vería de nuevo e intentaría que las cosas entre nosotros quedarán lo mejor posible, no sería lo mismo de antes estaba consciente pero al menos no quería que si en veinte años nos volviéramos a ver fuéramos los típicos conocidos molestos que saludas más por compromiso que por gusto. Antes podría haber dicho que o me saludaba como siempre o que mejor no lo hiciera, pero como estaba la situación un _"que tal Draco me da gusto verte, quedamos para comer" _era mejor que nada.

Era consciente que tendríamos una despedida y para nada me refería a la de España, pues para mi ese fue el comienzo de todo, solo se alejo, no dijo nada que demostrara que se iba para no volver. Ella debía estar aquí, _tenía_ que estar aquí.

Parte de esto era mi culpa, no podía quitarme de la cabeza de que por mi estúpido plan de separar a Potter de Pansy la había orillado a hacer algo de lo que ella no estaba segura. No pensé a conciencia que tal vez la situación de Pansy y Potter le afectaba más a ella que a mi, sin querer fui yo quien la aleje, tal vez si yo no hubiera propuesto el plan ahora podría estar intentando algo con ella.

Sé que no soy el hombre perfecto y que tengo muchos defectos y sobretodo amargura dentro de mí, pero esperaba que al menos ella pudiera ver en mi algo más de lo que aparento, ella y solo ella sacaba la mejor parte de mi. Al Draco que nadie conocía y si ella no me amaba por eso dudaba que alguien más lo hiciera.

Y Ella no era un monstro por no hacerlo, yo no podía ofrecerle mucho, le daría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos y más si me lo pedía, el problema era que ella no quería ya nada de mí.

Quería despreciarla y no porque no me amará sino porque había hecho a un lado todos los años de amistad, creo que solo por eso merecía verla y platicar con ella, intentaba encontrar que fue (aparte de mi declaración) lo que hice mal, pero en cuanto más pienso en ello menos entiendo. Le di el tiempo suficiente para que acomodará sus ideas pensé que sería lo suficiente madura para que eso no afectará del modo que lo estaba haciendo, mantuve una distancia con la que no estaba de acuerdo y solo por ella lo hice. Solo por eso ella me debía algo a cambio.

Tal vez estaba siendo muy iluso, ella se canso del juego y estaba tan harta que ni cuenta se dio de lo demás. ¿Tanto se había deteriorado la relación que ahora era insalvable? Podría ser… Me negaba a aceparlo, tenía que haber una salida, quizás si le mandaba un _obliviate_ recuperaríamos todo lo que teníamos, y aunque la idea fuera tentadora sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso en su persona.

Había terminado de recoger mis pertenencias, lo último que faltaba era el pijama rojo que me había regalado, no me lo llevaría sería lo único que dejaría aquí. Revise que todo estuviera tal como ella lo había dejado y me desaparecí

**20 de mayo**

Hermione y Ginny estaban recogiendo la mesa cuando el teléfono sonó.

La castaña le había dado la idea a su amiga ya que era más fácil comunicarse así que por lechuza ya que el ave tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar, era la primera llamada que recibía Ginny en su nuevo piso.

-Hola Harry- respondió Ginny

No esperaba que justo él le hablara pero tenía la sospecha que después de que Hermione se fuera de ahí, nunca más volvería a escuchar la voz de Harry desde ese aparato.

-Hola Ginny ¿Como estas?- pregunto Harry

Ginny odiaba las preguntas de cortesía pero contesto adecuadamente pues su madre le había enseñado modales.

-Muy bien gracias entrenando muy duro, y ¿tu?

La menor de 6 hermanos y ella como única mujer le había enseñado con el tiempo que había un tema que siempre la salvaría de momentos incómodos: El quidditch. Era una suerte que ella fuera jugadora profesional.

-también bien, ¿estará Hermione?- preguntó Harry

Lo sabía y en cierto modo le aliviara que fuera así, porque de otro modo ya no sabría de que más hablar con él.

-Que bien, si ella está por aquí, dale mis saludos a Ron, nos vemos que estés bien, bye-dijo todo esto tan rápido mostrando cuanto le urgía terminar con la conversación.

Harry se sorprendió y solo alcanzo despedirse sin que Ginny le escuchara

-Bye.

Ginny se dirigió hacia la cocina donde se encontraba su amiga y le aviso.

-Hermione Harry esta al teléfono.

Hermione se mostro preocupaba y culpable con Ginny, a lo que ella le hizo un gesto quitándole importancia. Ya se había hecho a la idea no podía deshacerse de Harry sin deshacerse de sus amigos y familia primero.

Hermione camino hacia el teléfono y contesto saludándolo.

-Hola Harry- sonó animada

Harry había estado más sobreprotector que de costumbre, a penas Hermione había logrado convencerlo que se fuera porque ella estaría bien.

-Hola Herms- la saludo.

Harry se dejo engañar por el tono de su amiga, no insistiría con eso en esta ocasión.

-No pensarás que no me alegra oírte, pero hace apenas unos días estuvimos juntos, no se que puede ser tan importante para que me hables, podrías mandar una lechuza.

-Es importante, Quiero comprobar el día en que llegas a Londres

Hermione le sorprendió, Harry al principio no le había gustado que se marchara pero después por Draco había creído que era lo mejor, si por él hubiera sido la mandaba a otro planeta donde jamás pudiera volver a ver a Malfoy.

-El 27 ¿por?

Harry suspiro, no había estado de acuerdo con una fiesta antes de su boda, con la gran boda que Pansy organizaba tenía para no volver a asistir a una en años. Le entusiasma casarse porque ama a Pansy pero no la fiesta, sobre todo en las dimensiones en las que había sido planeada, a penas si conocía al 10 por ciento de la gente que iría y aunque el ensayo de la boda era solo para la más cercana, no se iba a sentir muy a gusto con tanto desconocido.

-Sera el ensayo el 28, quisiera que vinieras y no me dejaras morir solo

Hermione siempre lo había acompañado en los mejores y peores momentos, era una constante en su vida tanto ella como Ron. Para Harry las otras personas que fueran serían un extra que no le importaba demasiado si estaban sus dos mejores amigos ahí.

Por otro lado Hermione por mucho que sintiera el compromiso sincero de estar con Harry no podía olvidarse que Draco estaría ahí, y de poder evitar verlo antes de la dichosa boda mejor.

-Harry no te sucederá nada puedes sobrevivir sin mí, aparte ahí estará Ron.

Hermione intento hacer un último esfuerzo, pero sabía que la batalla estaba perdida, ese día y el de la boda estaría con Harry.

-Vamos Hermione has un esfuerzo por mí, habrá muchas serpientes por ahí, me comerán vivo.

-Ok iré, te lo prometo- dio su palabra Hermione

-Gracias te quiero

Harry se sentía aliviado.

-Yo también, nos vemos

-Bye- dijo después de colgar.

_**27 de mayo POV Hermione**__** Lovesong**_

Abrí la puerta con demasiado cuidado como si alguien tras de ella me estuviera esperando, alguien a quien no quería ver. Era raro pisar el lugar, desde que me había ido con Luna a Sudamérica no había regresado a allí era como reencontrarse con un viejo amigo con el que tienes un montón de recuerdos algunos que ni siquiera quieres traer a tu conciencia, pero con solo verlo acuden a tu mente.

El lugar permanecía tal cual como recordaba tal vez con un poco de polvo sobre los muebles nada que un _frotego_ o un plumero no puedan desaparecer.

Deje el equipaje, ya mañana tendría tiempo de acomodar todo hoy solo quería volver a sentir la comodidad de mi cama y la calidez y confort de las cobijas y almohadas.

La luz de la calle entraba por las ventanas y permitía que me moviera por la estancia sin caerme o tropezarme. me dirigí hacia la cocina y abrí el refrigerador más por costumbre que por otra cosa ya que no había nada.

Cerré el refrigerador y me recargue en el, mi mente me envió al momento donde fui yo quien lo bese, tal vez desde ese instante todo cambio para mi y yo no me di cuenta… o quizás desde antes llevaba todo mi amor guardado y fue ahí cuando mi subconsciente lo saco a la luz.

Sus labios habían sido tan suaves y perfectos que pude volverme adicta a ellos, su sabor exquisito aun me atormentaba en las noches. ¡Que no daría por probarlos una vez más!

Salí corriendo de la cocina como si quisiera escapar de mis tormentosos pensamientos, pero al llegar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta fue peor lograron colarse como fantasmas traspasando el muro, Tal vez alucinaba tal vez no, mi parte lógica me decía que esto no podía ser real sin embargo lo sentía, podía sentir su presencia danzando por mi habitación, incluso sentía _su _olor en el ambiente.

Intente no hacer caso a nada y mientras me ponía mi pijama conjure un lumus e hice que la varita bailara por el lugar haciendo figuras por la habitación distrayéndome por unos momentos de la notable presencia o más bien ausencia en la habitación

Me recosté en la cama, esa que muchas veces compartí con él, y no solo era el espacio y el tiempo lo que compartíamos sino también los sueños, y ahora ellos son los que nos alejaron creando un abismo entre nosotros que tristemente no pudimos cruzar.

Estire mi brazo hacia su lugar delinee un cuerpo imaginario con mi mano en el aire pensando que fuera Draco, como si estuviera aquí.

Cerré mi mano como si hubiera logrado atrapar algo, poco a poco abrí el puño y la varita automáticamente se dirigió ahí en cuanto toco mi palma se apago dejando una oscuridad desesperante. La deje en la mesita de al lado cuidadosamente.

Di la vuelta y me acerque un poquito más al que era su lugar, tome su almohada, imagine que era él y la abrace era casi tan real como si lo abrazará, aun conservaba un poco de su loción cerré los ojos el cansancio me está cobrando las facturas y haciendo delirar. Si dejo de prestar atención al silencio abrumador poco a poco un susurro se hace presente, escucho tu voz colándose por mis oídos sutilmente, diciendo las palabras que deseo escuchar, pero que lamentablemente tú no las sientes. Aprieto mi abrazo deseando que la calidez de las palabras que juran amor eterno envuelva mi corazón frio y solitario, no lucho contra ello y decido creerlas, creer en esta fantasía solo por esta noche y dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_**28 de mayo POV Draco**_

Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo buscar su cabellera castaña entre la gente. Ella no estaba aquí, de estarlo lo hubiera sabido. Era raro pero algo siempre me decía cuando ella estaba cerca.

Aparte era la casa de Pansy dudaba mucho que le encantará aparecerse por aquí. Y aunque ella estuviera en este lugar tampoco debería buscarla.

Podía ver en la cara de varios invitados que querían acercarse y preguntar el porque yo había cancelado la mía, me había escudado un rato con los padres de Pansy y mis padres fingiendo estar en un tema de vital importancia, después fui con Blaise y Theo pero ellos estaban en otra cosa buscando alguna bruja linda con quien liarse y yo sinceramente no tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo. Hasta ir a platicar con Weasley era más estimulante que hacerlo con cualquiera de mis conocidos.

Entonces vi a Luna que platicaba animadamente con un hombre rubio de aspecto estrafalario, tal como ella. No quería interrumpir pero esto era por supervivencia antes de que Astoria Greengrass me abordara.

-Hola Luna, Buenas noches- dije cortésmente

-Hola Draco- sonrió ella- parece que te estabas escondiendo no te había visto en todo el rato que tenemos aquí.

-Algo hay de eso- me sincere un poco

-Mira te presento Draco Malfoy él es Rolf Scammander, mi novio- dijo ella sonrojándose.

Así que el tal Rolf era novio de Luna, y yo haciéndome ideas erróneas en mi cabeza, bueno iba progresando con mi imaginación ya podía creer historias de terror muy buenas.

-Eres el novio de Hermione, ella me hablo de ti en el viaje a Sudamérica.

No me sentía incomodo por lo que dijo, era más incómodo no serlo.

-Hermione y Draco ya no están juntos, aunque no creo que eso sea definitivo ¿tú qué crees Draco?- dijo Luna

-Espero que no sea definitivo, es extraño estar tanto tiempo sin ella-le respondí

-Eso es obvio cuando dos personas se aman no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo alejados el uno del otro, siempre habrá algo que los lleve a seguir el mismo camino- dijo Rolf mientras veía embelesado a Luna

No me sentía muy cómodo, que me perdonarán por echar a perder su momento.

-Luna ¿Has hablado con Hermione?- pregunté

-En los últimos meses Hermione no ha sido la mejor conversadora del mundo, pareciera que ella estaba conmigo pero en realidad estaba justo donde tú te encontrabas, es curioso que la extrañes ¿no te parece?

Luna siempre me había caído bien tal vez el que no fuera Gryffindor hacía la diferencia en mi opinión respecto a ella. Ella contaba con la particularidad de decirte las cosas sin decirlas, me recordaba a Dumbledore solo que ella era mil veces mejor.

-Tienes razón al principio creí que eran los nargles los que la hacían estar así, pero después, supe que era por ti Draco.

-¿Por mi?

-Por supuesto, eres un hombre afortunado esa chica sí que te quiere.

-Como él a ella – dijo Luna señalándome y señalando a la nada

-¿Entonces porque no están juntos?- le pregunto Rolf a Luna haciendo como si yo no estuviera presente

-Es complicado- respondió ella haciendo una mueca que indicaba que estaba pensando en cómo explicarlo.

-Lo mismo me dijo ella aquel día. Aunque no veo cual sea la complicación, tú la amas- se dirigió hacia mí- y ella dijo que te amaba más de lo que tú creías.

Creo que esos dos habían perdido la razón por completo, si tal vez ella me amaba pero no creía que Hermione se estuviera refiriendo a lo que Rolf quería darme a entender.

-Te diré un secreto Draco-dijo Luna acercándose más a mí y hablando en voz baja

- Ella te necesita Draco, no lo dice por supuesto no hacen falta palabras, tú de alguna forma eres su brújula ella está perdida sin ti.

Lovegood había descrito con exactitud cómo me sentía yo, Hermione era muy centrada dudaba mucho que se sintiera así. Seguramente Luna estaba confundiendo todo, si Hermione se sentía perdida seguro era por la boda de Potter y Pansy.

Como si ella leyera mi mente me dijo.

-Hermione te quiere a ti, te necesita a ti no a nadie más

Estaba a punto de entrar en un estado de desesperación del que me había librado en los últimos dos meses, no sé si llegaría a contar esta última.

-Carajo ¿Por qué Hermione tiene que ser tan terca? Se supone que somos almas complementarias, el nombre debe decirle algo. Que ganas de aferrarse al imbécil de Potter.

Luna me miro extrañada como si hubiera dicho algo fuera del otro mundo, después se llevo las manos a la boca.

-¡oh Por Merlín! La amas de amarla como se aman dos personas y no dos amigos, Draco prométeme que la buscarás y hablarás con ella, debes hablar con ella.

Era oficial Luna Lovegood había perdido la razón.

-Pensé que estabas muy segura de que la amaba y ahora te sorprendes- le dije

En voz muy baja ella dijo

-Creí que tú aun seguías enamorado de Pansy

-¿Pansy? Espera ¿Hermione te lo conto?

-Si por supuesto que lo hizo, Hermione no me puede engañar…Pero bueno eso no importa.

-¡Santo Merlín Draco la ama y ella no lo sabe!- dijo para ella pero claramente Rolf y yo la escuchamos.

-Claro que lo sabe, yo mismo se lo dije, le hable por teléfono, me conto de el viaje a Sudamérica, de ti y Rolf, después de eso como has de saber Hermione no quiere ni escucharme ni verme, la hubieras visto el otro día como se puso…

Luna me tomo por los brazos y me dijo

-! Draco Malfoy eres un mago! ¿Cómo puedes confiar en los cacharros muggles? Debiste de buscarla y decírselo en persona, tal vez no lo escucho… Insiste una y otra vez, oblígala si es necesario, no importa el método que utilices, después te perdonará.

Luna tenía toda la razón yo no debí decirle eso por teléfono algo tan importante era motivo para decírselo a la cara, se lo repetiría frente a frente y hablaríamos largo y tendido. Como que me llamaba Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

-Tienes razón debo de ir ahora mismo a buscarla y obligarla si es necesario, si preguntan por mi diles que me fui por una emergencia.

Sin pensarlo me desaparecí tenía que encontrarla.

_**28 de mayo POV Pansy.**_

-¿A quién buscas?- pregunte interrumpiendo Grace

Estaba enojada pues era obvio que en lugar de ponerle atención a nuestra organizadora, estaba inquieto buscando a alguien.

-Mira Potter se que a ti te da lo mismo todo esto pero a Pansy no así que trata de hacer el esfuerzo y concéntrate, espero no pedir mucho al salvador del mundo mágico. Los dejaré solo para que se preparen.

-¿Qué le pasa? Esta de peor humor de lo que normalmente está- dijo Harry

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?- dije exaltada

-Lo siento Pansy, no veo a Hermione, pensé que vendría ella prometió que estaría aquí.

-Se que te enojarás pero es mejor que sea así, no quiero que le cause un momento incomodo a Draco.

-Si alguien no debería estar aquí es él.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es mi mejor amigo.

-Estás viendo mi punto, Hermione es mi mejor amiga y siempre ha estado en los momentos más importantes, buenos o malos. Y creo que no es necesario que te diga quien prefiero que este en mi boda.

Sabía que tenía razón independientemente de todo era amiga de Harry y siempre lo sería, pero tampoco podía obviar el hecho de que ella estaba haciendo sufrir a Draco y eso era algo que muy difícilmente podría olvidar.

-Está bien tú te pones de su parte y yo de parte de Draco nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo.

-No es ponerse de parte de alguien es ser objetivo y ver quien tiene la razón, tu amiguito no es un santo y…

-¿y Granger si lo es?

-Por favor Pansy, Hermione es una mujer intachable, ella estaba destrozada cuando la vi, no me quiso decir que fue por Malfoy por quien terminaron pero no hizo falta que lo hiciera.

-¡Intachable! Es una hipócrita eso es lo que es, quiere aparentar que no rompe ni un plato con su carita de buena. No puedo creer lo cegado que estas.

-No aceptaré que hables así de la mujer que me ha apoyado en los años más difíciles de mi vida, que siempre ha creído en mí, cuando nadie más lo hacía. Les borro la memoria a sus padres para ir a una misión suicida

-Lo sabía siempre lo supe, sabía que iba a llegar el día que me ibas a echar en cara mi pasado, el no haberte apoyado, el querer entregarte al Señor Tenebroso- dije llorando

-No te estoy echando nada en cara, esto no tiene nada que ver- dijo Harry molesto

-Claro que tiene que ver, todo tiene que ver, Lo siento Harry no soy perfecta como Granger, te así que todavía tienes un día para pensar si de verdad quieres casarte conmigo.

* * *

_**Antes que nada les gusto? Ojala que si =)**_

_**Si! Hemos llegado a Mayo bendito Merlín! Y con ello próximamente la boda, *Pao brinca emocionada* vieron como la organizadora quería robarme a mi Theo para ir a la boda? No lo logro… XD **_

_**Por otro lado recuerden que si me quieren matar y consiguen hacerlo (me defenderé, tengan en cuenta que mi mentora fue Bellatrix Lestrange) no sabrán en que termina la historia y me llevaré a la tumba el secreto.**_

_**Creo que Pansy va sumando razones para querer matar lenta y dolorosamente a Hermione y quiero ver si alguien me dice que no tiene porque. Cesy ha abierto la fundación de "Yo apoyo a Pansy" o lo que es lo mismo "cruxiemos a Hermione" yo como autora debo ser neutral pero a poco no se sienten mal de ver sufrir a nuestro rubio?**_

_**No aman a Luna y Rolf? Yo quiero un par de ellos para que mi Draco personal se vaya enterando… olvídenlo es muy tarde y ya desvarió.**_

_**El suegro no sé qué decir de él creo que mi amor por él es tan fuerte que aunque de verdad sea un maldito lo seguiría queriendo *-***_

_**Ahora les comunico que he hecho en tumblr una cuenta donde ire subiendo a lo largo del mes imágenes del fic, los capítulos, pero principalmente es para la boda, detalles como el vestido, el lugar, los arreglos en fin creo que esto hará la espera menos larga.**_

_**Aquí la dirección **_

_**www . evitemosunaboda . tumblr . com (sin espacios) **_

_**Perdón por mis notas de autora extra larges =/ **_

_**Espero sus reviews!**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Besoos**_

_**bye**_


	14. Mayo te amo II Evitemos Una Boda

_**Hola!**_

_**Antes que nada lamento la tardanza. Al fin ya termine el semestre y puedo ponerme a escribir como Merlin manda. Muchas pero gracias por sus reviews que durante toda la historia han sido el alimento de Evitemos una boda. **_

_**Con este capítulo estoy segura que me ganare unas mentadas de madre, pero por favor mi Madre no tiene la culpa, a ella ni siquiera le gusta que escriba fics…**_

_**Hice un blog en tumblr que es www. Evitemosunaboda. tumblr . com del fic, que por cierto aun no termino pero espero que terminarlo pronto vienen varias cositas extra como próximamente detalles sobre la boda y esas cosas, por si se quieren dar una vuelta el link en mi perfil **_

* * *

_**28 de mayo ensayo de la boda**_

_**Draco POV**_

Me aparecí dentro de la casa de Pansy, sabía que ella estaría por aquí, debía avisarle que tenía que marcharme pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Regrese a la cocina el lugar en donde me había aparecido para no ser visto. Sin embargo ahora no estaba solo Astoria se encontraba ahí, en cuento me vio cruzo la poca distancia y la mesa que nos separaba. Demasiado tarde para escabullirme.

-Astoria- la salude.

Me molestaba ser políticamente correcto menos ahora que no contaba con mucho tiempo.

-¿Como estas Draco?- pregunto ella

-Excelente, ¿has visto a Pansy?- pregunte alejándome de ella poniendo especial atención a la comida que había en el lugar.

-Me pareció verla con Potter por ahí, ven demos una vuelta y busquémosla- dijo acercándose mucho a mi cosa que me incomodo, entonces vi a Grace encaminándose hacia nosotros.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas le debía a esa mujer. Es de esas personas que siempre resulta terriblemente oportuna.

-A ti te estaba buscando- dijo Grace

No sabía si lo decía porque de verdad me buscaba o solo era una excusa al ver que quería deshacerme de Astoria.

-No me gustaría pensar que te escondes de mí- dijo en tono recriminatorio

Hace mucho que no la veía, me había sorprendido saber que era ella la organizadora de la boda. Grace Warrington es de las pocas caras (Slytherin) conocidas que me daba gusto ver.

-Grace cariño siempre es un placer verte, no sé cómo puedes pensar eso de mi -Tome su mano y le di un beso

Ella sonrió sinceramente, hacía como si Astoria no estuviera presente lo que a la Greengrass menor hacía enfurecer.

-Draco tu siempre tan encantador. ¿Será que quieres que haga algo por ti?- dijo acomodando mi corbata.

Otra de sus cualidades, el doble sentido en sus frases, algunas veces decía cosas profundas que te dejaban pensando por mucho tiempo y otras era tan evidentes… eso si a pesar de sus comentarios atrevidos nunca perdía la clase, era algo de perspectiva según quien escuchará entendería el verdadero sentido de su frase. Justo ahora para mí lo que había dicho era algo como "Draco tu siempre en problemas con las mujeres, ¿algún día dejaré de hacer esto?"

Grace era toda una serpiente, la vieras por donde la vieras. Tenía ese aspecto inofensivo de una mujer bonita y dulce, era lo suficiente inteligente para solo mostrar esa inteligencia cuando era sumamente necesario, era una buena estratega movía todos las piezas del juego sin dejar un cabo suelto para conseguir lo que quería. Era una maestra en el arte de la retórica, convencía con sus palabras a todo el mundo como si los tuviera bajo un imperio. Definitivamente una mujer peligrosa.

Siempre me simpatizo, sus fiestas cuando éramos niños a pesar de que ella era una niña eran divertidas, no era una niña llorona o caprichosa tal vez el tener por hermanos a Cassius y Virgilius hacía que su carácter no fuera como las demás niñas de su edad. Después más grandes antes de entrar a Hogwarts nuestras madres acostumbraban a tomar el té juntas una vez a la semana y aunque casi nunca coincidíamos cuando lo hacíamos siempre volábamos. Una vez en el colegio me cayo mejor aun, pues el simple hecho de nunca anduvo tras de mi, ni me buscaba para obtener ningún favor me dio cierta confianza. Después de Hogwarts nuestra relación se estrecho un poco más pues su familia no veía con malos ojos a la mía y seguían siendo amigas, mucho tiempo Grace fue la proveedora de mis mujeres pues la mayoría me las presentaba ella, hasta que se fue del país y nuestra "amistad" quedo en pausa hasta ahora.

Al terminar de acomodar la corbata acaricio ligeramente mi pecho, ese gesto normalmente en cualquier otra mujer me molestaría pero la conocía estaba jugando para molestar a Astoria, fueron amigas mucho tiempo pero hace años que se pelearon y ahora en cada fiesta que coincidían se molestaban mutuamente.

Warrington merecía tener otro tipo de amistades, debería ser todo un alivio el que se haya alejado de Astoria. Me causaba cierta gracia su juego, pero al parecer a Greengrass no, pues ya no disimulaba en la forma que veía a Grace.

-Me ofendes, sabes que mis intenciones contigo siempre son buenas. No hay nada que puedas darme que necesite, ¿tú necesitas algo?- le seguí el juego

Grace tomo mi brazo, de pronto la gente del catering comenzó a llegar a la cocina, al ver a Grace salieron inmediatamente haciendo una reverencia ante ella.

Ella volvió a fijar su atención en mi y se acerco hasta llegar a mi oído y dijo en voz baja aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que Astoria lo escuchará.

-Te necesito a ti.

¿Debería agradecer que Cassius y Virgilus no estuvieran aquí? Grace tomo mi mano y nos desaparecimos en la entrada de la mansión.

En cuanto tocamos tierra firme me soltó y comenzó a reírse.

-Por Salazar no puedo creer que Greengrass aun siga colada por ti. Que te ven Draco Malfoy?- dijo ella intentando recuperarse.

-No puedes culparla por su buen gusto...Que a ti no te gusten los hombres no significa que no puedas ver mi atractivo.

Grace hizo un gesto de falsa indignación.

-Ya deberías de cambiar de líneas, si que me gustan los hombres no generalices, independientemente dado el caso Greengrass tendría la culpa, oír tanto tiempo y tantas cosas de ti que para mi has perdido tu atractivo. Lo que me recuerda estoy muy sentida contigo-dijo haciendo puchero

No recordaba algo que hubiera hecho para que dijera eso.

-¿Qué he hecho y dime como puedo recompensarte?- cedí no contaba con mucho tiempo.

-Que ¿Qué has hecho?, Por Merlín y Morgana Draco, ¿a qué me referiría sino a tu boda?

No era el momento para hablar de eso tal vez después.

-Se cancelo y estabas invitada, yo mismo me encargue de la lista y las invitaciones.

-Y no estaríamos hablando tan civilizadamente de no haberme invitado, ¿Te involucraste en los preparativos?- dijo ella emocionada

-Si lo hice. No entiendo entonces a que te refieres con lo de la boda- fui sincero

-Eres el novio perfecto ¿no quieres casarte conmigo? Las invitaciones fueron preciosas, me cuesta creer que el príncipe de Slytherin vea asuntos tan mundanos como esos.

Rodee los ojos perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Me dirás por que estas sentida conmigo o tendré que pasarme toda la noche intentando adivinar?

En otras circunstancias sería agradable quedarme a platicar con ella, pero no podía esperar para reunirme con Hermione.

-¡Yo debería haber organizado tu boda!- dijo ella por fin

-Bueno, por lo pronto no habrá boda.

-Lo sé y lo siento ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?- dijo ella poniéndose seria de pronto, sabía que lo decía de verdad.

-Espero que esta noche las cosas se resuelvan, iré a buscarla…

-No digas más, déjame a Pansy a mí, no pierdas el tiempo conmigo y lárgate- dijo empujándome hacia la salida.

Me leyó el pensamiento, la abrace y le dije.

-Anótame está en la lista de todas las que te debo cariño.

-Oh Malfoy no es de a gratis, tu sabes lo que quiero- dijo en tono empalagoso y juguetón.

-Si hay boda te prometo que tú la organizaras- dije mientras desaparecía.

_**Hermione POV**_

No me hacía muy feliz estar aquí, pero se lo había prometido a Harry. Sabía que me encontraría con Draco y era la primera vez que salía a un evento público. Había demasiados amigos en común de Draco y míos que probablemente querrían saber de primera mano los pormenores de nuestra "relación" y "ruptura". La cosa no mejoraba al saber que Draco estaría ahí. ¿Cómo debía de comportarme? Lo saludaría obviamente pero si ya era difícil enfrentarme a él, lo sería aun más con tantos espectadores.

Me obligue recordar la promesa a Harry para no salir huyendo y me adentré a la mansión de los Parkinson.

La casa de Pansy era hermosa y clásica. El inmenso jardín estaba decorado con muchas velas y luces que le daban un aspecto romántico y acogedor al lugar. No había mucha gente si acaso unas cincuenta personas a lo mucho, de cualquier forma no veía ninguna cara conocida hasta el momento. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo pues estaba en territorio desconocido y con una notable ventaja del lado del enemigo.

Afortunadamente no estaba llamando mucho la atención y podía caminar en el jardín escuchando acerca de la boda de mañana, todo mundo estaba muy emocionado y no era para menos, sería un gran acontecimiento.

Definitivamente Harry estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por complacer a Pansy, pues este tipo de fiestas no eran del agrado de mi amigo.

Pude ver a lo lejos un grupo de cabezas pelirrojas. Solté el aire que venía guardando y me dirigí hasta ellos pero alguien me intercepto.

-Hola Hermione.

Su cara se me hacía familiar pero no estaba segura de conocerla, al parecer ella si sabía quién era yo. Aunque eso no era una novedad, no es que fuera vanidosa o me quisiera vanagloriar de mi fama pero lamentablemente todo el mundo me conocía, podía sentirme afortunada si un día normal en mi vida alguien no se me quedara viendo con la pregunta de "¿Será ella Hermione Granger la amiga de Harry Potter?"

-Hola- salude rogando que no fuera alguna periodista o alguna inoportuna que quisiera preguntarme porque cancelamos la boda.

-No, no nos conocemos- dijo ella adivinando mis anteriores pensamientos, últimamente estaba muy distraída y si la conocía no quería ser descortés

- Yo soy Grace Warrington la organizadora del evento de mañana- dijo tendiéndome su mano

Así que para ella tendrían que ser los halagos sobre la hermosa decoración del lugar.

-Hermione Granger mucho gusto- estreche su mano

-Esperaba no verte por aquí, no me malentiendas Draco iba a buscarte- dijo ella disculpándose.

Hizo una mueca de desesperación. Esta mujer me estaba asustando.

-¿Draco no está aquí?-pregunté intentando ocultar mi aparente alivio.

Me tranquilizaba y a la vez me decepcionaba que no estuviera, tenía tantas ganas de verlo de otra forma que no fuera en mi cabeza o en fotografías que de pronto la idea de enfrentarme a él no se me hizo tan mala.

-Justo acaba de irse. Como te dije iba a buscarte, hay que mandarlo llamar ¿no crees? Es un lástima que no se hayan cruzado en el camino, pero ven Potter se negaba a empezar sin ti y ahora que has llegado podemos empezar.

Tome su mano y me escude en ella para pasar inadvertida por el centro del lugar. Si habría que mandarlo llamar, de pronto desee ver a Draco más que cualquier cosa.

_**Grace POV**_

Vi a Granger llegar al lugar casi al instante en el que Draco se había ido. Me causo una gran simpatía podía ver que era lo que Malfoy veía en ella, tal vez se oiría muy trillado pero ellos de verdad que se complementaban.

Ella se veía incomoda y podía entenderla así que hice mi buena acción del día y la lleve donde no pudiera ser el centro de las miradas, alguna vez pase por lo que ella y me hubiera gustado que alguien hubiera hecho eso por mi, bueno alguien lo hizo y curiosamente ese alguien había sido Draco, claro no como yo él fue más sutil después de todo el que me sacará a bailar en un baile de navidad era lo más obvio aun así no tenia que porque salirse casi de la pista.

A pesar de que todo mundo hablaba de la valentía de esa mujer, ella no tenía experiencia en las miradas de compasión, envidiosas y malintencionadas. Draco podría soportarlo pero algo me decía que ella no.

Me recriminé haber dejado ir a Draco, casi al instante en que se fue solo de pensar en que tendría que buscar a alguien que lo remplazará, pero mi lado romántico había salido a la luz y como en los libros iría el príncipe en busca de la princesa, al menos le hubiera dicho a Draco que le avisará a Pansy y así hubiéramos contado con más tiempo y ahora estarían aquí los dos, arreglando sus problemas, yo tendría al padrino para ensayar.

Ahora necesitaba un sustituto, sonreí interiormente cuando vi a Theodore platicando con Daphne. Le dije que Granger que me esperará un minuto y así lo hizo.

Me iba acercando hasta ellos y Daphne me vio molesta. Al parecer esta noche me tenía que cuidar de que no me hechizaran dos hermanas Greengrass. De cualquier forma este era mi territorio y nada absolutamente nada se me escapaba mientras yo mandará aquí tenía ojos y oídos por toda la fiesta.

-Theodore-lo llamé

El me miro y regreso a su plática con Daphne, No podía creer que siguiera sentido por no haber querido ir con él mañana a la boda.

Me había metido con algo que era sagrado para todos los slytherin, El orgullo. Theodore Nott me gustaba, tanto como ver vestidos de novia, como las bodas en diciembre y me gustaba como hace mucho no me gustaba un hombre.

Fue una colosal mentira cuando dije que Theo no era mi tipo. Cuando estaba chica nunca me llamó la atención, pero años después, justo cuando Pansy lo había llevado a Pior park al verlo me di cuenta que era un hombre peligroso para mi bienestar emocional.

Uno de los temas favoritos para platicar de Pansy eran sus amigos Draco, Blaise y Theo, a los tres los conocía aunque con el único con el que me llevaba era con Draco. Ella hablaba de ellos como solo una madre orgullosa de sus hijos podía hacerlo, los cuatro llevaban la misma forma de vida sin preocupaciones, viviendo intensamente cada momento y sin compromisos. Por eso supe casi en cuanto le vi que me debía de mantener alejada de Nott.

Obviamente fue una sorpresa cuando me pidió que lo acompañara a la boda. Ese momento pensé en la frase "cuando te toca ni aunque te quites" tal vez dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Le hubiera dicho que si, si yo no fuera la organizadora de la boda, seria una pésima acompañante y era parte de mis políticas cuando trabajaba, no ligar ni salir con ningún invitado de la boda. Pero eso no lo sabía él.

-Nott, por favor - dije mientras mi orgullo bufaba de indignación por dentro

-¿Si Warrington?

-¿Podrías venir? Necesito cruzar un par de palabras contigo.

Theo se disculpo con Daphne demasiado cortésmente para mi gusto y me siguió hasta llegar junto a Granger.

-Hermione- dijo Theo abrazándola.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo y la vi estar más tranquila.

-Hola Theo, me da gusto verte.

-Excelente que se lleven bien así será más fácil el ensayo, en otros asuntos Draco se fue y es necesario que ocupes su lugar en el ensayo- me referí a Nott- y que me ayudes a tranquilizar a Pansy, se pondrá histérica cuando lo sepa. Yo trataré de localizarlo mientras. Síganme.

-¿Eso es todo Warrington?- dijo Theo esperando que dijera algo más, sabia lo que esperaba que dijera. Cerré los ojos y hable:

-Organizar bodas es mi trabajo y no suelo mezclar mi trabajo con cosas personales, sé lo que te digo mañana no seré una buena acompañante, pero espero que la próxima boda a la que acuda seas mi pareja- dije.

Theo sonrió y asintió, Hermione sentía que algo se le escapaba, ya se daría cuenta después de lo que hablábamos.

Llegamos a donde había dejado a Pansy con Potter minutos atrás ahora solo estaba ella con los ojos llorosos y al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia intento recomponerse. Vio a Hermione y estaba matándola con la mirada. Me preguntaba ¿qué impedía que saque la varita? Claramente se estaba aguantando las ganas de maldecirla, mi amiga podía disimular si quería pero ahora deseaba demostrar lo mucho que la detestaba. Hermione se removió incomoda yo me acerque a Pansy y le pregunte sin que Theo y Granger oyeran si se encontraba bien, ella dijo que si.

No la presiona para que me contará lo que verdaderamente sucedía, y menos frente a Theo y Hermione. Si era algo importante seguro Pansy ya me lo hubiera dicho.

Anotando un pendiente más a la lista y queriendo deshacerme de otros tantos me enfoque al motivo de esta espectacular fiesta: El ensayo.

-Panss, préstame tu celular le hablaré a Draco para que me venga se ha marchado por un problema, pero ya se soluciono- dije no queriéndole dar muchos detalles pues si se enteraba del verdadero motivo estaría más enojada si se podía con Hermione.

-Está en mi bolso- dijo

Me sorprendió de sobremanera que no hiciera todo un numerito por la ausencia de su mejor amigo y testigo, hizo que mis alarmas se encendieran, tal vez si estaba pasando algo malo.

Tome el celular del bolso y le llamé. Mientras que sonaba encontré a Lenin y le dije que buscará a Potter y les mostrará sus lugares a los demás.

Seguí intentando localizar a Draco, pero había desaparecido. No me contestaba, seguramente veía que quien le hablaba era Pansy y podía intuir que ella le hablaba para reclamarle y exigirle que regresara, copie su teléfono y le llame y pasaba lo mismo, no respondía.

Solté un suspiro de frustración Draco y Hermione esta noche no arreglarían sus cosas, me decepcione pero yo tenía cosas que hacer ahora, ya haría algo yo mañana para que esos dos coincidieran. No conocía a Hermione pero si Draco la había elegido entre el mundo de posibilidades que tenía ella debería ser muy buena y la indicada para él. Draco merecía ser feliz y ella también aparte yo tenía que organizar esa boda.

_**28 de mayo Draco POV**_

Hermione no estaba en el departamento. Por un momento cuando llegue al edificio me la imagine recostada en el sofá viendo la tele con su pijama y en cuanto me viera llegar me haría un lugar a su lado para sentarme y ponerme al corriente en la serie que veía; o tal vez ella entraría por la puerta en cualquier momento y comenzaría a reclamarme por asaltar su alacena.

Entré y todo estaba oscuro, prendí las luces, se notaba que ella ya había vuelto aquí, el lugar tenía su aroma, al abrir el refrigerador había comida y estaban los yogurts de frutos rojos que tanto le gustaban. La familiaridad de todo esto me golpeo duramente y casi me sentí dispuesto de aceptar cualquier tipo de contacto y relación con ella, pero la realidad de quererla como lo hacía y la incomodidad que vendría con eso me hizo desistir de la idea.

Aunque ella no estuviera ahí me alegré un poco porque era como si nada hubiera pasado y hubiera venido cualquier día. Todo era como antes o más bien como siempre y eso de momento podía alivianar el peso que llevaba conmigo desde que me devolvió el anillo.

Me recosté sobre el sillón me quite los zapatos y la corbata estuve un rato viendo el mueble lleno de libros que se encontraba frente a mí, memorice los primeros veinte títulos hasta que me aburrí. Me pare y camine hacia su habitación, nunca había sentido que violaba su intimidad al meterme a la habitación o peor aun a su cama y ahora era distinto quería adentrarme pero no era adecuado que lo hiciera así que regrese a la sala y me acosté por completo en el sillón, tome la manta que Hermione usaba para taparse mientras que veía la televisión o leía, la puse encima de mí y me quede totalmente dormido.

_**29 de mayo Despedida de soltera**_

_**Hermione**_

La verdad no debería estar aquí, no cuando Pansy me odia y quiere matarme cada vez que aparezco en su campo de visión, pero Grace había insistido tanto y se había portado tan bien conmigo la noche anterior que no le pude decir que no.

El lugar estaba muy tranquilo nada de hombres una completa reunión muy leve de chicas con cocktails de todos los colores y bocadillos bajos en grasa.

-Hola Hermione- dijo Grace mientras me daba una copa de vino blanco.

-Hola- respondí.

-Has llegado tarde- dijo ella

Iba a disculparme pero la verdad es que había sido con toda la intención, solo estaría un rato y me marcharía.

-Tranquila, no te recrimino nada, es solo que ellas- dijo refiriéndose a un grupo de slytherins que platicaban muy animadas con Pansy- quieren seguir la fiesta en otro lugar, ya sabes algo más alocado donde haya hombres.

-¿iras?- pregunté

Hizo un gesto con la mano como si estuviera preguntando algo obvio.

-Claro que no, mañana necesito estar sobria y relajada, me quedaré a limpiar este desorden y me iré temprano a dormir.

-Es muy bonita tu casa- la halague

-Gracias, la acabo de comprar aun faltan muchos detalles pero con la boda no he tenido tiempo. La siguiente semana me empezaré a encargar de eso. Ven te la mostraré.

Grace me dio un tour por el lugar, todo era muy femenino y romántico, era indiscutible su buen gusto. Me alegre al pensar que era la primera vez en meses que hacía algo que saliera de mi rutina de aislamiento. ¿Sera que pronto volvería a ser una persona social?

Grace me dejo en la biblioteca por un momento mientras que ella despedía a las demás invitadas que harían una siguiente parada. Yo recorrí el lugar encontrándome con muchos bocetos de vestidos, libros de flores, vestidos y mantelería, había libros de más temas pero la mayoría eran acerca de bodas. Dentro de todo ese mundo sobre los casamientos había un vestido muy hermoso enmarcado colgado sobre la pared más ancha.

De pronto la oí llegar y dijo

-¿bonito no?

Asentí, no muy segura de que responder pues no sabía si se refería al lugar o al vestido.

-Es una historia que se oye más trágica de lo que en verdad fue- comentó ella con simpleza

No aclaro mi duda pero intuí que lo haría más adelante. Di la vuelta y traía dos botellas de vino una de blanco y una de tinto.

-No sabía de cual preferías así que he traído las dos- dijo ella dejando las botellas en el escritorio.

-Así estoy bien, no te hubieras molestado.

-Alguien tiene que ayudarme a terminar con todo este vino- dijo sonriendo

**Grace POV**

Esperaba que Draco no se tardara mucho, Granger no se veía con muchos ánimos de quedarse más tiempo y yo no sabía cómo entretenerla para que permaneciera hasta que él llegará.

Cuando salí a despedir a las invitadas, a penas me dio tiempo de mandarle un mensaje a Draco para que llegara, esto tenía que verse muy casual así que mientras pensaría en una excusa.

-Es mi vestido de novia- dije volviendo la mirada hacía el vestido.

Esperaba que contar mi historia fuera suficiente para darle a Draco el tiempo necesario para llegar. No es que me encantará andar divulgando mi vida y de ser cualquier otra persona lo hubiera dejado corre, pero Hermione me parecía alguien que podía escucharte y no te juzgaría tan a la ligera.

-¿Estas casada?-pregunto Hermione como si ella no hubiera contemplado esa posibilidad.

La mayoría de la gente pensaba que estaba casada, tal vez por como hablaba del compromiso que hacen las parejas al casarse y todo eso pero la realidad es que estaba soltera y sin ningún compromiso, lo que estaba bien por el momento, no tenía prisa.

-No, pero estuve muy cerca de… Aun no salía de Hogwarts.

-Claro estabas en slytherin el último año cuando reanude mis clases, por eso te me hacías conocida.

-Si tomamos clases juntas-añadí- pero lo de la boda fue incluso antes de la reconstrucción de Hogwarts

Nunca hablamos, ni hicimos equipo, ella era toda una celebridad y yo formaba parte de los marginados.

-Eras muy joven.

-Hey, que aún lo soy!- dije fingiendo enfado- No es que me niegue a casarme si aparece el hombre indicado, Marcus no lo era, siempre lo supe pero no podía hacer mucho por cambiar la situación.

Llene las copas otra vez y bebí un trago.

-Seguro lo conociste Marcus Flint, Slytherin en su tiempo fue capitán de quidditch.

-Sí, era un tipo realmente desagradable- dijo ella , pude ver la incómoda que se sintió después de haber dicho eso, no la culpaba, incluso yo no pude estar más que de acuerdo.

-Ni que lo digas, pero tengo que decir a su favor que siempre me trato bien, aunque me molestaba eso de él que a los que consideraba como iguales se portará de una forma y a los demás como si fuera una escoria me hacía sentir incomoda, nunca creí en eso de la sangre y Flint era un mortifago.

-¿Entonces como terminaste con él?- pregunto Hermione casi terminándose el contenido de su copa.

-¿Te refieres a como llegue a ser su prometida o como acabo todo?- pregunté

-En realidad a las dos cosas- dijo ella sirviéndose más vino.

-Si quieres oírlo trágicamente lo diré así: Me comprometieron sin mi consentimiento con alguien a quien no amaba, la familia de mi prometido se encargo de absolutamente todo de la boda ni siquiera pude escoger el vestido. El día de mi boda los aurores llegaron y mataron a muchos de los invitados y a mi futuro marido estuve dos meses en Azkaban hasta que se demostrará mi inocencia, me enamore de un auror que probablemente murió en la guerra.

-Es trágico- dijo sorprendida

-Se oye pero no fue tan malo, salvo la última parte por supuesto. La cosa en realidad fue así mi matrimonio era arreglado como te había dicho, desde niña supe que me casaría con quien mis padres decidieran. No pongas esa cara, así me educaron y no era ninguna tragedia para mí, lo que si me llego a molestar fue que apresuraron todo por lo de la guerra quería hacer más cosas terminando Hogwarts y con gusto haría con lo que esperaban de mi después de haber cumplido con ciertas satisfacciones personales. Pero no fue así, apresuraron mi boda porque la guerra estallaría en cualquier momento y las dos familias querían asegurarse de que su patrimonio estuviera a salvo. No me queje hasta el día que enviaron mi vestido de novia a mi casa. Al verlo lloré porque era hermoso y de haber escogido yo un vestido probablemente hubiera sido ese, pero la cuestión era que yo no lo había escogido. Pansy dice que en realidad yo no lloraba por no haber elegido el vestido sino porque todo mundo decidiría que sería de mi vida y yo no y ese era el símbolo de todo aquello, puede que tenga razón aunque para mi tiene más lógica lo del vestido. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.- dije sonriendo por mi último comentario

Cualquier mujer que haya ido a ver vestidos de novio y se haya probado alguno me podría entender y yo suponía que Hermione al igual que yo tenía un vestido de novia sin usar en su casa.

-Si te entiendo- dijo ella

-En conclusión eso es el recordatorio de que no puedo dejar que nadie tome decisiones por mí, eso de hacerse la mártir ya no está de moda y no es que yo lo haya sido alguna vez, pero ese vestido reitera que primero debo de velar por mis intereses, no es tampoco que quiera pasar por encima de los demás pero para mí creo que mi felicidad y la libertad para ser lo que se me venga en gana es un bien mayor uno no puede retirarse de la guerra sin haber luchado antes ¿No crees?.

-¿Aunque se una causa perdida?-pregunto ella un poco desanimada pero a la vez en broma- Creo en las causas perdidas pero supongo que en otras cosas no tengo tanta confianza.

-Uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar, a mi parecer es en donde más valdría la pena pues la victoria sería mayor, a lo largo de la historia hemos tenido a gente como tú que cree en esas causas y por ello el mundo ha evolucionado y es un lugar más justo- dije convencida

Hermione sonrío y se sintió un poco apenada así que decidí retomar el tema.

-Luego el día de la boda, era demasiada tentación para los aurores, todos los mortifagos de alto rango estarían ahí y de cierto modo los mortifagos estaban en desventaja ya que sus familias estaban ahí, fue un desastre mataron a Marcus y me llevaron a Azkaban. Algunos creen que tuve eso que llaman síndrome de Estocolmo, pero no sé, yo no lo sentí así de verdad me enamore de Paul y sé que él sentía lo mismo por mí.

Con casi nadie hablaba de Paul, y no porque doliera, el dolor hace mucho tiempo se había ido junto con las razones por las que lo había amado alguna vez, a penas si podía recordarlo por eso me negaba a decir algo de lo que ya no sabía a ciencia cierta si había pasado o manchar lo que un día él fue.

-¿Él fue quien te libero?- dijo volviendo a llenar su copa

-No, yo escape. Él iba a luchar en la guerra y yo no podía quedarme ahí de brazos cruzados, un mago organizo una fuga y me fui con ese grupo.

-Te fugaste para luchar a su lado- dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta

-Si en parte fue eso, aunque también supongo que me entro ese sentimiento de hacer algo y poner mi granito de arena para acabar con toda la porquería que amenazaba con tomar nuestro mundo.

-Fue muy valiente de tu parte, supe que muchos decidieron quedarse en Azkaban por la seguridad que les brindaba el lugar.

-Está mal que te lo diga siendo tu una Gryffindor, pero para los slytherins la valentía no existe, para nosotros eso se llama estupidez.

-Draco dice que los Gryffindor no tenemos sentido de supervivencia- comento ella

- Yo creo que si tienen pero no como nosotros, nosotros somos cautos y previsores analizamos la situación y ustedes se van sin mas ya hasta que están viendo las dificultades para mantenerse con vida es como quieren escapar.

-No puedo contradecirte- dijo Hermione

-Tú eres una mujer excepcionalmente inteligente, eres analítica y previsora, o al menos eso vi en ti en las clases. Podría asegurar que eres una clave importante para la victoria de Potter. Y no es que desvalorice su trabajo pero para estar en donde estamos se necesito más que valentía y coraje.

-La victoria no solo fue de Harry, como tu dijiste todos pusimos nuestro granito de arena para que nuestro mundo fuera un lugar mejor- Hermione sonrió y tomo otro trago.

-¡No lo dudes, y mira qué mundo! Una Slytherin y una Gryffindor charlando tranquilamente- dije señalando nuestra situación.

-¡Eso es lo de menos! Ve como hemos evolucionado en tan pocos años que ahora la unión de las casas y la sangre se da en casamientos ya ves Harry y Pansy…

-Tú y Draco- dije como quien no quiere

-Draco y yo- dijo ella poniéndose triste de pronto y sacando todo el aire que contuvo.

-Supongo que tu historia de porque no te casaste no es tan trágica- dije tanteando el terreno y revisando el reloj Draco ya tendría que estar aquí.

-No, no es tan trágica, aunque para mi si lo es, supongo que porque todavía es muy reciente, No se si yo lo describiría como trágica pero si como complicada.

-Todas las relaciones son complicadas, desde el principio hasta el final, convivir con una persona no es fácil hay que ceder demasiado para que funcione.

-Lo mió con Draco no fue convencional, lo hicimos todo mal. Yo sabía que me arrepentiría.

Me puse a la defensiva. Draco era una buena persona y merecía ser feliz con alguien que no tuviera dudas.

Era la historia de siempre, a veces eran demasiados los prejuicios que había hacia la gente como nosotros con un pasado tormentoso que nada se lograba concretar en relaciones con gente _buena _como Hermione.

-Fuiste tú entonces quien termino con el compromiso- dije

Intente sonar tranquila, pero no podía dejar de sentirme molesta aun así, apreciaba a Draco y si tenía que ponerme de algún lado era obvio el lugar que tomaría.

No sé porque pensé que si alguien le había puesto fin a eso sería Draco. Bueno en realidad sí que sabía porque, Draco tenía fama y una no muy buena en lo que se refería al compromiso, pero las mujeres lo dejaban ser pues con la otra fama que tenía no podían quejarse.

-Pues se podría decir que si y no, si porque fui yo quien le regresé el anillo y no porque en realidad nunca existió tal compromiso.

Al parecer a Hermione comenzaba a subírsele el alcohol a la cabeza. ¿Cómo que el compromiso nunca existió? Tal vez hablaba de forma figurada y no tan literal, no me sorprendería que Draco no haya tomado el compromiso de casarse en serio y siguiera en las mismas donde lo conocía de cama en cama.

Ella Vio mi cara de contrariedad y dijo:

-Te lo contaré porque me has contado tu historia, la confianza solo se puede pagar con confianza.

- Y lealtad.- añadí

Me removí en mi lugar y me dispuse a escucharla atentamente.

-Todo fue una farsa Draco y yo nunca pensamos en casarnos en realidad solo lo hicimos para separar a Pansy de Harry era un buen plan teníamos todo bajo control al final él se quedaría con Pansy y yo con Harry, pero me enamoré y lo eché todo a perder.

Estaba atónita había oído un par de historias parecidas pero nunca de alguna que fuera tan pública y llegará tan lejos. Hermione lloraba y no sabía cómo consolarla.

-¿Draco y tu estaban enamorados de Pansy y Harry respectivamente?- pregunte solo por hacerlo ya que era obvio

Le di un pañuelo y espere para que se tranquilizará un poco.

-Sí, o al menos de mi parte eso creía.

Tenía lógica Draco y Pansy habían sido amigos desde antes de que pudieran hablar y la amistad de Harry y Hermione era de conocimiento mundial.

Pansy estuvo enamorada de Draco pero perdió las esperanzas gracias a que era un mujeriego sin ninguna estabilidad, luego conoció a Harry y ella perdió la razón pues estaba locamente enamorada de Potter.

Hermione volvía a servirse más vino.

-Dame eso- intente quitarle la copa no estaba borracha o al menos no lo parecía todavía, pero ella lo impidió y volvió a llenarla.

-lo necesitaré- dijo ella

-No, por supuesto que no, el alcohol no resolverá los problemas, mañana tienes una boda y no puedes llegar con resaca a ella.

- Al menos Pansy estará feliz de que no vaya- dijo ella

-Pero no creo que a Potter le cause lo mismo, ayer se negaba a ensayar porque no estabas, no me imagino si no vas, seguro que aplaza la fecha de la boda. Aparte no puedes zafarte de ir así como así.

-Y Draco el estará ahí hace mucho que no lo veo ¿Qué le voy a decir? Él estará triste porque Pansy se casa con otro…

-Tú crees que Draco sigue enamorado de Pansy-dije

Podía apostar lo que quisieran y estaba segura que Draco no quería a Pansy de esa manera si no a ella.

-No lo creo, es así.

Lo decía tan segura… creo que ya empezaba a entender cómo iba el asunto.

-¿Él te lo ha dicho? No puedes suponer cosas así como así.

-¡Claro que me lo dijo! Por ello comenzó todo- dijo ella sin dudarlo

-Y eso supongo que fue hace meses, ¿Qué tal si ya cambio de opinión?

-Uno no deja de querer a alguien de un día para otro- dijo ella queriendo no hacer valido lo que yo decía.

-Si claro, pero si no mal recuerdo tu amabas a Potter y ahora resulta que quieres a Draco, ¿Quién dice que no pudo haber pasado lo mismo con él?

Veía en sus ojos que había instalada la semilla de la duda en ella, tal vez cuando Draco hablará con ella la cosa no la tomaba tan desprevenida y podía aceptarlo. No sabía que pasaba con Draco pero era obvio que la quería y mi sexto sentido me decía que ellos dos no estaban juntos más que por un malentendido que pronto se solucionaría en cuanto llegara Draco.

-Tal vez… Draco ha querido hablar conmigo y no se lo he permitido, ya sabe lo que siento por él; pero el que no quiera hacerlo no ha sido de a gratis, él fue quien dijo que ya no quería más mi amistad ¿Tienes idea de lo que dolió? Era suficiente con saber que no podía tener su amor para que también me privara de su amistad. Yo no he querido verlo, no quiero que me tenga lastima o condescendencia por mis sentimientos.

Volvió a llenar la copa y no le dije nada, Hermione no me parecía una mujer que ahogara sus penas en el alcohol una vez que lo haga no le haría daño.

-Te equivocas de persona, Draco no es de los que le tenga lástima a nadie, ni siquiera de sí mismo, Mira no pretendo ser una pesada en ese tema, puede ser o no pero creo que al menos debes hablar con él.

- ¿qué crees que me dirá?-pregunto

-Tú lo conoces mejor que yo, pero tal vez deberías arriesgarte. Me gusta pensar que organizar bodas es como vivir, la vida está llena de elecciones unas más importantes que otras porque no es lo mismo escoger que flores va a ver que el novio, hay que disfrutarlas y afrontarlas pero aun así todas ellas son importantes conducen a un desenlace que en ocasiones es feliz y otros no tanto. ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar? Creo que no la has pasado muy bien últimamente y mírate sigues viva sea lo que sea podrás seguir adelante.

-Gracias- dijo ella sonriéndome al parecer el efecto del vino empezaba a hacer efecto

-No hay de que- le respondí

Ella se removió en el asiento y se recargo en los brazos del sillón haciendo una almohada con sus brazos. El timbre sonó al fin había llegado Draco.

-Ahora vengo, seguro a alguien se le ha olvidado su cartera y no tendrá con que pagarle a los strippers.

Me encamine hacia la puerta y le abrí. Ahí estaba Draco con una cara de que si le hubiera pedido cualquier cosa en ese momento nada me hubiera negado.

-Grace eres un ángel- dijo él besando mis dos mejillas.

-Lo sé, siempre que me propongo algo lo consigo, debiste de acudir a mi desde antes- dije bromeando.

-¿Cómo es que está aquí? ¿Se conocen?- pregunto interesado

-Ayer nos conocimos, es una chica increíble. Ven está por aquí- Abri la puerta de la estancia y dije

-Toda tuya Malfoy

Él sonrió y entro. Yo estaba encaminándome en la dirección opuesta cuando Draco dijo:

-Se supone que estaría consiente.

Me regrese y la vi que estaba aparentemente dormida, vaya esta mujer sí que tenía la conciencia tranquila para haber conciliado el sueño tan rápido. Ella somnolienta enfoco su vista hacia nosotros y en voz baja dijo

-Ahí está el rey de Roma, Hola Draco.

Si estaba un poco pasada de copas pero aún estaba consciente y estaba segura que podía controlar lo que hacía

-Hermione- dijo Draco a modo de saludo

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes? Grace es una chica esplendida, ella si me entiende- dijo con la voz entrecortada. ¿No te enojas que le haya contado verdad?

Draco se volvió hacia mí y supo de lo que estaba hablando, hice un gesto de cerrar mi boca, yo no diría nada de su falso compromiso.

-Si Hermione Grace es adorable, ven dame la mano te llevaré a tu casa.

-¿Estas enojado porque le conté de la falsedad de nuestro compromiso? – dijo aun con la voz entrecortada

-No estoy enojado, Grace es de confianza.

Con un movimiento de varita desactive las protecciones de la casa para que se pudieran desaparecer.

Draco me veía como si yo la hubiera llenado de alcohol así que aclaré el punto

-Yo no fui quien la emborracho, insistí para que no tomara.

Draco hizo un gesto quitándole importancia al asunto. Yo a modo de despedida le dije

-No te aproveches de ella, es horrible despertar desnuda y no recordar nada- dije en broma

Draco rodo los ojos y me mando un beso en el aire.

**Draco Pov **

Llegamos a su departamento, ella me tendió las llaves para que abriera y la ayude a pasar. No hizo escalas en ningún lugar y logro llegar sola a su habitación, la seguí cuidando que no se golpeará con ningún mueble o peor aún que se cayera.

Me quede parado en el marco de la puerta no debía pasar mientras ella se las arreglaba para llegar a la cama

-Hey! entra, no te quedes ahí parado- dijo mientras se recargaba en la mesita de noche

-Yo no sé si sea conveniente…- intente explicarme pero me interrumpió.

-No seas tonto, no corres riesgos.

-Puedo aprovecharme de ti- intente aligerar un poco la carga y el nerviosismo que llevaba.

Ella sonrió y rebatió.

-Podría decir lo mismo

No dije nada y solo la mire fijamente, ella se sentía incomoda podía sentirlo así que deje de mirarla y Me hinque para decirle

-Dame tu pie.

-Ya tuviste mi mano y ahora quieres mi pie… Sí que eres raro Malfoy

Me reí con ella se sentó bien en la mesita y dejo al aire sus pies

Le quite las zapatillas y le di un breve masaje

Con movimientos torpes saco su pijama que se encontraba debajo de su almohada llego hasta el baño y se entretuvo un par de minutos ahí.

Volví a mi lugar en el marco de la puerta, vi como se tumbaba en su cama y me miraba fijamente.

-¿No pensarás en irte verdad?- dijo sacando la pijama rojo que me había regalado de la mesa y aventándomela

Negué con la cabeza y fui al baño a cambiarme para acostarme a su lado. Seguramente no era lo más adecuado pero quería estar cerca de ella.

Ella tomo mi mano y peino mis cabellos y dijo en voz baja síntoma de que el sueño la estaba venciendo

-Me alegro que estés aquí y no en otro lugar- dijo cerrando los ojos

-Lo dices porque esta borracha- le respondí riendo

Ella río y suspiro.

-Te amo Draco y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

Me quede impresionado por lo que dijo, tal vez el borracho era yo, o mejor aún estaba drogado y era una alucinación.

-Yo no estoy borracho, pero no deja de ser verdad que te amo.

Me lleve su mano a los labios y se la bese.

**30 de mayo**

**Hermione POV **

No podía ni abrir los ojos seguramente era muy tarde, sentí mi mano entumida intente abrirla y pero algo me impedía hacerlo abrí los ojos y vi a Draco dormido a mi lado, me sentía demasiado bien de que él estuviera ahí a mi lado un poco nerviosa pero bien.

Desafortunadamente no podía decir lo mismo físicamente pues me sentía muy mal pero no quería despertarlo, los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas, deseaba verlo así todos los días, me angustie solo de pensar que el momento pudiera terminar volví a cerrar mis ojos, no para dormir, solo por si él despertaba no me encontrará despierta.

Pasaron unos minutos, casi volvía a conciliar el sueño, pero oí su voz.

-Hermione despierta- dijo en voz baja muy cerca de mí acomodando mis cabellos

Estaba nerviosa, muchas veces había dormido y despertado a su lado pero ahora lo veía con ojos diferentes. Al final me arme de valor y le respondí:

-Buenos días

Aun no habría mis ojos, estaba disfrutando de todas aquellas cosas que mis sentidos captaban sin la vista.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto él

-Confundida- no mentí- tengo nauseas y dolor de cabeza

El rio divertido de mi desgracia.

-¿Recuerdas todo lo que hiciste y dijiste?- preguntó

Claro que lo hacía pero no por eso se lo iba a decir, era mejor contestar con evasivas.

-Mi memoria es prodigiosa Malfoy- dije abriendo mis ojos

Era tan guapo y estaba a mi lado aun tomando mi mano. Una sensación de calidez se instaló en todo mi pecho casi desaparecen las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza.

-Excelente porque debemos de hablar- dijo él en tono serio.

-Por favor ahora no, hablaremos todo lo que quieras yo también necesito y quiero hablar contigo. Te extraño, pero no me siento bien quiero ser completamente yo cuando sea el momento.

-Pensé que...- lo interrumpí

-¿Qué me negaría? Oh no ya basta de jugar al gato y al ratón, debemos de hablar como la gente adulta que somos.

-Lo mismo digo yo- dijo él como si le hubiera quitado un peso de encima

Estuvimos unos minutos más así, viéndonos sin decir nada, las náuseas era cada vez peores Draco veía mis caras de asco y se reía.

-Te dejo para que te recuperes ¿Nos vemos en la boda?- preguntó

-te veo allá- respondí

**30 de mayo: Ceremonia **

**Hermione POV**

Todo el mundo estaba prendado de la belleza que despedía, las palabras que antes había dicho lograron conmover a cada presente, menos a mí. ¿Porque era tan hipócrita?, ¿Por qué decía si acepto cuando ella no lo amaba? Él estaba mal, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le estaba gustando nada estar aquí.

Que Merlín me perdonará pero no podía permitir que esto se quedara así. Porque cuando amas a alguien de verdad no te importa que tan lastimado puedas salir tu en el proceso dejando que la otra persona sea feliz sin estar a tu lado.

-Yo me opongo-dije fuerte y claro

No supe de donde salió esa seguridad y ese valor, pero sentí que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Todo mundo me miro no creyendo en mis palabras, sentí un poco de remordimiento por el novio, era mi amigo y yo estaba impidiendo su boda.

Era como si el mundo se hubiera paralizado y de pronto como en la películas todo comenzó a ocurrir lentamente, tuve el impulso de voltear al otro extremo donde se encontraba Él. No pensé que lo fuera a hacer hasta que Lo vi levantarse y el corazón me empezó a latir furiosamente mientras decía:

-Yo también.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, La novia estaba totalmente desconcertada y dolida mirándolo, y El novio me miraba como si yo estuviera loca.

Me faltaba el aire me sentía culpable y el dolor que habían provocado las palabras comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. No podría creer lo mucho que esa frase calara en mi, el significado que conllevaba un simple "Yo también".

¿Era un "Yo también" no quiero que se casen o un "Yo también la amo"?  
Me mordí la lengua no dejaría salir ningún sollozo, volví a fijar mi vista en el otro saboteador de la boda, de pronto fue como si todos estos meses sin verlo sin convivir con él nunca hubieran existido era tanta la complicidad que había en nuestras miradas que por un momento creí que no todo estaba tan perdido.

* * *

_**Aun faltan cosas por aclarar y espero que en el siguiente cap resuelvan todas sus dudas, porque esto a un no termina, se los digo antes de que me quieran matar y no pueda agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, aun falta el epílogo y no estoy preparada emocionalmente para despedirme de ustedes todavía así que con la promesa de leernos pronto me despido**_

_**Nos leemos **_

_**Besos**_

_**Bye **_


	15. Junio Para Siempre

**Hola!, lamento la tardanza, entre las vacaciones y todas las cosas que deje pendientes y recientemente los exámenes no me ha dado tiempo de sentarme como se debe, escribir y actualizar , pero aquí está el último capítulo que está dividido en tres partes. La primera que es la continuación del capítulo pasado contado por Draco, Theo y Hermione. El segundo y el tercero que vienen siendo el epilogo.**

**Me ha costado un montón de trabajo tanto por la falta de inspiración que tuve y también por cuestiones emocionales terminar la historia.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a todas ustedes, pero en especial a mi amiga Cindy que tiene poco q estuvo de cumpleaños, ella fue una de las dos primeras personas que oyó mis historias y siempre me ha alentado a seguir adelante y que escucha todos mis debrayes mentales y ha estado ahí en las buenas y malas Te quiero muchisisismo Cin!**

**Una vez más quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que ha recibido la historia, todas aquellas personas que han dejado un review, que la pusieron en alerta o en favoritos muchas pero muchas gracias, son lo máximo.**

**Creo que ya las hice esperar lo suficiente así que les dejo el cap**

* * *

**Dos horas antes de la ceremonia…**

**Draco POV**

Iba caminando por un largo pasillo buscaba la habitación de Parkinson, pensé en tocar todas las puertas pero algo me decía que ella estaría en la del fondo.

Aceleré mi paso y fue cuando escuche a Potter llamándome.

-Malfoy

La cabeza de Potter sobresalía por la abertura de la puerta, lo mire dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.

-¿Iras a ver a Pansy? –preguntó

Yo asentí.

-¿Podrías entregarle esto?, Warrington no me permite verla hasta que sea la hora.

¿Qué creía que era su mandadero personal? Para eso estaban las lechuzas…

Era un pedazo de pergamino doblado, pero como era para Pansy y justo yo iba a verla lo tome y le dije.

-Tenemos que hablar Potter, no hoy pero sé que será pronto- dije mientras daba media vuelta y seguía en mi camino.

Alguien tenía que decirle un par de cosas, sobre las cosas que le pasarían si llegaba a hacer sufrir a Pansy o sobre como ella era y en lo que se metía, mi amiga no era un mujer de trato fácil. Pero no tenia que decírselo hoy, Pansy no me lo perdonaría…

No toque a la puerta, no creía que a estas alturas no estuviera ya lista así que me colé en la habitación de Pansy quería verla antes de que empezará la ceremonia. No había nadie dentro y era mejor así.

Ella me vio por el espejo, Pansy tenía el semblante triste pero aparentaba normalidad.

-Has estado rara ayer y hoy, y no me refiero a que sea por la boda algo te pasa. ¿Quieres contarme?- pregunté

-Las novias nos ponemos histéricas, sensibles, bipolares y locas no tienes nada de qué preocuparte es normal- dijo limpiándose una lagrima que se le escapaba.

No estaba muy seguro que ella estuviera bien, pero tampoco quería ponerme pesado…

-Hey, sé que casarte con Potter es algo tan malo que ni siquiera entiendo porque lo haces… déjame corroborar que no te haya lanzado un _imperio._- dije intentando bromear con ella.

Pansy sonrió, pero su sonrisa no le llego a los ojos, me estaba preocupando tal vez ya no estuviera segura de casarse. No esperé más y le di lo que Potter me dio para ella.

-Ten me lo ha dado tu futuro marido mientras me dirigía hasta aquí.

Pansy se mostró sorprendida pero abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer. Su semblante cambio de inmediato y mostró una de sus más bellas sonrisas, era natural, no fingida ni arrogante. Le sentaba muy bien.

Tal vez solo estaban peleados y con ese papel las cosas se habían arreglado, definitivamente me estaba preocupando por nada

-Ayúdame-pidió ella

Y más que pedirlo lo exigió, era Pansy y ya me había acostumbrado a sus tonos y maneras, por hoy no la contradeciría y la complacería.

-Tú dirás- le respondí

-Quiero ensayar mis votos- dijo ella nerviosa pero feliz

Era raro pensar en mi amiga como una mujer normal, común y corriente. Claro que ella también tenía que tener sus miedos e inseguridades, pero con la imagen de perfección que mostraba siempre no era raro que se me olvidara.

Me acerque hasta ella y le tendí mi mano para que se parará, le di una vuelta examinando como se veía.

Pansy siempre lucía como princesa pero hoy era chocante lo parecida que podía ser, se veía bellísima.

-Se supone que tienes que hacerme un cumplido- dijo ella dolida.

Despertar con Hermione me ponía de buen humor así que estaba dispuesto aumentarle el ego a Pansy

-Estoy pensando en uno que retrate lo suficiente lo preciosa que estas, pero como has visto me quede sin palabras estas hermosa.

Pansy se mordió los labios para no llorar.

Definitivamente Pansy lucía mucho mejor cuando dejaba las caretas de un lado y mostraba su vulnerabilidad.

-Gracias. No sabes lo que significa para mí que estés hoy aquí conmigo Draco.

-Lo sé, no podría estar en otro lugar que no fuera a tu lado, siempre ha sido y será así las cosas no cambiarán. Ahora has el bendito favor de comportarte como la Slytherin que eres, dice la leyenda que Pansy Parkinson no llora desde que cumplió las tres semanas de nacida, no querrás arruinar tu reputación ¿verdad?

Pansy me sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Tomo aire para empezar y comenzar a leer.

-_Nunca me han gustado los nuevos comienzos, a pesar de que mi vida ha estado llena de ellos, supongo que tiene que ver con que me es difícil desprenderme de la etapa final, cerrar el ciclo y empezar de nuevo._

_Pero hoy a pesar de que dejaré una etapa atrás, tal vez la más importante hasta ahora no siento nostalgia. Estoy ansiosa de dar el siguiente paso porque lo daremos juntos. Sé que si llego a tropezarme tú me sostendrás que si me caigo curaras mis heridas después, puedes estar tranquilo porque yo haré lo mismo…_

**Theo POV**

Blaise y yo caminábamos por la planta baja de la construcción de Pior Park buscando a Pansy, queríamos darle nuestro más sentido pésame y ¿por qué no? también intentar convencerla que desistiera de casarse, estábamos perdiendo a un miembro del grupo que había sido honorable e intachable siempre, este desliz se lo podíamos pasar por alto si desistía de la terrible idea y nos daba la dirección de sus amigas Rusas.

-Debe de andar por aquí, Grace me ha dicho que ya salió de la habitación.

-Ahh si claro _Grace- d_ijo Blaise

Blaise tan predecible, no conseguiría que cayera en su juego ¿Por quién me tomaba? Se le olvidaba que estábamos hechos del mismo material y cortados por la misma tijera.

-Ella es guapa Theo, es una lástima que tenga los hermanos que tiene- volvió a intentar

-¿Que tiene que ver Cass Y Lius?- respondí

-Vaya ya hasta les llamas con tanta familiaridad…- dijo Blaise

¿Familiaridad? Llevaba toda mi vida conociéndolos, demasiados entrenamientos, partidos de quidditch, juergas…

-Por favor Blaise ve al grano, pregunta lo que quieras saber o mejor yo seré directo y te diré lo que sea necesario decirte.

¡¿Cuál carajos era el motivo que a estas alturas de nuestras vidas se metiera en mi vida?

-No te pongas de mal humor Theo….

Blaise me hacía perder la paciencia, terminaría rápido con esto.

-Si Grace me parece guapa y sus hermanos probablemente sean lo único que evitaría que cualquier hombre se atreviera acercarse a ella, igual creo que podría correr el riesgo, y eso no quiere decir que ya me tengan embaucado como a Draco o peor aun como Pansy y hablando de ella ahí está- dije señalando hacia el pasillo continuo.

Al menos había visualizado a Pansy y podríamos cambiar de tema.

-¡Panthea!- grito Blaise

Blaise era un imprudente, solo a él se le ocurriría molestar a Pansy. Meterse con las serpientes no está bien, menos aún cuando es una mujer y ella es Pansy el día de su boda. Solo yo sé y viví lo histérica que puede llegar a ser cuando algo no sale como planeo.

Pansy retrocedió y fue hasta donde nos encontrábamos, ella siempre fue muy hermosa desde niños se las había arreglado para lucir mejor que la mayoría, Era un misterio que la diferenciaba del resto, pero la evidencia estaba ante nosotros lista para desentrañarla y lo único que podíamos ver Blaise y yo era que se había superado.

-Hare como si no te hubiera escuchado Zabinni, no me arruinaras este maravilloso día- dijo ella mirándolo con indiferencia.

Indiferencia la mejor arma que puedes usar en contra de Blaise Zabinni.

-Siempre fuiste la princesa del hielo, hoy le haces más honor que nunca a tu sobrenombre, estas hermosa, no como una princesa sino como una Diosa- dijo Blaise

Pansy le sonrío, su enojo con él se había evaporado al parecer, beso sus dos mejillas y lo tomo de la mano.

Yo tome su otra mano y se la bese, me sentía raro al verla así, ella era la Pansy que lograba que Draco, Blaise y yo jugáramos con sus muñecas a tomar el té, la que nos dio nuestro primer trago de whiskey de fuego, pero a la vez era alguien diferente. Había cambiado, era un hecho pero no tenía conciencia hasta que punto fue su transformación y ahora veía a esta Pansy que también me agradaba.

-Es demasiado para Potter ¿no crees Blaise?- dije intentando encontrar las más evidentes señales de que era lo que tenía diferente

-Absolutamente, creo que los tipos buenos tienen su recompensa, Potter no solo tuvo suerte al matar a quien no debe ser nombrado sino también de que Pansy lo eligiera. Nuestra princesa cambia de reino y se va con el rey enemigo.

Pansy nos sonrió con cariño, si Pansy Parkinson podía sonreír con cariño y se veía mucho mejor que cuando su sonrisa era por sarcasmo.

-¿Ustedes que pueden decir?, si yo sé que en el fondo estaban enamorados de mi, espero que sigan siendo tan buenos súbditos como lo han sido hasta ahorita…- bromeo Pansy

-Solo de oír la palabra amor y sus derivados me dan escalofríos, lamento sacarte de tu error, pero lo otro es absolutamente la verdad, es difícil de creer que alguien pueda estar a tu altura cariño- dijo Blaise

-Eres muy amable Blaise, pero yo no creo que sea así, No creo que sea algo parejo que este con Harry él es bueno, yo…

-No quiero escucharte decir ese tipo de cosas, y no porque seas mi amiga, no porque te quiera, tu eres mucho mejor de lo que crees, y Potter es lo suficientemente listo para ver esas cosas en ti- la interrumpí

Pansy no era la bondad personificada, tenia defectos como cualquiera, había cometido errores, sin embargo trato de repararlos y cada día intentaba ser una mejor persona explotando sus virtudes.

-No lo entiendes Theo yo no estoy segura de…

-Solo díselo entonces y las cosas pueden arreglarse no cometas ese gran error- dijo Draco dirigiéndose a Pansy en tono solemne que indicaba claramente que bromeaba

- él ya lo sabe- dijo Pansy siguiéndole la corriente-siempre lo ha sabido.

-Nena todavía tienes tiempo para no hacerlo, huyamos- dijo Draco

Blaise rodo los ojos, le estaba desesperando su jueguito, en cambio a mi me hacía gracia.

-Yo siento lo mismo por ti, sé que esto te va doler, pero es lo mejor Draco, lo siento- dijo Pansy con tono afligido

Eran tan buenos actores que de verdad me divertían.

-Entonces ¿siempre si te casas?- dijo Draco

Pansy movió la cabeza afirmativamente, mientras acomodaba un mechón del cabello de Draco

-Esperaba que después de lo que hablamos lo pensarás un poco más y no lo hicieras- intento Draco otra vez

-Lo siento Draco pero tome ya la decisión- dijo Pansy con fingida culpabilidad

-Entonces no me queda más que desearte que seas feliz- dijo Draco en tono de resignación

Draco la abrazo y levantándola suavemente haciendo que Pansy despegara los pies del suelo.

-Ya Draco bájame que me vas a arrugar el vestido- intento sonar enojada

-Tan delicada como siempre- respondió Draco besándola en la mejilla.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que te vayas acercando Pansy-dije consultando el reloj

-Como buenos amigos tuyos te escoltaremos, no aseguramos que llegues a salvo, o tal vez cambiamos de opinión y decidimos que lo mejor será que te secuestremos y te llevemos lejos de aquí, no creo que le haga mucha gracia a Warrington- dijo Blaise mirándome.

Yo lo fulmine con la mirada, él tema ya lo había dado por terminado.

-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?- dijo Draco mirándonos a Blaise y a mi alternativamente.

A Malfoy no se le escapaba ninguna…

-A Theo le gusta Grace- dijo Pansy en tono divertido.

¿Ella también? Dos contra uno, ni los Slytherins jugábamos tan sucio.

-No pongas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho- respondí

Draco que se había puesto serio de pronto volvió a su actitud normal y puso su codo en mi hombro.

-Por poco y me había preocupado Theo, eres mi amigo y no me iba a agradar la idea de competir contigo por una mujer, qué más da si Granger no quiere casarse conmigo, aun hay mujeres como Grace que valen la pena.

Malfoy no podía hablar en serio, hace unos días atrás estaba lloriqueando por no poder arreglar las cosas con Granger y ahora salía con que iba ir detrás de Warrington ¿a qué jugaba? ¿Acaso No sé podía tomar nada en serio?

-Malfoy deja a Warrington en paz, tomate las cosas en serio de una vez por todas

-Me parece que deberías de tomar tu propio consejo, no es tan malo como parece y sobretodo sino escuchas a Blaise.

Blaise se llevo la mano al pecho como si le hubiera dolido el comentario de Draco mientras que Pansy me sonreía.

-No va por ahí el asunto Malfoy…

-Así se empieza Nott y entre más rápido lo aceptes menos trabajo te costará. Y aunque no me lo creas de verdad que me lo estoy tomando en serio Pansy sabe lo mucho que tengo en consideración a Grace.

Ella asintió solemnemente. Comenzaban a desesperarme esos tres.

-Solo aléjate de ella Malfoy

Draco sonrío de lado y dijo

-No te preocupes Nott que Warrington es toda tuya. Aun así debo advertirte que no la pasarás bien si me entero que sigues en las mismas.

Draco Malfoy en algún momento había sido un buen amigo ahora era un imbécil buen amigo.

**Hermione POV**

Había visto a Draco, él no me había visto a mí, yo lo había buscado por todo el lugar, quería hablar con él antes de que diera inicio la ceremonia. Justo cuando lo iba a llamar para que me esperara vi que se había reunido con sus amigos.

Si solo hubieran estado los chicos tal vez lo hubiera alcanzado pero estaba con Pansy y era mejor que me mantuviera al margen, últimamente sentía que me odiaba más que antes.

Decidí esperar a que terminara de hablar con ellos, solo me acerque un poco más, para que cuando fuera el momento no lo perdiera de vista otra vez.

Desde donde estaba podía escuchar su conversación. Era de mala educación pero si me alejaba más corría el riesgo de no saber el paradero de Draco y aplazar la tan ya pospuesta conversación.

_-Solo díselo entonces y las cosas pueden arreglarse no cometas ese gran error- _le dijo Draco a Pansy

_-Él ya lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido._

¿Quién ya sabía qué?, algo me decía que hablaban de Harry.

_-Nena todavía tienes tiempo para no hacerlo, huyamos- _pidió Draco

Me quede sin aire al escuchar la propuesta de Draco, sabía que él la quería, pero nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacerle semejante proposición el día de su boda y enfrente de Nott y Zabinni.

No, no lloraría, lo había pensado mucho en estas horas, y decidí que haría todo lo posible por estar cerca de él, ahora no sabía si era lo mejor, seguramente no lo era, pero me veía imposibilitada a que en mi vida él dejara de estar presente.

_-Yo siento lo mismo por ti, sé que esto te va doler, pero es lo mejor Draco, lo siento- _dijo Pansy en tono triste.

Oh por Merlín Santo, ella también lo quería.

Demasiada información para procesar, se querían pero no estarían juntos y lo peor Harry se casaría con alguien que no lo amaba. Por otra parte yo, a pesar de tener el corazón destrozado me sentía con la necesidad de acabar con toda esta mentira. Esta boda no podía realizarse.

_-Entonces ¿siempre si te casas?- dijo Draco_

Pansy asintió.

_-Esperaba que después de lo que hablamos lo pensarás un poco más y no lo hicieras- dijo Draco_

Me sentía mal por Draco, Ella definitivamente no debía de casarse con Harry, solo mis dos amigos saldrían lastimados por esa unión.

_-Lo siento Draco pero tome ya la decisión- dijo Pansy como si de verdad le doliera_

Odie a Pansy, por todo lo que estaba haciendo, por el dolor que le causaba a Draco y por lo que lastimaría a Harry saber la verdad. Esa mujer no se merecía a ninguno de ellos dos.

_-Entonces no me queda más que desearte que seas feliz- dijo Draco en tono de resignación_

Me fui de ahí no podía aguantar más escuchando a esa mujer, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer estar en esa falsedad de ceremonia, lo más adecuado sería que me fuera. Otra vez no hablaría con Draco, hoy no podría.

Iba casi corriendo al lugar donde la gente comenzaba a aparecerse para tomar asiento para la ceremonia, cuando el ayudante de Grace me intercepto diciendo que Harry quería verme, No pude zafarme no quería verlo, se daría cuenta de que no estaba bien y me haría preguntas que no podría contestarle.

Entre a la habitación donde Harry me esperaba, él se veía muy guapo y nervioso verlo así me recordó en el torneo de los tres amigos el día de la prueba de los dragones, sentí nostalgia y a la vez enojo por todo lo que pasaba.

-Qué bueno que llegaste- dijo él

Lo abrace queriendo encontrar la fuerza para romperle el corazón.

-¿Qué tal me veo?- preguntó

-El negro no solo es sinónimo de oscuridad y maldad, también es de elegancia, lo deberías usar más seguido, te ves muy guapo.

-Tú también te ves muy guapa, ¿sabes? No te lo digo seguido, es más no recuerdo si te lo he dicho alguna vez, pero no te he agradecido por estar conmigo en todos esos momento que han marcado mi vida, tanto en los buenos como en los malos, ha sido invaluable tu apoyo y si no estuvieras hoy aquí no se si podría hacerlo.

Me conmovió y los ojos se me pusieron acuosos, pero no lloraría, dejaría las lagrimas para una vez que estuviera en la comodidad y seguridad de mi casa.

-¿tienes dudas? Harry si no estás seguro no tienes porque hacerlo- dije yo

Casi se me quitaba un peso de encima al saber que yo podría no ser la mala del cuento y él solito comprendiera todo.

Harry acabo con mis ilusiones cuando lo vi reír.

-No me malinterpretas, quiero hacerlo, pero eso no quita que este nervioso.

-Harry no creo que…

-Pansy no te gusta y tampoco tu le gustas a ella, y por eso valoro que estas aquí, que respetes mis decisiones y las apoyes incondicionalmente. Eres una excelente mejor amiga Hermione.

Si esa era yo la eterna mejor amiga, ni Harry en su momento pudo verme como mujer ahora Draco tampoco lo hacía. Una triste historia

Me sentí peor que una basura, no sabía qué hacer, si decirle lo que había escuchado o dejar que fuera feliz en la mentira, en cualquier otro momento hubiera optado por decirle, pero estaba tan contento, y después de lo que me acababa de de decir sentía que definitivamente no debería ser yo la que le tendría que decir. No podía hacerlo. Si era la eterna mejor amiga no la rompe-corazones.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo y aunque no tomes las decisiones adecuadas también seguiré ahí ¿recordaras esto siempre?

-Siempre- respondió él.

Lo abrace y le di un beso mientras despeinaba su ya incontrolable cabello.

-Vamos que es hora- dije en un susurro pues la voz ya no me salía como debería.

Nos tomamos de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia el precioso lugar donde la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo. Grace era una artista.

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar y los Weasley fueron de los primeros en ir a con Harry y ponerlo más nervioso de lo que estaba. Ya vendría la de Harry y se podría vengar de ellos.

Molly lo abrazaba y lloraba, intuía que más que sus lágrimas fueran de felicidad se debía a que Harry no sería su yerno, una gran pérdida si me preguntaban ya que al menos yo también preferiría que mi amigo hubiera terminado con Ginny y no con esa Falsa y Arpía mujer.

Me preguntaba a quien le dolería más si a Ginny o a Molly. Ginny llego de la mano de Oliver Wood, siempre fue un chico guapo pero los años le habían sentado maravillosamente, verlo te daba la sensación de enojo y decir ¿Cómo diablos nunca le preste más atención a este chico? Yo tenía una clara justificación pues vivía con el alma en un hilo preocupándome por Harry. Arthur, Charlie y Ron no miraban con buenos ojos a la pareja de Ginny creo que para sus ojos también la mejor opción para la consentida de la familia era Harry, a Oliver le llevaría su tiempo ganarse a los Weasley pero estaba segura que lo conseguiría.

Por otro lado Fred y George iban muy bien acompañados por Cesy y Perséfone respectivamente, tomaban su lugar en una de las primeras filas del lado correspondiente de Harry.

Percy y Bill se acomodaron en la fila de atrás de donde nos tocaba a Ron y a mi estar, Mientras que Fleur y Penélope se encargaban de que Victtorie y Teddy estuvieran impecables en su papel.

Los invitados de Pansy también comenzaban a llegar, Grace charlaba animadamente con unos gemelos muy atractivos y que seguramente eran sus hermanos pues el parecido era demasiado notorio, quería pensar que me resultaban atractivos por otras cosas y no porque fueran rubios…

La madre de Pansy platicaba con quien suponía que era la madre de Blaise, segundos después Theodore, Blaise y Draco saludaban a las señoras y tomaban su lugar, Los dos primeros movieron su cabeza saludándome, sentándose a lado de sus parejas Fabiola y Petit respectivamente, mientras que Draco me guiño el ojo y me sonrió mandándome un beso con la mano.

Ese gesto logro ponerme más nerviosa aun, era bueno cambiar la línea de mis pensamientos, lo agradecía infinitamente; yo imite el gesto y también le mande un beso que me hubiera encantado dárselo personalmente.

Tomamos todos nuestros asientos, las voces se hicieron más ruidosas síntoma de que casi todos los invitados habían llegado. Harry seguía en su lugar con la expresión de concentración en su rostro, quise olvidarme un poco y comencé a platicar con Ximena, la acompañante de Ron.

-Hermione ¿qué les hiciste a Bellem y a Queenie para que te miren de esa manera?-pregunto Ximena

-¿Quiénes dices?-pregunté sin saber

-Pues ellas las que están al lado de Draco.

No me sorprendía ya había estado expuesta a ese tipo de miradas el día de la ensayo de la boda. La plática tomo otro rumbo y aun así no pude concentrarme mucho y ella presto toda la atención a Ron en cuanto tomo su lugar, las voces comenzaban a desaparecer y solo algunos murmullos en voz baja se hacían presentes.

Ya era hora Pansy entraba luciendo verdaderamente hermosa, nadie podía quitarle la vista de encima, ni siquiera yo, era raro realmente se veía feliz como si se estuviera casando enamorada…

Estuve demasiado distraída ni siquiera oí los votos de Harry ahora era el turno de Pansy y no me entusiasmaba tampoco oírlos.

_Nunca me han gustado los nuevos comienzos, a pesar de que mi vida ha estado llena de ellos, supongo que tiene que ver con que me es difícil desprenderme de la etapa final, cerrar el ciclo y empezar de nuevo._

_Pero hoy a pesar de que dejaré una etapa atrás, tal vez la más importante hasta ahora no siento nostalgia. Estoy ansiosa de dar el siguiente paso porque lo daremos juntos. Sé que si llego a tropezarme tú me sostendrás que si me caigo curaras mis heridas después, puedes estar tranquilo porque yo haré lo mismo._

Porque era tan hipócrita, ¿Por qué decía si acepto cuando ella no lo amaba? Busque a Draco con la mirada no podía verlo con claridad pero estaba con la mirada gacha, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le estaba gustando nada estar aquí. Que Merlín me perdonará pero no podía permitir que esto se quedara así. Porque cuando amas a alguien de verdad no te importa que tan lastimado puedas salir tu en el proceso dejando que la otra persona sea feliz sin estar a tu lado.

-Yo me opongo

Todo mundo me miro no creyendo en mis palabras, sentí un poco de remordimiento por Harry, era mi amigo y yo estaba impidiendo su boda. Tal vez después de que le explicara todo él me entendería y perdonaría.

Solo me quedaba en confiar en la amistad de tantos años que nos unía.

Era como si el mundo se hubiera paralizado y de pronto como en la películas todo comenzó a ocurrir lentamente, tuve el impulso de voltear al otro extremo, como si supiera que algo importante iba a suceder.

Lo vi levantarse y el corazón me empezó a latir furiosamente mientras decía.

-Yo también

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, Pansy estaba totalmente desconcertada y dolida mirando a Draco, Harry me miraba como si yo estuviera loca.

Me faltaba el aire me sentía culpable y el dolor que habían provocado las palabras de Draco comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. No podría creer lo mucho que calaron esas palabras, el significado que conllevaba un simple "Yo también"

Era un "Yo también" no quiero que se casen o un "Yo también amo a Pansy" que al final me resultaba igual.

Me mordí la lengua no dejaría salir ningún sollozo, volví a fijar mi vista en Draco, de pronto fue como si todos estos meses sin verlo sin convivir con él nunca hubieran existido era tanta la complicidad que había en nuestras miradas que por un momento creí que no todo estaba tan perdido. Sabía que lo recuperaría y a pesar del dolor ajeno me hizo sentir bien por unos segundos.

Su sonrisa era triste y estaba solo dedicada para mí, el corazón se me estrujo más como si fuera posible, comprendí muchas cosas pero solo una hacia ruido en mi cabeza a pesar de todo no me iba a dejar sola en esta locura.

Él nunca tuvo la intención de impedir esta boda, se resigno a ella y lo había aceptado de la mejor manera, lo hizo y no por él sino por mí. Cuantas cosas se podían saber con una mirada ¿no?

Tal vez ahora podría recuperar su amistad. Maldita sea aun lo amaba demasiado para querer ser solo su amiga. No ya no quería su amistad, podría vivir sin ella tanto como sin su amor, o al menos esperaba que así fuese.

Aun seguía perdida viendo a Draco esperando encontrar una respuesta sobre lo que ahora debería de hacer, no tenía experiencia en esto de interrumpir bodas, y estaba segura que él tampoco. Al menos debí de haber buscado en un libro lo que procedía, no había tiempo y las cosas ya se habían hecho.

Oí la voz de Grace como un murmullo sin entender bien que es lo que quería decir, solo supe que Draco me hizo un gesto para que lo acompañará dónde Grace así que lo hice ¿qué más daba ya?

Cuando camine hacia ellos la gente no dejaba de verme con asombro, incredulidad y curiosidad, ¿Quién iba a pensar que la Santa e intachable de Hermione Granger iba a ser capaz de interrumpir una boda? Ellos no lo creían tampoco yo.

Apenas pude vislumbrar un par de caras conocidas como la de Cedric Diggory y su acompañante Salesia. Apure mi paso, no había que ser adivino para saber que Grace estaba muy molesta más que Pansy porque Pansy se veía dolida más que enojada pero Grace se controlaba para no cruciarnos allí mismo.

Estábamos en un lugar suficientemente apartado de todo donde nadie nos podía ver y escuchar, la situación era muy incómoda sobre todo porque no me atrevía a ver a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Saben? si hay algo que odio más que una invitada vaya de blanco a la boda son los malentendidos, Así que tienen cinco malditos minutos para hablar y regresar a la ceremonia y decir que esto no fue más que una broma.

-Warrington, esto no es una…- intento Draco

-¡Cállate Malfoy! No quiero escucharte y tu a mi no tienes nada que decirme, en cambio hay muchas cosas con ella que debes hablar así que di lo que tengas que decir, también va para ti Granger- dijo en un tono que no permitía replicas.

Draco y yo nos quedamos solos, después de tal regaño a ninguno se le veían muchas ganas de hablar de lo que había pasado minutos atrás, era incomodo sobretodo porque antes los temas para platicar eran infinitos y los silencios se disfrutaban. Al parecer no había nada que decir así que me iría tal vez no era el momento.

-Bueno creo que me voy, al parecer este otra vez no será el momento adecuado para hablar.

-Tal vez no sea el adecuado pero de que tenemos que hablar lo tenemos que hacer, lo prometiste y no dejaré que huyas.

Draco se oía desilusionado y ansioso, quería cumplir con mi palabra pero era tan difícil después de lo que había hecho minutos atrás.

-Sí pero no esperaba que todo terminara así.

-¿Me vas a decir que no tenias en mente esta mañana impedir la boda? Nunca me imagine que serías capaz de plantarte, ni siquiera cuando todo empezó.

-Créeme que no lo tenía planeado. Pensé que disfrutaría del banquete que bailaría contigo, con Theo y Blaise, hablaríamos de todo lo que nos hemos perdido en estos meses y que las cosas entre tú y yo serian como antes. Al menos espero que esto último suceda.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto él tomando mi mano.

No es que me estuviera culpando, pero yo sentía que estaba decepcionado, como que quería entenderme pero se le escapaba de sus manos.

-Por lo mismo que tú, Al final logramos evitar la boda- dije sonriendo falsamente pues no me sentía muy orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

-¿te hace feliz?-preguntó Draco

Algo en la forma en la que me lo dijo me hizo sentir muy mal. Me estaba arrepintiendo de mis actos, mi conciencia aunque quería justificar el acto una parte de ella me reprochaba y yo no podía seguir así.

-No llores Hermione- dijo Draco acercándome a él

Estar envuelta en sus brazos nunca se sintió mejor, él siempre estaba frío era parte de su temperatura corporal, pero nunca antes nadie me había transmitido tanta calidez ¿Qué habría de malo en querer quedarse así siempre?

Sentí consuelo y paz pero aun la culpabilidad hacía su trabajo en mí, decidí confesarle lo que sentía, si alguien era capaz de entenderme más que yo misma era él.

-No puedo ser feliz con la desgracia y sufrimiento ajeno- dije simplemente.

-¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?

Tome aire antes de responder:

-Por ti.

-¿Por mi?- dijo con un tono que mostraba su incredulidad al respecto

Era como poner en duda mi amor por él, intente no sonar dolida y ser lo más sincera posible.

-Si por ti, hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta que no amo a Harry tal vez nunca lo hice, era fácil creer que era así, nada de complicaciones y de cierta forma era obvio.

Me aleje un poco de él tenía la necesidad de saber que a sus ojos no me veía como la villana que estaba siendo en este momento.

-Quiero entenderte Hermione pero no lo logro. Quiero acomodar todo esto que me dices y darle sentido. Dices que lo haces por mí, confiesas que tus sentimientos hacia Potter estuvieron equivocados o que más bien no existieron y para acabar te has levantado de la ceremonia para impedirla.

Ok si lo ponía así también yo no lo entendería, pero ¿Quien es capaz de describir a la perfección sus sentimientos y actitudes?

-No hay mucho donde buscarle Draco, ¿Qué más me daba a mí si Harry se casaba con Pansy? Ambos sabemos que ella no lo quiere, y que tu si como ella a ti.

Draco apareció un par de sillas e hizo que me sentara en una de ellas

-Es por eso que no entiendo, sino te importaba Potter ¿por qué impedirla? Mira sé que Pansy no es la mujer más cariñosa del mundo, no se desvive en demostraciones y en decir palabras bonitas, pero yo sé que lo ama, Pansy no es tan mala como parece, no la defiendo porque sea mi amiga y porque la quiera…

Me estaba cansado de esa sensación de vacío para ser remplazado por una ira descomunal cada vez que oía que él hablaba de ella como si no tuviera su muy oscuro pasado.

-¡Ese es el problema Draco, no logras ver lo mala que es porque estas enamorado y cegado por ella!- explote

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¿Enamorado de Pansy? Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado el asunto…

-Sí, me quedo muy claro así que por favor…Solo no lo niegues ¿quieres? no te culpo ¿Quién soy yo para hacerlo?- dije con tono cansado

-Como es que dices que estoy enamorado de Pansy después de que te hable de mis sentimientos hacia ti, creía que ya había aclarado el punto- dijo molesto

-Ahora soy yo la que no comprende, me he perdido no sé de que hablas.

Intente alejar mis pensamientos sobre la revolución que se estaba llevando a cabo en mi vientre y poner atención a lo que diría Draco.

-Por Merlín Hermione no creo que tengas tan mala memoria; te indignaste tanto cuando te dije que no te quería ya como amiga sino como mujer que me colgaste y te has negado a hablar conmigo todo este tiempo, una actitud no muy madura de tu parte, aunque también yo tengo en parte culpa debí de buscarte y decírtelo de frente, supuse que la decepción si no sentías lo mismo sería menor, ahora dudo que fuera peor.

Mis manos empezaban a temblar desafortunada o afortunadamente Draco tomo una mis manos y la llevo a sus labios para besarla suavemente. Contuve el aire por tanto tiempo que creí que moriría de asfixia y es que ¿y si respiraba y se desvanecía esta realidad? Diablos si esto provocaba con solo besarme la mano ya podía imaginarme lo que me pasaría si sus labios fueran a parar a los míos, Bendito Merlín que estaba sentada que si hubiera estado parada hace mucho que estaría en el piso.

Quería hablar, pero aun no podía conectar mi mente a mi boca, tenía tantas cosas que decirle como por ejemplo que lo amaba y dejar claro de una vez por todos estos malentendidos que habían sido todo un estorbo los últimos meses.

-¿Entonces no amas a Pansy y no estás triste porque se vaya a casar?

De todas las cosas que pude haber dicho lo único que me salió fue eso, tenía que estar segura confirmar y de ser posible volver a oír su declaración.

-Quiero a Pansy y la querré toda la vida, claro que me pone triste que se case con_ el otro _¿Te ha pasado por la mente dejar que querer a Potter o a Weasley? Sinceramente espero que sí- dijo sonriendo de lado

Rodee los ojos, era tan fácil volver a sentirme cómoda con él, con todo y el partido de quidditch que se jugaba en mi estomago

-Siempre tan egoísta quieres que todo mi amor sea para ti…

-Si eso es lo que quiero.

Por favor como si pudiera quererlo más de lo que lo hago… ¿sería posible?

Saque todo el aire que llevaba en mis pulmones y aspire profundamente

-¡Por Merlín! Todo este tiempo he tenido ideas equivocadas sobre lo que tú sentías, nunca escuche decirte por teléfono que me querías…

Draco me interrumpió poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios

-Pero ahora lo sabes, no puedo hacer que retroceda el tiempo y que me escuches, así que la pregunto es si tú sientes lo mismo.

¿En serio las cosas eran tan fáciles como eso? Moría por gritárselo y saber cual sería nuestro siguiente paso

-Define que es lo mismo-insistí

No podían culparme por querer oír que me amaba, después de tanto sufrimiento era la única medicina que podía hacerme olvidar todos esos malos ratos por los que pase.

Ahora fue su turno de rodar los ojos

-A veces las palabras no reflejan la realidad adecuadamente y muchas veces sobran-dijo mirándome intensamente

-Vaya eso si es algo para recordar, sobretodo viniendo de un escritor como tú-dije sonriendo y acercándome un poco a él.

-Dejemos esta vez que los hechos hagan lo que las palabras-no quería perder

-Tú lo has dicho.

Algo Gryffindor después de tanto tiempo de ser cobarde tenía que salir de mi así que lo bese fue a penas un roce y fue tan magnífico… si los hechos deberían de hablar por si solos.

Me sonroje y me aparte, Draco no permitió que fuera demasiado y así me gustaba: estar cerca de él.

-Bueno creo que no hay nada que impedir entonces, regresemos-dijo él en voz baja cerca de mi oído

-Pansy me odiara y ahora sí que tendrá razones de peso.

Draco sonrió y tomo mi mano.

-Lo superara- dijo quitándole importancia a lo que había hecho.

5 de Junio del año siguiente

Hermione POV

Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de llorar, las emociones estaban a flor de piel, mis manos eran sostenidas por las de Draco y creía seriamente que de no ser por este gesto mis piernas hubieran despegado del suelo, aún así estaba llena de ansiedad y emoción.

El representante del ministerio hizo un gesto dándole a Draco el permiso para comenzar

- _Hermione, lo romántico definitivamente no es lo mío, o al menos eso pienso. A ti se te da mejor que a mí. Así que seré directo, eres la mejor persona que conozco, Gracias a ti es que creo en todas esas cosas que se dicen del amor. Sí, creo en el amor, en mi otra mitad, porque tú eres esa persona. Mi complemento, mi aire para respirar, mi necesidad más vital._

_Siendo primero mi amiga te convertiste en alguien indispensable en mi vida. En las buenas y en las malas… o en las más jodidas, haz estado ahí para mí. Para darme una patada en el culo cuando soy un maldito arrogante, para ayudarme con una locura, inclusive para algo tan sencillo como ser mi compañía._

_Se necesitan pantalones para ser mi amiga, y tú los tienes. Pero se necesitaron muchos más para aceptar compartir esta aventura del para siempre a mi lado._

_Espero que me permitas estar a tu lado todos los años que me queden de vida._

Era mi turno y tal vez no era el mejor momento para estar en silencio, se podría malinterpretar y nada estaba más lejos de esa realidad. Me había quedado callada, tenía tantas cosas por decir que no podía soltarlas al mismo tiempo, eran tantas emociones que deseaba gritar y soltar las lagrimas de felicidad que me negaba a soltar, no podía hilar mis pensamientos para formar una frase coherente y eso no era algo de lo que Yo, Hermione Granger pueda estar orgullosa.

Escuche su risa intentando sonar disimulada y voltee a ver al dueño de ella. Draco me miraba divertido burlándose de que no pudiera formular mi discurso. Compuse una mueca de falsa indignación y enojo. Falsa porque no podía enojarme con él, al menos no hoy y después de lo que él había dicho. Toco cada parte de mi ser al fin las cosas eran como tenían que ser.

Desvié mis ojos de él y di un rápido vistazo al lugar. Era precioso salido de mi propio cuento de hadas que había formado en mi mente y que hoy se hacía realidad; aún así no dude en regresar mi mirada hacía Draco.

Hace días que había memorizado mis votos, pero ahora en este momento no sé qué decir... Los sentimientos que se traducen en palabras se me hacen tan pobres cuando los pienso que no expresan ni la mitad de lo que siento y quiero decir.

No quería ni podía retrasar más el momento así que empecé.

_-Muchas personas se pasan la vida buscando su alma gemela, su único y verdadero amor, pero yo me tope contigo desde que era una niña, tuvieron que pasar muchos años, una amistad y varios malentendidos para que estemos hoy aquí. Estoy feliz me cuento entre los afortunados, porque sin duda te encontré._

_Te amo, Draco. Yo sé que tú eres el único para mí, mi único y verdadero amor. Agradezco todo lo que ha pasado, lo que hemos pasado porque tenemos el principio lo que promete ser una gran historia feliz._

Solté las lágrimas mientras conjuraba el hechizo y la luz blanca salía de mi varita para ir hacia la de Draco y viceversa, la sensación era como llenar una parte que me faltaba y que no sabía que estaba vacía.

Si era una llorona, pero nunca me había sentido tan feliz como ahora, solo faltaba que el señor frente a nosotros lo hiciera oficial.

No escuche bien lo que decía para mí solo existía Draco y solo podía ser consciente como se acercaba a mi rostro para tomar mis labios entre los suyos, era bruja y aún así no podía concebir que algo fuera tan mágico como lo que estaba viviendo.

Pronto dio inicio la fiesta, era la boda perfecta no había cientos de personas, solo estaba la gente importante para nosotros, Grace y yo, bueno también Draco, habíamos logrado congeniar y a pesar de que Grace se había vuelto loca organizando su propia boda con Theo se tomo tiempo para ayudarnos a Draco y a mí.

Nos tomo a todos por sorpresa no habían pasado ni tres meses después de la boda de Pansy y Harry cuando Grace y Theo ya habían anunciado la suya tal vez se debía que Grace cogió el ramo de Pansy…

Theo siempre hacia bromas a cerca de que su ahora esposa había cumplido su promesa de que en la siguiente boda a la que ella acudiera el sería su pareja y no pudo ser más precisa ya que la siguiente fue de ellos dos.

El tiempo pasaba rápido y movía las cosas en su lugar poco a poco, Aunque yo quería esperar más tiempo no encontraba razones suficientes para postergar lo inevitable: Mi unión con Draco. Todo era tan diferente a como yo había supuesto que sería mi noviazgo, las cosas cambiaban era obvio pero seguía habiendo esa confianza y complicidad que había caracterizado mi amistad con él. La relación con Lucius Malfoy mejoro notablemente, aún era un misterio para Draco que fue lo que hizo que su padre cambiará de opinión, si era sincera yo tampoco lo tenía muy claro.

Ginny que había viajado solo a la ceremonia pues tenía partido al día siguiente y debía de descansar me abrazaba efusivamente mientras Oliver estrechaba la mano de Draco felicitándolo, no eran amigos pero Draco siempre "defendía" a Oliver frente a Molly diciendo que alguien que jugará para el Puddlemere no podía ser tan mala persona, ya que aun ni Molly, ni Arthur superaban que su pequeña hija se haya vivido con él sin casarse.

La parte divertida de la boda no podía faltar los gemelos se encargaron de encantar los platos y cubiertos para que bailaran al mejor estilo de la película de la Bella y la bestia, simplemente había cosas que no podían cambiar y a pesar de que Fred mantenía una relación bastante estable con Cesy y aunque ninguno de los dos hablaba de boda era de conocimiento general que algún día lo haría con ella, por otro lado su gemelo se había ido a vivir con Perséfone y lo mantenía bastante a raya, ellos nunca dejarían de ser los bromistas que eran.

Luna que había sido mi dama de honor estaba intentando calmar a Teddy y Victtorie que habían tenido explosiones de magia en conjunto y lograron cambiar el cabello de la mitad de los invitados a verde, mi amiga logro su cometido ya que miraban curiosamente su varita detrás de la oreja siendo adornada por un original anillo de compromiso que justo la semana pasada Rolf se lo había dado.  
Harry llevo a Teddy a su lado para que dejara de hacer travesuras tenía el carácter de cualquier merodeador que se precie de serlo, Pansy le acomodo sus ropas y peino sus cabellos ahora naranjas, mientras le daba un sonoro beso. Ella seguía sin permanecer en un solo sitio por mucho tiempo, pero ahora era por el trabajo de Harry, ella iba donde él estuviese, le encantaba la aventura que requería las misiones de Harry.

Blaise le hizo señas a Draco que se encontraba a mi lado para que fuera donde él y Ron. Ese par se volvieron una especie de amigos, se dedicaban a disfrutar de su soltería.

Ron tropezó con Draconian que bailaba alegremente con George y este a su vez hizo que Anahí estuviera punto de caerse, afortunadamente logro tomarla en sus brazos para evitar el accidente, aun así Blaise todavía tenía un objetivo en mente: hacerle burla a Draco, acerca del borrador libro que traía en su mano, todo era broma obviamente pero era parte de la dinámica y como se llevaban Draco y Blaise.

Draco estaba por sacar su primer libro que la editorial Obscurus, había confiado en su amigo para que lo leyera y diera su opinión, decía que yo no era lo suficientemente objetiva, pero yo tenía la experiencia suficiente había leído tantos libros en mi vida que hace mucho que había perdido la cuenta, podía asegurar que su libro era una propuesta diferente y que sería bien aceptado

Dos años después

Tome la revista del estante, me gustaba hojearla y releerla, había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que lo había hecho y es que cuando a alguien como a mí, que ama leer y que con solo ver las letras se emociona tiene un valor incuantificable que el momento más feliz de mi vida está escrito e inmortalizado en papel.

Me salte los artículos de "Como será tu matrimonio según las flores que lleves" y "Buscando al marido perfecto" encontré justo lo que buscaba, doble la hoja cuidadosamente y comencé a leer.

_Como lo podrá haber visto en nuestra portada, nuestro artículo es acerca de la boda de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, ahora Malfoy._

Nuestra foto se movía estábamos de perfil y una sonrisa se asomaba por nuestros labios para dar paso a un sutil beso, era mi foto favorita y la original descansaba en el salón principal de nuestra casa.

_Pero no me adelantaré y dejaré que los invitados de honor se despidan de la revista con este último reportaje__._

_Hola soy León y hoy no voy a decirte como terminar con tu chocante novio, o como decirle a tu esposa que no quieres que tu suegra todos los días en tu casa. En esta ocasión (aparte de vestirnos de gala) he dejado mi papel de columnista para volverme un invitado, uno importante y reportero de este gran acontecimiento. Y ustedes saben que cuando está León está mi querida Serpiente._

_Como dice León es un acontecimiento importante para nosotros, cambio nuestra vida y es la despedida de este par de locos que han escrito sus disparates en esta prestigiosa revista._

_Y como para terminar debe de haber un principio es que les contaremos como surgió todo._

_Muchas de sus cartas nos escribían preguntando él porque de nuestros seudónimos, pudieron comprobar que nuestras evasivas aunque elegantes eran eso evasivas…¿te gustaría empezar con la historia León?_

_Cuando conocí a Serpiente no era más que una niña que tenía en la punta de su lengua todas las respuestas que el mundo pudiera necesitar, con su cabello indomable por el que tomo el nombre de "Melenuda". Yo en cambio era un cachorro arrogante y en la punta de mi lengua no se encontraban todas las respuestas sino el veneno capaz de destruir a los más sensibles, es por eso que con todo el merito llevo con orgullo "Venenoso"._

De eso han pasado años muchos y hoy "Melenuda" y "Venenoso" no son adjetivos con los que ahora seamos identificados, por otro lado "Serpiente y León" es para hacer homenaje a las casas de nuestra alma matter: Hogwarts, donde León fue sorteado a Slytherin y yo como se habrán dado cuenta a Gryffindor. Fue un juego de palabras y de egos que nos pareció divertido, sin embargo así nos conocimos y en parte conservamos esos apelativos por nostalgia.

Seguramente están pensando (los que conocen como se maneja esto de las casas en Hogwarts) en que como fue posible que siendo de casas distintas y en los tiempos que nos toco ir a Hogwarts pudimos ser amigos, resulta imposible de creer ¿verdad?

_Y es que la palabra "amigos" en ese tiempo no pasaba por nuestra cabeza, tal vez un par de maldiciones hechizos que nos hicieran daño el uno al otro, y hasta puñetazos por parte de Serpiente hacia mí; podrían definir de una mejor manera el tipo de relación que llevábamos._

Pero la gente crece, sobretodo nuestra generación, nuestros amigos más cercanos y nosotros que tuvimos que madurar a pasos agigantados… Llegamos al punto en que las cosas que nos separaban fueron las que nos unieron, nos permitimos hacer un lado los prejuicios y conocernos.

Conocer a León fue más interesante que desentrañar todos los misterios que puede contener un libro de runas de hace miles de años. Aunque también no solo era explorar y conocer todo lo nuevo que yacía ante mí porque a la vez era dejar que alguien me viera tal y como soy, era aterrador.

_Pasamos la prueba, y de alguna forma la presencia de uno como en el otro en nuestras vidas lograba complementar y llenar ciertos aspectos que habían permanecido vacios._

Pero regresemos al principio que es lo que nos trae aquí: La boda de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy…

_Ahora Hermione Malfoy_…

-¿Me dejaras continuar o contarás tú?

_Por favor, el honor es todo tuyo…_

_Bueno pues ustedes saben que nuestra labor en esta revista no es cubrir los eventos sociales, incluso muchas veces nos hemos burlado de ellos, pero como dicen más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo, ya que esta vez somos los protagonistas…. _

Di la vuelta a la página y había un par de fotos de nuestros amigos. La primera era de Diosa Luna con Viktor iban tan coordinados….

Fred estaba en una foto justo abajo con Pam y Molly, a lado de esa foto se encontraba una de mis favoritas ya que Blaise estaba entre dos mujeres muy guapas Tammy y Tere.

Después en la siguiente hoja estaba otra foto de Draco y mía a la hora de la ceremonia toda la decoración era tal y como la recordaba.

-¿Qué haces? Pensé que no estabas aquí- dijo Draco interrumpiendo mi lectura haciendo que me sobresaltara.

Cerré la revista y vi que intentaba ocultarme algo pues traía las manos detrás de su espalda.

-Leía, ¿qué escondes?- pregunté con tono inocente mientras me acercaba a él lentamente para descubrir que se traía entre manos.

Supo de mis intenciones de inmediato y se alejo un par de pasos de mí.

-Nada-dijo con todo el cinismo del mundo, haciendo gala de su sonrisa ladeada que derrumbaba todas mis defensas

- Recuerda que tenemos cena con mis padres, no te demores cuando pase por ti.-dijo despidiéndose dándome un beso en la frente

-No cambies el tema Draco, yo tengo algo para ti, pero si no me enseñas que tienes no te lo daré-dije intentando sonar misteriosa y deteniéndolo jalándolo de la camisa.

-¿Por qué mientes Malfoy?- dijo él entrecerrando sus ojos para verme

-No me digas así, es extraño- hable en voz baja y uní mis labios a los suyos rodee con mis brazos su cuerpo hasta que di con lo que me estaba escondiendo no tuve que pensar mucho pues era uno de los frecuentes temas de conversación en el último mes: El dichoso libro

-Tramposa- dijo él tomando mi mano y besándola ligeramente-Aun así no lo veras hasta la noche.

Draco estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando le dije.

-Entonces mi sorpresa también la sabrás hasta en la noche.

Dio media vuelta enarcando una ceja y se echo a reír mientras continuaba su camino.

* * *

_**Bueno pues he aquí el final. ¿Les gusto? Espero que si**_

_**Con respecto a lo de las invitadas de boda, decidí incluir a todas las que me dejaron nombre y galán para que compartieran al menos un baile**_

_**Este fic fue mi reconciliación con las bodas, nunca antes me habían llamado la atención, ni siquiera había pensado en hacerlo, ahora no lo veo tan descabellado si es con un Draco uds que piensan? **_

_**Los gemelos Cassius y Virgilius me los imagino como Armie Hammer, guapos ¿no? XD **_

_**Solo puedo decir que tengo a las mejores lectoras que alguien puede pedir, les agradezco que hayan seguido hasta el final **_

_**Las quiero y espero verlas en alguna de mis otras historias**_


End file.
